Summertime Madness: a Jen and Tilly story
by Grifflynn
Summary: I absolutely adore the couple known as Jen and Tilly on the UK soap Hollyoaks. As much as I love them, I have also found myself frustrated at the gaps in their story, and the lack of air time. So, this is my attempt to 'fill in the gaps' so to speak. My story starts as Jen has finished her teaching placement and 'bumps' into Tilly...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jen closed Mr Keeler's office door behind her - and breathed a sigh of relief. Her placement had gone well and she had received high marks and an excellent letter of reference. Glancing quickly around her, she pumped her fist in the air and whispered a "Yes" of victory.

She smiled to herself and lightly walked down the dilapidated hall of the old school, a little dance in her step, and made her way out the main entrance into the sunshine. She took another deep breath and let the relief wash over her. She felt both jubilant and proud as she pointed herself in the direction of the College Cafe...celebration was in order.

She had made it through her placement with more than a few challenges. Besides the incredible amount of coursework and marking that was often dumped on her from the other, more seasoned teachers, the rumour about her and Tilly still sent her into a panic every time she thought about it and what might of happened had she not made the difficult decision to split from Tilly.

She strolled, her face darkened, her thoughts taking some of the momentum out of her jubilant mood. She shook her head lightly and brushed the dark thoughts away, and relaxed her gaze upon the colours and smells and sounds of the beautiful day. However, her mind decided to play tricks with her and she found her mind wandering to thoughts of Tilly; it surprised her, as it was the first time in many weeks she had allowed herself to think about Tilly, and the feelings of sadness and the ache that so readily sprang up inside her heart.

She felt her throat constrict and her eyes begin to water at the memory of seeing Tilly's disappointment and obvious pain at her rejection. She would have loved to share today's victory with her and all her thoughts and feelings along the way. She felt the deep emptiness of missing her smile and her cheeky, bright personality. Instead, She inhaled sharply and pushed away her emotions and forced herself to focus elsewhere...she sighed.

_hmmm _she thought to herself..._it's been a while since I've painted_...She let her eyes wander to the sky where beautiful azure clouds glinted low on the horizon. She focused on the details of the budding tiger lilies and fresh green growth on the trees as early summer grew lush. Tiny sparrows flickered in among the branches and bushes low to the ground. She inhaled deeply again and felt energized by the beauty around her. The natural world always calmed and eased her heart. Her gait quickened as she felt inspired by her surroundings and to the treat that waited for her...she imagined a lovely piece of chocolate cake and a robust coffee and a sketch session. She reached down to her handbag to check and make sure she had remembered to bring her well worn sketchbook with her...she rummaged a moment in her bag, head down, still walking purposefully.

Turning a corner, with a fair amount of momentum in her step, she unceremoniously crashed into something, no, it was a someone...stunned for a moment and shocked at the impact - she fell back a pace.

'Oh, Miss Gilmore! Sorry didn't see you there! You ok!' Tilly said, bending over to pick up her book.

Still shocked by the impact...'Uhm, oh Tilly, hey!' Jen shook her head and rubbed her arm. "yes, i'm ok, other than my broken arm!" She said, rubbing the sore spot on her arm where Tilly's book had ricocheted off of.

"What! Oh...sorry bout that..." Tilly stood awkwardly, unsure of how to respond to Jen's comment, not entirely sure if she were feigning or seriously hurt by the impact.

Jen stood dumbfounded as her eyes took in the sight of Tilly before her, she watched her tuck her book in her arm...Jen caught her breath a moment, her bruised arm forgotten...noticing Tilly's gorgeous ginger hair, and her fair skin dappled with freckles...Jen felt a smile begin to creep across her lips...

They both hesitated a moment, eyes shyly meeting, the many weeks of pain and avoiding each other hadn't dulled their attraction for each other. Tilly met Jen's gaze fully, trying hard not to stare. Jen's inquisitive brown eyes and her silky dark hair being tousled in the light breeze mesmerized her and she felt herself blush as the heat rode up inside her body. She quickly looked down, not ready yet to let Jen know the full extent of her feelings for her. Even after so many weeks...the magnetic pull between them was alive and well, yet in the back of Tilly's mind and still raw in her heart, was Jen's rejection of her too. Being her teacher, her head knew Jen's reason for breaking them off, but it was her heart that refused to catch up.

'How are you? How were your exams?' Jen asked quickly, regaining composure, snapping herself out of her trance...trying to distract herself from lustfully staring at the young woman.

"Erm, good, good, all done' Tilly smiled shyly, hesitating...she was not sure if she should stay or run the other way. Sensing Tilly's trepidation, Jen reached out her hand and lightly touched Tilly's arm "It's ok, I've finished my placement, I'm not your teacher anymore, you can talk to me'

Tilly relaxed and became acutely aware of Jen's warm soft touch on her arm...speechless, for a moment, as the electricity of her touch took her by surprise.

Their eyes met again, Jen took her hand away...feeling the electricity between them also and surprised at the words that had fallen out of her mouth.

They stood still together for a moment, eyes flickering back and forth...before awkwardness fully set in Tilly blurted "You look well, Miss"

Jen smiled at Tilly, watching her shift back and forth, wishing she could help Tilly feel less uncomfortable.

"It's Jen to you" she said, catching Tilly's eyes, trying to put her at ease. She couldn't help but notice Tilly's alabaster skin, slightly flushed at the moment, the line of her collarbone, her graceful neck, leading up to her sensual lips. Jen felt a rush as her heart beat faster...

"Anyways, I should go" Tilly said ' it was nice to see you' feeling foolish at such a lame statement, but feeling the overwhelming need to get away as she began to feel her heart bursting, she quickly began walking away...

It took all of Jen's impulse not to chase after her...her heart was in her throat.

'If you like...' Jen called after her 'we could hang out" Tilly stopped dead in her tracks.

Astonished, Tilly said 'what? what you mean by 'hang out'?"

Suspicious, Tilly had to confirm that she had just received an invitation...to meet.

"Well, you know, we could discuss your options' Jen said casually.

Tilly turned half way and looked back at Jen...who was now leaning against the brick wall...

"Options?" Tilly asked, intrigued.

" For next year, for Uni , you know.." Jen shrugged.

"Hmm" Tilly turned and stepped towards Jen..."options, eh" Tilly squinted her eyes at Jen, a slight smile curling at the corners of her mouth. Tilly thought for a moment.

"Is that your new line then?," Tilly smirked, an edge of sarcasm in her voice.

Jen's face dropped..."Line? what line? i'm just, no i'm just..." Jen stuttered, "I just thought maybe..."Jen trailed off unsure of what she was trying to say.

Tilly watched as Jen was now the one looking down at the ground, shifting uncomfortably. Tilly smirked to herself. Jen was taken aback by Tilly's audacity and felt herself blush...not ready to admit defeat Jen turned her head sideways, peering at Tilly, she let out a little laugh and said, "and is it working?" Jen looked up and sent her best charming smile Tilly's way.

Tilly played cool as inside she could feel a raging volcano start to boil, she thought her heart would melt and she would die on the very spot she stood as Jen's gorgeous, playful smile hit her full impact. She took a deep breath to steady herself.

"hmm...just might be" Tilly replied, gritting her teeth slightly. It almost annoyed her that Jen could draw her in so easily. Tilly folded her arms across her chest, holding the book against her like a shield. She slowly walked up to Jen, and stood very close, she peered into Jen's eyes, and let her gaze wander to her lips, and back again to her eyes. Jen returned the intensity of her look, her lips slightly parted, inhaling. Tilly could see Jen's breasts quiver, rising and falling with each breath.

"You have my number" Tilly said quietly, and turning on her heel, quickly walked away.

Jen leaned back against the wall, allowing her breathing to steady and to allow her heart to start beating normally again. All she could do was watch Tilly walk away, triumphantly, vanishing around the corner.

Still quivering inside, Jen pulled out her mobile and looked at it a moment, looking back desperately down the walk to where Tilly had disappeared around the corner...she wanted to send Tilly a message...but what?

_Just tell her how you feel!_, came the answer from within her.

Out of Jen's view Tilly found the nearest bench and fell onto the seat with a muted thud.

Her legs were shaking, and her breath was ragged with the intensity of their exchange. She was in total disbelief at how she felt seeing Jen...she certainly had fooled herself into thinking she was done and over with Jen and her hot and cold treatment. She needed a moment to catch her breath, the thought of seeing Jen and spending time with her thrilled her beyond anything she could compare to. However, on the edge of her excitement still lurked the memory of the pain from before. She pushed her doubt aside with the fresh memory of Jen's smile...her whole body tingled, she felt her mouth water at the thought of kissing her. _Oh my God_ she thought to herself, quickly looking around to make sure nobody could see her in her current state..._calm down already, you're bloody about to froth at the mouth!_ she chastised herself.

She had barely caught her breath when her mobile went off...flipping it open she felt her heart skip a beat, from Jen it read..." _I really have_ _missed you._"

She smiled widely, her dimples pronouncing themselves delightfully...she stared at the words on her phone. Despite feeling a tad leery, she pursed her lips, and texted back saucily...'_as usual trying to get the last word in...I believe I've missed you more! : P xx_."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tilly tucked her phone away into her bag, and rose from the bench. Other than a little tremor, she was glad that her legs felt steady beneath her again. She continued on her way, glancing at her watch, panicking as she realized she was now late to meet her Mum. She hurried herself along, unable to suppress the large grin that decorated her face.

She could feel her phone jingle and vibrate in her bag..._ha!_ She grinned to herself,_ you just have to wait, ms impatient._

Once recovered, Jen found herself humming quietly under her breath. She breezed into the Cafe...her body vibrating with excitement from their chance meeting. She felt slightly vexed that Tilly was ignoring her most recent text, but felt that maybe she deserved a bit of resistance...she couldn't exactly expect Tilly to drop everything and come running.

She made her way up to the counter and perused the many platters and baskets of sweet goodies, looking for the largest piece of chocolate cake she could find. However, it was a piece of carrot cake with bright orange frosting that grabbed her eye. She suppressed the laugh that wanted to escape her lips and turned to the barista behind the counter, who looked at her quizzically.

"I'll take one of those" she said, smiling broadly, pointing to the orange cake.

Jen settled on a bar stool and a tall table near the back of the cafe; her cake, coffee, and sketchbook spread out across the table. She took a bite from her carrot cake, and closed her eyes. The cake was absolutely divine, moist and tasty, the frosting creamy and rich. She savoured the bite and thought happily of Tilly's sarcastic, cheeky wit. The memory of her intense blue eyes peering into her sent shivers up and down her body. The girl definitely wasn't a pushover, which Jen really liked...a true challenge. The air seemed to crackle with the energy between them. She chuckled to herself and pulled her thoughts back to the present moment. _Let's not get too far ahead of ourselves now..._

As she let the divine cake melt in her mouth she slyly cast looks around the room, pencil ready, trying to unassumingly watch people as they came and went. Her skilled eye took in shapes and colours of the people around her...a delight to behold. She loved watching people in their candid actions and movements. She sketched quickly, filling in shades and composition of a couple sitting on a lounger some 30 paces from her. She kept her head off to the side, peering through her hair as it fell around her face. She observed them as much as she could from the corner of her eye, trying not to be noticed as she glanced and stared in their direction. She loved the shape of the woman's auburn hair as it flowed down around her shoulders, and the bright blue contrast of her male companion's shirt.

After a few minutes, totally absorbed in her sketch, her many coloured pencils spread out over the table, she heard her phone vibrate and jingle loudly from her bag. She ignored it, wanting to catch the scene in front of her before the couple moved away.

Waiting for the phone to go silent proved fruitless, as it kept ringing and ringing, now catching people's attention around her. She could feel disapproving stares turning her way so she quickly fumbled her phone out of her bag and read...

"Do I really need to come over and sit in your lap, or do I need to crash into you again to get your attention?"

Jen's brows furrowed, confused for a moment, she looked around the room, peering past the cafe's spiral staircase to her right. It partially blocked her view of the other side of the room but among a cluster of couches, she found bright red hair, and Tilly pulling a face at her. Tilly squinted her eyes and pursed her lips, then quickly stuck her tongue out, looking away as an older woman set a mug in front of Tilly and took a seat with her on the sofa. Tilly deliberately turned her back to Jen, and began chatting enthusiastically with the mystery woman as they looked through some shopping bags between them.

Jen grinned to herself, surprised to see Tilly again. She squirmed in her seat...plotting how she could get Tilly's attention. Simply going up to her seemed a bit odd and out of place, especially since she wasn't sure who the woman with Tilly was.

She chewed thoughtfully on the end of her pencil and played with the bracelets on her wrist. She sighed, short of throwing something at her, Jen was at a loss how to get her attention without causing a ruckus in the crowded cafe. She was about to text her when she saw Tilly stand up and help the older woman gather up their bags and head for the door. Jen felt a twinge of disappointment as she saw them leaving.

She watched them stop at the door and Tilly gestured, handing her bag to the older woman. Tilly quickly turned and trotted up the spiral staircase, giving Jen a look as she ascended.

Jen counted to ten in her head, and then ventured up the same path, hoping she had read Tilly's look accurately.

Tilly stood at the washroom sink, applying her lip gloss and rubbing her lips together. She lingered a moment. She didn't have much time before her Mum would get impatient and come looking for her. She hoped Jen had got the message in her look.

She heard the door to the washroom open and close quietly. Jen stood in the shadow behind the door, looking at her, a mischievous smile spread across her ruby lips.

Tilly smiled. Even in the dim light of the washroom, she could see Jen's eyes sparkle, and her dark, shiny hair fell perfectly around her shoulders. It never ceased to amaze her how gorgeous Jen was. Their eyes met. Tilly shook her head slowly back and forth and said, " Tsk tsk, Miss Gilmore, how is it that you ignore me for weeks on end and now suddenly find me twice in one day?" she queried.

" Uh no, Miss Evans," she retorted, "I think you are the one finding me...and with rather harsh methods!"

Jen took a step forward and slid the sleeve of her Jean jacket up to reveal the colourful bruise coming up on her forearm. It had the distinctive shape of a book corner.

Tilly quickly covered her mouth to keep herself from bursting out laughing.

" Oh Jen, oh I'm so sorry" she stammered, she tried hard to suppress her laugh, and failed miserably, bursting into a hysterical giggling fit.

Jen watched her, bemused, "Yes, I see how sympathetic of my injury you truly are!" she exclaimed, pretending to be offended at Tilly's reaction.

"Oh Jen, no really, I'm so sorry" she gasped, trying to collect herself.

Tilly braced herself against the sink counter, unable to stop her laughter. Jen smirked, waiting patiently for Tilly to recover. Finally, Tilly wiped at her eyes, not entirely sure what had come over her. She reached for Jen's arm "Aw, poor lamb, come here" Tilly mocked, cradling Jen's arm with one hand and gently caressing the bluish welt.

"Aw" she pushed out her lip, "It's not so bad, imagine the poor book! You probably killed it!"

Tilly again burst out hysterically, Jen pulled her arm away, her face opened in wide eyed astonishment "Cheeky bugger!" she exclaimed, she lunged for Tilly, who saw her coming.

Tilly shrieked and jumped back, the tight space of the washroom proving difficult for escape.

Still laughing and snorting, Tilly backed into the nearest stall as Jen approached slowly, stalking her. Tilly shrieked again and tried to slam the door closed as Jen got closer, but weak with laughter Jen caught it and pushed it open easily. Jen stood in the narrow doorway, eyeing Tilly up and down.

"What am I going to do with you!" Jen said, as she felt a tickle of laughter building up inside her belly.

"Please please," Tilly pleaded dramatically,"don't send me to the principle's office!" She was bent over now, gasping for breath, holding a hand up in surrender as another fit of laughter overtook her.

"Unbelievable!" Jen exclaimed, suppressing her grin, as she tried her best to give Tilly an evil look, " you are so going to get it for that!" Jen hesitated, she looked at Tilly's red, tear streaked face, and couldn't help but burst out.

"What has gotten into you!" Jen said, wiping tears away from the corner of her eyes.

"Oh, I don't know" Tilly gasped,"The look on your face, the bruise looks like my book...it just seemed all so funny!"

Jen rolled her eyes and shook her head.

The privacy of the washroom was suddenly interrupted by Tilly's jangling phone. Tilly gasped, "Oh, my Mum!" she had totally forgotten about her waiting downstairs.

"Oh Hi Mum, sorry, no I didn't fall in, bit of a line up and, uh, a friend called, I'll be right down"

Tilly hung up...a stern look on her face.

" You" she said, pointing at Jen, " have some making up to do, that's the second time today you've made me keep my Mum waiting!"

Jen threw her hands up innocently.

" Oh, don't even give me that! The least you could do is..." Tilly trailed off, looking coyly in Jen's direction, biting her lip.

"What?" Jen said

"The least you could do is kiss me" she answered, defiantly.

Tilly could feel her heart jump in her chest after the words fell out of her mouth.

Jen's face softened, smiling seductively, she slowly walked toward Tilly until she was millimetres away from her face. Tilly could feel Jen's warm breath against her cheek, as the cool of the wall pressed against her hot back, a sensual shiver rose up inside her.

Jen lifted her hand and gently slid the back of it down the side of her cheek, turning her face towards hers. Jen's eyes pierced into hers, seductively glancing at her lips and back to her eyes. Tilly trembled, and felt her knees go weak.

Jen leaned into Tilly, pressing both her body and her lips against hers. Tilly's mind went blank at the sensual silky feel of Jen's lips moving against hers. Their lips parted and their tongues slid together passionately. Their hands grabbed at each other, pulling them together more forcefully, their mouths devouring each other hungrily.

Jen tore herself away, pulling back she looked into Tilly's smoldering eyes, smiling she said, "You, my love, have my number."

Jen turned abruptly and walked towards the exit, pulled the door open, and turned her head to look at Tilly, immobilized and leaning heavily against the wall. She blew her a kiss and vanished, the door closing softly behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

_*Thank you all for your enthusiastic reviews! I'm totally thrilled that you are all enjoying my efforts! Let me know what you think! xxx*_

__Chapter 3

Jen's eyes opened as the early morning light peeked through the curtains and lit her face.

She stretched languidly and rolled over taking a deep breath, not ready to face the day. She let out a little groan as she eyed the clock. 5:45 am. She grabbed her pillow and tucked it more tightly under her head, and kicked out her leg from under her duvet, rubbing her foot against the soft fabric. She squeezed her eyes shut. Despite her sleepiness, she could feel her mind start whirring, she found herself smile and squirm with pleasure as her thoughts fell instantly to the memory of kissing Tilly.

She wondered what Tilly was doing at that very moment. She drifted in and out of half sleep, images of hands and lips and fiery sensations floating through her.

The sound of her phone jangling, made her jump, startled she reached for it and answered,

"Hello?" she said gruffly.

"Ooo sexy bedroom voice sleepy head" Tilly's crisp voice teased "Am I calling too soon?"

"No not at all" Jen gave a little cough and smiled. She rolled on her back, brushing her hair off her face and rubbing her eyes, "You sound rather awake,"

"Yes, have been for about 45 minutes, unlike teachers I don't have two months off for vacation and lolling about. I have things to accomplish"

"Aren't you the eager beaver this morning. You do know it's not even 6 am,"

"Well, early bird and all that..."

"Well, you're missing out, so nice and warm and cozy here, why don't you pop round, and bring me breakfast and a coffee..." Jen teased.

"Oh demanding, feel sorry for your girlfriend!"

"Aw, but I don't have one...yet" There was a momentary pause on the line.

"Reeaaally, have anyone in mind?" Tilly teased, curious to hear her reaction.

"Maaaybeee" Jen drawled out, teasing her back.

"Do I know her, what does she look like?"

"Mmmm let me think, she has ginger hair and the cutest dimple when she smiles, and the prettiest blue eyes...sound familiar?"

"Oh I might know her, shall I set you up?"

"Definitely!"

"How fast can you get out of your pajamas?"

"Not wearing any"

"Oh that is fast!" Tilly giggled

"At the courtyard by the cemetery, 15 minutes"

"Give a girl a minute to wake up!"

"All right, 20 minutes, and don't make me wait...I have a busy schedule"

"Bet I'll beat you there!"

"Ha! You're on!"

Jen's feet hit the floor as she hung up. She was sure she was breaking her own personal records for getting ready in a hurry as she raced to the washroom. She quickly doused herself in the shower, brushed her teeth, threw on some mascara and lip gloss, and brushed her hair.

She streaked across the hall back to her room, hair still wet and dripping, she dived into her wardrobe and pulled out her favourite blue flowered summer dress. She shook it out quickly and pulled it over her head, straightening it out as she grabbed her bag and phone.

She tip toed her way down the stairs from her room, passing Diane's door, holding her breath, the only sound her bare feet padding on the hardwood.

Once clear of the stairs, Jen raced to the door and jumped into her boots, grabbed her denim jacket and pulled the door open...the air was surprisingly humid and still. She closed the door and locked it as quietly as she could behind her. She walked quickly, breaking into a jog every few steps. Smiling to herself, _Honestly, Gilmore, the things you'll do for a gorgeous girl..._

_But so worth it_, she thought, _so worth it._

After what felt like a very long time, Jen raced up the path, breathing heavily...Tilly looked up as she came galloping around the corner.

Jen's heart jumped as she saw Tilly, her bright red hair beautifully swept to one side across her forehead. She was sitting calmly on the bench, legs crossed, phone in hand. She wore a white v-necked T-shirt and a pair of cut off shorts. Her leg bobbed, gently.

Jen saw her push a button on her phone as she walked towards her.

"Oh, Miss Evans, fancy meeting you here" Jen said, catching her breath, pretending she hadn't raced the whole way.

"Impressive, Miss Gilmore, 12 minutes"

"You were timing me?" Jen gasped," Sneaky devil! Were you here the whole time?"

"Yes, well, I didn't sleep very well last night, and since I was awake thought I'd get some air...mind you, I think it's going to storm." Tilly glanced up at the sky, which glowed an unusual green tinge.

"Couldn't sleep, everything okay?" Jen asked, concerned, turning towards Tilly as she took a seat on the bench beside her. She leaned her arm up on the back of the bench, running her fingers through her hair, smoothing out some small tangles.

"Oh no everything's fine, I just felt restless and my mind just wouldn't stop, you know, one of those nights..."

Tilly shifted and uncrossed her legs and turned towards Jen, bringing her arm up on the back of the bench, mirroring Jen's posture. Their elbows almost touching, she leaned her head against her hand. She watched Jen pull strands of her hair through her fingers, noticing it was still wet. Jen's eyes were glowing an incredible deep gold in the morning light. Tilly's eyes trailed down her lips to her neck and to her bare knee, millimetres from hers. Her eyes came back to meet Jen's. Jen's mouth spread into a wide grin...she brought her hand up to her face and brushed at it.

"Something on my face?"

Tilly snapped out of her trance.

"No, why do you ask?"

"You're staring, you know when people see crumbs on their face, but they're too afraid to let them know"

Tilly smiled shyly and looked down and back again, she blushed,

"No, there's nothing on your face."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure" Tilly looked down, fidgeting at the edge of her cutoffs.

"Is something bothering you?" quizzed Jen.

"No, I...I don't know if bother is the right word, but come to think of it, I feel rather hot"

"Uhm I see" Jen's lip curled mischievously at the corner. "Come on then," Jen said and stood up, "walk with me, see if we can't cool you down a bit"

Jen stretched her hand out, which Tilly grasped eagerly, and stood up with her.

"Oh wait, I brought this for you" Tilly turned to the bench and bent down to reach under where she pulled out a coffee cup.

"Oh aren't you a sweetheart! I may just have to keep you around!" Jen received the cup and planted a quick kiss on Tilly's lips.

They eyed each other playfully and giggled. Jen pulled her and they headed off down the path, hand in hand, in the direction of the deeper woods. They strolled, enjoying the solitude of the early morning air. Jen sipped happily on her coffee and pointed out the different birds that flitted back and forth between the trees.

Off in the distance, there was a rumble of thunder.

"Ooo did you hear that?" Tilly exclaimed.

"I did, it's far away though, shouldn't bother us any"

"I don't know" Tilly said, "It's getting awfully dark, and the wind is coming up, see!" Tilly gestured towards the taller trees. The leaves were beginning to move quite vigorously as a sudden gust of wind whipped through them.

"Naw, it's too far away" scoffed Jen.

"I hope it does come, I love storms!" Tilly said, excitedly.

They continued on, walking and exploring the wild path, identifying trillium and butcher's broom in the underbrush, along with the many varieties of hardwoods.

In the distance, rumbling continued, but seemed to be fading.

Tilly listened to Jen intently, loving the lilt of her clear voice. She twined her fingers with Jen's, who stroked and circled her palm with her thumb. They chatted easily, and bumped gently together as they walked.

"Oh, it's going to be a gorgeous day!" Jen exclaimed happily.

"I don't know Jen," Tilly said doubtfully, "seems a bit weird, did you notice how quiet it is all of a sudden?"

Jen squinted in the direction of the sky..."I can't really tell, the forest is so thick here..."

Without warning, a thunder clap pierced the air and the ground quivered, making both Jen and Tilly jump.

"I told you so!" Tilly shrieked with glee.

The wind suddenly gusted intensely, rattling the branches above their heads, as large drops of rain began to fall.

"Oh shit!" said Jen looking desperately at Tilly.

"We better find cover!" Tilly shouted, she pulled on Jen's hand," I think I know a place!"

They both started to run as the sky, in her great glory, opened up a monsoon on their heads. Lightning flashed and the sky cracked above their heads...they both shrieked at the immensity of the sound and the shock of the cold rain soaking them. The forceful wind blew leaves and twigs everywhere filling the air, pelting them.

Tilly kept a tight hold of Jen's hand as she lead her to an offshoot from the larger path they were on. The rain ran down her face and her clothes clung to her damply, she had to slow as she peered through the pouring rain, and push away branches from her face.

"Do you know where you're going?" asked Jen loudly over the wind, a hint of nerves in her voice.

"More or less" Tilly answered...with a few more steps she could see the outline of a small building among the trees.

Jen spotted it too and cheered.

They ran towards the shed together, hands still linked, splashing through huge, muddy puddles.

They burst through the door of the shed, dripping, and squishing...blinded by the water running into their eyes. They each wiped the rain off their faces and shook the water off their arms.

"Oh my god," Tilly shivered," I think I changed my mind. I love watching storms not getting caught in them!"

Jen found her sight before Tilly and stood mesmerized as she watched the vision before her.

Jen didn't say anything...she watched Tilly wiping her face and flicking grass and leaves off of herself. All the while Tilly chatted about what, she wasn't sure...as she wasn't really listening.

Tilly pushed her soaking hair and bangs to the side. Her white shirt clung to every line of her supple body and breasts, where her nipples perfectly formed were outlined by the fabric. Jen watched her in awe at her beauty and captivated by her unselfconscious candor.

Jen held out her denim jacket to Tilly.

"Uhm, you a bit cold?" Jen said coyly, glancing quickly at Tilly's chest and back to her eyes.

Tilly's brows furrowed and she looked down...

"Oh!" Tilly pulled her shirt away from her, suddenly feeling exposed...her face flushed with embarrassment and then shot a glare at Jen.

"And how long were you standing there staring at me, I'm practically naked! You could have said something sooner!"

"I couldn't" Jen burst out,"I'm an artist, I'm trained to look! And you're so, you're so cute when you're wet..." Jen dropped her jacket and playfully grabbed her and nuzzled her neck.

Tilly shrieked and pushed Jen back gently, "That tickles!' she said.

Jen smiled and pulled her towards her again, this time licking the other side of her neck.

"Oh My God Jen, stop that, I'm wet enough already!" She giggled, Jen playfully licked her cheek and found her lips. They kissed, their warm lips sliding together, the contrast of their cooling rain soaked bodies sending erotic shivers through them both as they slid together.

Tilly reached her hand up to Jen's head, and winced as something stung her hand.

She pulled away from Jen, holding her by the shoulders, and held her back, taking a close look at her.

"Hey, I wasn't finished!" Jen protested.

"Well, you'll just have to wait...If you only knew what you looked like!" Tilly chuckled.

Jen pouted, "What do I look like?"

Jen's face was streaked raccoon like with mascara and her soggy damp dress clung crookedly to her body...her usually silky hair was matted and disheveled.

"You look like...you look like a hot mess!" Tilly giggled,"and how on earth did you get so many leaves and burrs in your hair?"

"That's what happens when you drag me through the underbrush!" Jen replied saucily.

"Over there you!" Tilly commanded, pointing Jen to an old, dilapidated sofa. Jen did what she was told and took a seat on the sofa. Jen eyed Tilly lasciviously as she came over and pushed her knees apart to stand between them. Jen leaned her face against Tilly's stomach as she preened through her hair, removing the debris.

Pulling out a particularly bad tangle, Tilly took strands with it, Jen winced but didn't move her position.

"Sorry" she said softly, patting down her hair, fingers combing her bangs. "I think I've got the worst of it"

Jen wrapped her arms around Tilly's legs, and looked up at her.

"Will you sit with me, I'm feeling cold."

They sat together and held each other close, heads leaning together, fingers stroking and playing with each others hands. As they dried out, Jen looked around the room. It was small, but seemed well kept. Various gardening tools were in the corner. Another ragged armchair was off to the side. A few empty bottles and cigarette butts littered the floor. There was a small veranda, where Jen could see the rain had stopped and the sun was beginning to light rays on the fresh green leaves of the trees outside.

"How did you know about this place?" Jen asked.

"It's one of the old caretakers shacks for the gardens. And of course, it has a bit of a reputation...some of the kids come here to drink and smoke weed"

"Oh really, and how do you know that?"

"I'm not as innocent as I look."

"A woman of the world?"

Tilly just smiled, and lifted her hand to trace the outline of Jen's face. They leaned their foreheads together, Jen closed her eyes as Tilly trailed her finger down from Jen's face to her neck to her shoulder, where she slipped the strap of Jen's dress down and leaned to kiss her there.

Jen leaned her forehead against Tilly, feeling Tilly's warm lips kiss her shoulder, and up her neck, finding her ear, planting small kisses all along the way.

Their lips found each other and tussled together, playfully biting, tongues flashing.

Jen moved her hands to Tilly's waist as their kiss intensified, their lips sliding against each other, their tongues teasing and reaching into each others mouths. Jen laid down on the sofa and pulled Tilly on top of her, continuing to kiss her intensely.

Jen slid her hand under Tilly's T-shirt where Tilly pressed her breast into Jen's hand, gasping at the intense pleasure of Jen's hot hand on her cool breast. Jen massaged and then circled her nipple, where she caught it between her thumb and forefinger, squeezing.

Tilly moaned into Jen's mouth and bucked against her at the sensation. Tilly slid her thigh between Jen's legs pushing up against her, Jen arching her back gasping and grinding against her. Tilly found the edge of Jen's skirt and slid her hand up the outside of her leg, she stopped, surprised.

"You're not wearing and underwear"

"12 minutes remember?" panted Jen, she pulled Tilly's head back to her.

Jen slid her hand down Tilly's back reaching into her shorts and massaging her behind, she could feel her insides aching for release, as Tilly was grinding and rubbing forcefully against her. Before it was too late she reluctantly rasped "We have to stop"

"What?" Tilly gasped, incredulous, she pulled back and looked at Jen's flushed face.

Jen said again, "We have to stop"

" But why?" Tilly demanded.

"Because, this just doesn't feel right," Jen cringed, feeling suddenly very inarticulate.

"What do you mean?" Tilly said, hurt and disappointment edging into her voice.

"I mean..." Jen struggled to find the words,"this place, for us, it's just not right"

She saw tears begin to well in Tilly's eyes.

Jen looked deeply into her, her voice soft," You're special to me, I don't want our first time to be like this," Jen looked around the shed, "not here, not now, not like this."

Tilly nodded, despite understanding, she couldn't hold back the flood of tears that streamed down her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As quickly as the storm had driven them to shelter, the clouds parted, uncovering the sapphire sky. Brilliant with the sun, emerald leaves glinted with the blessing of rain. The damp grass lapped at their legs as they left the shed, slowly walking into the after storm, finding their way back to their original path.

"You okay?" Jen asked, as she swung her arm gently around Tilly's shoulders, pulling her close. She helped Tilly wipe away the remaining tears with her thumb. Tilly sniffed and swallowed, her throat feeling raw.

She nodded, "Yeah, I'm okay, sorry, I feel like such a sop."

"Aw, you have nothing to apologize for..."Jen said, "I'm sorry, I was so abrupt," Jen felt her face go hot, "I, uhm, I needed to stop, before I couldn't stop, besides, we have lots of time Tilly," Jen's voice peaked with enthusiasm,"we have so much to share still and discover..." Tilly loved the feel of Jen's arm around her, it comforted her.

Feeling her heart fill, Tilly said, "It's not about our, well, our moment, in there..." she said softly, "it was all wonderful, and, more than I ever thought possible," Tilly curled her hand around Jen's waist, giving her a nudge, smiling ardently. She hesitated, feeling unsure whether she should continue.

Jen studied her face,"well, tell me, what's going on in that head of yours?"

"it was when you said stop," Tilly's lip quivered, as the emotion began to ride up inside her, "I thought for a moment you were being cruel and ending us...I never felt that scared before" Tilly stopped as she brought her hand up to her chest, fighting the choke that came up in her throat, as a fresh round of tears brimmed in her eyes.

Jen pulled her fiercely to her, hugging her tightly. "Oh Tilly" her voice full, "I'm so sorry," she whispered in her ear, "I never meant to hurt you." And with that, Tilly could do nothing but sob into Jen's shoulder, freeing all the fright and the hurt and sadness that had lingered for so many months, burning her heart.

Jen held her close, the armour around her heart, shattering as it fell.

The sun rose higher, the air grew crisp with the clarity and radiance only found after a storm.

They eventually began walking again, arms slung around each other. They hardly spoke, the breeze rustling leaves as the cicadas started buzzing, and the heat began welling up again.

As they neared their starting point from the morning, the sound of voices could be heard in the distance. They looked at each other and reluctantly parted, sliding away from each other until only their out stretched fingertips touched, until even that connection had to be released, falling into secrecy.

Bittersweet as their parting was, their hearts felt linked by something greater than they could express, filled with hope and the vulnerability of their exchange.

As they both left the path and past the courtyard, they both stopped at the entrance. They looked at each other, eyes meeting, a mixture of longing, heat, and magic passing between them.

"See you later," Jen said

"Call me." Tilly said.

They both smiled, and in unison, mouthed the words 'You have my number,' to each other. They both giggled, and turned to go their separate ways, as the local church bell rang out, eleven times, and their mirth streamed joy into both their hearts.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As fate would have it, several days passed before they were able to meet again. They called and texted each other every day, but it only increased their longing for each other.

On the forefront of their minds was keeping their meeting private. Jen's thoughts continued to play on the implications of Tilly having been her student. It aggravated her, yet just as strongly, she felt justified that they were free and clear and that the real burden was other people and their nosy, prying opinions.

Like needing a drug, she felt irritated and distracted, unable to fill her craving. Tilly was never far from her thoughts, and she missed her intensely.

Maneuvering unsuspectingly around others was proving to be difficult, as commitments weighed on them heavily, lies of their whereabouts would have raised too much suspicion.

Tilly's Mother needed help with her local charity work, and insisted Tilly come along for the experience. Despite her moaning and complaining her Mum would have none of it, threatening her with a boycott on a trip to Abersoch. Maddie also demanded time with Tilly to shop and gossip about boys, then Sinead needed a timeout to rant about Bart, and George needed to discuss his latest fashion idea.

For Jen it was follow up meetings at the school to finish administrative paperwork, or Diane, who's new found mission was to coerce Jen into trying the latest fitness class with her, and keep on her about looking for jobs. The obstacles were creating more than their fair share of annoyance and frustration for them both.

Tilly lay for the third night on her bed, restless, mind spinning, flipping through a magazine...her fingers played with her phone. Finally, she picked it up and text Jen,

"You up?"

The reply came quickly. "Yes, not feeling very sleepy at the moment, you?"

"Dreadful, my mind just will not stop. Will I ever see you again?"

"Yes, sorry about this week, I really want to see you too, please don't be upset."

"I know, you're not the only one with obstacles." Tilly sighed.

"What about tomorrow?" Jen asked.

Exasperated, Tilly replied "I'm meeting with Maddie and Sinead to go to the cinema!"

"What about before?"

Tilly thought for a moment, she typed quickly, "I might be able to hold them off, and say I'll meet them at the coffeehouse before we go, it may not give us much time, but at least we would get to see each other!"

"What about right now?"

Tilly stared at her phone in disbelief. She typed, "What? Now?"

"Yes, _now! _Can you get out?"

"What are you playing at?"

"Can you meet me NOW?"

Intrigued, Tilly crept to her bedroom door and quietly pulled it open, just a crack. She listened intently for any movement from her parents. The hall was dark. There wasn't a sound to be heard.

Tilly text quickly, "OK, coast is clear, what are you up too?"

"You up for a quickie?"

"Only if you behave!"

"Aw, you're no fun. Pajamas on then, meet me at the end of your driveway!"

Tilly looked down at herself, all she had on was a tank top and her nighttime pajama bottoms, she shrugged and pulled on her cardigan that lay tossed across the back of a chair.

Heart beating wildly, she tip toed downstairs and crept through the dark, finding her shoes, she stealthily snuck out into the cooling night air. She shivered with excitement and made it to the end of her drive, where Jen's Jeep came hurtling around the corner and stopped beside her.

The door flung open, Tilly hesitated, "Quick, get in" hissed Jen. Tilly jumped in and Jen sped off down the road.

"What are you up to?" Tilly cried out, gripping the dashboard, as Jen careened around a tight curve.

"I wanted to see you," Jen said, "so I thought I would take a drive to see if I could kidnap you." Jen chuckled. Tilly looked at her in disbelief.

"And you only thought of this now?"

"Well, if I knew how easy it was I would have done it sooner!"

Jen pulled off to the side of the road. Beaming Tilly with a big smile, "Missed you," she said, leaning towards Tilly, who leaned towards her.

Their lips met gently, warm and soft, every sensation sending delicious tingles through their bodies.

Jen couldn't help but slide her hand along Tilly's leg, loving the feel of her firm thigh underneath the fuzzy fabric of her pajama, she could feel herself ache with wanting her closer.

"Behave!" Tilly said quickly, putting her hand over Jen's, weaving their fingers together. The feel of Jen's warm hand seeping through the fabric of her pajama instantly sent butterflies of pleasure through her belly, she resisted.

"Ah, come on, a little pet," Jen pouted.

Tilly gave her a threatening glare, "Not till you tell me where we are going,"

Jen chuckled. Tilly studied her face, feasting on her image, she had her hair up in a ponytail and was wearing a scoop neck T-shirt that fell flirtatiously off her shoulder. The memory of kissing Jen in the shed came flooding back, her heart skipped a beat, her resistance quickly fading.

Jen watched Tilly's gaze land on her shoulder, knowing exactly where she had gone.

She reached up and caressed her face.

"Let's go for a drink, shall we?" Jen said, smiling playfully, as their eyes met.

"All right" Tilly said, still sensing Jen was up to something.

Jen put the car in gear and drove on. Minutes later she pulled into a late night drive-thru, exiting with two strawberry milkshakes.

"Honestly, here I thought you were coming to get me drunk!"

Jen laughed, flashing her a wicked look, "That's for later."

Jen sped off, Tilly grabbed the dashboard again, scrambling her hand behind her for her seat belt.

"Listen, Gillian Bond, slow down before you give me a heart attack!" Tilly said, a nervous edge in her voice.

"Oh sorry." Jen said, easing off the accelerator, "got excited now that I have you" she smirked and glanced at her playfully.

Jen drove for about 15 minutes, they both slurped lustily on the sweet, creamy drinks, before pulling into the dark lot of a park. Jen pulled in to the farthest, darkest corner, and parked.

"Cheers" she said, tapping her cup against Tilly's. They happily slurped their milkshakes gazing at each other affectionately, holding hands, their faces lit by the glow of the dashboard lights, as the radio played softly.

Tilly leaned her head against the back rest, straw still in her mouth, "Ooo this is so good!"

"Mmm isn't it, know what's really good?" Jen asked, gazing at her mischievously.

"What?" Tilly said, her voice muffled with the tasty treat.

Jen took a big mouthful of her milkshake, put her cup down, and reached to catch Tilly's head guiding her towards her lips...their lips met and instantly her cool, sweet strawberry tongue was pushing it's way into her mouth. Tilly almost dropped her cup, she quickly recovered and reciprocated by finding Jen's tongue and sucking hard, their mouths swirling together in sweet strawberry goodness.

"Uhm I think I like that" Tilly said, falling back in her seat, breathless, as a shiver ran up her spine, making her quiver.

In return, Tilly eyed Jen seductively, she took a big swig, turning towards Jen more fully and pushed her tongue into Jen's waiting mouth. The heat of their lips and the cool of the milkshake mixed an incredibly erotic combination. They both shuddered with excitement.

As they kissed passionately and sucked at each others lips, Jen ran her hand up Tilly's thigh, she could feel Tilly tense underneath her touch, as she circled her hand up and around her behind, then up her back, finding entry under her tank top, caressing her silky skin.

"Why do I already know your going to get me all hot and send me home?" Tilly breathed.

"Oh, that predictable am I?" Jen teased. Continuing to run her hand underneath Tilly's top, caressing and massaging her everywhere, except where she wanted it most.

"You are such a tease," Tilly panted, "you forget two can play that game." Tilly pinned Jen against her seat, kissing and sliding her tongue all the way down Jen's neck to her exposed shoulder, where she hooked her finger at the corner of her shirt and pulled it down, exposing Jen's breast. Tilly traveled down and took as much of her supple breast in her mouth as she could, and circled and slid her tongue over her nipple, till she felt it rise, gently grazing her teeth against it. Jen squirmed beneath her touch, as electric shocks set fire to her loins.

"All right, all right, time out, time out!" Jen blurted out, her face scrunching up in ecstatic agony.

Tilly kissed her way back up and found Jen's lips where they sucked and licked each others mouths greedily. Their hands flew over each other lustily, exploring, caressing, nails scratching. Steam rose from their passion fogging the small jeep's windows.

Breathing heavily, Tilly said, "You're lucky you have a gearshift in the way, otherwise, I would have jumped you ages ago,"

Jen moaned, quivering, "Was it really me who got all romantic in the shed and stopped us?" she said, questioning her reasoning.

"Yes, the nerve," Tilly said haughtily, a playful, but wicked look crossing her face, "now that I think of it...just for that I refuse to shag you in your car."

Tilly gave Jen a quick kiss on the cheek and pulled away, impishly wiping her hand across her mouth.

She waved her hand to Jen, whose mouth hung open.

"Come on, take me home, need my beauty sleep, I believe we have an appointment tomorrow. Tick toc!"

Jen looked at her in astonishment. She caught Tilly's eyes, flashing her a wicked look. Tilly shrieked as Jen lunged at her tickling her in the ribs. Tilly squirmed and jumped shrieking and laughing trying to escape to no avail, as Jen rose up out of her seat and pinned Tilly down kissing at her neck, tickling her more. She reached for the seat release and they fell back...Jen landed on top of her, sliding between her legs. They were a tangle of legs and arms. Jen pressed against Tilly as she tried to hold her arms down, they tussled with each other laughing and wrestling. Tilly managed to free one arm and in retaliation grabbed Jen's hair and pulled, "Ouch!" Jen screamed,"No fair! You fight like a girl!"

Tilly burst out laughing, loosening her grip only slightly, "It's the only way I know how to fight! It's rather effective don't you think" Tilly answered with an edge of evil glee in her voice.

"Truce!" Jen yelled, her face beet red,"No more!"

"You finally surrender then?" Tilly said triumphantly.

"I surrender" Jen nodded, wincing, peering at her, one eye closed.

Both breathing heavily, Tilly released her grip, gently rubbing where she had pulled. Jen went to move herself away, but Tilly had circled her other hand around Jen's back, and held her close with her legs.

"I didn't say you could leave, did I?" She squeezed Jen between her legs.

"No, I suppose not" Jen said, eyes tracing the line of her mouth, and languidly drawing her gaze up to meet Tilly's smoldering eyes.

Jen brought her hand to Tilly's torso, slowly pulling up her tank top to expose her belly. She traced and circled her finger along her abdomen, running along her waist band. She slid her hand a bit further down her pants, tracing along the crease of her thigh, running across her lower belly, purposely brushing against her downy fur, staying just out of reach.

Tilly moaned, tensing, her hands tightly gripped the side of her car seat as she thrust her hips up, trying to catch Jen's hand.

Jen held her back, sliding her hand up as she leaned down to kiss and lick her just below her navel. As she kissed and sucked her belly, her hand slid up her middle, stopping between her breasts. Jen then followed her hand, leaving a trail of kisses, as she brought up her other hand, pushing up her top, uncovering her breasts. She cupped them kissing between them then slid her lips and tongue over one nipple then the other.

"Jen, please, I can't take much more please..." Tilly pleaded, squirming against her.

Jen turned her head and leaned her cheek gently against her breast, letting the sound of Tilly's quickened heartbeat fill her ear. She whispered, "Ready then?" She watched Tilly's flushed, tense face nod as she licked her lips.

Jen reached down, herself shaking and wet with anticipation, curling her hands around the waistband of Tilly's pajama bottoms and began pulling them off. She had only pulled them halfway past her bum cheeks when, out of the darkness, a sudden flash of light glinted against the foggy windows. Startled, Jen stopped, she looked up, aghast. Tilly's eyes flew open, they looked at each other in horror just as a loud rapping was heard at the window.

A stern manly voice pierced the quiet of the night, "Hey you lot in there, I know what you're up to, move along then, or you'll be ticketed!"

"Yes, Officer, Thank you Officer!" Jen called out, suppressing the shake in her voice.

Tilly shook her head in disbelief, "UN-fucking-believable."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Leaving the lot, Jen drove slowly, glancing at Tilly's face. She reached over and put her hand on her knee. She caressed her gently and felt Tilly take hold of her hand, holding her hand between hers, playing with her bracelets. Tilly leaned her head back on the seat, gazing blankly out the open window. Jen watched as the breeze from the window tossed her hair gently. For a moment, they rode in silence.

A pop singer on the radio droned on about 'burnin burnin burnin just like a fiya' in the background.

Tilly mused, "So do you think it's true about those myths of people self combusting?" she said.

Jen looked at her quizzically,"What?"

"You know, how people have some weird condition where their body doesn't regulate properly and they burst into flames?"

Jen chuckled, "Now, where is this train of thought coming from?"

"Oh my God Jen," Tilly turned her face towards her, leering,"The headlines will read 'Teenager self combusts from unrequited orgasm' "

Jen burst out laughing, "Aw, that bad is it?"

"You have to ask?"

Jen rolled her eyes, "Nope" she said in a tense voice,"might have to take matters into my own hands later." She winked at Tilly.

"No, you're not allowed after tonight's escapade!" Tilly protested.

"Just try and stop me!"

Tilly grumbled under her breath.

"As much as I'd like to be there, you can do they same!" Jen suggested.

"I dare you then, save yourself just for me" Tilly challenged.

Jen pondered a moment, weighing her self control, "Fine, you're on! And what happens to the loser, who, by the way, will be you?"

"A day of slavery, where the winner gets to ask for anything she wants, anywhere, anytime." Jen grinned widely.

"Oh, this is gonna be fun, I have more than a few ideas," Jen said excitedly, speeding up. They were suddenly hurtling around corners again, Tilly rocked back and forth through the turns.

"Ah, excuse me, you haven't won yet, Gillian Bond!" Tilly said in a high voice, gripping the dash.

They both looked at each other and chuckled as Jen pulled up just before the driveway to Tilly's house. They leaned into each other their lips meeting sensually, gently caressing and exploring. Tilly distracted Jen by playfully biting her lip as she took her hand and pressed it against her hot, damp crotch.

Looking into Jen's surprised face, Tilly said, "I'll be thinking of you!" She jumped out of the Jeep and walked up the drive, winking.

"Game on," Jen smirked.

After stealthily making her way into her bed, as predicted, sleep was the furthest from Jen's mind. Their escapade had rekindled all her feelings and desire for Tilly. She lay on her bed, picking at her blanket. She tried to read, but found herself reading the same paragraph over and over again. Frustrated, she tossed the book aside.

She pulled out her sketch book and tried to draw, but only managed a few feeble scrawls. Finally she turned off the light and laid in the bed, eyes staring out the window, seeing the faint light of stars twinkle from between the part in the curtain. She tossed and turned for what felt like an eternity. Soon, the dim glow of the sunrise started to pronounce itself.

She closed her eyes, trying to focus on her breathing, trying to relax the burning ache inside her that was calling her attention. All she could see was Tilly's face, her sharp blue eyes piercing into her soul, remembering their closeness and their fiery kisses. How much she wanted to pull her into her and ravage her lithe, naked body. With acute awareness she could still feel Tilly beneath her hands, squirming and writhing against her, the feel of her sweet tongue inside her mouth.

Feeling suddenly very hot Jen tossed off her blanket and lifted her shirt, exposing her belly to the cool night air. She kicked the blanket away from her and feeling itchy, she rubbed her forehead, and flicked her bangs to the side as her hand dropped to rest on her exposed abdomen. She closed her eyes and fantasized again kissing down Tilly's body, between her breasts, down her tummy, remembering the damp heat emanating from her.

Feeling the tension peaking inside her, Jen felt her self control slip away as she slid her hand down into her own liquid, silky heat. Within a matter of minutes, she grasped her pillow covering her face to muffle her moans as her orgasm pulsed so deeply inside of her she thought she would scream. The image and memory of Tilly's face, skin, breasts, hands, lips, tongue all over her.

Satisfied, and finally sleepy, she rolled onto her side hugging her pillow to her.

_Goodnight_, she dreamily whispered. Smiling secretly, she promptly fell into the bliss of her dreams.

"Tilly! What is with you this morning?" her Mum snapped at her from across the room. She stood at the sink, washing the breakfast dishes. Another plate had slipped and clanged loudly, almost breaking.

"Sorry, Mum, just a little preoccupied" Tilly mumbled.

"Well, snap out of it. Can't have you breaking all the plates on me!" she said, exasperated.

"No, Mum." Tilly took a breath, trying to focus herself, only a split second and her thoughts circled back to kissing Jen to feeling her hands and mouth on her. Her body still burned with desire from their unrequited late night romp. She felt drugged with her swimming desire.

"When was it you were meeting the girls?" Tilly's Mum broke her reverie again.

Tilly glanced at the clock, and swore under her breath. Her daze had made her late to meet Jen in the courtyard.

She grabbed a tea towel and quickly wiped her hands, "Sorry Mum I have to leave now I'm late!" She dashed out the door, her Mum calling behind her, "You're not finished, young lady..."

Covering ground quickly, she reached the overgrown pathway to the courtyard just in time to have her mobile jangle loudly in her back pocket. She pulled it out looking at who was calling, she hit the ignore button, another message from a very persistent and impatient Maddie wondering where she was.

She reached the courtyard, which was empty. She glanced around, Jen had not yet arrived so she dialed in to her voice mail messages. She stood listening to Maddie's now concerned and irritated voice.

"Tilly where are you? Sinead and I are waiting at the CC...you know my rules about waiting! Call me!"

_Oh Mads_, Tilly whispered, biting her lip, she felt a wave of anxiety wash over her that Jen hadn't arrived yet. She needed to get going to avoid suspicion and a long drawn out lie of her whereabouts.

The Universe, however, had other more devious plans. Out of nowhere, Tilly felt a sudden rush of air as her arm was grabbed and she was pulled quite forcibly and spun around.

She shrieked and instinctively clung to whoever was spinning her around..struggling to keep her balance her eyesight blurred with the momentum. She could hear what sounded like Jen laughing in the distance.

Tilly held on for dear life and then as suddenly as she was spun she was stopped and Jen grabbed her tightly with both arms around her waist, giggling madly.

"Jen, you gave me a heart attack!" Tilly yelled, dizzy but still able retaliate by batting Jen's shoulders with her hands. She felt Jen continue to laugh against her.

"That was worth just seeing the look on your face," Jen exclaimed with evil glee.

Tilly, however, was not pleased by this game and struggled to push away from Jen who held her tightly and wouldn't let go. Unable to break from Jen's steely and surprisingly strong grip she could do nothing but surrender. She stopped and glared at Jen...and suddenly realized how close Jen's face was to hers. As Tilly's face softened Jen moved her head so that their foreheads touched. She said breathlessly,"Hello, beautiful,"

The world went quiet and time stopped for them as they descended into their own universe where the flame they secretly held for each other had been re-lit. Brought together by fate or Gods or whatever magical presence, the fire they held for each other blazed brightly as the door opened again to let oxygen feed it.

Tilly slid her hands up Jen's shoulders to cup her face as she pressed her lips against hers. It was, at first, one small kiss. Then another. Then another. Each small kiss became longer and longer, their lips caressing deeper and more passionately. Their faces still close, Jen slid one hand up Tilly's back to the nape of her neck where she cradled her head to the side while she laid a trail of small kisses all the way down to her shoulder.

Tilly closed her eyes feeling every movement, every caress. She could feel her body erupt with her deep desire, and finding Jen's lips again, their kiss became heated and desperate. Their lips and tongues devoured each other like survivors in the desert fighting over a trickle of water. Their minds and bodies exploded with delicious sensations as their tongues danced together in their torrid embrace. Jen began guiding them towards the nearby bench, as she felt her legs get shaky, and Tilly was gripping and leaning on her quite heavily. They managed to make it to the bench, where they both collapsed, breathing heavily.

"Whew! Someone's in feisty mood this morning!"

"Quite combustible in fact," Tilly commented dryly.

Jen smiled, Tilly looked at her, she practically glowed in the light.

"You look rather gorgeous this morning," Tilly leaned close and reached over taking a strand of Jen's hair in her fingers and twirled it, "did someone have a good sleep?"

"Why yes, magnificent as matter of fact," Jen beamed. Tilly's mind went back to her requested challenge a matter of hours before.

Tilly squinted at her, and smirked. "I won didn't I?"

Tilly watched as a blush filled her cheeks. A shy grin crossed her lips.

Tilly exclaimed, "That was way too easy! No self control at all, I'm going to call you instant gratification girl!"

Jen giggled and blushed some more. "It's all your fault! I couldn't stop thinking of you! And I needed to sleep! Stop looking at me like that!"

Tilly threatened, "You just wait, slavery will ensue when you least expect it!"

Jen pursed her lips, "Bring it on then!" she taunted.

Tilly gently pulled Jen towards her by the strand of her hair she had been twirling, their faces inches apart, little did they know, their private universe was about to be shattered.

"What the hell's going on here?" Diane's angry voice broke the air.

Startled, they both shot off the bench, looking around furtively for an escape route, knowing there was none.

Jen shook with fear and her face darkened with guilt. Tilly stood uncomfortably, face flushed, looking down.

Jen had never seen Diane so angry, she raged at them both, but Jen was the particular brunt of her fury. She raged all the way out the courtyard, down the path, and well into the mainstay in the Village.

Their efforts to assuage Diane with words and explanations did nothing to quell her.

In the end, all Jen could do was say weakly,"You aren't going to tell anyone are you?"

Diane shot her a look.

Once they locating Maddie and Sinead, they parted ways, Jen leaving with Diane and Sinead. Tilly with Maddie. All they could do was exchange a desperate look between them.

Unfortunately for Jen, Diane's wrath only took a short break. Once Sinead was up in her room out of earshot, the air grew heavy between them as Diane began again. Jen sat at the kitchen table and fiddled in her notebook. She waited, knowing what was coming, bracing herself, hoping the nightmare would end soon.

"What do you think you were doing?"

Jen spoke, nervously, "It's not what you think!"

"Jen, don't treat me like I'm stupid, I saw with my own eyes what was going on!"

"You aren't going to say anything are you? It could ruin my career!" Jen pleaded.

"Never mind your career, you could go to jail! She's a minor Jen and you're older, and the only thing that means is your taking advantage of her!"

Jen grit her teeth and kept her mouth shut. She felt her stomach lurch as a wave of sickness passed through her.

"Here's the deal, you end this now or I will say something!" Diane studied her face a moment, "You're not in love with her are you?"

Without thinking, Jen shot out a defensive,"No!" and instantly felt shocked at her own response. Creeping doubt began it's horrible way into her heart.

"Then it should be easy. It ends here" Diane gave her a stern look.

All Jen could do was nod. She felt ill so excused herself and went to her room and laid down. She laid on her bed shaking and gasping for air. Desperation, doubt and fear writhed inside of her...all the while fighting, in her heart, Tilly and her sweet blue eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jen steadied her breathing as her body ached with anxiety and dread. She sat up, the sick feeling in her stomach subsiding somewhat, but she could still feel the fast beating of her heart in her chest. She gently rubbed her stomach, trying to ease her tension. She had never felt so torn. Diane's discovery of them had frightened her to the core, but what frightened her more were her doubts of her true feelings for Tilly.

Jen rose off her bed and paced, fidgeting with her bracelets. She rubbed her forehead. She moved back and forth, agitated, as her mind ran a million miles in several directions. She was angry at herself for risking everything she held dear. She was angry at herself for not telling the truth. Yet, how could she.

The risk to her career was potentially lethal. Was Diane correct, was she taking advantage of Tilly? Did she need to end it here, before it really was too late, before her, and more importantly Tilly, were to get hurt?

She imagined the scene in her head of ending with Tilly, and felt the breath being squeezed out of her body. Her heart ached more fiercely than anything she had ever felt. She staggered with the sensation, like a part of her was dying. Yet still, nagging doubt writhed inside her stomach.

She loved teaching and the passion she felt for her art making. The success of her placement was huge. The work she had put into getting her placement, the long nights, the incredible need to focus beyond anything else including her relationship with her now ex girlfriend seemed miles away. For three years, she fought with persistence and passion to pursue her love of teaching and art. It was all that possessed her for those years.

She felt confused, as a new passion seemed to be blooming, unexpected and surprising and powerful. It felt like the choice she made now would impact her for a very long time. Yet this time, it was not only she who was involved.

Her pacing took her to her dresser, where she opened the top drawer. She took out a small jewelry box and opened it.

Inside were various bracelets, rings, and her favourite necklaces, and charms. Some with meaning to them, some just because they were pretty. She searched for something in particular that held meaning for her, as her fingers sifted through the box, near the bottom, she found what she was looking for.

She closed her hand around it and gently lifted it out. She moved to the corner of her room, where she took a seat in her chair. She opened her hand and looked at the object. A tiny luminous quartz crystal dove lay in her palm. She traced the outline of the tiny etched wings as she smiled painfully. Her eyes brimmed with tears, it was a stone her Grandmother had given her as a young girl. Her Gran was so special, in moments such as this, she would have run to her immediately for her reassurance and wisdom. She missed her terribly.

Her Gran was the one person in the world she could share anything with, tell anything too, all her fears, all her wonderings of the world, all her dreams. She was the first to encourage her creative spirit, when all others, including her parents, scoffed at her desire to make art, wanting her to go in the direction of something more 'practical'.

She was the first one to whom she confessed her love for Emily in grade school. Her Gran had just smiled and nodded knowingly.

"Does she make you happy?" was all she asked, her eyes twinkled to see young Jen's face light up as she prattled on about how lovely she was.

Pulling herself back to the present, she felt heavy and unsure inside, not knowing what she needed to do. She closed her eyes, remembering her grandmother's words.

"Jen, love, take it from me, people can't stand it when you follow your heart and do what you are called to do. They never had the courage to do it themselves, so they will dash your hopes and dreams to make themselves feel better. Don't let them kill your beautiful spirit with their low expectations. You're an artist, you're a free spirit, just like me, through and through. You weren't meant to live in mediocrity. What have I always told you to do when you need to find your direction?"

"Go quiet and ask inside,"

"And what is your heart telling you?"

"I want to make art and travel and maybe teach!"

"Then you have your answer! Always know its your heart that will always speak the truth. Anytime you need to decide, go inside and ask."

Jen closed her eyes and held the stone to her heart, whispering her question to the air.

Like a gentle wind inside her, the answer rose from the ether and filled her with light. Tears quietly fell down her cheeks, as the answer filled her, through her tears she nodded, and whispered, '_thank you_.'

Jen bided her time after dinner, helping clean up and then joining Sinead and Diane to watch the latest soap drama on t.v. As the show unfolded on the screen, Jen rolled her eyes at the ridiculous scenarios, amused at how engrossed both Sinead and Diane were as they shrieked and cried out at certain characters and events. She waited patiently, planning her escape. With Diane and Sinead fully transfixed, she excused herself and grabbed her bag moving to the door. Diane noticed her and watched her slip on her boots.

"Going for some air before bed," she said casually, slipping out the door, Diane watching her like a hawk as she left. If Sinead hadn't been there, Jen was sure Diane would have followed or asked to come along.

She walked a block, ever so often glancing over her shoulder, a rush of paranoia making her jumpy. She furtively text Tilly, 'Can you meet me?'

She held her breath, hoping for an answer. To her relief the reply came immediately, "Yes, everything ok?"

'We need to talk, meet me by the arch.'

"K"

Jen arrived first, finding a nook and stood waiting. Her mind a jumble, she felt fear clutching her heart. She heard a noise and it made her jump. Her heart was again beating out of her chest and a lump kept moving up and down her throat. Her hands were cold and clammy with nervousness. She was sure Diane had followed her and was laying in wait, ready to jump out of nowhere. She moved herself more fully against the wall, into the alcove as far as she could squeeze herself.

Tilly appeared, almost running past, and nearly missed her in the recess.

"Oh there you are!' she said, moving in to kiss Jen.

"No, Tilly, not here!' she said sharply, moving her face away.

Tilly stopped, the shock on her face palpable. She looked at Jen,

"Jen you look like you've seen a ghost!" Tilly exclaimed. She was pale and Tilly could tell she was shaky, and she had a wild look in her eyes.

"We can't" Jen began, trying to find words. She looked around anxiously, sure that Diane was hiding around a corner somewhere, ready to bust them.

Tilly frowned, "What's a matter?" She said, concerned.

"I'm not sure we're alone, I think Diane followed me" she whispered.

Tilly looked around, and furrowed her eyebrows, "Jen, there's no one here, we're practically under a bush!" she said, trying to ease her.

Jen smiled tensely, "I guess I might be a bit paranoid"

"What did she say to you Jen, I've never seen you in such a state?"

"She said I have to end us or she'll report me, so I said I would"

Jen watched as shock and disappointment and hurt crossed Tilly's face.

"Diane won't say anything" Tilly sputtered, "she'd be a big hypocrite if she did!"

Like acid burning inside her Tilly could feel hot tears gathering behind her eyes, she said bitterly, "what now, time to dump me?"

Jen studied her face a moment. She thought her heart would break if she held back any longer.

"You don't know me very well do you?" Jen said.

Tilly met her gaze, the hurt glinting in her eyes. Unsure of what Jen was about to say, she asked, "What do you mean?"

"I've never followed anyone's rules before, and I'm not about to start now" she peered into Tilly's upset face. Tilly's eyes slowly lit as she realized what Jen was saying.

"We just have to be so much more careful," she said seriously.

"So what you're saying is we can continue seeing each other," Tilly smiled widely, vibrating with joy, she kept her distance from Jen otherwise wanting to pounce on her.

Jen's face lightened and broadened with a keen smile, delighted at Tilly's expression.

Tilly was practically prancing around, she reached for her hand and squeezed it. Jen squeezed back, her face glowing with adoration.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

They agreed to allow a few days to go by before they met again.

Tilly grumbled at the unfairness of their "cooling off period."

They moved through their day pretending as if nothing happened. Tilly hung with her gang. Jen searched the papers, and with Diane's help put together her CV. They text each other every night before bed.

Jen smiled, reading Tilly's text, "Oh pleeaase come get me" She pleaded.

"Wish I could, coast definitely not clear yet"

"Honestly, how long is she going to keep this up" Tilly replied, her words filled with exasperation.

"She's being rather...motherly...not in a good way!" Jen said. "And ears like a hawk! I went to the kitchen late last night and she nearly scared me to death, popping round the corner!"

"Maybe we need to _show_ her we're done, but not really, know what I mean?"

"What like, run into each other, and sort of like be-whatever?"

"Yes, what do you think?"

The next afternoon, as Jen and Diane sat at the table, laptop open, elbow deep in papers, the door bell rang. Sinead came stampeding out of her room and beat Diane to the door, "Got it Mum!"

She pulled the door open, there stood Tilly, "Hi ya, ready to go?" she said to Sinead.

"Hang on, need to get my bag" Sinead turned and raced back up the stairs. Tilly stood at the door, "Oh, Hi Miss O'Connor, Miss Gilmore" she said absentmindedly, playing on her phone.

"Hi" Jen continued, hardly looking up as she focused on the papers in front of her.

Diane looked at Tilly and back at Jen suspiciously,

"Where are you and Sinead heading off to then?" Diane asked.

"Just going for a coffee"

Sinead came bounding down the stairs bag in hand.

"Home by six!" Diane yelled.

"Ya Mum!" Sinead said, rolling her eyes,"Let's get a move on!' She scooted herself and Tilly out the door. Once the door closed behind them Diane asked Jen, "So you and her are done?"

Jen looked up and gave a nonchalant wave of her hand,"Oh yeah, wasn't anything" she replied. She saw the edge on Diane's face ease slightly.

"Well, love, I'm heading out to meet Martha, so I'll let you finish up"

"Sounds good, well, I think I'm almost done as much as I can for today."

"See you later then"

Jen watched Diane out of the corner of her eye, as she gathered her things and left. Jen paused, and began tidying the table. She picked up her phone which had jangled a few minutes earlier.

The text read, "See you in a little while sexy. xx"

She grinned, despite having a bit of time, she quickly ran upstairs to her room to get ready.

Jen walked quickly and purposefully finding the obscured path that lead towards the shack. She smiled excitedly, she could hardly wait to touch Tilly and look into her stunning eyes and maybe even give her a kiss or two. Who was she kidding, she thought, a kiss or _three_!

Their days apart of plotting and teasing each other over text had primed them for their first secret meeting. The tension and gravity of the situation just added to their desire for each other. Jen was growing increasingly annoyed with Diane and her hovering around her. She hoped Tilly and their little ploy kept her satisfied that nothing was going on between them. She was growing weary of being monitored like a child.

Tilly had suggested meeting at the abandoned shack. They had agreed that in town it was too risky to acknowledge each other so they needed a hideaway.

Jen wondered what surprise she had waiting for her...she had teased her, as she tried to slip her up and get her to confess what she was up to. Tilly wouldn't be persuaded.

Jen burst through the door and her eyes flew around the room. Tilly had shifted the sofa and chair, which were now covered with clean, colourful blankets, and there was now a makeshift coffee table lit with small candles, a bottle of sparkling water, two glasses and a small cup that held a variety of wildflowers.

She smiled as her eyes met Tilly's

"Aw, it looks lovely!" Jen burst out, touched by Tilly's efforts to make a comfortable spot for them.

Tilly made her way into Jen's waiting embrace. They held each other, stroking each others backs.

"Mmm you feel so nice" Jen just wanted to rub herself all over Tilly and feel every curve and soft inch of her skin. Tilly giggled, Jen kissing and running her tongue down her neck, draping herself around her. Tilly gripped onto her denim jacket, overcome, momentarily with passion as Jen playfully ran her tongue around her lips, and nipped and sucked at them. She moved to her ear, and lapped at her lobe.

"Wanna say hello first before you lick me all over?" Tilly teased.

Jen stopped, their faces close, she giggled.

"Aw I've missed you, and you could have won an award for that act today"

"Me? You get one too. Do you think Diane was convinced?"

Jen smiled slyly, "Yes, I think she will relax and stop harassing me as much"

"Good!" said Tilly muffled as Jen found her lips again.

Jen playfully ran her hands over her sides, going to tickle her, she instead pulled up her shirt and found her skin. Tilly loved how warm her hands were as they slid over her, and how Jen persistently traced her hand up and down to the small of her back, and lower, kneading her buttocks.

Tilly followed her lead, running her hands underneath her clothing. She pulled down her jacket and tossed it onto the chair. She explored Jen, feeling herself getting aroused running her hands over her toned arms and back and around to her firm behind.

Tilly found her bra and undid the clip and pulled the straps out of her short sleeves pulling her arms through the straps. She flung it behind her. She could feel Jen grinning beneath her kisses. She found her breasts and massaged and teased against her nipples. Jen unbuttoned her top and pushed it down, exposing her shoulder, where she planted kisses along the way to her collarbone. Delighted to find Tilly braless, she stroked and massaged her breasts and kissed them moving her mouth over them. Tilly brought her head back up and found her lips, feeling the urgency building in her touch.

Jen leaned into her, pushing her breasts against hers. Tilly guided Jen to the wall and pressed herself more firmly against her. She wound her hand through her hair and kissed her deeply as her other hand found her strong and smooth thigh and slid her hand up to the edge of her skirt where she wandered underneath to the edge of her underwear. Jen's breath began to speed up. Jen had found the zipper to Tilly's shorts and was undoing them.

Tilly stopped her "No you don't get that just yet' she said as she brushed her hands away. Jen quivered, liking Tilly's assertiveness and how she felt herself become immobilized under her touch. Tilly caught her wrists and held her hands above her head as she kissed her deeply, teasing with her tongue.

Tilly ran her other hand over her underwear and stroked her crotch, feeling the hot wet through them. Jen inhaled sharply and writhed.

She then found the edge of her panties and slid a finger along the seam, teasing her, tracing her finger along the crease of her thigh. She moved her hand to her waistband and stroked her belly and pushed her hand down, brushing through her coarse hair, staying just out of reach.

Jen moaned and said, "I've taught you too well"

Tilly smiled seductively, looking into her simmering eyes, which glinted a deep hazel in the evening light.

Tilly circled her hand around her stomach then slid her hand into Jen's underwear, reaching for and finding her swollen and wet. Tilly felt an electric shock of lust blaze through her as Jen gasped, her arms came down and she gripped onto Tilly, quivering.

Tilly kept her pressed against the wall as she continued to stroke her with her fingers, becoming intoxicated by Jen's excitement and the molten passion flaring between them.

Jen's breath was becoming ragged and heavy. She tenderly pressed her lips to Tilly's ear, then moved to her shoulder where she gently bit her in her arousal. Tilly continued to circle and slide her fingers up and down. They found each others lips and kissed lustfully, ravenous for each other. Tilly felt Jen trembling, and her legs began to falter.

"I can't stand...I can't stand anymore" Jen gasped. Leaning heavily, Jen grabbed Tilly's hand, holding it where it was and slowly guided Tilly backwards towards the couch, where she pushed her down on her back and laid on top of her, feverish with her desire.

Jen mounted Tilly with her hand still in her panties...she groaned and ground against her hand hard, the angle and the thrust of her hips ripping her panties. Her limbs quivered with the tension building inside her to a frenzied state, oblivious to the torn garment.

Tilly rasped, "Let me know when you want to stop!"

"No stopping!" Jen panted in her ear. Jen leaned up on her arm and caught Tilly's hand again and said, "Move inside me" as she guided her fingers. Tilly's mind went blank with lust as she slid her middle two fingers inside her velvety heat. They both moaned out in pleasure, Tilly pushed her thigh between her legs keeping the whole of her hand against her as Jen ground hard and arched her back. Tilly wrapped her other leg around Jen's waist, helping her push deeply against her.

The most beautiful sight before her, Tilly watched Jen's face above her contort with pleasure, her eyes closed.

She touched her face, mesmerized by her, Jen opened her eyes to look down into Tilly's, her pupils wide and black with her molten pleasure, she leaned and rubbed her cheek against her hand.

Tilly moved her fingers inside her, watching her squeeze her eyes shut as her face contorted, her mouth opened, lips quivering, gasping with pleasure again.

Jen thrust hard against her moving back and forth, then suddenly she pulled back, pushing Tilly's now hot, moist fingers out of her to slide against her point of fire. Jen groaned with pleasure, she leaned down finding Tilly's lips and sucked on her tongue.

Tilly could feel Jen gripping the sofa underneath her as she circled and stroked her, mirroring her movements with her tongue as they kissed. In her own intense excitement, and feeling Jen's pulsations under her fingers as Jen's body went into spasm against her, Tilly shrieked, arching her back and shuddering as she spontaneously climaxed, her cries of pleasure mingling with Jen's. They gripped each other as their bodies convulsed together in ecstatic pleasure, the madness of their desire given a brief respite as it was released into the world.


	9. Chapter 9

*_Dear Readers, hopefully I can provide some cheerfulness to contrast against this difficult Jen and Tilly week on the Hollyoaks Show! Enjoy, and leave me reviews and comments please! Thank you so much*_

Chapter 9

Other than shift so that Tilly could release her arm from beneath her, the lovers lay together quietly, savouring the moment of their passionate release. Jen nuzzled her face into Tilly's neck as Tilly wrapped her arms around her, loving the feel of her on top of her.

"That was amazing," Tilly whispered. Jen lifted her head to find her lips and kissed her, warm and full against hers.

"I've wanted to do that to you for the longest time," Tilly said dreamily.

"What?" the corner of Jen's mouth twitched mischievously, "fuck your teacher?"

Tilly's mouth flew open, "So rude!" she said, offended.

Jen giggled, "Admit it! That's what you were thinking!" she said as she ran her hand up Tilly's side, tickling her. She wriggled underneath her.

"No!" she protested, beginning to laugh, as she struggling to get Jen off her, "I was going to say something much nicer that that!"

Jen giggled, keeping her playfully pinned down to the sofa, as she stroked her side.

"Stop!" Tilly said gasping for breath. Jen stopped her tickling and studied her grumpy expression.

"Aw, come here," Jen said, guiding her face towards her kiss. Tilly held her lips tight, refusing to kiss back, feigning resistance. Jen pressed her lips more firmly against hers, parting them slightly, she gently ran her tongue between hers. Tilly's heart skipped a beat as Jen stroked down her side, just grazing her breast. She felt herself quickly melting beneath Jen's persistent and sensual touch. Jen pressed her thigh against her, and as she felt herself throb from the pressure, she gave in, and passionately caught Jen's tongue and sucked it.

Breathless, Tilly said, "Okay, I admit it, yes, a little," She ran her hands down Jen's back, massaging her behind, groaning as Jen pushed against her.

"I believe someone needs tending too..." Jen said, as she could feel Tilly tensing and pushing against her.

"I already went with you..." Tilly said.

"I know, doesn't mean you can't again," Jen said quietly in her ear, moving to kiss along her neck.

Tilly felt hesitant and worried about the growing darkness around them, but was quickly becoming entranced by Jen who continued running her hand down the length of her and then slid up her inner thigh, her touch was warm and firm and gentle. She could feel herself getting aroused again.

Jen moved her hand to the outside of her thigh, and shifted herself, resting her head on her hand, gazing at Tilly's flushed face.

"Let's have a rest and maybe a little drink, first." Jen said, feeling the need to move. She carefully lifted herself off, her legs trembling from their passionate foray. She pulled Tilly to sit up with her. She poured two glasses of the sparkling water Tilly had brought. They both sipped the cool liquid, flavoured slightly with orange and pomegranate, quenching their thirst.

"You've gone a bit quiet, how are you doing?" Jen asked, taking Tilly's hand and stroking her palm.

Tilly shrugged, "I don't want to leave just yet, but I know we have to soon. It's getting really dark out."

Jen hadn't considered Tilly might be afraid of the dark.

"No worries I have a small flashlight in my bag, and I can guide you the whole way."

"You sure?"

Jen smiled reassuringly, "Yes, relax, and don't look so sad." As the light in the shack grew dim, the light of the candles created a beautiful glow, reflecting off Tilly's face. Tilly looked very young to Jen suddenly. Jen put her arm around Tilly who laid her head on her shoulder.

"If you want to go home, we can"

"No, you really have this thing about turning me on and stopping don't you?"

Jen chuckled, "I'm sorry, just don't want to overwhelm you."

"I'm only overwhelmed by how much I want you on me and touching me," she said, weaving her fingers in between Jen's.

Jen kissed her head. She thought for moment, then stood up and pulled Tilly to her feet. She drew Tilly to her kissing her. She straightened her disheveled blouse and tied the bottom of her shirt up. She went to straighten her skirt, Tilly watched her and giggled as Jen pulled a peculiar face...she had reached underneath her skirt to pull out her tattered underwear.

"My favourite knickers!" she exclaimed, "What did you do, you beast!"

Tilly burst out laughing, "Sorry must have happened when I was fucking you!"

Tilly shrieked, as Jen flung the sodden tattered garment at her, laughing as Jen chased her around the sofa. She caught her by the door, where she pulled her into her embrace their hands and lips all over each other again.

"I know we have to go soon," Jen said breathlessly in her ear, "I just really want to taste you."

Jen felt Tilly clench...She stopped and looked at her. "You okay?"

Tilly didn't want to meet her gaze, she blushed, "I've never done that before, I'm not sure I like it" she said nervously, suddenly feeling very shy.

"But in the car?"

"I don't know, the car was different"

"How do you know if you don't like something if you don't try it?" Jen asked, trying to catch her eyes.

Tilly shrugged dubiously.

"Let me? Trust me? We can always stop if you don't like it. However, I already have me a prediction" Jen coaxed. Tilly slowly looked up, finding her playful gaze.

Jen took Tilly's face in her hands and kissed her deeply, longingly. Tilly was amazed at the effect Jen had on her, it was like she was being engulfed by a force so strong and magnetic she could only surrender to it and allow it to take her where she needed to go. She felt a nervous, excited tremble in her belly as Jen guided her to the arm chair and sat her down, while she kneeled, situating herself between her legs.

She continued kissing her lips and ran her hands up the warm skin of Tilly's arms. She moved down her body, untied her blouse and parted it, just enough to run her face down between her breasts. Jen slid one hand under her shirt caressing one breast and found the other with her lips and tongue, teasing round her nipple.

Tilly bucked at the electric sensation that coursed through her at her touch. Jen continued kissing down to her belly, Tilly trembled loving the feel of Jen's hair as it trailed along her body, almost tickling as it went.

Jen moved her hands to her waistband, unzipping her and moved back pulling her shorts down and off, along with her underwear in one fell swoop. Tilly felt herself blush momentarily at her nakedness. Jen looked up at her, kissing her ginger triangle, her eyes sparkling. She gently pushed one of Tilly's legs to drape over the arm of the chair. All the while, Jen planted kisses and ran her tongue in circles along her belly, then up her inner thigh. She crept closer and closer to her liquid heat that was now exposed to her.

As Tilly trembled in anticipation, Jen grazed her tongue against her, she caught her breath at the exquisite sensation. Jen traced her tongue along her, her touch feather light, then intensified her movements as she felt Tilly relaxing into her touch. Tilly thought she would explode as Jen pressed her tongue and lips and face into her. Nothing mattered in the moment as all Tilly could focus on was Jen's mouth as she stroked and sucked and circled and slid inside her with her tongue.

She moaned in exquisite agony as each stroke brought her closer and closer to climax. Jen felt a fresh flood of wet flow down her inner thigh at Tilly's sounds and her obvious enjoyment. She could feel Tilly swelling underneath her tongue. Jen ran her hands up her torso where Tilly clutched her hands as she threw her head back and gasped and then screamed as her body shuddered, coming in Jen's mouth.

After Jen had sucked every last pulsation out of her...Tilly grabbed her head and brought her up to her where she sucked and licked and kissed Jen's face...her legs wrapped around her.

"Oh God," Tilly moaned,"I hate it when you're right"

Jen licked her lips and wiped her wet face, grinning, "Your new favourite thing isn't it?"

Tilly wrapped herself around Jen who in turn encircled her in her arms and pulled her as close to her as she could. They kissed each other feverishly, unable to quench their desire, it was as if they wanted to absorb each other.

Breathing heavily, Jen had to pull deeply inside herself to regain functioning of her rational mind, she said, "We have to stop, otherwise there's no getting out of here"

Another moment passed before they reluctantly peeled themselves off each other. They both ached at the need to part.

Tilly sighed, "I hate this, it seems so unnatural to have to leave like this," as she fumbled to pull her shorts back on in the flickering candlelight, the darkness growing deeper by the minute.

"I know," was all Jen said, feeling disturbed as a terrible hollowness began to rise in her chest. She was glad of the dark so that Tilly couldn't see her glum expression.

They had straightened their clothing and gathered their things as Jen shook her head slightly and cleared her throat, shaking off the sad ache in her heart.

"All right then, ready?" Jen stood by the door, the last candle in her hand, waiting to blow it out. Tilly came over and took her arm. She looked at her expectantly. Jen blew the candle out. The darkness engulfed them, Jen stood a moment, blinking, letting her eyes adjust.

She felt Tilly's grip on her arm tighten,"When did it get so pitch out here! Where's your light?"

"There's no monsters, just me" Jen said, as she flicked on her light shining it under her chin, making a ghoulish face.

"Don't even start with me right now!" Tilly said, annoyed, pushing her towards the door.

Jen chuckled as they exited the shack and tentatively made their way onto the path. The night air was filled with the sound of crickets, and the trees and bushes made large shadows against each other. Tilly tried not to look too closely, her heart beginning to race with discomfort. They walked slowly, Jen leading, her light tiny against the woods around them.

"Oh look the stars are out!" Jen exclaimed, distracted, she swerved causing Tilly to stumble on a rut in the path.

"Oh my god, you're worse than a bird with a shiny object. And if I'd known your light was a miniature nothing, I would have made us leave sooner," Tilly complained.

"Oh but look at the stars, there's the North Star and over there is Cassiopeia..."

"Miss Gilmore I didn't come for a lesson" Tilly said, a high pitched edge in her voice. She could feel things fluttering around her, and she was sure mosquitoes were about to make a snack of her.

"Are you afraid of the dark?" Jen teased in a low voice.

"Get me out of here," Tilly said between gritted teeth.

"All right, ow" Jen said, as Tilly pinched her arm.

They walked and eventually made their way to the main path. Jen turned off the fading flashlight. It seemed all the darker underneath the trees, Tilly shivered and swatted at a buzzing mosquito.

"How's my princess," Jen said, as she turned to her, feeling for her in the dark. She found her arms and rubbed them, her skin cool against her touch. Jen took off her denim jacket. Tilly found her and nuzzled against her cheek as she pulled the jacket around her.

"This could almost be romantic if I didn't feel like I was about to be carried off by a swarm of bugs!"

"I will fight them off and protect you silly," Jen said, as their lips found each other and shared a languid kiss.

Tilly pulled away,"Alright keep moving, it'll be midnight at this rate, and then what am I going to tell my parents?"

"Up to no good that's for sure," Jen said impishly. Tilly pinched her arm again, though more gently.

They linked arms and continued on, soon the glow of the village could be seen filtering through the trees.

Their smiles faded as they approached the main path back to the village, back to reality, back to their secret life.

They hugged and leaned against each other, "Tonight was really beautiful, thank you," Jen said, "Will you let me steal you away for a day?"

Tilly kissed her, she smiled a shy smile, "Of course, I believe I have nothing on Wednesday?"

"Wednesday it is then."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The hills embraced the sun as it crept up, spilling through the clouds illuminating the dew covered streets of the city. The languid, lazy days of summer had been filled with tumultuous storms and too much rain making many faces turn towards the welcome sunlight.

Deep in the comforting darkness of her bedroom, Tilly woke to the sound of her cell phone beeping...she reached for it not fully awake. She opened one sleepy eye to see who was messaging her. She smiled and rolled onto her stomach, reading Jen's text.

"_Good morning, sleep well?"_

"_Yes, heavenly, I think you wore me out"_ she quickly typed.

"_Good to know, wouldn't want to leave you wanting"_

"_But I am wanting, I missed a snuggle with you,_" she said, looking at Jen's jacket, lying next to her on her pillow.

"_Will have to make it up to you x"_

"_I don't think I'm going to last till Weds before I see you"_

"_I was thinking about that too"_

"_Any ideas?_"

"_Not sure"_

"_Where are you later?"_

"_College Cafe with Sinead"_

"_Ok, look for me, maybe we can have a little rendezvous xx_"

Tilly put her phone down on the bedside table and laid back down letting her body sink into her plush bed. She reached for Jen's jacket and held it to her face inhaling. It smelled like Jen, her perfume, her smell, an intoxicating combination of rose and sandalwood and something else.

_Something sweet, almost like honey, _Tilly mused, feeling her pulse speed up, she felt breathless and consumed by her emotions. It was like a fire that burned inside of her, unrelenting, and awe inspiring, her body felt alive and aware and sensual beyond anything she had ever experienced. _How is this possible? Is this normal?_ she thought as she felt heat race through her body electrifying her.

She let herself drift, the jacket beside her face, her mind wandering to Jen and her touch and their passionate tryst the evening before. She let out a quiet moan and rolled onto her side squirming as a twinge of desire bolted in her belly at the memory of Jen's passion, the look in her eyes, her tender touch. The sweetness of it descended on her like a beautiful rain, she drifted back into sleep, only to be woken by the sound of her Mum calling her.

"Tils...you still alive up there?" her mother called from the bottom of the landing.

"Yah Mum" she called out grumpily, groaning she rolled onto her back, bringing her hand up to shade her eyes, the light streaming onto her face from her open window. She was annoyed at having been pulled out of her dreaming.

"Just checking...I'm off to work, help yourself to breakfast" She heard her Mum say, and heard the sound of the door close downstairs.

She frowned for a moment, and cracked her eyes open, she looked at her clock. She had slept 3 hours past her normal time. She stretched and yawned and pushed herself upright. She pulled on her robe and groggily made her way to the toilet then slowly made her way downstairs where she poured herself a cup of juice. The house was quiet, her Dad having left for work an hour before.

She thought for a moment and wondered what Jen was up to. She wasn't meeting Sinead until later that afternoon. She took a thoughtful sip of her juice. She pulled her phone out of her robe pocket.

"_Where are you?"_

"_Home, why?"_

"_Want to keep me company"_

"_Where are you?"_

"_I'm home all alone with nothing to do with myself"_

"_Oh really"_

"_Yes, and if you hurry, I'll make you breakfast, come in thru the back no one will see"_

"_Got your timer on?"_

She giggled, _"Yes"_

"_Go!"_

Tilly shrieked with excitement and quickly ran upstairs to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. Within minutes she heard a soft knock at the door.

She raced down and flung the door open. Jen stood there in a bulky red hoodie and track pants, dark sunglasses shading her eyes. She looked slightly winded. Tilly giggled at her disguise, letting her in.

Jen kicked off her shoes and took her sunglasses off, smiling at Tilly. She eyed Tilly up and down and said, "Look at you, just get up?"

She couldn't help but notice her figure underneath her silky red kimono robe, her feet were bare and her hello kitty pajama bottoms poked out underneath.

"What if I did?" Tilly said haughtily, crossing her arms.

"No reason," Jen shrugged, "just that I've already ran three miles and read 5 education reports and dodged 15 questions about my whereabouts last night."

She moved closer and reached up innocently to play with the tie around Tilly's waist. Looking deeply into her eyes, Jen's breath caught, she didn't think Tilly could look anymore adorable. There she stood, arms crossed, her nostrils flaring, her red hair wavy and tousled, her beautiful alabaster cheeks flushed, like they did when she was annoyed. Watching the fiery glint in her eye, Jen took small steps towards her and watched as each step she took was slowly changing her expression.

Tilly stood still, letting her come closer, _wanting_ her to come closer. She watched her playful eyes, head tilted to one side, her mouth turning at the corners, and how her dark hair contrasting against her red sweater was so striking.

"Show off," Tilly said quietly, Jen now inches from her face. She looked at her lips, she instinctively began leaning towards Jen, who leaned away, teasing her. Tilly uncrossed her arms and caught her, sliding her hands around her waist and pulled her in to her lips.

"Mmm morning and minty" Jen said breathless.

Tilly pulled her closer desperate for her touch, overcome by her desire to feel her warmth against her.

"I don't know what you do to me but I want you so much," she said,"I want you all over me" she purred in Jen's ear.

Heated with the sound of her voice in her ear Jen's kiss came forceful and full of passion, Tilly responding equally hungry for her silken lips.

As their lips danced in their scorching desire, Jen pressed herself against Tilly undoing the tie and pulled her robe open sliding her hand inside where she made her way under her camisole, caressing her side and every part of her that she could reach. They both gasped and moaned their breath moving between them as their lips took no pause opening and caressing, sucking and teasing. Tilly in turn unzipped her hoodie and pulled it off her shoulders, letting it drop to the ground. She slid her hands up her arms and through her hair, she pulled at Jen's top finding her skin, caressing and stroking her taut stomach and her strong back. They grasped at each other eagerly as Jen guided them to the nearest surface...the kitchen table. She backed Tilly against it and laid her down pressing her hips between her legs, leaning over her as her hands caressed her breasts. With her shirt pulled up she kissed and lavishly licked her belly. One hand came down sliding inside her waistband as she started working her pajama bottoms off.

Tilly gasped, then quickly grabbed her pants to stop her, "I can't do this here, not the table!" Alarmed, Tilly realizing her naked derriere was mere inches away from the table top where her Mum and Dad and family ate and read papers and played games, not well, not what Jen was about to do! She'd never be able to get the image out of her mind ever again, much less eat her cornflakes there without blushing every time!

"Why not? It's where everyone eats isn't it?" Jen said lustily, still pulling at her pants, running her tongue in circles along her belly.

Tilly laughed, gasping, "That's exactly why! No Jen I can't ! I can't! Let me take you to my bed" Tilly blurted out, stopping the tug of war with her pants.

Jen looked up, she kissed her belly thoughtfully and reached for her hands, pulling her upright. Tilly breathed a sigh of relief. Jen just smiled naughtily and gestured, "After you!"

They raced up the stairs, Jen chasing behind both laughing as Jen playfully grabbed at her on the way up.

They raced into Tilly's room where Tilly turned around and found Jen once again, both giggling and breathing heavily and kissing and teasing. Jen flung Tilly's robe off her, but then Tilly put her arms around Jen turning her, she pushed the door closed with her foot, and pushed Jen toward the bed, where she fell onto it. Tilly climbed on top of her straddling her, sitting across her hips. Tilly leaned forward kissing her lips fervently, playfully biting her bottom lip as she pulled her up by her shoulders, pulling off her shirt.

Jen lifted Tilly's camisole where she did the rest and flung it across the room. She pressed her ample breasts and naked torso against Jen's, they both moaned at the exquisite sensation of their bare skin sliding against each other. Tilly backed off and stood up pulling Jen's pants off aggressively as Jen reached and pulled down her bottoms. Kicking off the garment Tilly dove on top of Jen who was reaching for her, their bodies rubbing and sliding together in their exquisite embrace. They rolled each other around as they stroked and kissed and caressed each others silken bodies, legs and arms entwined pressing themselves together as close as they possibly could.

Jen rolled pulling Tilly on top of her feeling her wet against her thigh. She slid her hand down into her where Tilly arched and thrust and rubbed against her fingers, Jen then pulled her hand away and flipped Tilly on her back, pressing down on top of her.

Tilly protested her retreat, the ache inside her reaching a fevered pitch. Jen had other plans. She moved her lips to her ear and said hoarsely,"I want to give you your favourite thing"

Tilly's only response was to moan and nod as Jen moved her lips and her body across hers, Tilly arching and quivering feeling Jen's mouth and lips caressing her. The feel of Jen purposely dragging her breasts along her body, made her ache even deeper. Jen slowly moved down between her legs and positioned herself so that her breast and hardened nipple slid between Tilly's legs through her hot liquid, all the while she continued leaving a trail of kisses and flicking and circling her tongue as she went. Tilly shook with the tension of her desire, her breath ragged, her fists balled up gripping the blanket beneath her.

Jen wanted to touch and caress every inch of Tilly's porcelain skin, and etch into her mind these fragile moments of loving her. Mixed among her deep attraction to Tilly was an expansive sensation in her chest that was like a tsunami opening and her heart grew lush with her love. Jen had never felt like this before. In the back her mind, her brain wouldn't allow the truth, explaining it away as infatuation, struggling to deny the overwhelming nature of the sensations inside of her, she focused on the uncontrollable longing to merge with her now.

Jen moved down kissing her thighs, teasing and sucking and stroking, until Tilly begged and pulled at her hair pushing her face to her, where she took all of Tilly into her mouth for as long as she could as Tilly shrieked and moaned and shuddered in ecstasy.

Jen kissed her way back up Tilly's body where Tilly wrapped herself around her and buried her head into Jen's shoulder. Jen was shocked to realize Tilly was sobbing, the tears streamed down her face.

"Oh my god, Tilly!" Jen cried, a look of horror on her face, tears springing in her own eyes,"I'm so sorry, did I hurt you?" Jen blurted out, her stomach flipping with concern.

Tilly could barely push the words out, "No, it was, I was..." unable to finish, her body shook with sobs, Jen held her tightly, stroking her back and kissing her gently on her neck. No words seemed adequate. Overwhelmed by the intensity of the moment, Tilly had burst, like a dam cracking and finally succumbing to the pressure of the powerful water behind it.

Many minutes passed as a pool of tears collected on Jen's shoulder. She didn't care, she just wanted to hold Tilly tenderly and fiercely in silence, letting her express whatever emotion needed to be released, realizing how overwhelming the events of the past few days had been, for she too felt a deep stirring inside of her, yet she held it down, not yet ready to unleash it.

Once Tilly had cried herself out, she stirred, reaching up to touch Jen's face. She opened her mouth, hesitating, unsure of what to say. Jen lifted her finger to her lips then kissed her gently, wiping her face with her hand. She peered tenderly into Tilly's tear streaked face and eyes, "You okay?" she whispered.

Tilly nodded, she began, quietly, "Yes, I'm okay, I'm not even sure was just happened. Everything was so incredible, you're so incredible, then this huge rush after." Tilly's brow furrowed. She looked confused, "It was like, like for an instant I lost my mind and nothing mattered...and then I fell back to earth."

Her face flushed slightly with embarrassment, but the feel of Jen's arms around her made her feel safe and at ease.

Jen guided Tilly's head to her lips where she kissed her warmly and tenderly. Having been released of all her pent up emotions, Tilly stroked up and down her side, savouring Jen's nakedness. They lay side by side, Jen had her arm around Tilly who pulled her into her, pushing her leg between her thighs and guiding her leg to drape over her.

Jen stroked the side of Tilly's face. Tilly seemed far away, her hand running over her skin, exploring Jen through her touch. Jen tried to steady her breathing, as Tilly's touch made her shiver pleasantly. Tilly ran her hand all the way up Jen's thigh to her back to her face and down again. An intense moment of intimacy, they caressed and stroked each other, this time slowly, lost in their sensual desire, exploring each others bodies through touch.

"You're so beautiful I can't get enough of you" Jen whispered, as she ran her fingers down her nose, across her rosy lips, trailing down her neck, sliding down her side. She felt utterly consumed, and deeply touched by Tilly's vulnerable outburst.

"How did I get so lucky?" Tilly asked, looking deeply into Jen's soulful deep brown eyes. Tilly played with Jen's dark silky hair, and ran her fingers through it, spreading it out along the pillow behind her. Tilly laid her cheek against her, kissing her shoulder. Their moment of bliss was interrupted by Jen's stomach gurgling loudly.

"Oh," Tilly said, "I said I'd feed you didn't I?"

"I think there was some mention of breakfast, but I'm not ready to get up yet"

"Mmmm and I never want to put clothes on ever again, just want to lay here forever with you" Tilly murmured, finding Jen's lip and playfully pulling on it.

Jen was astonished at Tilly's resilience, going from moment to moment, one a crying mess, the next a sexy playful lover. Tilly pulled her into her kiss, her hand finding her breast, her fingers circled her stiffening nipple, then squeezed it between her thumb and forefinger. Jen caught her breath, an electric jolt springing through her all the way down into her belly, making her throb. Tilly's fingers wandered and trailed down her body to her aching, where she slid around feeling every peak and fold, Jen squirmed at her delicious touch.

She felt herself quickly losing control, wanting to throw herself open and spread herself wide for Tilly to have all of her. Instead, thinking earlier to Tilly's vulnerability, she forced herself to say,"We don't have to do this..."

Tilly put her forehead against the side of her face and rasped,"But I want to do this, let me do this," as if reading her mind, she said in a low voice, "let me have you."

Jen couldn't resist her earnest request and surrendered to Tilly's exploration of her and her sensual touch. She quivered and moaned as Tilly found and played with all her sensitive spots. Jen lost herself as her tongue and lips and body caressed her with equally loving attention and care, until a tidal wave of release gripped her and she exploded.

Tilly moved herself to lay on top of Jen, who was immobilized from her release, she kissed a tear that ran down the side of her face. Jen weakly threw her arms around her, "You're so amazing at that, I can barely move," Tilly smiled showering her face with kisses.

"Then it's time I revive you with some nourishment!" Tilly chirped happily. "You wait here," she said, as she moved off her and tucked the blanket around her, "and I'll bring something to you...my guest of honour," She kissed her head, Jen smiled sleepily and watched her scoop up her t-shirt that she had on that morning and pull it on, she gave her a wink as she left the room.

Jen closed her eyes and let herself drift. It wasn't long before Tilly's warm kiss found her and woke her. She smiled sleepily, "I can't believe I just drifted" Jen said, shaking off her grogginess and shifting to sit up. Tilly held out a mug of strong coffee to her, and the smell of food was wafting up from the kitchen. Jen sipped her coffee, milky and delicately spiced with cinnamon. "Heavenly" she said, peering over the edge of the mug at Tilly's shining face.

"I wish I could take a picture of you," Tilly said mischievously, pushing back a strand of hair from her face. Jen grinned and tucked the blanket up around her, covering her breasts, "And don't you dare!" Jen eyed her dangerously, "With our luck it'll end up on the evening news!"

Tilly chuckled and said, "Come join me when you are ready, only a few more minutes till breakfast is served." She gave her a quick kiss. She got up off the bed and found her red silky robe and placed it on the bed beside her. "Wear that, just in case you catch a chill" She smiled cheekily, and disappeared once again out the door.

Jen put her mug down, looking around the room as she placed her feet on the fluffy rug at the bedside. She pulled the luxuriously silky robe around her naked body. Tilly's room was delicately decorated, the walls a gentle mauve. Many books and papers scattered about, coloured pillows, an anatomical chart hung on the wall. One small frame on her shelf caught her eye. Her heart glowed as she took a closer look. A small sketch of a figure, which looked like her, standing and sketching one of the Gormley sculptures. Otherwise her space was surprisingly neat and tidy. Not a little girls room at all, but budding with maturity and sophistication. She tidied up the messy bed, she smiled warmly as she folded her jacket and tucked it under her pillow.

She picked up her mug, sipping thoughtfully, she smiled again, the energy of delight firing inside her.

She searched through the papers on Tilly's desk and found a small scrap. Jen smiled secretly to herself, finding a coloured pen she drew on the scrap and then folded it delicately. She tucked it where Tilly would find it later.

At the door, she turned once more, looking back into the room, taking it all in, the bounce back in her step she headed down to find Tilly.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jen's feet were but a padded whisper against the hardwood stairs as she made her way eagerly down to find Tilly and the source of the delicious smells that were making her mouth water. At the bottom of the stairs, she stopped, looking around to familiarize herself with her surroundings. She caught Tilly's eye, as she took a sip from her coffee mug. She couldn't help but smile.

The floor was open with the kitchen and eating area to one side, and the living area, decorated with thick plush rugs and a comfortable sofa and chair. There were thriving palms and tropical plants in every corner. Pictures of Tilly at various stages of her growth scattered everywhere, along with her awards and art pieces in a large case against one wall, where the t.v. was tastefully built in. Large reproductions of Monet's water lilies brightly featured on the walls.

Tilly was setting the table. She made her way over, "You look lively again, feel better?"

"Yes," Jen smiled, giving her a quick kiss, "my little nap helped."

Tilly slid her arms around her, enjoying her looking so attractive in her silky robe.

"This colour is gorgeous on you," she slid her hands over Jen's curves, admiring the shiny red and embroidered gold cranes that held her so well.

They kissed each other deeply and then Tilly sprang away as the savoury smell of bacon began smelling slightly charred.

Jen felt ravenous and followed Tilly. With her back turned, stirring in the fry pan, Jen crept up behind her and slid her arms around her hugging her from behind, kissing her neck.

"Ooo a girl could get used to this" Jen beamed, she slid her hands underneath her shirt and across her stomach and moved up finding her soft breasts running her palm against her nipples.

"Oi! No fair my hands are busy!" Tilly protested, one hand covered with an oven mitt, another holding a spatula. She squirmed and tried to focus enjoying the feel of Jen's warm hands caressing her.

"All the better to give you a proper feel" she said mischievously, pressing herself into her back, as one hand slid inside her bottoms running her fingers through her downy ginger fur. Tilly felt joyfully flustered, trying to keep the eggs from overcooking.

"All right you, back up, hot stuff coming through!" Jen made way as Tilly dished out the delicious grub onto plates. Jen picked up the plates and they made their way to the familiar oak table.

"Ooo, my favourite table, such a good height, you sure you don't want to give it a shine with your behind?"Jen said provocatively, stealing a bite of bacon, and deliberately crunching on it, giving Tilly a flirtatious stare.

Tilly's face flushed as she shot her a look, "I never realized what a dirty mind you have,"

Jen chuckled, "Guess you'll find out eventually,"

Jen then noticed the colourful bowl of strawberries Tilly had set out on the table, along with place mats and cutlery earlier.

"Oh strawberries! My favourite!" Jen exclaimed, she grabbed a large juicy berry hungrily and took a bite. They were sweet and perfectly ripe and melted succulently in her mouth.

"Mmm those are nice, give a try" Jen put the other half in her mouth seductively teasing Tilly, who lunged at her to kiss her and take the strawberry.

"Ow!" Jen screeched, her hand flew up to her lip.

"Uh, oops, sorry!" Tilly said, sucking the strawberry into her mouth, swallowing it whole. Jen grimaced as she drew her hand away, pressing her lips together.

"Ooo I can't believe you bit me!" Jen exclaimed, pressing the back of her hand against her lip, she steadied herself on the table with her other hand and bent over slightly in reaction to the stinging pain.

"Sorry, karma is quick today isn't it?" Tilly said, stifling her laugh.

"Quit laughing!" Jen grimaced, reaching to swat at her, "there's blood, I'm sure of it!"

"Let me have a look," Tilly said rolling her eyes, she guided her to the window for better light. Her lip oozed red, and a welt was already starting to rise.

Jen had only to see Tilly's expression, "How bad is it!"

"Sorry," Tilly said apologetically, "let me get you some ice"

Jen groaned, pressing her finger against it to stem the gush of blood.

"Bloody hell, how am I going to explain this one, is it really noticeable?" Jen pursed her lips at Tilly who came back with an ice cube wrapped in a tea towel. Tilly just looked at her and handed her the ice.

"At least I don't think you'll need stitches," she said. Jen groaned again.

"Come on, let's eat before it gets cold," Tilly said, feeling awkward.

Jen huffed, but took a chair and began devouring the tasty meal. They were quiet only the sound of their chewing and crunching as they sated their appetite, brought on by their vigorous and emotional love making.

Jen kept glancing over at Tilly and shaking her head, dabbing with the ice and spooning food into the side of her mouth.

"I've created a monster," she said flinching, her mouth full.

"Your fault for getting me all excited again and teasing me Ms. Insatiable" Tilly said, taking a sip of her juice.

"Well, start thinking, because inevitably Diane will notice, and once again I will be under interrogation, and make it good!"

Tilly crunched thoughtfully on a very crisp piece of bacon, "I've got it!"

"Uh huh, let's hear it"

"You were abducted by aliens"

"Nope, next idea," Jen furrowed her brow at her.

"Walked into a door"

"Nope, we'll save that one for when you give me a black eye," she teased.

Tilly let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Lifted your cappuccino mug too quickly and missed your mouth"

Jen made a face.

"You were transported to a scene from Alfred Hitchcock's 'The Birds'"

She rolled her eyes.

"A feral cat jumped on your head"

"No, come on!" she protested.

"Your sexy lesbian lover lost control trying to snog your face off!"

"Definitely no, too close to the truth!"

"Whipped in the face by a branch while running?"

"Oh that's a good one, and actually plausible" Jen took her last mouthful of egg and bacon, holding the ice against her lip a moment as she chewed and swallowed.

"So glad your such a smart thing, now come here and kiss it better." Jen moved her chair back and Tilly moved from her own seat to gently lower herself onto her lap where she put her arms around her. She gently kissed her wound. Tilly inspected her and said, "Hmm you'd better let me disinfect that before it turns into some raging blight,"

"Fine Dr. Evans, fix me up,"

Tilly led her by the hand up to the washroom. Jen caught her smiling as she stuffed another strawberry in her mouth, wincing, quickly pressing the ice against her lip.

In the bathroom, Jen went to look in the mirror, "Oh I wouldn't do that just yet!" Tilly said quickly. It was too late.

Jen gasped, "Oh my god, you ginger vampire!" She looked in disbelief at her welted bloody lip. Tilly gently guided her away and sat her down on the side of the tub.

"It's just a little inflammation, maybe a little bruise, it will go down soon,"

Tilly rummaged through the cupboards and pulled out a bottle of rubbing alcohol.

"Looks like this is all we have," Tilly held the bottle up to her.

"Ah come on, that's going to hurt like a bugger!"

"What would you rather have a little stinging or a massive, pus filled infection?"

Jen grimaced,"Surely it can't be that bad?"

"The mouth is crawling with bacteria, so better safe than sorry,"

"Yah, you mean your mouth" she grumbled.

Tilly ignored her comment and soaked a cotton pad, and held it ready. The smell of the alcohol stinging her nose.

"Unbelievable," Jen said, squeezing her eyes shut as she held her face up to her. Tilly gently dabbed the soaked pad on her lip. Jen tensed, swearing, tears leaking out the sides of her eyes.

"All right, now keep your hands away as best you can, and down these for the inflammation." Tilly took Jen's hand a undid her fingers which were clenched tightly. She pressed two white pills into her hand. Jen swore again, taking the pills, flushing them down with a swallow from a glass of water Tilly guided into her hand.

"That's good, swear as much as you can, scientifically proven to relieve pain."

Jen grimaced, peering at her with watering eyes, the stinging and the acrid alcohol doing their work.

"Come here," Tilly said, Jen stood up and moved into her arms resting her cheek against her shoulder. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" Tilly asked tenderly, stroking her back.

"Yes, I need a snuggle from all this bashing about,"

Tilly gave her a squeeze and they made their way back into her bedroom. Tilly smiled as she pulled the sheet down, and moved her folded jacket to the side. They removed their clothing and climbed into the bed both sighing at the velvet softness of the other.

Tilly hugged Jen from behind, nuzzling her face into the back of her neck, kissing her and inhaling the smell of her hair. Jen pulled the sheet up around them and continued to hold the ice against her throbbing lip, comforted by Tilly's warm supple body held against her.

It wasn't long before she found herself glancing at the clock on Tilly's bedside table as a wave of nervousness quivered in her stomach. It wasn't totally usual for her to disappear so long, she hoped that Diane was already out when she returned home. She needed a minute to collect herself, and hide in her room for a bit till her lip didn't look so obvious.

Her thoughts were distracted by Tilly, as she had begun to softly run her hand along her skin. Pausing at her curves, following the line of her leg, to her knee and back again. Jen placed her free hand over Tilly's weaving their fingers together. She pulled her arm around her belly and caressed the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry about all this," Jen began.

"What do you mean?" Tilly asked, her lips brushing against her neck.

"This whole horrible situation, of being so rushed and secretive...I hate it that we can't just relax like this, like normal and just be free,"

"It is what it is I suppose..." Tilly lingered.

"Are we doing the right thing?" Jen questioned, her heart aching, feeling self doubt spring inside her.

"I think we're just doing the inevitable. We could have waited, but we both decided not to. There is no going back. There's no point in anguishing about what's already done."

"And what are we doing?" Jen asked softly.

"Falling in love," Tilly whispered, the words falling gently against the back of her neck.

Jen swallowed, squeezing Tilly's hand tightly to her chest, as she quivered, not knowing whether it was nerves she was feeling or something else she couldn't quite articulate.

* * *

Sinead moaned loudly, banging her elbows on the table to cup her chin in her hands, "I so need a holiday from this place...bloody hell nightmare living with Mum _and_ Teacher,"

"It can't be all that bad?" Tilly asked, a little absent-minded as she surreptitiously glanced towards the door of the Cafe.

"You've no idea! Nightmare!" Sinead pouted.

"Want another coffee?" Tilly offered.

Sinead shook her head, as Tilly rose and made her way to the order counter.

"Oh, excuse me Ms. Gilmore" she said innocently, brushing across in front of Jen who had breezed into the Cafe. Tilly opened the menu she held in her hands, their arms touching ever so slightly, the sensation making them both tingle.

"Good job on the lip, I can barely see it" Tilly said, quietly.

"A little make up magic goes a long way, covering my little ginger vamp and her tracks,"

Tilly bit her lip, suppressing her laugh.

"Two more sleeps, ready for me to kidnap you?" Jen asked, quietly, looking as unassuming as possible.

"Absolutely"

"6 am, meet me by the old bus stop, near Dawson and Rowe, do you know it?"

"I'll be there" Tilly said as she brushed in front on Jen again, slightly bumping against her before putting the menu down. As she drew back, her hand slid across the counter finding Jen's open hand, giving it a squeeze and a lingering stroke. They both took a deep breath. Wednesday couldn't come fast enough.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Tilly folded Jen's denim jacket carefully and pressed it to her face again, inhaling deeply, then tucked it into her satchel. Her excitement at spending the day with Jen far outweighed her sadness for having to give the jacket back. Besides, her intoxicating smell was starting to fade. She had told Jen she was reluctantly giving her jacket back for now, with explicit instructions to wear it as much and as often as possible to infuse it with her scent, at which point she should then give it back.

Jen had teased, saying she would do better than that and would 'sleep with it naked and rub it all over herself to infuse it properly.'

The memory of Jen's playful naughtiness made her giggle. She picked up a small black box she had laid out on her bed. She smoothed and checked the tightness of the red satiny ribbon around the little box anticipating when she could give it to Jen. She tucked it in alongside the jacket, making her satchel a bit bulgy.

Her phone beeped, she picked it up with anticipation. Her heart skipped a beat.

"_Beside myself excited to see you tomorrow! xx"_

"_So missed you today" _Tilly typed.

"_Will be dreaming of you, just relax and you'll feel me holding you"_

"_I will, can feel you with me now!"_

"_Good, then sleep well so you'll be energetic and ready for me and for our day xx!"_

Tilly signed off and held her phone to her heart. Jen's words made her feel so _adored_. She always seemed to know what to do or say to make her feel at ease. She gently put her phone down and crawled into her bed, collapsing into the downy comfort. It had been such a long day. It started delightfully with Jen and her having a quick text chat in the morning. With breakfast done she met with Maddie for a shopping spree. It was fun and playful to chat about clothes and fashion and frivolous things, but Tilly felt a bit odd glossing over with vague details of her whereabouts at times, especially to her best friend.

While Maddie was in the change rooms at one of the shops she spotted something particular she had been wanting to get for Jen. She had quickly scooped it up and paid for it before Maddie noticed and asked any questions.

At one point in their travels she was sure she spotted Jen with Diane. From then on she felt distracted and moody, almost haunted by her urgent need to contact Jen, but had to restrain herself. Maddie commenting several times at her stunned look and sudden PMT like behaviour.

As the afternoon wore on, she returned home to her Mother who was in a crabby mood and very bossy, so they butted heads more than a few times as she was coerced into cleaning house, then dragged out to accompany her on another one of her volunteer crusades, this time at a homeless shelter. Tilly was very touched by the gratitude of the people, and found it quite poignant. In the end she was glad her Mum had brought her out. It made her feel very grateful for her own life and her ability to make such a difference. It kept her from becoming totally irritated from her real desire which was to relax and text Jen and ease her craving. It was not to be, as one thing led to another, one demand of her time led to another, and finally, tired from her own spinning mind decided to head to bed.

She could feel her eyes drooping as her head sunk into her pillow. She double checked that she had set her alarm, then sleepily reached for the drawer of her bedside table. She opened it and put her hand inside where she blindly dragged it around, searched for her lip balm. She found it and pulled it out and applied it liberally to her rosy lips. She carelessly tossed it back into the drawer and shut it...missing the tiny origami heart, with Jen's hand writing scribbled on it. She turned off her light, welcoming the darkness.

* * *

Jen tapped her pencil against her sketchbook and then turned, putting it down on the hood and leaned against the door of her jeep, trying to calm the nervous butterflies in her stomach. Two nights and a full day away from each other had proven to be difficult as her craving to be near Tilly seemed to be intensified. She had felt incredibly edgy and had to edit herself more than a few times at Sinead and Diane's antics to keep herself from snapping at them.

She had arrived early, eagerly anticipating their day together. She not only craved her electric touch but felt a desire to connect intellectually and emotionally as well. She wanted to let Tilly know there was more to their connection than lust. Ironically, an electric shiver coursed through her at the thought of Tilly and her naked beauty, the sensual feel of her lips against hers, the full sensory affect of her taste, touch and smell. She shook her head and chastised herself for her preoccupation.

She breathed deeply, the cool morning air filled her lungs. It felt good. She stretched her arms out in front of her and rolled her head from side to side, trying to loosen the tight muscles in her shoulders. She watched as the sky grew lighter, as the fine wisps of clouds were burned away by the rising sun. She watched the deep blue of night change to scintillating oranges and reds, then to brilliant yellow and then blinding white as the day came into full bloom. The dark shadows of the trees and buildings around her shone with colour and displayed their usual rustic charm.

She never grew tired of watching the sunrise and loved this time of the morning, everything so still and fresh. Only the chirps of sparrows broke the quiet. She glanced around nervously, so far not a soul had come by, she rubbed her hands together and crossed her arms as she shifted her feet, starting to feel impatient. She glanced at the clock on her phone, it was only coming onto 6 am.

She caught sight of a familiar figure turning the curve of the road. She smiled. She watched as Tilly, her face rosy and lit with excitement steadily approached her. Her body graceful and lean. She wore a baby blue one piece skirt, a white cardigan wrapped around her. Her ginger hair gently brushed to the side, a wave taking the edge of her fringe in the dew filled early morning air. Her bulky satchel casually slung over her shoulder. Her pace quickened as she saw Jen making her blue eyes shimmer.

As she came up to her she launched herself into Jen's arms. They tightly held each other as they kissed feeling the lush warmth and softness of each other. Tilly ran her hand down Jen, "I missed you so much" she murmured, her body springing with desire. Jen pulled her head away to say something, but a flash of movement caught her attention, they both turned their heads in unison in the direction of an approaching runner.

Tilly gasped in horror, "JEN! Quick!" Tilly grabbed for the jeep's door handle, Jen pulled it open, shoving her from behind into the back seat. She was glad she had left the seat forward.

She quickly shut the door and moved to the hood, gathering her pencil and sketchbook. She fiddled, pulling a dried leaf out from under the windshield wiper as the runner approached.

"Good morning Miss Gilmore, you're up early!" Maddie said, she pulled one ear bud out of her ear, and jogged in place.

"Yes, I love this time of the morning, the light and all!" Jen answered, a bit tensely, as she smiled awkwardly.

Maddie gave her a quizzical look, "Well, enjoy your morning!" Maddie continued on her way, jogging up the road, her iPod wires and blonde hair swinging to the rhythm of her steps.

She watched as Maddie's back receded around the corner of the next curve.

She inhaled sharply, trying to calm the shock of the adrenaline shooting through her system. She pushed down the panicky feeling and was glad of the glare off the windows of the jeep. She could still see Tilly's wild look from just below the line of the window. Jen's heart raced a mile a minute as she shoved the rest of her things into her bag and quickly made her way to the driver's side.

Jen's hands shook as she jumped into the driver's seat and fired the ignition.

"Get us the hell out of here," Tilly hissed from the middle of the floor. Jen accelerated heavily, tires screeching as they took off.

"That was uncomfortably close!" Jen said, a tremor in her voice.

"Whew, yeah, the last thing we need is Maddie to know,"

"You'd better stay down till we're clear of the city limits" Jen said, still shocked at the close call. She gathered herself and kept breathing deeply, trying to calm her jangled nerves. It was several minutes before the trembling in her hands steadied.

Tilly grumbled. "What's that?' Jen asked, quickly glancing in the direction of the backseat. She let out a laugh, "Well, you can come off the floor now"

"Oh thanks," Tilly said, glancing around her, "you need to clean your car more often, I think I've sat in some garbage. Eugh,"

Tilly pulled herself off the floor and sat behind Jen. Tilly caught Jen's smiling eyes watching her from her rear view mirror. She flashed her a flirtatious look. "Good morning, that was rather abrupt!" Jen said, still looking at her.

"I'll say," said Tilly, brushing the dirt from her behind. She pulled her cardigan off and slung it over the seat.

"Eyes on the road please, I know how you get!" Tilly commanded.

"What do you mean?" Jen scoffed.

"I mean" Tilly said, reaching her arms around Jen's seat and finding her "that before you know it you'll be Mario Andretti down the highway"

"Well, then you better behave with those hands, as I can't fight back..." Jen looked at her in mock horror.

"Ah too bad for you, and all the better for me to catch a proper feel," Tilly giggled.

"Oh that's just mean!" Jen protested, feeling Tilly's hands wander. Jen jumped at Tilly's exploration near her ribs.

"Oh, you feel tense, here let me start again," Tilly moved her hands to her shoulders and started massaging her. Jen groaned and leaned her head forward, peering awkwardly up at the road. Tilly rubbed deeply with her thumbs,"You are a bunch of knots, what have you been doing?"

Jen moaned and said, "That close call and it's what I haven't been doing that's making me tense," Tilly caught Jen's eyes questioning, and knew instantly by her wanton look what she meant. Tilly felt her face go hot as she was quietly entertained by the fact it was not only her with the one track mind of late.

For several minutes she worked on Jen's shoulders, tight and bumpy in places, she kneaded and squeezed until she felt some pliability come back to her muscles. Jen let out a heavy sigh.

"That feels so much better, thank you" she said gratefully, "you coming to join me up front any time soon?" she asked.

"No not just yet, that was just a prelude, I haven't even started." Tilly said mischievously.

She pulled herself up between the seats and kissed Jen's cheek. Jen put her hand up, her bracelets jangling, trying to grab her but she moved back too quick for her to catch.

"Just remember I'm driving, and there will not be any distracted driving allowed." Jen said sternly, wagging her finger authoritatively.

"Yes, Officer!" Tilly said back in a mocking tone.

She pulled herself up against the back of Jen's seat. They were on the highway now and cars rushed by. She slid down her arms and back up, trailing her finger along the back of her exposed neck, her hair held back by her pony tail. Jen reached up scratching where her finger tickled her. Tilly giggled. She found the opening to Jen's top and slid her hand down her shirt, rubbing and massaging her skin as she went. She rubbed and stroked along Jen's upper chest, along her collarbones, sometimes excruciatingly gently and then more firmly.

Jen fixed her eyes on the road, blinking, trying to not let her eyes glaze over with pleasure. Tilly then slid further down, between her breasts, she could feel Jen's breathing deepen, and she fidgeted in her seat. She circled around her breast holding her delicate mound in her hand enjoying the silky firmness, she continued massaging and stroking, slowing tightening her focus on her rising nipple. Tilly ran her palm against her nipple and caught her breath as she felt herself throb at the sensation. She felt Jen quiver, who gripped the steering wheel firmly, pushing herself back into her seat, as she felt her body responding to her touching.

Jen braced herself for more exquisite torture, not wanting her to stop, her skin thirsty for her touch. She enjoyed the sensual fire it was lighting inside her. However, she knew her limit was coming soon. Their speed slowly increased, whizzing down the highway in the fast lane. She made it through many more minutes of sensual attention to her other breast, she made it through Tilly trailing her fingers around her belly, teasing along the line of her waistband. She even made it through her stroking as far up and down her thighs as she could reach and blowing against the back of her neck.

It was when Tilly reached into her panties and swirled her finger through her drenching wet she knew she had to stop, that or drive off a cliff.

Jen pulled off the highway, finding a random country road where she shakily guided the jeep to pull off to the curb, a cloud of dust flying behind them. Jen threw the car in park and turned off the ignition, and sat for moment feeling overwhelmed and shaky from her aroused state.

Tilly sat giggling, half way slouched across the backseat. Her face flushed with excitement, she sucked on her finger and said, "Are you joining me anytime soon in the back here?"

All Tilly heard was the snap of Jen's seat belt release and her saying, "You're just asking for it now," Like lightning Jen scrambled between the seats and pounced on her, straddling her lap.

"Where did you learn to be such a naughty girl?" Jen purred, as she pressed her silky lips against her mouth.

"I think I've always had potential," Tilly said between torrid kisses, "you just bring it out in me," she gripped Jen's bottom and pulled her against her pubic bone.

Jen gasped, pressing down against her. Tilly kissed along her neck and bit and sucked on her shoulder as her hand found her breast through her blouse, she caught her nipple and pulled roughly. Jen moaned again.

"Maybe you should have booked us a room," Tilly murmured as Jen stroked down her front, sucking her tongue into her mouth.

"No, just need a minute to say hello," Jen said, her voice raspy and deep.

"Well, I think there's more to this hello than you're letting on," Tilly said, as Jen nuzzled against her neck, making her shiver. She ran her hands up Jen's thighs, underneath her skirt, fingering the fabric of her underwear. She gasped as Jen pressed herself against her feeling her heat. Tilly tried to move her arm and was blocked by the tight quarters and the seat she was awkwardly pushed against.

Feeling her frustration mount, Tilly whispered, "I can't touch you properly like this..."

Jen sat up and slid off her, now kneeling on the floor, leaning against the back of the centre console. She looked at her, her face a mix of lust and apology. Tilly pushed herself upright, placing her legs on either side of her. She gazed into Jen's dark eyes, her flushed face, as she tried to regain her composure. "We should probably get going," Jen mumbled, trying to calm the ache inside her, feeling embarrassed by her lack of self control.

"Hey, I'm not finished with you," Tilly cajoled, she took her face in her hands and breathed in her warm sensual kiss.

"I just don't want you to think I'm some sort of nymph o..."Jen trailed off, leaning in to Tilly's rosy lips, running her hands up her thighs.

She felt Tilly smile under her lips, "But I'm the one who started it all...and I intent to finish...my massage." Tilly continued as she placed small kisses on her lips,"and besides, when you're like this it just turns me on, and I could just love you up 24/7, and if it makes us sex maniacs, then who cares."

Jen quivered melting into her searching tongue feeling feverish for her caress. Their lips streamed together in silken passion. Tilly ran one hand to the small of her back and her other stroked down her front, circling around underneath her skirt slipping inside her underwear. Jen panted heavily burning for her touch. Her fingers found her liquid heat where she rubbed her hand through her wet and began sliding and stroking inside and out. Jen gripped her, moving with her, gasping with each stroke.

"How do you like my massage so far...?" Tilly breathed seductively into her ear, her body peaking with pleasure at the effect she had on her.

"Ahhh" was all that escaped Jen's lips as she shuddered, tensing her body powerfully, crying out in agonizing pleasure as her orgasm ripped through her.

Jen clung onto her tightly, her breathing ragged as pulse after pulse waved through her body. Several minutes past before Tilly finally felt her relaxing against her, shaking, she wrapped her arms around her.

"_Fucking incredible_!" Jen breathed heavily against her neck, leaning into her. Tilly guided her head to her lips and kissed her deeply.

Using her thighs as leverage, Jen steadied herself and leaned back against the console. She blinked and wiped at her eyes, looking around disoriented. Tilly giggled, watching her glazed look, she had never seen her so beautiful.

"Shut up!" Jen said pouting,"you don't know what you do to me!"

"Yes, I do," Tilly said pulling her in to kiss her again, "I think you'd better let me drive."


	13. Chapter 13

_**Dear Readers! My apologies for taking so long to post each chapter...work and life does get in the way! Anyhow, love to hear from you. Also, any things you would love to see Jen and Tilly doing and/or experiencing? I would love to hear your ideas and suggestions and may work them into the story! xx Enjoy!**_

Chapter 13

"You plotted this all along," Jen said, as she squinted at Tilly suspiciously. She bit into her apple, crunching loudly, puckering at the juicy tartness. She watched Tilly shift gears, noticing the elegant line her hand and arm made, her eyes followed that line upwards to rest on her plump rosy mouth. She took another large bite out of her apple. She couldn't help but stare at her. Even now, all she wanted to do was caress her. Instead, she sighed and drank her in with her eyes.

They were headed back up the highway, onward to their destination.

Tilly glanced at Jen, her pony tail being gently blown by the wind of the open top of the sporty jeep. The sun was blazing into a sunny, glorious summer day. Jen sat back comfortably, shoes off, one leg bent underneath her in the passenger seat, she sat partially sideways towards Tilly, enjoying the freedom of being able to look around. Tilly watched her hungrily bite into the apple and suck up the juice. She watched her hand holding the apple, her eyes glimmering a stunning golden brown as she met her gaze. Her dark hair shone in the sunlight and her creamy skin glowed.

She felt an erotic rush stream through her body at the thought of Jen's mouth and hands on her.

Moments before, they had climbed out of the back of the jeep into the deserted country road, Tilly had turned to Jen holding her steady. Their lips met in a passionate embrace. Jen had pressed her against the side of the Jeep, as she kissed her deeply, her hands caressing over her entire body. Tilly melted into her touch, her hands ran over her like she was a piece of fine sculpture, fanning the flames of desire that spread throughout her body. Jen had moved swiftly and sensually, up her skirt where she massaged her firm but soft cheek. She pressed her thigh between her legs where she could move her fingers to find her liquid heat. A few well placed strokes had Tilly nearly collapsing with pleasure.

"I was going to wait," Tilly moaned, as she lustfully caught Jen's tongue and sucked it into her mouth. She gasped at the ferocity as her insides throbbed. The erotic massage she had given Jen had aroused her to intense heights, she felt her body instinctively reacting to her sensual touch, it was absolutely electrifying.

"Are you sure you want to wait?" Jen said, continuing to kiss her, parting her lips as she pushed against her. Jen held her hand still, waiting for Tilly's answer, begging in her mind to let her ease her ache.

Tilly quivered, "No" she gasped, she moved her hips to slide against Jen's fingers, ever so delicately grazing her. Jen watched Tilly's eyes swim with longing, she moved her fingers away, hovering, letting the heat of her hand tease her.

"No what? No, you don't want me to continue or No...you can't wait?"

Tilly was beginning to shake, Jen could feel her straining her hips towards her evasive hand, agonizing for her touch.

"Touch me, just touch me please" Tilly begged.

Tilly caught her breath and shuddered in pleasure as she slipped her fingers against her folds, finding where she was at her warmest and most moist. She then slid her finger up against her most sensitive area, once, twice, her wet making for an arousing lubricant as she then circled slightly increasing her pressure.

Like a trigger ready to be pulled, Tilly jerked and her body spasmed, moaning into Jen's mouth, she gripped her hard, trying not to dig her nails into her back. Jen felt herself surge with arousal as Tilly throbbed against her hand.

Tilly snapped herself out of her trance and gave Jen a quizzical look, "What? No! I thought it would be safer..."

"To immobilize me with your sexy ways so you could take over..."

Tilly laughed, "NO, there was no plotting! I thought it was safer to have someone with her wits about her to do the driving since you were looking, well, a little cross-eyed..." Tilly grinned.

"Cross-eyed!" Jen's mouth hung open,"I think not! And look who's talking, Ms. I'm-Going To-Wait, meanwhile I could have blown on you a metre away and you would come!"

"Oh! That's so not fair! Just because I get a bit...excited, and you were too cross-eyed! I will be sure to take a picture next time to prove it to you."

"Ha!" Jen huffed, suppressing her grin, she took an aggressive bite of her apple.

Tilly glanced at Jen again, giving her a pouty look "You sharing that or you going to hog it all?" Tilly said.

Jen held the apple out to her.

"Not going to feed it to me?" Tilly teased.

"Ha! Not a chance little vampire!" Jen said, pursing her lips, tapping her finger against the bite mark on her lip. Tilly took the apple and took a large mouthful and handed it back.

"Well, just so you know, I haven't finished with you just yet," Jen reached out and ran her finger tips playfully up her thigh.

"Uh huh, I'm fine...someone has to be responsible and get this day going." Tilly said, between chews.

"Oh, _you just wait_, by the end of this day," Jen moved her seatbelt aside and pulled herself up, moving towards Tilly's ear, she whispered in a low, sexy growl, "I will have you begging me, begging me to _fuck your wet_..."

"JEN!" Tilly screeched, laughing as she pushed her away with her free hand.

"Oh my virgin ears can't take your vulgar mouth! You'd better tell me some sweet love poems soon, or get that apple back in your mouth!" Tilly's face flushed a deep red.

Jen fell back in her seat, laughing heartily, "No worries," Jen said, smirking and chewing, "I will let you stew in your own juices and then will get you when you least expect it!"

Jen picked up her hand, kissing her palm and slid one of her fingers into her mouth, sucking on it.

"Stop that...driving!" Tilly said, getting flustered.

Jen flopped back down into her seat and sat with a satisfied grin on her face, as she handed the almost bare core of the apple to Tilly, who nibbled the last bite off.

She reached into the glove box and pulled out a map. She unfolded it, it crinkled and collapsed and was blown by the wind as she tried to press it down on her lap and find their route.

"Seriously, I think you were born in the dark ages...why don't you just google our directions?" Tilly asked.

"Oh, well, that would be too easy!" Jen laughed sheepishly and roughly fought with the map, folding it and stuffing it back in the glove box.

After several minutes peering at her phone's map, "Okay, I think I've got it," Jen said, "another 20 minutes for exit 35 and then another hour up country."

"That's still forever away!" Tilly whined.

"Yes, but, it's the minimum safe distance I could come up with from the Village and the danger of running into anyone." Jen said, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh, I see," Tilly contemplated, "You mean I can touch you and look at you and maybe even kiss you in public?"

Jen gave her a wide grin, "Uh huh" she said. Tilly reached for her hand which she took and caressed.

"Ridiculous as it sounds, that's going to be heavenly..."

Jen smiled, yet inside she felt torn. She looked forward to the unselfconscious freedom, yet in the back of her mind it plagued her that they needed to escape the Village to feel any sense of normalcy. It seemed there was no easy way to reconcile their growing passion with the confines of rules and regulations and judgements and the forbidden reality of her having been her teacher. Jen fought with the reasoning behind continuing and instigating their affair. She felt her stomach go tight as she heard Diane's voice echo in her head.

Jen gazed at Tilly, watching her chat excitedly, the line of her body against the seat, her sheer beauty and innocence, mixed with her incredible level of wisdom. It took her breath away, it was easy in that moment to forget her age, forget the seriousness of their affair, defying convention, defying laws. Tilly was a woman with her own mind and if anything instigating their activities equally.

"Hey, where did you go?" Tilly squeezed her hand.

"Just thinking, I want us to have a wonderful day," Jen said earnestly.

"I think we're off to a good start?" Tilly said, hesitantly.

"Yes, a fabulous start!" she said, slipping half out of her seat belt, this time kissing Tilly's cheek. Tilly looked at her in such a way, it made her heart ache.

As each mile flew by, the cares, the tensions, the stress of their secret affair flew away, they both relaxed, chatting and singing with the radio, bantering back and forth.

"So tell me about where we are going" Tilly asked.

"Secret special places," Jen teased.

"Drop a hint..."

"Guess"

"Well, by the looks of the country here and the out of the way feeling, some little one main street town, probably something artsy, with a couple of antique shops. Maybe some chickens running down the street. I don't know. Something with nooks and corners to hide in. A good pub for a bite to eat would be at the top of my list, as I'm starving. Am I close at all?"

"Chickens?" Jen laughed, "Small town doesn't mean there isn't any sophistication and everyone's a farmer!"

Tilly shrugged as they pulled into a small village, Heathcote it was called.

"Pull over here! Quick before you miss it!" Jen said, pointing.

Tilly jerked the wheel and they came to a rough stop.

"A little warning next time would be good!" Tilly grumped.

"Small town, blinked and almost missed it!" Jen said happily, "Put her in park and let's stretch our legs!"

Jen excitedly bolted around the driver's side and grabbed Tilly's hand, kissing her quickly, then exuberantly pulled her across the street to a shop. Tilly looked up at the bright yellow sign, Welcome to the Honey Haven, it stated.

Jen pulled her through the door, the smell of beeswax and liquid honey swirling around them as they entered.

"Oh, Hello, my we haven't seen you in an age!" the shopkeeper said brightly.

"Hello Jeannine! Yes, it has been a while,"

"I remember you, Jennifer is it? And you brought a friend!"

"Yes, Tilly" Jen introduced them. Tilly smiled as she had never heard anyone call her by her full name.

As Jen and the shopkeeper chatted amicably, Tilly took a moment to look around. She was in awe of a wall of windows, containing shelves with literally hundreds of jars of honey. Like stained glass the sunshine shone through all the different glass jars, throwing a deep amber glow in the shop. She couldn't help but notice some of the jars were different tones of yellow, orange and some almost deep like molasses.

She was fascinated. She looked closely at the jars, each had a different quality depending on where the bees had pollinated. Clover, buckwheat, amber, honeysuckle, and some infused with lemon and cinnamon. So many flavours and essences.

She picked up a jar and held it in her hand, it had a portion of honeycomb suspended in it's golden liquid. She was fascinated that it hadn't sunk to the bottom. She looked at the perfectly formed hive inside.

"Gorgeous isn't it?" Jen asked, Tilly started as Jen had come up behind her silently. Jen touched her arm to steady her, she leaned into her, Tilly caught her breath as she pressed her breasts against her back.

"I'm getting these," Jen said, holding a pair of beeswax candles under her nose.

"Those smell so lovely," Tilly said inhaling the heady sweet smell, acutely aware of Jen's body so close to hers.

"I know, they smell like you taste" Jen whispered seductively into her ear. Jen quietly moved away purposely brushing herself against her as she did. She flashed her a flirtatious grin, holding the candles under her nose, as Tilly stood blushing.

Contemplating her comeback, Tilly moved through the shop, biting her lip. She found a schematic of hive development and read posted articles of recipes and medicinal qualities of honey that were pinned next to it. Jen came over and stood beside her, "Oh I'll have to try that next time..." Tilly said thoughtfully.

"What?"

Tilly turned to her, smirking wickedly, she whispered into her ear, "Next time I bite you and _fuck_ you senseless I'll try you dipped in honey beforehand."

Jen's hand flew up to her mouth as she coughed, stifling a shocked laugh.

The corners of Tilly's lips twitched as she watched Jen sputter, her face flushing a deep red.

"_So Jennifer_," Tilly drawled in a very posh accent, "ready to get a bite to eat yet?"

* * *

They made their purchases at the Honey Haven counter. The moment they were out the door Jen took Tilly's arm.

Jen could barely contain herself as she said, "I can't _believe_ you said that! What would your poor mother think!"

Tilly laughed, "She'd slap me silly and then you!"

"Why Me?"

"Because you're older _and_ a teacher, so you should be modeling a better example...not corrupting me with your _lascivious_ ways!" Tilly said, giggling, she stuck her tongue out at her.

"Come here," Jen said, as she ducked them into a narrow alley between two buildings.

"Let me suck that _filth_ right out of you then" Jen put her arms around her pulling her to her.

"Just try" Tilly said, as their lips met in a torrid dance. Tilly stroked Jen's breasts and ran her hands down her back to caress her behind.

"I'm afraid I'm only able to corrupt you further," said Jen, breathing heavily.

"I guess you'll just have to try harder," Tilly shivered, as Jen ran her lips down her neck, caressing her breast, running her thumb over her rising nipple. Tilly bit her lip, as a quiet moan escaped her lips.

"Ready to go eat yet?" Jen said, nibbling on her ear.

"More ways than one," Tilly said as Jen pulled back, looking at her longingly.

"I know the perfect place!" Jen smiled, her eyes sparkled as she took her hand.

* * *

Gorged on homemade burgers and strawberry milkshakes, they left the small restaurant slowly strolling down the street, holding hands.

"Feel better?" Jen asked.

"Fabulous, and that was so good. I'm about ready for a nap though."

"Well, hopefully my scintillating company can keep you awake, and maybe looking at some beautiful things will help."

Tilly smiled gently, squeezing her hand, "I'm already looking at a beautiful thing," Tilly's eyes met Jen's adoring gaze.

Jen led her into a small, quaint gallery. Stepping into the door, they were hit with a cacophony of colour and every style imaginable. They looked around at the vast quantities of paintings, all shapes and styles and colours from floor to ceiling. Hanging on the walls, on the floor, leaning against every available corner.

"Where does one start?" Tilly asked Jen.

"Just look and see what calls to you," Jen said enigmatically. They moved and weaved through the space. Tilly hung back and let Jen move ahead of her. Tilly watched her as she studied some bright, paint splashed canvases. She wanted to memorize her figure set against the colourful art work surrounding her. She pulled out her phone and set it to camera mode.

Suddenly, a tiny orange kitten came tumbling out from behind a group of abstracts, playfully attacking Jen's ankle, but missing in it's excitement, and instead flopping onto the floor, looking up at Jen with it's large blue eyes.

Jen cooed, "My goodness, look at you!" Jen crouched down and scooped the tiny creature up, she turned to Tilly. "Look what I found!"

"You're a _ginger pussy magnet_!" Tilly said trying not to shake with laughter as she snapped a picture.

"Oh, very _funny_ you are," Jen said as she rolled her eyes and gave her an amused look. She cuddled the kitten against her cheek. Tilly snapped another picture as Jen came towards her.

"Incorrigible!" Jen said, handing the kitten to Tilly. She took her phone and took a picture.

"One for my collection." Jen gave her a cheeky grin.

Out from behind one of the walls a voice could be heard, "I see you've found Ollie!"

They both spun around...a head peaked out from behind a collection of canvases, smiling at them both.

"Thought I'd lost him! Sorry for the mess, I'm just between showings. Anything I can help you with just let me know!" the shopkeeper said, as she disappeared behind the stack.

They looked at each other and shrugged. They moved through the gallery, discussing which works drew them, which repelled them and why. Soon, they left behind the ball of orange fluff and the creative chaos.

They weaved through many more shops, one a pottery shop, another a wood turner, several more art galleries. Tilly was amazed at the variety and collection of talented artisans on display in such a seemingly tiny and innocuous town.

"Well, I think my brain is full!" Tilly exclaimed, starting to feel overstimulated.

"Yes, but full of what?" Jen chuckled.

"So much, textures, colours, words, beauty, smells, being with you...just being" She leaned in to Jen, her head on her shoulder, they curled their arms around each others waist.

"Can you handle one more shop? After I promise to take us somewhere for a little rest..."

"All right, if it will make you happy," Tilly sighed.

Jen kissed her head as she pulled her into the last shop along the street, an antique book store. With the distinctive smell of old books around her, Tilly perked up and weaved through the shelves, fingering and flipping through the antique pages of many texts and novels. The old typeface intrigued her, as did the diagrams, so much had changed since the whirlwind of technological advance.

Jen emerged from behind one of the stacks, a find in her hand...she seemed quite excited.

"I was hoping I'd find this here!" Jen held it up for Tilly to read the cover, "The Love Poems of Rumi."

"Poetry?" Tilly said, "What are you going to do with that?"

"Read to you, of course," Jen said, winking.

Tilly took hold of her arm..._this day could not get any better_, she thought.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

On the outskirts of Heathcote, Jen took Tilly to an out of the way wilderness trail. The trees towered above them, lush with greenery.

"How Harry Potter of you to lead me into a forest!" Tilly said sarcastically, her hand up to her face, staving off the branches that were flinging at her as Jen led the way through the bushes.

"We'll just have to hope there's no Aragog to drop on our heads!" Jen said gleefully, deflecting Tilly's complaint.

Tilly shivered, the thought of bugs and especially big hairy spiders made her itch. To Tilly's relief they came to a broader, well maintained part of the trail.

"Race you to that tree up ahead!" said Tilly as she sprinted away.

"Wait up!" Jen called with surprise as she bolted after her, she cursed the hindrance of her holdall slung over her shoulder. She stopped running several meters up the trail, breathless, she had lost sight of Tilly as she had crested a dip in the trail. She stood and listened. Not a sound could be heard except for the wind in the trees and the odd bird.

"Where did you go, you little sprite?" she murmured, sensing an ambush. She stealthily approached the large tree that was destined for their finish point.

Despite being prepared, Jen still jumped and shrieked when Tilly launched herself from behind the tree roaring. She leapt into Jen's arms, unbalancing her, they both tumbled to the pine needle covered ground, laughing.

"What took you so long?" Tilly demanded as she wrestled her trying to pin her down.

Jen chuckled, squeezing her as she planted kisses all over her face.

"My goodness, what has gotten into you?" she giggled as Tilly wriggled against her.

"In the mood to play" Tilly said gleefully, "now that you've dragged me into the wilderness, what are we doing out here?" Tilly asked, propping herself up on her elbow as she laid on top of Jen.

"I thought we could use a little rest, a little air, a little quiet time, just you and me," she said, looking up at her.

"Before we head back?" Tilly said sadly.

"Yes, before we head back," Jen said, giving her a pout, "we still have time to enjoy," She wrestled her and rolled over onto her finding her lips. Tilly pulled her closely into her, searching for her tongue, she shivered as Jen circled inside of her mouth.

"Come on, feisty girl, let's keep going, I don't think you want pine needles up your bum"

Tilly giggled, Jen pulled her up and they dusted each other off, playfully brushing against behinds and breasts. They swung their arms around each other's waists, continuing down the trail.

They stopped frequently, teasing each other, pushing each other against trees to kiss and pet, then breaking away, chasing each other. They played tug of war with their hands, giggling and shrieking, their joyful noises echoing against the trees. The sexual tension was definitely on the rise between them.

The trail led them down to the local river. They found a soft grassy spot underneath a huge oak tree. Jen laid out a blanket under the tree where they would be protected from the summer sun. A place where they could relax and rest and enjoy part of the afternoon before heading back. The leaves gently blew in the breeze, throwing emerald shadows over them. The sound of the sparkling river gurgled gently beyond them.

They both kicked off their shoes and laid down on the blanket. Tilly was on her back looking up at the branches above her, the dappled sunlight dancing overhead. She sighed, it felt so good to be horizontal. Jen lay closely beside her on her stomach, their shoulders and sides touching. She leafed through the book she had bought at the antique book shop. Tilly's knees were bent and she leaned her legs against Jen, her arm on her back her hand tucked under her shirt against her skin.

"So read to me," Tilly said, her eyes growing heavy.

Jen flipped the poetry book open...she took a deep breath and in a languid, sultry tone read:

_The Awakening¹_

_In the early dawn of happiness_

_you gave me three kisses_

_so that I would wake up_

_to this moment of love_

_I tried to remember in my heart_

_what I'd dreamt about_

_during the night_

_before I became aware_

_of this moving_

_of life_

_I found my dreams_

_but the moon took me away_

_It lifted me up to the firmament_

_and suspended me there_

_I saw how my heart had fallen_

_on your path_

_singing a song_

_Between my love and my heart_

_things were happening which_

_slowly slowly_

_made me recall everything..._

She stopped suddenly, she furrowed her brow, looking at Tilly's face intensely. Her eyes were closed and her breathing gentle and steady. Jen studied her relaxed face, her lips slightly parted. Her freckles more pronounced in the summer light. Her tousled ginger hair, and her long eye lashes. Jen sighed, enthralled by her.

Jen put the book down and kissed her shoulder gently, she slowly moved away, Tilly's legs falling to the blanket, her body following...she moaned and turned on her side, tucking her hand under her cheek. Her eyes closed the whole time.

Jen reached for her bag and pulled out her sketchbook and pencil...she leaned her back against the tree and studied her and then began sketching quickly. Her eyes drank her, every line, shade and hair. She wanted to memorize this moment, this moment of peace and beauty in the most intimate and artful way she could.

Her pencil stroked the page skillfully, her hand moving lovingly, lines becoming shapes, shapes becoming the image of Tilly before her.

She studied her drawing, satisfied with what she had created, she pulled the tie out of her hair and let her hair fall around her face. She massaged her scalp a moment to relax the aching roots of her head. She gazed at Tilly, so peacefully asleep, the gorgeous summer day moving in the breeze around them. She smiled secretly to herself as a warm glow expanded in her chest. She breathed in, for she knew this feeling, but it felt strange and foreign. She hadn't felt it this intensely in a long time, if ever, she thought. Only when she let herself, and only with the image and presence of Tilly near her.

She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the tree, listened to the soothing sounds of the gurgling river, the rustling leaves above. The day so far had been absolutely perfect. She drifted and woke herself up when her head bobbed. She quietly placed her sketchbook down and with sleepy eyes crawled over to Tilly. She slid herself against her, gliding her arm around her waist. Tilly stirred, Jen whispered in her ear, "Just me, coming to nap with you," she pressed her body sensually against her back, feeling aroused and sleepy at the same time.

A day of fun and intimacy, they drifted together on a cloud of their own making. Their physical closeness a warm comfort of touch binding them together even more deeply. Jen let herself drift and descent gently into peaceful blackness.

* * *

Tilly woke first from her sleep, the feel of Jen's arm heavy and comforting around her waist. She could feel her gently breathing against the back of her neck. She didn't want to move but needed to as her bladder ached with the need to pee. She slid away from her, glad she didn't wake her, even though her arm had flopped onto the blanket.

Sighing in relief, she came back from around the other side of the tree and plunked herself down on the blanket where she sat cross legged, positioning herself so she could watch Jen. She felt herself enchanted by her beautiful form. She sipped on a bottle of water they had brought. She picked up Jen's sketchbook and was in awe at the beautiful, delicate drawing of her. She traced the intricate lines with her finger, mesmerized. She looked at Jen's signature, a small heart beside it. She smiled, her eyes shining.

She tried to temper her impatience but couldn't resist moving closer to Jen, mischievously thinking of ways she could wake her up. She gently kissed her cheek, breathing in the smell of her. She just wanted to look deeply into her soulful, sexy eyes, and feel her hot sensual hands on her. Her body jolted at the mere thought of her touch, making her instantly wet.

She plucked a long piece of grass and gently ran it against Jen's cheek. No response. She ran it on the inside of her elbow, she twitched, but her eyes remained closed. She seemed fast asleep.

Tilly laid on the ground facing her, she picked up a strand of her hair and tickled her ear with it.

Jen shifted, reaching up to scratch her ear, "Hey, I know that's you!" she said groggily, smiling and opening her eyes. "How would you like me to do that to you?"

Tilly giggled, moving in to kiss her, Jen quickly wrapped herself around her and rolled on top of her, pinning her to the ground and holding her arms above her head.

"Ha ha gotcha" her eyes sparkled playfully. Tilly couldn't help but notice Jen pressing her hips down on her fully, giving her a bit of a grind.

"Ha ha" she said sticking her tongue out, "not scared of you"

"Oh really," Jen said, holding her wrists with one hand, she leaned down and kissed her as she took a strand of her own hair and tickled her nose with it as she pulled away.

"Oh, that's just mean" Tilly shrieked, scrunching her face to try to relieve the itch. Jen giggled.

Jen held the strand up, Tilly rolled her head to the side trying to keep her nose away from her, instead she stuck her wet tongue in her ear. Tilly shrieked in surprise and began struggling, "What's a little Chinese torture, nothing to be scared of..." Jen ran the strand down her neck along her collar bone. Tilly bucked trying to throw her off but was unsuccessful.

Tilly shrieked again in protest as Jen threatened to tickle her more, but surprised her instead when she ran her tongue under her arm, came back and licked her cleavage, and ran up the other side of her neck to her ear. She let go of Tilly's arms, who brought her hands to her head and twined her fingers through her hair and guided her to her lips, molten and silky their tongues found each other, stroking and sucking.

"That's more like it," Tilly said, breathless. She could feel the feverish ache of her desire springing up inside her again. They looked deeply into each others liquid, smoldering eyes. Jen stroked her hair and her face, and scratched where she had tickled her.

She lifted herself off and sat against the tree. Jen opened her legs, smiling at her seductively, she stroked the ground between them.

"Sit with me," she invited.

Tilly sat and slid herself back against Jen, who engulfed her in her arms, pulling her as close as she could against her. She guided her to lean back, her head against her shoulder. The feel of Jen at her back was absolutely divine. Jen played with her hair, her other hand stroked her belly. They quietly looked out over the beautiful landscape, the river rushing by.

"I thought you were going to read to me?" Tilly said.

"I was and you promptly fell asleep, so it's your turn."

"Oh, well, I didn't mean to" Tilly said sheepishly.

Despite feeling distracted by the feel of Jen's body against her and her warm hand on her belly, Tilly took the book that Jen handed to her and flipped it open.

She began...

_I'm drenched_

_in the flood_

_which has yet to come_

"Uh m..." Tilly paused as Jen had slipped her shoulder strap down and was kissing and running her tongue along her shoulder.

"Go on," Jen whispered against her ear.

Tilly cleared her throat,

_I'm tied up_

_in the prison_

_which has yet to exist_

_Not having played _

_the game of chess_

_I'm already the checkmate_

_Not having tasted_

_a single cup of your wine_

_I'm already drunk_

Tilly turned the page, Jen caressed her stomach, moving back and forth along her sides and ribs. Tilly took a deep breath, a little smile of amusement on her face, she began again.

_The Mythical Lover_

_My love for you_

_has driven me insane_

_I wander aimlessly _

_the ruins of my life._

_my old self a stranger to me_

_Because of your love_

_I have broken with my past_

_My longing for you_

_keeps me _

_in this moment_

_My passion_

_gives me courage_

_I look for you_

_in my innermost being_

_I used to read_

_the myths of love_

_Now I have become_

_the mythical lover_

"Hmm, these are gorgeous, listen to this," she said, continuing on. Jen listened intently, loving the lilt of her voice, the beautiful words, the feel of her body vibrating against her as she spoke.

"Let's play a game," Jen said innocently, "it's called 'drop the book'"

"Why, what is the purpose of this game?" Tilly questioned.

"It's really just for fun but also a test of your focus."

Tilly began to read as Jen moved her hands over her body._ I can do this _Tilly thought _easy_. She began reading this time, more dramatic and upbeat,

_Lost in the Wilderness_

_Oh lovers!_

_Where are you going?_

_Who are you looking for?_

_Your beloved is right here._

Jen stroked over her stomach, her head on her shoulder, listening. Her hand sliding down the straps on her skirt, as she pulled it down Tilly slipped her arms out. She pushed her top down, exposing her breasts. Jen grinned, impressed that Tilly was totally ignoring her, reading on...

_She lives in your own neighborhood._

_Her face is veiled._

_She hides behind screens_

_calling for you_

_while you search and lose yourself_

_in the wilderness and the desert._

Jen cupped her breasts and began massaging them, caressing over her perfectly formed rosy nipples. She kissed her neck running her lips to her ear. She ran her finger tips against her bare skin. Jen felt her take a deep breath, a small but noticeable shudder as she inhaled. Tilly persevered.

_Cease looking for flowers!_

_There blooms a garden in your own home._

_While you look for trinkets_

_the treasure house awaits you in your own being._

She continued, sensually touching and caressing her. Tilly continued reading, squirming on occasion, but gradually the quality of her voice changed. Jen could tell she was becoming more than a little distracted.

_Because of your love..._

"Uhm..." Tilly blinked, clearing her throat, refocusing on the page,

_I have lost my sobriety_

_I am intoxicated_

_by the madness of love..._

She halted her words, as the movement of Jen's hand caught her eye. Jen's hand slid up her thigh, Tilly's voice wavered but still, she continued on.

_In this fog_

_I have become a stranger to myself_

_I'm so drunk_

_I've lost my way to my house..._

As Jen slid her hand down her inner thigh, parting her legs slightly, she pulled up her skirt so she could have a clear view of what she was doing and traced her finger over her lacy underwear, along her crotch. Tilly took a deep breath, the book in her hand shaking.

"Ahm" she said, stopping. She shifted. She leaned her legs spreading them wider apart. She watched, _longing_ for Jen to entertain her invitation. She caught her breath in anticipation as Jen's hand slid into her underwear and moved around her silky folds.

The book dropped from her hand, transfixed she watched Jen's fingers glisten with her wetness.

Jen moved her hand to the edge of her underwear and moved them down as far as she could reach, "These are, uhm, in my way" she said provocatively.

Tilly willingly slid them down and off, tossing them aside...she leaned back against Jen again, and let her legs fall open. Jen folded her skirt up, exposing her trim ginger triangle to the speckled daylight. Jen ran her fingers through her downy ginger fur.

"Now hold the book for me to read, and you just watch what I'm doing" Jen whispered in her ear.

Tilly picked up the book and held it, slanted. Jen guided her hand so she could see the page. Jen began reading, her lips brushing against her ear, her breath hot,

_I desire you_

_more than food_

_or drink_

_My body_

_my senses_

_my mind _

_hunger for your taste_

Jen slid her finger around, dancing figure eights, Tilly dropped the book again, gasping and moaning as she watching her hand move against her. Jen could feel the tension in her stomach as her back pressed against her and she could feel her throbbing pulse. It wouldn't take much to tip her over the edge.

To divert her attention, Jen found her nipple, pulling and rubbing, slowing the movement of her hand. Tilly squirmed and moaned and bucked.

"I'm aching, Jen, your teasing, it hurts"

"Where exactly does it hurt?" Jen asked gently.

"I'm not sure exactly...but it's inside" Tilly took her hand and held it against her lower belly, the ache uncomfortable, like a cramp.

With her other hand Jen circled outside the entrance to her core already knowing what she needed to do but wanted Tilly to invite the initiative, so she said, "You let me know if there's anything I can do for that ache"

Tilly picked the book up one more time, Jen continued reciting poetry, this time ignoring the book and improvising, she whispered the sultry words into her ear.

_I dreamt of you coming_

_a thousand times at my hand_

_finding comfort sleeping _

_between your thighs_

_the warmth of our tongues always searching_

_but never finding enough_

_to satisfy our red hot wanting..._

Tilly surrendered the book for the last time, letting it fall with a thump. Tilly gripped Jen's leg as she continued circling, and then stopped. Jen looked down Tilly's body, watching as Tilly's breasts rose and fell as she panted and trembled with her desire.

"_and her lover..." _Jen breathed hotly into her ear,

_opened herself to embrace the sky. _

_Desiring the kiss that she knew swept inside..._

"Take me" was all Tilly could push out between her quivering lips.

"Tell me what you really want," Jen said, her warm hand on her belly, her finger gliding ever so lightly around her moist folds.

Tilly moaned, pushing her legs wider. "I want you, I want to know what it feels like to have you inside me, I want you," her body ached for release, "I want you to fuck me!" She didn't care what she had to say, or how to say it, but it felt good to say the words, they rolled off her tongue, salacious and wanting and sexual.

She watched Jen's finger disappear inside of her, they both moaned. Jen biting her lip, as she throbbed feeling Tilly's hot, slippery velvet insides clenching around her finger.

Tilly gasped, the sensation surprised her, it felt like hot fire inside her, with a fierce edge of pleasure to it. She whimpered.

"I'm not hurting you?" Jen asked concerned. She panted with lust but all she wanted was this moment to be beautiful and agonizingly good, just for Tilly, her stunning, beautiful lover.

Tilly breathed, she was lost for words.

"Want me to stop?" Jen asked gently.

"No! _Oh god_," Tilly said quickly. She turned her face toward her, bringing her hand up behind Jen's head winding her fingers through her hair, she pulled urgently, "I don't ever want to stop you and your magic hands..._aaahhh..._" Tilly moaned, as Jen gently stroked upwards, sliding her finger out part way. Tilly's breathing was ragged as she sighed heavily and arched her back as her ache pulsed into molten desire. She tensed and began rhythmically pushing her hips against her hand.

She was taut as a wire, her hand gripped Jen's thigh, the other clutched the blanket in her fist as she watched Jen's finger moving in and out of her, sliding and dancing around her peak before plunging back inside. She had never experienced anything so insanely pleasurably in all her life.

It was like a madness, her mind was blank and the only thing that existed was the blinding hot pleasure searing through her. She could hear herself screaming as she threw her head back, her body exploding in ecstasy opening the heavens and the earth before her.

Jen cried out with her holding her tightly as she too climaxed, Tilly thrashed against her, writhing in euphoria as the powerful waves of her orgasm overtook her.

They collapsed against each other, Jen wrapped her arms around Tilly holding her fervently as they both trembled. She pressed her face against her, kissing her. Tilly clung to her, her eyes glassy, her face flushed, her skin hot to the touch.

"That was..." she rasped, "that was extraordinary..."

"What part?" Jen murmured.

"All...of...it...the poetry, the touching, the teasing, that thing you were doing with your hand. How is it that every time you touch me it gets better and better?" Tilly said in amazement.

"Magic...magic hands was it?" Jen grinned.

Tilly turned her head, kissing her gently. "Did you know no one's done that to me before?"

"Did I make my delicate princess a woman today?"

Tilly guffawed, "One more cheesy line like that out of you and you're not getting any!"

Tilly kissed her and turned around, guiding her to lay down, she kissed her passionately as she started pulling her clothes off. With the bright sunlight and dancing shadows, she wanted, no _needed_ to feel the fullness of Jen naked against her. She grabbed the back of her underwear, too quickly before Jen could shift, there was a tearing sound.

"Honestly, I'll make sure not to wear any knickers around you, wild animal" Jen said jokingly, breathing heavy in anticipation.

Tilly pulled off her own dress and laid herself fully on top of Jen who quivered at the exquisite touch of skin against her.

"You're so beautiful," Jen panted, goose bumps rising along her skin as Tilly rubbed her body against hers.

Desperate and forceful Tilly kissed her urgent lips as her hands moved quickly finding her thick wetness. She wanted to pleasure her as she had, insatiable and white hot she thrust vigorously into Jen who spread herself wide, her turn to scream out in ecstasy, her face contorted in agonizing pleasure.

"_Oh God, Tilly oh god...!_"

Her fingers still inside her, Tilly circled and stroked her tongue around her, she loved the taste of her, the feel of her swollen folds and her rigid peak as she sucked it into her mouth, flicking her tongue pushing Jen into her explosive release.

With her pulse roaring inside her head, Jen felt momentarily deafened, surreal, as the words of her favourite poem echoed inside her. She watched as in a dream, Tilly came back up to her, pressing her warm wet lips against hers. All she could taste was honey.

_In your light I learn how to love._

_In your beauty, how to make poems._

_You dance inside my chest,_

_Where no one sees you,_

_but sometimes I do, and that _

_sight becomes this art._

1 All poems taken from The Love Poems of Rumi by Deepak Chopra (Editor)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The morning light flickered through the curtains of Jen's bedroom throwing deep orange beams of light against her wall. An exhausted Jen sighed and rolled, her dark hair tossed messily across her embroidered pillow as she stretched languidly across her bed. Pulling her leg up, she was shocked out of her slumber as a sharp pain shot through her buttocks.

Semi conscious she ran her hand over the source of her discomfort, pulled muscles _in my ass, what the fuck? _she thought to herself, grimacing.

She absentmindedly massaged them, stunned at how tender they were, trying to ease the twinge. Irritated and very groggy, she pushed herself upright, she cried out, barely able to move, groaning at the intensity of her sore back, thigh _and_ butt muscles. She fell back onto the bed, gasping, she rubbed her lower back, her face twisting in discomfort. As the fog in her brain lifted, the source of her aches came rushing back.

_Tilly, her hot luscious lips on her as she smeared her honey covered fingers over her, their sultry tongues and finger tips finding each other again and again in a frenzied dance of erotic friction. Tilly pushing her down against the ground, fingers and hands flying in and out of her, as she arched and thrust against her in ecstasy._

Fueled by their inevitable return to the village, fearing the uncertainty of when they'd be able to see each other again, they became drunk with their wanting. Blinded by it. Insatiable with it.

She was in awe, it was all a blur as to how she managed to drive them home, after numerous stops on the side of the road to tease and kiss and caress all her sweet spots. A sultry shiver ran up her back the thought of her running her tongue up her inner thigh dipping into the lushness of her pooling wetness.

_The sound of Tilly's cries as she took her hand pressing her finger inside of her "Just one more time," she had pleaded, her own primal lust overtaking her as she thrust inside of her, holding her body fully against her as she clawed her back and moaned in her ear._

She felt herself flush with the memory, as goose bumps made her skin prickle, electrifying her, the memory of the jeep shaking as their passion overtook them.

Her face froze in pain as she gingerly swung her legs over the side of her bed to sit up. Slowly, she stiffly pulled herself upright, breathless as her pulled muscles creaked.

She put her hand on her nightstand to steady herself as she groaned and hobbled to the washroom. She felt like she had been hit by a truck. Closing the door behind her she leaned on the porcelain sink, looking at herself, face crusted with dried honey and who knows what, her hair a veritable rat's nest of mats. She made a face, the eyes of a wild woman looked back at her.

She looked like she had been on crazy black out bender, _but I have been_ she thought, _ a _love_ bender_!

"Ow ow ow!" she breathed as she lowered herself onto the toilet, shaking as her muscles screamed. She just hoped Tilly was in a better state than her.

* * *

Tilly woke, a horrible metallic taste in her mouth, her stomach churning with nausea. Her belly turgid and bloated, her whole body ached as she clenched with agony at the squeezing intensity of her cramps. Dizzy, she hurriedly wobbled to the washroom just in time, pulling her bottoms down to land on the toilet as the bright river of blood gushed and flowed out of her like a torrent. She hugged herself, feeling sick with the hormonal onslaught of her body.

Shivering, she mopped herself off and unceremoniously padded herself up and stood to limp back to her bed. She didn't quite make it, collapsing to the floor in a faint, the door crashing against the wall as the back of her arm hit the doorknob on her way down. She laid on the floor, stunned. Her mother came rushing up the stairs having heard the sound of her sickening crash.

"Tilly!" Her mother shrieked, "what's wrong!" She touched her clammy, sweaty face.

"Just having my period, Mum" She said blandly, the floor tiles were cool and strangely comforting against her hot, prickly back.

"You never told me it was this bad!"

"Never was till today!" she mumbled weakly.

"I'm taking you to the Doctor" her Mum said, panic in her voice.

"Oh Mum _nooo_!" she protested vociferously, "Please just let me get back to bed, I'll be fine...seriously, just get me the heating pad and the pain pills" she reasoned, struggling to sit up.

Her Mum looked at her doubtfully, her face sheet white, her forehead glistening with sweat.

"Seriously Mum, what are they going to do? The mere mention that I'm on my period they will be telling me to take a pill and have rest, they won't take me seriously, while I die of agony in those uncomfortable waiting room chairs...please just wait" she pleaded desperately.

Her Mum sighed, "All right, let's compromise, if you're not better in a few hours, we're going!"

"Oh thank you," she said relieved, "I promise, you'll see I'll be much better, just let me die for a bit in my own bed," Tilly smiled weakly, her Mum not taking the joke well.

* * *

Fresh from a hot shower and feeling slightly more mobile, Jen eased herself into her most comfortable pair of jogging pants and cozy t-shirt as her phone beeped. From Tilly the text read:

"_Help! Come bid farewell, on my deathbed with Mother of all periods!"_

_Oh Tilly_, she whispered to herself...typing quickly,

"_My poor darling! Need a minute to ease myself into the day...want me to come over? xx"_

"_Please? Can you? Need to dispatch fretting Mother first, will let you know asap when the house is ours x"_

Jen moved slowly downstairs, in the kitchen she reached for a glass, and caught her breath sharply in agony. There was no escaping for either of them, the aftermath of this, their first of many _epic_ love benders.

* * *

Putting on a brave face, fighting her nausea and dizziness Tilly practically pushed her protesting Mother out the door and told her to go to work. Shaky, she left the back door unlatched and quietly made her way back upstairs to collapse onto her bed, hugging the heating pad to her.

She text Jen and waited, feeling sick and vulnerable, she just wanted Jen's presence near her. She contemplated giving her a piece of her mind, for surely, it must be all the _unbelievable_ amount of sex they were having that was causing this nasty menstrual episode, not that she wanted them to stop, but she could of at least warned her...she squeezed her eyes shut and gripped her belly, trembling as another cramp seized her.

* * *

Rigidly easing herself down to kneel beside Tilly's bed, Jen stroked her cheek and hair, giving her a kiss. Tilly opened her stunning blue eyes, glassy from the pain and discomfort, the pain medicine had eased her cramps, but not entirely. She smiled weakly, reaching for her warm hand, with her clammy one.

"I thought you'd _never_ get here" she said, more dramatically than she intended.

"Aw still feeling sickly I see" Jen said, tenderly stroking her pale face.

"_The...Mother...Of...All...Periods_!" Tilly emphasized, her eyes wide with disbelief, "I still feel so dreadful, I even fainted earlier!"

"Oh that's terrible! Anything I can do to help you feel better?" Jen said, peering at her with consternation.

"You just being here, means so much..." she said earnestly, feeling suddenly emotional, her lip quivered. She had hidden from her Mother how scared her faint had made her feel, with Jen, looking at her with those deep, brown eyes of hers, her vulnerability bubbled up.

Jen kissed her on her brow, her heart in her throat, "Well, let me fuss on you, see if I can't get a bit of colour back in those cheeks," she said, trying to lighten her mood, "why don't I start by making you a nice hot cup of tea?"

Her brow furrowed, "Mmm I don't know, my stomach feels a bit touchy..."

"I was going to make peppermint, good for a fussy belly"

"All right" she replied slowly. Jen squeezed her hand.

Tilly watched as Jen gripped the side of the bed, pushing herself up wincing and gasping and she found her feet.

Tilly looked at her quizzically, "What's wrong with you today?"

Jen grinned painfully, half hunched over, "Seems I found some new muscles I never knew I had courtesy of our vigorous sex aerobics"

Tilly held her side as she laughed, "Seriously, and here I thought you were the fitter one!"

"Madam, you win all fitness awards in this category," she said, straightening up and moaning as she limped to the kitchen.

Jen returned with two steaming mugs of peppermint tea and some arrowroot cookies.

"Hey lovely" she said gently, kissing her cheek. She put her arm around her and pressed her face into the crook of her neck, inhaling her sweet intoxicating scent, the lingering smell of honey and her delicious _femaleness_.

"I must just reek, how can you stand me?" Tilly said, disgusted.

Jen's smoldering golden brown eyes pierced deeply into hers, "Don't you know yet that I _love_ everything about you?" she said, biting into a cookie, and breaking a piece off to feed to her.

Tilly paused, letting her words sink in, she replied tentatively, "Even when I'm looking half dead, all sweaty _and_ smelly?" She wrinkled her nose, as Jen popped a piece of cookie in her mouth.

"Even when," Jen chuckled, her eyes sparkled, she flicked her head, "come on, let's prop you up."

Tilly was secretly thrilled with Jen's doting, fluffing her pillows and feeding her tea and biscuits, her gentle, warm touches on her arms and legs. As she began feeling incrementally better, Jen stiffly climbed into the bed snuggling beside her, her hand finding it's way under the duvet where she massaged her achy belly.

"I have a plan" she said slyly.

"Mmm, I can hear your brain ticking from here, let's hear it" Tilly said calmly, melting inside with the feel of Jen's hot hand rubbing her belly.

"Since there's _nothing _I wouldn't do right now to make you feel better, I couldn't help but notice that fabulous bathtub you have across the hall. And, before I run you a bath, you should let me put my hands on you to rub down that achy lower back of yours..."

"I should should I?" Tilly peered at her with one eye, "Hmmm, clever Ms. Insatiable, I like how you think, finding every opportunity to get me naked, even on my menstrual deathbed," Tilly grinned, "And how the thought of it all is turning me on I'll never know, the female body really is a wonder!"

"And you, such an adorable push over, lucky you for incapacitating me, otherwise..."

Tilly turned towards her as she pressed her warm lips against hers. Jen hugged her to her, lifting the back of her shirt, rubbing and kneading her lower back, "and this is where I'm really sore" Jen crooned, sliding her hand into her underwear rubbing her smooth, firm butt cheeks.

"Oh you poor sexy, cheeky monkey," Tilly murmured, laying in her arms, soaking up her touch, "I will be sure to pay you back for all your hard efforts to please me," she smiled, "Even though they nearly killed me!" She shouted for emphasis.

Jen burst out laughing and just as quickly cried out, "Ow! _Gentle!_," as Tilly grabbed her behind and gave her a squeeze. Tilly watched her face contort in pain, tears welling at the corner of her eyes.

"Oops, sorry about that," she said, feeling badly, "we are quite the pair today!"

"Understatement of the year!" Jen said, wiping her eyes.

Jen had her turn over onto her stomach, Tilly lay limply on the bed, her arm dangling off the side. As Jen stroked and kneaded her aching back, she moaned, "you could do that for a living, well, almost, minus the grinding!"

Jen looked surprised, "Grinding! Am not, just leaning, using leverage...I couldn't grind right now even if I wanted, there's a big difference" she protested, a slight smile danced on her lips.

She had tried to massage her off to the side, but was in agony, as it required using her thrashed muscles to balance herself. She found her most comfortable position straddled across her behind. She pulled her t-shirt a bit higher, and folded her pajama bottoms lower, exposing her dimpled bum. Jen traced her fingers over her beautiful alabaster form before rubbing another dab of baby oil into her hands. Her hands glided warmly along her back, stroking and kneading as she moved lower.

"I have friends in the profession...uhm the massage profession," she corrected herself as Tilly giggled,"and learned a few good moves." She firmly, but gently glided the heels of her hands alongside her spine.

"Hmmm to please all your lady loves..."

Jen chuckled, "All my lady loves? Honestly, how many do you think I've had?" she said, taking another long gliding stroke and coming back to focus on her sides.

"Obviously enough, magic hands..." Tilly trailed off, as Jen found a tight spot, drawing warm circles with her thumbs.

"Well, I hope that's not a complaint I'm hearing!"

"Ah, _nooo_," she moaned, "I just feel wholly inadequate..." she said, her voice muffled in the pillow.

Jen stopped, "Why? What? Don't! You're fantastic!...You..." Jen sputtered, feeling herself blush, "you're amazing you hear me? You just go with it and you're not afraid...and yesterday, yesterday was..." Jen was momentarily lost for words, so she laid herself down on Tilly's back, running her hand through her hair, she turned her head slightly so she could whisper hotly in her ear, "My sexy minx, I just get wet thinking of yesterday and your talents," She nibbled her ear, running her hand down her side, pressing herself against her behind, despite her sore muscles.

"Oi! No mauling the patients who can't defend themselves!"

Jen pushed herself up protesting,"Kill joy! No fun at all!" she teased. Tilly rolled over underneath her, pulling her down to her, "Ow ow not so fast!" Jen said breathless in pain.

"I think it's time for that hot bath, more for you than me!" She said, their lips meeting in a slow burning kiss.

* * *

"Here," she said, "lay down," Jen did what she was told. Tilly tucked the heating pad under her shirt and part way against her behind and turned it on high. Jen's head flopped down on the bed.

"I will prepare our bath, my gimped up lover," Tilly chuckled.

She turned on the taps and adjusted the temperature, adding a deliciously scented foaming bubble bath, filling the air with rose and passion fruit. She laid out big fluffy towels. She drew the blind, and lit a large candle. Within minutes the large tub was full. Happy with the mood now set, Tilly went back to her room, where Jen lay patiently, enjoying the warmth of the heating pad.

"All right you, I need five minutes to, _uhm,_ situate myself, and then you can come join me."

"I can't believe your getting all shy on me!" Jen said, propping herself up on her elbows.

Tilly fidgeted, she blushed, "There's just some things I want to keep private," she said defensively.

"It's all right, it still wouldn't bother me..."

Tilly gave her a look.

"Go on, I'll give you a minute," she reassured.

In the bathroom, Tilly stripped down, laying her pajamas in a neat pile on the floor, having dealt with her feminine needs, she tossed her underwear aside and quickly slipped into the hot bubbly tub, almost disappearing in the mountains of foam.

"I love your tub," Jen said leaning against the door frame, making Tilly jump.

"How long have you been there?"

"Your minute was up," she shrugged as she closed the door behind her. In the warm glow of the candle, she walked towards Tilly, wearing only her black lacy bra and panties. She came and stood by the side of the tub, admiring the spaciousness and the antique claw feet. She looked down on Tilly as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail.

Mesmerized, Tilly tried not to stare at her sensual curves, how the muscles rippled in her arms as she tied her hair up. Stunningly beautiful, Jen beamed her a flirtatious smile and slipped off her bra and panties, she leaned over her, "Move up," she said.

Jen gingerly slid in behind Tilly, the hot water a balm on her aching muscles.

Jen lay back in the bath, and settled Tilly against her. They fit so well, Jen being slightly taller. She ran her hands over Tilly's front, scooping water and bubbles, loving how her breasts bobbed in the water. She reached for a cloth, soaking it and drizzling the water on her. Jen spread the warm cloth on her chest to keep her warm and hugged her, pressing her lips to her head.

"You feeling any better?"

"Loads better...I'm so glad your here," she said fervidly.

"Me too," Jen said affectionately hugging her.

They soaked together in bubble bath bliss. After a while, Jen took a blob of body wash rubbing it between her hands, and gliding and sliding them over Tilly, lathering her arms and chest and neck and running down to her groin.

"Oi!" Tilly jumped, "Off limits!"

"Gotta make sure you're clean," Jen said playfully, tickling along her thighs. Tilly jumped, shrieking and splashing.

"Hey, where'd you go?" Jen pouted, as Tilly had turned and was opposite her,"Taking reprieve from those wandering hands"

"But I wasn't finished washing your back..." She smiled mischievously, rubbing the remaining body wash on her chest, she lifted a big handful of bubbles and pursed her lips as she tried to blow the foam at her.

Tilly sighed, smirking, she shook her head, "You're lucky your so fucking adorable," she said, she grabbed a bar of soap from the holder on the side as she floated herself over aiming to kiss her, she slipped, her body sliding against her, her face landing between her breasts. They both laughed and splashed, Tilly made her jump and squirm as she tried rubbing the bar of soap against her, the warm water creating a whole new set of erotic sensations for them to enjoy.

* * *

Tilly ran the hot tap for the third time, warming up the water, and swirling her hand around to build up the bubbles. She floated herself back to lie down between Jen's legs, placing her head against her chest. As she wrapped her arms around her, Jen caught her face in her hands, guiding her lips to hers, in their smoldering embrace she kissed her with her tongue. Under the water, Tilly's hand caressed over Jen's slippery body.

Jen rubbed and splashed the warm water against Tilly's back and ran her fingertips gently along her spine trailing down around her smooth cheeks.

Tilly murmured against her, "I feel like there is a vise grip on my ovary at the moment, and yet I'm totally turned on. Incredible really."

"Female body is truly miraculous..." Jen continued sliding her lips slowly against hers, their silky dance filling her mind with lascivious thoughts, "Was that an invitation?" she mumbled, as their tongues circled and danced.

"Because you know, there's _nothing_ I wouldn't do to help make you feel better..." she said between their sensual sucking and soapy sliding.

"I just may have to test that theory..." Tilly said, tracing her tongue around her mouth.

"Theory?"

Tilly grinned, "Yes, the one where orgasms are supposed to help ease cramps..."

"That definitely is a theory I could work with..." Jen replied, she pulled back, surprised, "Now who's being the insatiable one?"

"We both are!" Tilly grinned, Jen ran her fingers through the wet hair at the back of her neck, finding her lips again, her tongue circling in her mouth the way she knew she liked it.

Tilly felt her heart begin to beat heavily in her chest as her body felt like it was being lit on fire.

"Massage me" she said, feeling the tension building in her belly.

Jen moved her hand to her lower back stroking her.

"No," Tilly said seductively, "massage _me"_

"You sure?" Jen nuzzled her ear, sliding her hand to the crease of her thigh, lingering.

Tilly felt overwhelmed, the sensual friction of their bodies, the warm water, the silky feel of Jen, her raging hormones, the massage, the sensual kissing, being touched everywhere, well, _almost_ everywhere. Jen and her multi leveled beauty, her whole body a veritable garden of sensual delight.

"My Jenjen, _stop_ with your crazy teasing and touch me already," Tilly said in a low voice.

"I'd thought you'd _never_ ask," Jen purred in her ear, she twined her one leg around hers along with one arm pulling her up by the waist, bringing her closer. Jen reached around her from behind, finding her and gently traced her finger against her clitoris, drawing circles all around her most sensitive area.

All Tilly could do was sigh, as Jen pressed her succulent lips against hers. She tensed her bum muscles, feeling every tender stroke, the sensation making her quiver. She undulated against Jen's finger, the warm water flowing around her, her belly and erect nipples sliding against Jen heightening her arousal.

Her face contorted in pleasure as she gasped. Everything felt so ridiculously good, so _excruciatingly_ good.

Water splashed over the edge of the tub as Tilly's excitement crested, she felt herself throb deeply, she caught her breath sharply, surprised, she moaned, "_Oh_..._Jen_...I'm...I'm._..coming...ah...ah...ah!_" She panted, gripping the side of the tub, she tensed hard, thrusting fast against Jen's fingers, shuddering as she was about to tumble into ecstasy...

"Tilly? You up there?" She heard her Mum shout anxiously from downstairs...the sound of her feet pounding up the steps.

Tilly was barely able to keep herself from shrieking in shock as she sat bolt upright...her sudden movements making even more water swell and splash over the side. There was only a fraction of a second for them to look at each other in absolute horror before Tilly had no choice but to push Jen's head under the water, hoping the bubbles and milky bath water would hide her.

"There you are!" Her Mum said, bursting the door open and sticking her head in, her eyes immediately fell to the floor "OH MY GOD! LOOK AT THE MESS!" she yelled.

"MUM!" Tilly wailed, "PRIVACY PLEASE!"

Her Mother slammed the door shut, not wanting to see just how much water was pooled on her designer tiles, "What _are_ you doing in there!" she yelled through the door, confused by the dim light, candles and bubble bath, in the _middle_ of the day.

"Having a bath what does it look like?" Tilly raged back, more in panic than anger.

"What has gotten into you?" her Mum exclaimed angrily. Tilly clamped her hand over her mouth as the sudden shock of stopping her unreleased tension almost made her laugh hysterically at her question.

"What are you even doing home?" Tilly yelled back giddily, letting a sputtering Jen come back up for air.

"I _do_ live here! And we had a deal remember?"

"You could of text me! Really didn't need you to come home!"

"I did! You weren't answering!"

_Fucking idiot! _ Tilly swore at herself under her breath. Her phone had been in the bedroom the whole time, out of hearing range.

"I still think I should take you to the Doctor, _after_ you clean up that mess!"

"Absolutely not! I'm feeling just fine now, isn't there any place else you need to be?" She asked annoyed, trying to think fast how to get her out and away, as Jen's eyes looked at her in panic and fear as she huddled near the surface.

"Listen young lady, don't you _dare_ get rude with me!" Her Mum said heatedly.

Tilly mouthed to Jen 'what should I do?' Jen looked at her mouthing 'apologize!' Tilly didn't look convinced, but took a deep breath,

"Sorry Mum, you just surprised me," she said in a gentler tone.

There was a pause, "Fine," she said abruptly, "But honestly Tilly, what is with you!"

"Sorry Mum, guess I'm a bit more hormonal than usual,"

"I will be downstairs, we need to have a chat, _after_ you clean up!"

Her Mum sighed in frustration, Audrey had warned her at work about her teenagers antics, she had proudly announced how smart and level headed Tilly was. She had obviously jinxed herself. _Unbelievable!_ she thought to herself.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It just wasn't supposed to happen this way. You weren't supposed to be in the midst of making mad love to your girl, as she was about to create the most exquisite orgasmic tidal wave in the bathtub, and her _Mother_ almost walks in on you.

It just wasn't. Especially if that girl, that young _woman_, used to be your pupil.

The thought struck Jen like a brick to the head; maybe the real, sobering truth was that _this shouldn't be happening at all_.

When her Mother had gone downstairs, Tilly had moved quickly, accomplishing her first most important priority which was to make her safe, to make them safe. Springing into action, Tilly had almost pulled her out of the tub as she quickly toweled her down and silently ushered her to her room, closing the door.

"_Stay here while I deal with this!_" she had whispered intently, looking into her panic stricken eyes. Jen watched her as she pulled on some clothes, her face determined, as she slipped back out, to face her Mother.

Jen sat on the bed, shaking with nervousness. She toweled her hair, and wiped the rest of the water off herself. Even though she was flushed and still hot from the water, she pulled on her joggers and t-shirt and shoes quickly, feeling self conscious of her naked body.

She was ready to run. She looked out Tilly's window, judging by the distance to the ground, she would have broke her neck if she jumped, and it did cross her desperate mind, if just for a fraction of a second. Quivering with panic, she realized she couldn't leave, that she'd have to wait it out. She couldn't even pace, fearing she'd create noise, her steps making the floorboards creak. She glanced quickly at the closet, making a face, she shook her head, instead choosing to huddle on the floor behind the closed door.

With her knees pulled up to her chest, now numb to her still aching muscles, she put her trembling hand up to her face, covering her eyes. She felt utterly powerless as she listened to the heated tirade from Tilly's livid Mother, as she moved back and forth from the hall to the washroom, supervising Tilly's clean up.

"_How old are you, 7 or 17?! What would possess you to fill the tub so full! Didn't we teach you to have more sense?! Do you know how much it would of cost if there had been leaking and we had to replace the tiles?!"_

"_I already said I was sorry a hundred times what else do you want me to say?!" Tilly's tear streaked voice screamed back. _

On and on it went. The sound of water splashing as the mop hit the side of the bucket.

Yet, ironically, Jen was almost grateful for her Mother's obsessing over their flood, having distracted her enough not to notice her underwear beside the tub where she had dropped it, the strange pair of shoes and clothes strewn on the floor in her bedroom.

Jen took another shivering breath. Helpless, she waited, as all the 'what if's' gathered like demons in her head.

_What if_ they had been caught? _What if _she had called the police? _What if_ news of their activities got out at all? Both their lives ruined and tainted, forever! She felt sullied with the nightmarish thought of it all.

Her stomach boiled with fear and shame. She swallowed hard as her stomach tightened sickeningly with the emotion. Hot tears welled in her eyes. _This has got to stop now_. Two close calls in two days, this is just getting too _dangerous_. _And I am the one who has to do the stopping, to save us both._..she thought with dread.

She gulped a breath of air. But how? How to stop the longing. How to stop the burning insatiable attraction between them, that begged for fulfillment? How to deny the forbidden sweetness that fueled it?

How to stop the desire for her sensual kisses, the mere thought of them, even now, made her weak and flutter inside. How to imagine life without her, without her gorgeous, intelligent captivating self which she held so preciously in her heart? Her thoughts hung in the air banging around her head. _Well, you better figure it out soon!_

After what seemed an eternity, the clean up in the bathroom finished, Tilly's Mother retreated to the kitchen, and Tilly finally came into the bedroom, pale and shaken, her eyes swollen and red.

"Glad she got that off her chest," Tilly said sarcastically, grabbing a tissue and blowing her nose. "I guess I was asking for it, but I hate it when she gets like that, I haven't seen her that pissed off in a very long time."

She sighed unhappily, her eyes falling on Jen in the corner. She came and sat on the floor beside her, facing her. Apologetic, she put her hand on her knee, "I'm so sorry Jen, it was my fault...I forgot all about..." her voice choked with tears, realizing the danger she had put them in.

"I'm sorry too" Jen said, taking Tilly's hand and looking down at it as it lay in hers.

With her Mother gone to the store for groceries, Tilly led Jen to the back door. Jen squeezed her hand, her dark eyes laced with sadness as she turned quickly, not looking back at Tilly's anguished face as she broke into a run, disappearing down the lane.

* * *

The incident had thoroughly spooked Jen, whose knee-jerk reaction was to subsequently deflect Tilly's requests and invitations to see her. She needed time and space to think. To clear her head. To harden herself for the difficult task of ending their affair. Tilly had been grounded and wasn't allowed out of the house for the whole weekend. Jen had no intention of ever returning to her house.

For Jen, she was relieved as distraction came in the form of Diane as she held out a five page list of all the schools in Chester one morning. Jen's mouth gaped open looking at the length of it.

"Got your work cut out for yourself with this" Diane said, putting the list down on the table in front of her.

"And if I were you, I'd get a move on with getting applications in now, before you run out of time," Diane said "and remember the best place to be hired is where your placement was so don't be surprised if Keeler gives you a call," Diane gave her a knowing wink.

Jen would have felt thrilled in any other lifetime for the possibility of a full-time job teaching art at Hollyoaks Sixth Form College, except one where Tilly existed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jen's indecision seemed to gather speed. She hovered in denial, glad for a break from the intensity of her and Tilly's exchanges, where her denial could grow and her courage leak away. As she found every excuse not to see her or meet her, she fought hard to convince herself that ending them was the sane and rational thing to do.

She felt suffocated by her own dueling emotions, making her unable to bring herself to actually meet and speak with Tilly. _What could I ever say to her that won't make her hate me? How do I convince her that it's for the best? _

Their text messages read:

Tilly: _I miss you. xx_

Jen: _Miss you too. x_

Tilly: _I'm dying of boredom, can we meet?_

Jen:_ No, I can't meet with you, I have so much work to do..._

Tilly:_ What are you talking about, it's summer?_

Jen:_ Do you have any idea how many schools there are in Chester? _

Tilly: _Fine. Another time?_

Jen: _Sorry. Have to go. Later. x_

Tilly stared at her phone, a range of emotions colouring her face. She knew something had shifted the moment Jen had literally ran down the lane and away from the house. Away from _her_. She surmised it was related to 'the bathtub incident', but it felt deeper than that. The sense that she was pushing her away, it reminded her too much of their past.

Her lips quivered with apprehension, as her face darkened from her usual bright and cheery demeanor. She felt the distance between them, the vagueness in her voice on the phone. Her short, abrupt texts.

After all they had shared, the deep level of intimacy they'd experienced of each other, the tears burned in her eyes as the feelings of rejection coursed through her aching heart. She expected more from Jen, and in her mind, not communicating was unacceptable.

As much as she kept pushing her feelings aside, she felt her heart breaking, and up bubbled the feelings of being betrayed, abandoned, and worst of all used.

She couldn't hold back the hot tears as they brimmed and fell from her eyes. It didn't make sense to her. Not one bit of it.

_There must be a reason, an explanation. Why won't she at least meet with me? Just to talk? _she thought to herself_._

She gazed out the window of her bedroom, and took a long, deep breath. Aching, she closed her eyes, and breathed into the air, her lips moving in a pleading whisper, _Jen, please come back to me._

* * *

The minutes they spent apart, turned to hours, turned to days. Over a week had past since 'the bathtub incident' and when they had last seen each other.

Despite her work and nerves preparing for her interviews, Jen missed Tilly fiercely. Her image and their passion floated up at her constantly. The ache in her heart felt almost obscene.

As she waited one morning for replies to her applications, she grew restless and fidgety. She now had _too_ much time to think. She had picked up and put down her phone a dozen times, arguing with herself. The best way to break an addiction was abstinence. She didn't know where she read it, she was sure it was some self help magazine of Diane's, she tightened her lips with determination.

_No, it's for the best...I don't know how I thought it could ever work between us. _

She went upstairs to the washroom, as she washed her hands, she caught her own eyes in the mirror. Her expression looked pained. And then, the chess game between her heart and her head began.

_You know,_ a voice inside her reasoned, _she's not a drug...she's a living breathing human being who you happen to be in love with._

A stunned look crossed her face as she heard her own words. _Ha! You love her? That's a pretty big admission for you 'Get the Girl' Gilmore, and isn't it a bit soon? It was a nice fling, leave it at that._

_Fling? Oh, you know it was and is so much more. What are you so afraid of? Really?_

She blinked, ambivalence shot across her face like lightning.

Frightened by her contradictions, she left the washroom agitated by her own admission.

_Tilly!_

She busied herself with dishes and laundry but the weight of her longing sprung up inside her and grew like an itch she couldn't scratch. _Love, oh my God!_

Increasingly on edge, she grabbed her phone and bag and swept herself outside into the sunshine. She wandered, unable and unwilling to deal with her own fears, her own revelations, her disbelief clouding her usually clear mind.

She made her way to the coffee shop, where she could nurse an iced coffee and distract herself by watching the world go by. Or so she thought.

Taking a big sip from her iced drink, she settled in her chair, and pulled out her sketchbook as she saw an interesting scene she could sketch. The book caught on her bag and she fumbled with it. It dropped and as she leaned to pick it up, she froze, the page had fallen open to her sketch of Tilly. She had forgotten about it, lost in the distractions and melee she busied herself with during the week. She stared at the delicate, penciled lines of her sleeping form. The memories came flooding back...the passion, the pleasure, the play, the melting, expansive feeling inside her chest. She looked at her signature beside her drawing, with the little heart beside it. _Oh My God, I love her! _

A group of boisterous students bursting through the door shocked her out of her trance, and caught her attention immediately. Tilly's bright red hair stuck out among the group of them. She recognized George, Maddie, Neil, and Jono, with Bart and Sinead not far behind, who seemed to be engrossed in some form of heated discussion a little ways into the doorway.

Jen felt her throat go tight as a rush of emotions circulated inside her. The sight of Tilly shocked her. She felt entirely unnerved. She held her breath, trying to keep her hands from shaking as the adrenaline rushed through her body. Her heart pounded in her chest.

Like a magnet Jen's eyes were drawn to her, as if an ethereal spotlight was cast upon her. She looked stunning. Her face rosy, as she smiled broadly her dimples creased her angelic face. Her auburn hair in a bright bow...her cutoffs and embroidered white top accentuating her lean willowy form as she turned towards her with those _shimmering_ blue eyes.

Those eyes that had looked at her with utter _adoration_. Those eyes that now looked at her with veiled _hurt_.

Jen felt herself panicking, she pulled her eyes away, fearing her look would burn right through her and give too much away.

She rose, hesitating. She needed to flee, but instead of moving towards the door, she feared the bright light would expose her. She turned and dashed up the spiral staircase to the washroom. She escaped into the dimly lit stall where she had first kissed Tilly after their long break. She gasped for air as she leaned against the cool wall.

With the sound of the door, Jen looked up, surprised as Tilly entered the stall, quietly turning the slider, locking the door behind her.

"You can't _be_ here," Jen whispered, as anguish laced her voice. She shook her head, looking down, fighting the quiver in her lip. Tilly took a tentative step towards her. Jen just stood there, feeling her resolve to push Tilly away leaving her.

A voice inside her screamed,_ It's now or never! Say it! End it! _

She opened her mouth, struggling, still the words wouldn't leave her lips. Tilly watched her in suspense, unknowing of the intense struggle occurring right before her eyes.

Simply, eloquently, as her longing shone in her deep ocean eyes, Tilly stepped forward again, searching for hers. _Come back to me _was the unspoken mantra circulating inside her.

As each aching second passed, every moment she couldn't touch her the cavernous ache in Jen's heart grew bigger and more painful. _You could at least look at her as you destroy her... _

And then, their eyes met. Soul to soul, heart to heart, no sound except their breath, inhale and exhale.

She couldn't do it, she couldn't hold herself away anymore. She could _never_ hold herself away.

Jen closed the short distance between them as her arms moved around her, embracing her. She melted into Tilly's soft welcome. One more time the armour she had tried to pack her heart in fell, and shattered.

_I love her!_

In that moment, Jen could feel herself breaking, as she sobbed against Tilly's neck. They held each other, Tilly clinging equally heartbroken and desperate for their connection, having feared losing the most important thing to her.

Their faces turned to each other, cheeks touching, so close Jen's hot tears slid down Tilly's. Tilly kissed her, the salty taste of her filling her mouth. She whispered fervently in her ear, _It's okay, it's okay to be afraid, it's okay, I love you_,

_I love you._

There they were again, those three dangerous words, light as air, floating between them.

Tilly's hand came up cupping her face, gently wiping away her tears. She pressed her lips to hers in the gentlest of embraces. Her silky, warm, and wet lips.

It didn't take much.

One scorching kiss followed a second scorching kiss, their silken tongues swirling together. With the third kiss Jen felt herself fall into, what she could only describe as heavenly surrender. Her rational mind and all her reasoning melted away. They both reached for each other, silently desperately breathlessly, caressing each other.

Their arms tightly grasping each other, pressing them together. Their bodies against the stall's flimsy walls making them creak. Searching fingers and hands reaching for each other, gasping for breath, almost fighting each other to get closer.

They trembled against each other. The heat between them like an erupting volcano. Overwhelmed, all Jen wanted to do was steal her away and _well_...

Their foreheads together Jen looked into Tilly's shining eyes, "We can't do this here!" she whispered, "Meet me, meet me at the shack?"

A pained expression clouded Tilly's face, "I _can't_," the agony clearly etched on her face, "I'm leaving...with the guys, Maddie's taking us to Abersoch for holiday..." Tilly's mouth twisted with sorrow, "and we're leaving right after we get drinks, I shouldn't even be here...but I couldn't leave when I saw you, I just had to know you were okay!"

Filled with regret, Tilly's eyes searched Jen's face.

Jen stared at her, taking in what she had just said. Her mouth hung open, disbelief jaggedly crossing her face. Again _no words_, and then, a horrific sinking feeling..._you're leaving?!_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Jen couldn't get out of Bishop Comprehensive School fast enough. She had_ never _in her life felt so unprepared, unfocused and distracted. She felt embarrassed at how pathetic and inexperienced she must have come across to the panel.

She climbed into her Jeep, and sat for a moment, gripping the steering wheel. Time out. _Time out!_ She screeched at herself. Since Tilly left she had mooned and pined for her, _like a bloody school girl!_ She raged at herself, irritating herself even more with the irony of her own words.

With the unpleasant interview finished, she decided to send herself on a self-imposed break from everything and everyone to the only place where she could have a moment's peace to get herself sorted. She fired the engine. _God! The sooner the better._

* * *

Jen dropped into the ragged arm-chair and sat back, staring at the flickering light as it danced against the walls of the dim shack. She sat for a moment absorbing the quiet.

Outwardly, any one who observed her would say she seemed quite calm, almost meditative in her focus. Nothing could be further from the truth. Her mind, a veritable whirlwind of thoughts, her body burning with unrequited desire. Another feeling swirled and stirred inside her. A feeling she found incomprehensible. Envy. No worse, _jealousy_.

Her freedom loving bohemian rebellious independent self _burned_ with it. Her whole world seemed tipped on its axis. It was a kind of torture she was not ready for, and if that wasn't bad enough, every part of her body felt like it was melting, no _vibrating_ with her need. She felt feverish as the increasingly lascivious thoughts of Tilly pulsed through her body. It was like an erotic movie that refused to shut off, and no amount of self-gratification seemed to quell her longing.

She closed her eyes, letting herself sink in to her fantasy..._their silky lips sliding together as her hands caressed down her soft smooth skin, her fingers finding her pleasure, Tilly, gripping her, the sound of her breathy moans. _The feel of her delicious warm lips touching her all over, the feel and taste of her in her mouth. Absorbing her very essence, body, mind and soul_. _Her passionate beautiful self.

Jen opened her eyes, overwhelmed by the power of her craving...her heart thumped loudly in her chest, she shifted uncomfortably in the arm-chair..._God Jen, get a grip!_ She chastised herself.

She felt absolutely bewitched. _Love, honestly, another four letter word,_ she thought acerbically. Adding to her vexation was how unresolved things had been left as Tilly rushed off to meet her friends, leaving her behind. The _freedom_ she had to leave and have fun times with her best mates! _So she should_, this is the time of her life! Jen didn't begrudge her any of it. Soon enough she'd be in the working world, a whole new set of problems and obligations to deal with. However, there it was, writhing in her belly, _I'm so jealous of her! _

Their moments in the washroom at the Café came springing into her mind.

"_...you're leaving?" _she had exclaimed, her voice dripping with disappointment and anguish.

Tilly had looked at her shocked face, both amused and surprised by her reaction,

"Jen, I'm not dying! Abersoch, you know, the beach, North Wales, couple hours drive from here..."

Jen stuttered, pulling herself in from her turmoil of emotions, "I'm just surprised, I wasn't expecting you to..."

"Have a life? Outside you?"

"No, of course, that's not what I meant," Jen shook her head, feeling frustrated, "were you even going to tell me?"

"Of course! It's not like it was planned...Maddie just called and we're going, very spur of the moment, and..." Tilly peered at her, "It's not like you've been available...for me to even warn you,"

A guilty look crossed Jen's face, "I know," she said hesitantly, "I'm sorry about that I..."

The sound of Tilly's phone interrupted her, the sound loud in the small stall.

Tilly pulled it out of her pocket, "That's Maddie, Jen, I have to go I'm so sorry..." she felt torn, but was not about to abandon her friends.

"All right," Jen reluctantly moved away from her. "How long are you going for?"

Tilly shrugged, "I'm not sure"

"What if I miss you?" Jen asked defiantly.

"Hmm, I'm sure you'll find ways to keep yourself busy," Tilly said tersely, thinking back over the week of Jen's myriad excuses not to see her.

"What if _you_ miss me?"

"I'm sure I will," Tilly said smirking, "I guess I'll have to find some other _distractions_ then." She watched Jen's face, a curious mix of discomfort and uncertainty. Tilly slid the lock and slowly drew the stall door open. Meeting her stormy gaze, she stroked Jen's face, her eyes sharp, glinting sapphire, she said confidently,

"I'll see _you_ when I get back..."

Tilly left the stall and was gone in a whisper through the door. Jen felt stunned, a look of mixed resignation on her face.

"_I guess I'll have to find some other distractions..." _Disturbed, Jen thought, _what did she mean by that?_

Then, three days and three unpleasant, daunting interviews. Jen had enough. She finally dragged herself home. Her confidence clearly shaken, Diane watched as she stormed through the door, throwing her shoes off and collapsing onto the sofa, sulking.

"So, how was the interview?" Diane asked tentatively.

Jen groaned and rolled her eyes, "Another nerve-wracking inquisition by a group of administrative old cronies," Jen complained. "another hope's chance in hell."

"Ah, love, hang in there! Can I get you anything?" Diane said sympathetically as she pulled out a wine glass.

Jen looked at her, "I'll definitely have what you're having, thank you very much! Only bigger!"

Diane chuckled reassuring, "Really, don't worry, I have a good feeling, something will surely come up!"

She poured the wine and handed Jen the large glass, "Cheers to that!" They clinked glasses together, and Jen took a big gulp, swirling the wine in her mouth, swallowing, she moaned, "Just what I needed."

"Come on," Diane said, as she playfully swatted her, "let's get us some dinner together."

Jen smiled, grateful for her cheerful attitude, she pulled herself off the sofa. Jen joined her in the kitchen where they organized themselves and soon Diane was frying up some chicken and Jen was chopping vegetables.

"So how long is Sinead and her friends away for?" Jen asked casually. Diane knew of the uneasy tension between Sinead and her.

"Miss her already do you?" Diane teased, "Who knows, could be a week, could be a month" Diane answered as she made a face.

Jen saw it, "And, that face is for...?" she asked, deflecting her own alarm _'a month away?!'_

"Just dreading this year...last summer Sinead almost bloody drowned herself. Kids and their parties and drinking...but what can I do? I can't tell her no, she'll rebel and go anyway and not tell me, which would worry me more than if I let her go, and hope she doesn't do something stupid, or at least her friends will let me know if she does."

Jen nodded knowingly, sometimes it really was a psychological game with teens.

"I just hope she has more sense now she's older." She said uneasily, taking a swig of her wine.

"Amen to that," Jen said, taking a big sip with her. _A month!_

After dinner with the wine taking effect they chatted and laughed most of the evening. Jen felt a bit sneaky but was able to surreptitiously glean more than a few details out of Diane on Sinead's whereabouts, which meant Tilly and her friends would not be far away.

She couldn't resist. She couldn't stand it...her longing, how she ached, missing her. The horrible feeling that the best of the summer was slipping away. Tilly's vexing comment, that gnawed at her insides.

Besides, she justified to herself, she needed a break from interviews and inquisitions, even if for a day or two. She had decided to go on an adventure, indulge in a bit of retail therapy, and maybe, just maybe run into Tilly.

With the night securely wrapped around her, she lay in her bed, felling restless with excitement. With the week having been so difficult and emotionally stressful she could hardly wait till morning to get in the Jeep and drive._ I wonder what she'll think?_ She pondered. _I hope I'm not being presumptuous, but I just need to see her..._There was so much she wanted to tell her. She felt as though she needed to win her back as Tilly had turned the tables, to let her know how being pushed away felt like, as she left with such seeming ease.

Inside herself, she still reeled from her self-revelation of love for Tilly. She thought again of her ginger haired beauty and her carefree ability to leave, for _who knows how_ _long_, and hang out with her friends on the beach. Her jealousy percolated inside her, not huge and overwhelming, but just enough to make her feel uncomfortable. It was a feeling she fully intended to stomp out, when she could be with Tilly. Finally, her eyes feeling heavy, she turned on her side, and closed them, drifting into a restless sleep.

With the jug of milk in her hand, Tilly exited the convenience store and made her way up the main road back to Maddie's. She moved slowly, looking out at the beautiful beach. The day was gloriously hot, the sun glinted off the deep blue water, the frothing waves. It was so marvelous being away from the Village, lazy days on the beach, swimming and sunning, joking around with the gang.

However, Tilly pondered, this holiday felt different somehow. Not as carefree as last year. Maddie seemed distracted, like something was on her mind, but she just wasn't saying. Bart and the guys were ridiculous and quite hilarious, most likely because they had been constantly stoned since their arrival. Then George showed up with Esther, which Tilly didn't mind at all, but she felt caught in the crossfire of Maddie's passive aggressive digs towards Esther. While Sinead huffed and puffed and complained loudly over Bart and his behaviour. Yes, very different this year.

Then there was her. Jen was never far from her thoughts. Yet she felt trapped by the necessary secrecy of their relationship. Not having the freedom to share this most special person in her life, this person she was growing so close too, was at times, so painfully difficult. She ached for Jen and secretly wished she could be here with her to enjoy this beautiful place. She sighed as a twinge of sadness rolled through her. She pushed the impossible thought of them being here to the back of her mind.

_Well_, she reasoned, _I'm here now, so, I will make the best of it_.

Pensive, she looked up the road, and suddenly, she saw it. Something familiar. The Jeep. Well, _a_ Jeep. The colour so very distinctive, it looked exactly like Jen's...she was sure of it.

Her heart skipped a beat as she felt a rush of excitement course through her. _Surely_, she was seeing things. As she moved closer, no, it couldn't be..._Oh My God! It is! _

Jen had driven past what she knew was Maddie's place as Diane had described, and had pulled to the side of the road. She had no clue what to do next. _What was I thinking?_ She felt daunted by the number of people out on the sandy beach, and the crowds that wandered the streets. _What are the odds of running into her here?_ She thought, feeling rather exasperated. She considered her options. Go down and look for her, possibly run into the others, and dreadfully, Sinead. With her loud mouth and open disdain for her, the _Teacher_, that option felt more than a little uncomfortable.

_Honestly, Gilmore, you and your spontaneity_.

She scratched her head a moment, unsure. So close yet so far. She could text her, but what are the chances she'd have her phone on her at the beach? She looked down the road, feeling a little desperate, a little lost, glancing at the beautiful azure surf.

_A miracle is what I need,_ she mused. She looked up and sighed. Then, she almost laughed out loud at her good fortune. The familiar willowy form coming towards her, her red hair like a beacon, she could have seen from a mile away.

A broad grin lit her glowing face, "Hey, need a lift?" Jen called out casually as Tilly made her way towards her.

Tilly grinned, her eyes hidden behind her dark sunglasses. She wandered nonchalantly up to the Jeep, containing her real want, which was to scream and throw herself into her arms. _Oh My God she's here! She came all this way for me!_

"Hmm," she said, playing hard to get, "not sure," Tilly coolly pushed up her sunglasses to rest on the top of her head, she peered at her. "As far as sweeping romantic gestures are concerned, not sure if I should be impressed or not, and you, look at you playing all cool!"

Jen shrugged coyly, "Well, you know how I am with directions, got lost on the way to the shops, and well, this is where I ended up."

Tilly squinted at her, her shimmering eyes met Jen's sparkling gaze. The electricity crackled between them. Jen could barely breathe, _She's so adorable!_ Her inner voice swooned. She took in all of her tanned and freckled beauty, her little bikini showing through her gauzy top.

"Well," she said playfully, "are you impressed?"

Tilly leaned on the edge of the window..."umm a bit I guess," she said quietly, as her eyes wandered over Jen, from her lips to her beautiful hands, back to her golden brown eyes.

"Well then, get in the car," Jen replied, she quickly moved her things off the front seat and literally flung them into the back. Her eyes widened with impatience...she took a breath, ready to grab Tilly and pull her in.

"Well, I'm expected back to my friends, on the milk run," Tilly said, holding up the jug.

"Oh," Jen thought for a moment, "anything I can do to persuade you to join me later?" Jen beamed her charismatic maddeningly gorgeous smile at her.

"Maybe," Tilly said vaguely, feeling her knees go weak.

"I think I still owe you something,"

Tilly looked at her quizzically.

"Something we started a while back, that we never got to finish as we were, umm, _interrupted_," She flashed her a cheeky grin. An invitation she couldn't refuse. She was a goner.

It was an awful lie. Tilly hated to do it, but born out of necessity and her own blazing desire for Jen, nothing was going to stop her. She chose to say she had a family emergency and needed to leave. The most effective of lies, as she only had a sulking Maddie to briefly contend with, and no questions.

Tilly hurried down the road, towards the Jeep, where Jen was waiting. Breathless with excitement, barely able to contain her delight, _She came all the way here for me!_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

With feverish anticipation, Tilly reached the Jeep and bounced into the passenger seat. As their eyes met, a wide smile spread across Jen's face, she reached over and placed her upturned hand on Tilly's thigh.

Tilly slid her hand into her warm and welcoming palm. Jen lifted her hand to her ruby lips and kissed the back of her hand. Tilly thought her heart was going to burst with affection. Jen's dazzling golden brown eyes flickered at her.

They leaned towards each other, their lips gently touched, Tilly squeezed her hand and pulled kissing her once more, firmly, their lips silken and warm. Jen caught her breath as a warm rush coursed through her body. She savoured the moment, astonished at her own instinctive reaction and Tilly's intoxicating effect on her.

"Hello beautiful" she breathed, their faces, inches away, "Ready for some fun?"

Tilly nodded. Her cheeks flushed, equally effected by their mutual spark.

"Well," Jen said slowly, "why don't you navigate us somewhere so we can spend some time together? I haven't been to the beach in ages, and I feel like I haven't seen you in ages either!" Jen beamed at her.

Tilly gave her a wide grin, her eyes sparkled. She was beside herself with joy and amazement over the fact Jen had come down to find her. She guided them to a quiet alcove located further off the main highway. Once they had parked, they clamoured down a sandy embankment.

"I hadn't really planned to take you away from your friends," Jen lamented.

Curious, Tilly asked, "What was your plan?"

"I'm not sure I really had one, other than wanting to see you. I hadn't really worked out the details."

"Well, all I can say is I'm glad you were crazy enough to come down here," Tilly turned towards her, a smile played on her lips, "I'm just so happy you're here!" Tilly gushed as she wrapped her arms around Jen who eagerly hugged her tightly to her. Their soft warm bodies melted together. Jen sighed against her neck, "I've missed _this_, I've missed _you_." She kissed her cheek.

Feeling an ache in her heart, she said, "I'm so sorry about before...before you left I was pushing you away..." Jen paused, not sure how to explain herself.

"And it hurt," Tilly said plainly, looking sharply into her anguished eyes.

"So do me a favour in future, come talk to me!"

"All right," Jen replied meekly.

They left the conversation there, putting the bathtub incident and the potential nightmarish repercussions behind them.

They looked out over the sparkling azure water. Their arms slung easily around each other's waists. Boats, jet skis, and water vessels of every variety gently bobbed with the waves. Excited by the enticing surf, Jen pulled off her tank top, revealing a dark blue bikini top, trimmed with hot pink.

"Want to join me?" Jen invited, flicking her head towards the sparkling water.

Tilly made a face, cringing at the thought of getting back into the icy water,"Already swam today."

Jen grinned mischievously, "All right, well, if you change your mind!" Turning towards the water, she untied her bikini top and streaked down the sandy hill towards the water.

Tilly watched her in astonishment as she flung her top to the sand and raced topless towards the water. Tilly sprung into action moments later, and scrambled her way down to catch up to her.

"What's taking you so long?" Jen called out over the water as she splashed and paddled. It was an invitation Tilly couldn't refuse. She quickly stripped down to her bikini and tentatively entered the water.

Not as courageous as Jen,Tilly waded into the ice-cold water, moving slowly, the cold a shock against her warm skin. She stopped a moment to catch her breath, the water up to her thighs. Jen hovered in the water, several feet away from her.

Suddenly, something flew past her head and landed with a splash behind her. Confused, she looked. Jen's bottoms floated on the surface of the water, waving gently.

"You really have lost all your senses today!" Tilly exclaimed both amused and titillated by Jen's actions.

"You should try it best feeling in the world!" Jen said, as she floated on her back. Tilly stood transfixed watching her beautiful form, the water shimmering around her. Jen began swimming again, she flicked her legs, creating a big splash. The droplets landed very close to Tilly.

"Please don't splash me, please!" Tilly shivered, "it's freezing!"

"You're thinking too much! Just jump in and get it over with, or I'll have to help!" Jen threatened. She floated in the water, watching Tilly struggle, a sly grin creased her face.

"I'll be nice this time and not splash you, however," she trailed off as she finger combed her long dark hair back off her face and stood up.

The sea water ran off her sensual figure in rivulets, her body shining. She pushed through the water towards Tilly, who was totally distracted by her unabashed approach. Jen chuckled as she came up to her. Too late Tilly realized, there was no escape.

She shrieked as Jen caught her hugging her tightly against her as she playfully nuzzled her neck. Tilly gasped and cringed as Jen slid her wet self against her.

"Oh you are warm," Jen purred as her hand deftly reached behind her back and pulled the tie of her bikini top. She slid her hand onto Tilly's breast stroking her rosy nipple and with one swoop she whipped off her top, throwing it towards the shore.

Tilly gasped shivering, "Oh you beast!"

Jen laughed as Tilly pushed her, she grabbed her arm as she went down, they both tipped into the water, where Tilly shrieked again and splashed. Gasping for breath, she tried in vain to grab Jen as she slipped away.

"Catch me if you can!" Jen teased as she floated just out of reach. With a determined look and her teeth chattering Tilly caught up to her, Jen let her...it was hard to grip her as they floated, their skin slippery, they rolled around each other laughing trying in vain to get a grip.

Jen guided them to a sand bar she had discovered earlier under the water. They were both able to stand together although the water was up to their shoulders. Tilly wrapped her arms around her neck as Jen's arms enveloped her, their lips slipping into a deep and languid kiss. Tilly shivered. The feel of their naked breasts sliding against each other sent arcs of arousal through the both of them. They floated away from each other, breathless, casting curious glances at each other, as painterly images of their bodies rippled underneath the water.

"We'd better keep moving, race you to the buoy!" Jen gestured to a large float several meters out.

They played in the water, chasing and splashing and holding each other as they floated.

Jen eventually convinced Tilly to ditch her bottoms to feel the flow of water on her nakedness.

"I have to admit, it does feel good, rather erotic," Tilly contemplated as she did the breast stroke, whipping her legs out behind her. Jen wrinkled her nose at her in agreement. They glided together.

Finding the sandbar, they embraced in another heated, salty kiss. Tilly, her arms around her neck, lifted her legs and wrapped them around Jen's waist. Jen held her, the buoyant seawater made it easy to hold her up. They continued their sensual kisses, their tongues playfully darting in and out of each others mouths. Jen felt Tilly's legs tighten around her pressing her bristly groin against her belly. She slid her hand around her behind and moved up her thigh and began drawing little circles with her finger as she moved back down towards her behind. She drew circles reaching around finding her most intimate area, gently tracing her finger around her, feeling her quiver and arch against her. Jen stroked her just enough to feel her swell beneath her fingers, and despite panting with lust wanting to go further, she drew her hand away.

"You don't have to stop!" Tilly gasped.

"But you know how much I love to tease you up..." Jen's voice was husky as she spoke into her ear, her whole body pulsated with her passion.

"Make me insane more like it!" Tilly quipped.

"Uh huh," Jen said, kissing her she swirled her tongue in her mouth,"and just think how _hard_ you're going to _come_ when I do give it to you."

Tilly moaned gently catching her lip between her teeth. She released her and growled, "Well, be ready for appropriate punishment then." Jen grinned beneath her sultry kisses, "I expect nothing less than to be begging and screaming your name,"

Tilly broke away, paddling towards the shore, giddy as she laughed..."We have to get out of here!"

* * *

"Bloody hell!" Tilly cursed. Despite their thorough search of the water and the shore, Tilly's bikini bottoms along with her shorts and tank top were not to be found. "I really like this bikini too!" she frowned, standing in the ankle-deep water of the shoreline, hands on hips, her top dangling from her hand. In the moment she didn't care that she was entirely naked, she was too busy being furious.

"And _what_ kind of _bastard_ would take my shorts and tank top?" she raged.

Jen vaguely remembered seeing some lone figures along the shore, but was too distracted by their swimming adventures to really take notice.

"Probably kids I imagine," Jen commiserated with her, trying without success to keep a straight face. "And YOU! Stop laughing! Here," she handed her top to Jen, "you might need that on the way back."

"If only you could see your gorgeous self," Jen went to grab her, she pulled away, "Stop that! I'm not finished being angry!" she huffed.

"Bring me a towel before I freeze to death!" Tilly demanded as she reluctantly waded back into the water, as in the distance several lone figures walked up the beach.

"Please hurry!" she begged.

Jen tied her top on and turned, jogging up the beach toward the Jeep to retrieve their towels, and Tilly's dignity.

Before long she returned, already wrapped in her own towel, Jen helped a shivering, blue tinged Tilly out of the water, trying to warm her by rubbing her arms and back vigorously and wrapping her tightly.

"Let's go up in the dunes, I saw a nice spot we can sun for a bit."

"Okay," Tilly said, teeth chattering. They started walking up the beach, towards the hills.

"I might know how to warm you up a bit quicker," Jen smiled playfully.

Tilly eyed her suspiciously, "How?"

Jen touched her shoulder, "Tag, you're it!" Jen dashed away, as Tilly screeched in protest, "That's not what I thought you had in mind!" she protested as she sprinted after Jen who circled and raced around her laughing. Tilly managed to slap her bottom and then screamed and laughed as Jen came after her. She raced her towards the sandy embankment, "Last one up is a rotten egg!" Jen called out, they both hung onto their towels, which threatened to fall off in their race to get to the top. Breathing heavily they both collapsed beside each other, their cheeks flushed with excitement.

They paused a moment, catching their breath. The sun came out from behind a lone cloud, lighting up the brilliant sand and the deep blue sea.

Thoroughly warmed up, Tilly turned towards Jen, her face glowing with adoration and joy, "Promise me it will always be like this,"

Jen looked deeply into her searching sapphire eyes, as her heart burst with hope, with _love_, she smiled leaning towards her, their lips embracing passionately.

_If only I could, _Jen thought.

* * *

Finding a secluded depression in the sandy dunes, Jen laid out a blanket for them. The warm sun on her skin felt so good, her skin puckered with exquisite pleasure. She looked at Tilly, already red on the tops of her shoulders.

"Come here, my fair lady," Jen said, squeezing out a large blob of sunscreen into her hand. Tilly slid over beside her, letting her towel drop into her lap. Jen took her time, creaming her up, smoothing her hands over her back and shoulders, down her arms.

Her back done, Tilly lay back on the blanket, soaking up the heat of the sun. She brought her arm up, shading her eyes as she watched Jen squeeze more sunscreen into her palm. She knelt on the blanket, looking particularly gorgeous, Tilly thought, in her bikini, seeing more of her face with her wet hair combed back. She was in awe that Jen could look even more adorable than she already was.

Hands covered in lotion, Jen shimmied over to her, she couldn't help but meet her gaze, smiling coyly as she languidly smoothed the lotion over her front, paying special attention to her breasts. Tilly closed her eyes, feeling Jen's attentive hands glide over her, smoothing and rubbing and sliding, the warmth of the sun warming her skin. A contented smile on her lips, she drifted into a light sleep. She felt Jen settle beside her. The sun caressed their skin.

They dozed fitfully, until Jen woke Tilly up by pressed her sensuous silky mouth against hers. Their lips and tongues swirled together as Tilly's arm glided around her shoulders pulling her in.

Jen stroked up her arm, down her side and her thigh, tracing her finger behind her knee, making her quiver. She slid her hand up underneath her towel and found her silky belly where she slid her finger along her sensitive skin, drawing a figure eight. Their kisses grew heated as their desire pulsed inside them. Jen wanted to make love to her right there and then but held back knowing they weren't in the most private of situations.

She was breathless with her longing. She craved to touch her intimately knowing how much her wetness mirrored her own. She could barely resist Tilly as she pulled and gripped and moaned against her. It astonished her how much she ached for her touch, as she did in this very moment.

As their kisses grew more intense and fiery, Tilly's hands wandered, stroking her arms, gliding along her back and side, sliding underneath her top. She slid Jen's erect nipple between her fingers. Jen broke off from their kiss, gasping, the sensation shooting electric bolts of arousal through her. She quivered, holding herself back from mounting Tilly.

"Jen, can we go somewhere, somewhere private?" Tilly pleaded, writhing with her need.

"You mean a room, a motel room?" she asked, seriously contemplating the possibility.

"Anywhere, I don't even care if it's the Bates motel, I just _need_ you on me," Tilly's smoldering, passion filled eyes met hers, their desire crackled in the air between them.

Tilly put her hand over Jen's that was resting on her belly. She guided her hand down underneath the towel draped across her hips, she pressed Jen's fingers into the pool of her wet.

"Okay," Jen rasped, biting her lip to keep herself from losing all self-control.

* * *

"Hang on to these for a moment," Jen said, leaning into the Jeep, she handed the keys to Tilly, their eyes meeting in smoldering anticipation. Jen moved around to the boot of the car to pull out her overnight bag. She was glad she had the foresight to throw a few things together, on the whim that she may stay over somewhere in her travels. When Jen finished, Tilly bolted out of the car, racing towards the motel room. Jen chased her, Tilly fumbled as her hands trembled opening the door as Jen came up behind her pressing herself against her back as she kissed her neck. They burst through the door, dropping their bags. Jen quickly grabbed the 'do not disturb' sign and hung it on the knob, and slammed the door shut as Tilly launched into her arms, her momentum throwing her against the door with a bang, as her sensual lips found hers.

Feverish with their passion, they undressed each other, their hot lips and searching hands pulling off the few articles of clothing they were wearing.

Jen guided Tilly to the bed, where she wrapped her arm around her waist and lifted her, as she crawled over her on all fours and pressed down on top of her. Tilly pushed her thigh between Jen's legs, where she thrust against her, moaning and gasping as her need overtook her. They sucked and licked each others lips, the smell of their sun drenched salty skin mingled with their feverish love-making.

The sound of their breathing filled the air as they ground against each others thighs, leaving silky trails of wet. As Tilly bucked underneath her, Jen rolled, gliding her on top of her where she slid her hand down for Tilly to rub against, "Oh god" Tilly gasped as she slid her swollen peak between her fingers. She grabbed at the blanket beneath Jen's head, with her other hand, she furtively reached into Jen's velvet wetness where Jen groaned loudly, tossing her head and arching her back. Their moaning cries filled the quiet of the room as they passionately stroked each other into a deep euphoric frenzy.

Feeling Tilly sliding between her fingers almost put her over the edge, but Jen held herself off, with extreme difficulty, she didn't want Tilly to stop fucking her, the rhythm of her hips matching the thrust of her fingers. It was absolute ecstasy.

There was no holding back for long as Tilly's gasping cries rang in her ears, as she shuddered against her, coming hard and fast. Jen struggled for breath as her climax arced through her like a tidal wave, fueled by Tilly's pulsing fingers as she penetrated deep inside her.

As her orgasm ripped through her, she wanted to scream Tilly's name, but no coherent words seemed possible, only her uncontrolled screams of pleasure pierced the air.

As the world drifted away, she glided into a place she could only describe as Divinity. It was beyond what she had ever experienced. It was another place.

Her head buzzed, she blinked, disoriented, as she landed back with Tilly, who crooned in her ear,"Ooo looks like I hit a really good spot!"

A glazed smile spread on her lips, Jen reached up, her arm rubbery, she stroked Tilly's cheek. She looked deeply into her shimmering blue eyes, completely overcome, Jen gasped, "God, _I love you!_"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The sated lovers lay entwined, basking in the afterglow of their frenzied love session.

They lay side by side looking deeply into each others eyes, tracing fingertips along their velvety skin, sharing gentle loving kisses, and long sensual embraces. If it wasn't for their intense hunger, they would have laid together the entire night, moving from one hot-blooded moment of passion to the next. They rose reluctantly out of their nest of sheets to shower and dress to go in search of dinner.

As she pulled her dress over her head, "I am _famished_!" Tilly exclaimed, wide-eyed at the intense hollow sensation in her stomach. Jen smiled, watching her ardently, nodding in agreement, as she dialed her phone for the local Italian restaurant. They had both agreed on Italian, craving a big carb boost, _in preparation for our next fiery love session_, Jen thought to herself secretly, as a little twinge of arousal pricked her. She smirked at herself, _Uh huh, Ms. Insatiable alive and well!_

She booked the reservation and hung up her phone.

"All set," Jen said, as Tilly came over and bounced into her lap. As she kissed her, Jen closed her eyes, warm bliss streamed through her, she never tired of her silky mouth against hers.

"Say it again," Tilly whispered, fascinated as she watched Jen's lips form the words.

"I love you," she whispered, her voice laced with her passion. Tilly kissed her succulent lips as if to catch the words and draw them into herself. "And I love you" Tilly whispered fervently in her ear, with her warm arms around her, her whole body vibrated with the words.

Jen melted into her embrace. She sank her head against her shoulder, immobilized by the sensual warmth coursing through her heart, her whole body pulsated with the feeling.

Tilly kissed her head, enthralled with Jen's stunningly tender, affectionate side, a shift from her usual, stoic bravado self. Tilly's stomach growled ferociously, interrupting her thoughts.

She rose, pulling Jen up with her, who snapped back into herself with the movement and the promise of food.

The sun was just setting as they made their way out into the glow of the evening light. Jen looked around stunned by the intense colour of their surroundings. Everything looked so brilliant and beautiful. Colours seemed to radiate and shimmer before her artful eyes, she caught her breath, turning her gaze onto Tilly, who seemed to glow with what seemed like ethereal Technicolor.

"When did you get so fucking beautiful!" Jen exclaimed in amazement, as if seeing her for the first time.

"The moment you became a love crazed monster" Tilly said, laughing. "Ah ah ahh!" Tilly said, holding Jen back as she approached her, wanton lust in her intense face.

"You need to feed me before you come anywhere near me with that look..."

Jen shifted her gaze, shyly, she grinned and bit her lip gently, playfully looking at Tilly, as she took her hand winding their fingers together. They strolled to the Jeep. Jen could barely keep her eyes off her.

They pulled up to _The Venetia_ looking at its opulent and majestic white exterior. "Wow, rather grand, maybe we should have put on our ball gowns instead," Tilly said apprehensively.

"Well, the ad did say elegant and relaxed and friendly so I don't think they'll turn us away," Jen said amused, "Come on," she coaxed.

Jen took the lead as they breezed into the restaurant, greeted by the warm and friendly Maître d. Tilly watched as Jen audaciously flirted with him as she asked for the most private table for two. He graciously obliged her without hesitation, entranced as she was by Jen, he led them up the corridor into the very back of the building into a private room.

Two other couples quietly dined, absorbed in each others company, barely noticing as Jen and Tilly took their seats. The setting sun took centre stage through the large windows, offset by the miniature bouquet of fresh flowers and romantic candles flickering gently on their table.

"This is gorgeous," Tilly breathed in amazement. Jen leaned her chin in her hand, "It's lovely isn't it" she said, watching Tilly's face light up with delight. She slid her arm along the crisp table-cloth towards her. Tilly shyly met her outstretched hand. Jen stroked her palm with her finger tips as the Maître d arrived with a bottle of sparkling wine and two fluted glasses. He poured them both a glass, "Your waiter will be with you shortly," He smiled knowingly at Jen, giving her a little wink, Jen beamed a smile at him, "Thank you Jonathon."

Tilly furrowed her brows, suspicious, she flared, "What the hell was that? Do you know him?"

Jen chuckled, "No! Charm, my love, and the fact he's _family_ goes a long way."

"Huh? How do you know that?"

"The signs, the _signs_!" she said, picking up her glass with emphasis, "immaculately dressed, smells extremely good, and if that didn't convince you, that tiny rainbow pin on his collar,"

"How did you notice all this?" Tilly asked shaking her head in amazement.

"Hmm" she mused, "not sure, seem to have some sort of super power at the moment, all that delicious loving up you've given me," She held her glass up as Tilly blushed, their glasses clinked together sweetly.

They ordered and as they waited for their pizza to arrive, Jen dipped another piece of the home-baked focaccia bread into the balsamic and olive oil dip, trying not to wolf it down, ravenous and now giddy from the bit of bubbly. She looked over at Tilly, her cheeks noticeably flushed, she slid the bread basket over to her. "How are you doing over there lovely?" Jen asked.

"Oh, swimmingly, I think that bubbly went right to my head," she giggled, tearing off a piece of the delicious bread.

"Do you drink very often?" Jen asked.

"Oh, God no! Don't really like the taste, but this bubbly stuff, I could get used to it, it's quite nice...sort of like a soda with a kick!" She drained her glass and held it out to Jen, who filled it half full and stopped, Tilly made noises of protest.

"Long night ahead my love, I would like you to have room for dessert later," Jen raised her eyebrows, giving her a look.

"Oh," Tilly said, flashing her a flirtatious grin, "What kind of dessert did you have in mind?" Tilly leaned her chin in her hand, staring at her, waiting expectantly for her answer.

"Well," Jen said, leaning her chin in her hand, mirroring Tilly, "I had Baklava in mind," she felt her lips twitch, barely able to contain the grin that wanted to spread across her face. Tilly scrunched her face and shook her head, unfamiliar with this exotic sounding dessert.

Jen lowered her head looking at her seductively, "It has lots of folded layers of pastry, and its nutty and really sweet, it comes _drenched_ in honey," Jen rolled her eyes with pleasure, "it's just _delish_," she continued, "I think it would definitely be up there on your list of favourite things."

Tilly stared at her for a moment, Jen watched as she turned three shades of red, before she croaked, "Baklava!" and then burst out laughing hysterically.

Jen sat back, sipping on her bubbly. She grinned impishly, entertained as she watched Tilly gripped by her paroxysms of laughter.

Tilly squeezed out between wheezes, "Baklava," as she was overcome by another fit of mirth, the bubbly having gone to her head completely. The waiter placed the pizza on the table between them, looking confused, "Sorry Miss, no Baklava but we have Tiramisu, made with the finest mascarpone and lady fingers."

Jen politely dismissed the waiter, barely containing her own laughter, hoping that Tilly wouldn't fall on the floor, freshly delirious with her renewed fit of hysterics.

Jen shook her head as she dived into the pizza, _she'll catch up when she can breathe again,_ she thought to herself amused. She placed the fresh mouth watering slice on her plate, and reached over and took Tilly's half full glass of bubbly from her, helping herself to it, this is definitely your _last call for alcohol Miss! _


	20. Chapter 20

**Dear Readers, I have some pressing business to attend to for the next few weeks, so chapters may be delayed. I really would like to ask for more reviews...I have no clue, except for a few of my lovely dedicated readers, whether or not you are enjoying my story and whether I should continue. Please let me know, as your encouragement and enthusiasm keep me going on this labour of love. xx**

Chapter 20

As they left the restaurant and made the short drive back to the motel, Tilly still felt she had a _little_ bone to pick with Jen. She gave her a surreptitious glance, considering her approach. She took her hand and weaved her fingers with hers.

"I think you owe me," she began.

Jen's eyebrows furrowed, "I beg your pardon?"

"I still can't believe you had the _nerve_ to drink the last of my bubbly, I was rather enjoying that," she complained.

"I was doing you a service, to keep you from going totally _mental_! "Jen parlayed.

Tilly made a noise of protest, "I was just having a laugh"

"You were borderline _capital M_ mental, I rather think you _owe_ me for not letting you fall on the floor." Jen said haughtily.

"Humph" Tilly replied, she hid the smirk pulling at the corner of her mouth.

Changing the subject, Jen said, "Look what I got us!" Referring to the Maître d at the restaurant, "Jonathon was so lovely to us," she gestured to the container on Tilly's lap which held a huge slice of Tiramisu cake.

"A gift from your new boyfriend, hmm not sure I want to partake in that..." Tilly quipped dryly.

"Oh stop! What? Are you jealous?" Jen tried to read Tilly's face, but couldn't in the dark of the car, and having to focus on the road in the unfamiliar town.

Tilly shrugged and said nothing.

"So unbecoming of you my sweet, you know I only have eyes for you," Jen crooned as she stroked her hand. She paused, "You're just teasing me aren't you?" She quickly glanced at Tilly, who was looking at her with mirth filled eyes.

"_Well_, someone's asking to be kissed to within an inch of her life!"

"Oh! Yes, _please_," Tilly said enthusiastically, and then shrieked and jumped as Jen grabbed at her side to tickle her, skillfully holding the Jeep steady as they pulled into the drive of their motel.

Back in their room, Tilly headed for the washroom. Jen threw off her shoes, grabbed the television remote and flopped down on the bed. She flicked the television on and surfed the channels.

"Know what I'd love to do with you?" she called to Tilly in the washroom.

"What?" Tilly asked.

"I'd love to just snuggle and watch telly while we have our cake," Jen said. Tilly bounced out of the washroom and plopped down on the bed beside her.

"That sounds lovely!" Tilly said. The thought of sharing simple things seemed such a pleasure; especially things they were unable to do in the Village. She leaned in to kiss Jen, who reciprocated, theirs mouths connecting, languid and sensual.

Tilly looked deeply into her golden brown eyes and said dreamily, "You have the prettiest eyes,"

Jen smiled, "And you have the prettiest everything," she answered, as she pulled her in for a long smoldering kiss.

With time on their side, they slowly undressed each other, kissing and caressing as they went along, as increasingly more of their bare velvet skin revealed itself to the other.

They landed softly on the bed making a hollow for themselves among the crisp sheets and downy pillows. Once started, the boxed cake and the t.v. remote were left neglected, as they were unable to stop the powerful waterfall of their desire as it surged inside them.

The exquisite dance of their love took flight with their warm silky touches, breathy kisses and their hot liquid tongues sliding together on their supple bodies as they moved each other into another breathtaking climax.

They collapsed into each other's warm embrace, spent, they drifted off into a light sleep, the television buzzing in the background.

* * *

Jen woke with a start, the side lamp still on, the television flashing. She looked at the time, and breathed deeply to calm the sudden panic that shot through her. Hours till daylight. She rose making her way to the washroom where she drew herself a glass of water and sipped thirstily.

She slid quietly back into the room, perching on the corner of the bed. With affection she watched Tilly, her red hair tousled, her exhausted body sprawled diagonally across the bed, wrapped haphazardly in the sheet. Her rib cage moved up and down in the steady even rhythm of her slumber.

Jen took a deep breath, feeling a sad ache, knowing that too soon this private haven they'd created would be ending. _How much I will miss this_ she ached.

Tilly stirred and reached out her arm, "_Babe_," she said sleepily, "where'd you go?"

"I'm right here," Jen said, as she moved to her side. She sat on the bed where Tilly draped her arm heavily along her leg.

"What you got," she said, cracking a bleary eye open. Jen stroked her hair.

"Water," Jen said, draining the glass.

"Yes, please," Tilly said, smiling drowsily as Jen got up and filled the glass for her.

She brought it back for her as she sat up rubbing her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered hoarsely, and then gulped the glass down.

"More?" Jen said, giving her an amused smile, as she took the glass from her.

"Parched I am," Tilly exclaimed, receiving the filled glass from her hand upon her return to the side of the bed.

"Ah that feels better," Tilly said as she stretched and yawned, pulling herself into Jen's lap, looking up at her, her eyes bright.

Tilly reached up and smoothed her hair behind her ear.

"Ready for cake?" Jen asked.

"I am now!" Tilly said enthusiastically.

Tilly lay back in the mountain of pillows as Jen put the cake down between them. She scooped off a bit with the plastic fork and slipped it into Tilly's mouth. She took a bite herself, they looked at each other, pleasure crossing their faces.

Jen scooped another bite into Tilly's eager mouth, she paused, another piece poised on her fork, she flicked her wrist, the piece flew and landed with a splat on Tilly's belly.

"Oh! Oopsy!" She said innocently.

Tilly's mouth flew open in surprise, "Ah, you totally did that on purpose!"

Jen giggled. She rolled onto her stomach and lavishly licked and sucked the piece off her belly. "Mmmm," she said, looking at her mischievously. "Tiramisu with a side of Tilly, rather good if I say so myself."

Jen draped herself across Tilly's mid section, picking up the fork, she carved off another piece, and as she moved towards Tilly's open mouth, faked her out and instead smeared the piece on her breast. Tilly looked at her, mouth held open, looking down at the cake.

"Oopsy, not sure how that happened," Jen said with an impish grin.

"That was mine!" Tilly protested.

"Aw, too bad, eh?" Jen said, " well, can't let such a good cake go to waste," She slid herself so that we was practically on top of Tilly as she deliberately took her time licking and sucking the cake off her breast, making sure to give her a nipple a tweak with her teeth, making her squirm.

Tilly took hold of the fork the next round, and took a large bite. She carved off another piece, as Jen watched, her chin resting on her folded hands over Tilly's ribcage. She had that piece too, "Hey!" Jen protested.

With her mouth full, Tilly put the fork down and scooped off a piece with her fingers and smeared it on her other breast. She grinned as Jen took her breast in her mouth, catching every crumb she could as she sucked the cake off her.

"Oh, oopsy" she mimicked as Jen looked up. Tilly had smeared the last of the cake across her cheek.

Jen gave her a licentious smirk and moved her face closer for Tilly to lick. Jen turned her head, catching Tilly's warm mouth with her own. Their deep sensuous kisses barely seemed able to fill their ravenous hunger for each others sultry touch.

It was a heated night, drifting off to sleep in each others exhausted arms only to wake and start again. Their hands, bodies, sensuous lips and tongues finding each other, their breathing heavy with their passion.

The murmur of sweet nothings in each others ears as they dipped into their sliding wet pleasure, lips and fingertips tracing along their peach fuzz soft skin, like sacred worship.

All the while, breathing alive inside them, _I love you_.

Unfortunately, despite their most fervent wish to the Universe for time to stop, too soon the sky grew light. Too soon the world began to wake. Much _too soon_.


	21. Chapter 21

**Dear readers, I just wanted to thank you all for your patience, and more importantly for your reviews this past week. Enjoy! xx**

Chapter 21

As the sun broke over the horizon, the wind shifted, pushing the sound of the rushing waves against Jen and Tilly's motel room door, stirring Jen from her exhausted slumber.

She squeezed her eyes shut, pulling the crumpled sheet more closely around Tilly and her. She resisted the growing light that seeped out from around the sides of the dark curtains of their room.

She wanted to linger, just a few more precious minutes, pressed warmly against Tilly's freckled back, her legs folded against hers. She wanted so desperately to hang on to this divine place with her. She wrapped her arm more tightly around Tilly's waist. She heard her moan softly, curling her arm around Jen's and pulling her in. _It would be so easy_, she thought, to just lie there drifting in the haze of their tiredness, and ignore the bustling world outside their door. To remain hidden, safe and comfortable in their exquisite cocoon and renew themselves with deep sensuous sleep.

She sighed longingly knowing it wasn't possible. Not yet, anyhow. The clock on the bedside table ticked incessantly reminding her of their unpleasant and fleeting reality.

Moving her lips against the back of Tilly's neck, she stubbornly resisted, and kissed her tenderly. Their erotic, sensual night flooded back, making her body tingle. What an exquisite night it had been! Their desire for each other was limitless as they passionately explored each other intimately for hours.

The look on Tilly's face as she innocently and boldly delighted in watching her effect on Jen, making her howl in pleasure more than a few times with her unabashed journey over her body.

Tilly had been in awe herself, paralyzed with the molten sensations that Jen created in her. How she laughed later at the sound of her own throaty cries as she came gushing uncontrollably against Jen's sensuous tongue and fingers.

It was beyond anything they had both ever experienced. Poetic and beautiful, their bodies responsive to their every touch. Their vulnerability opened and connected them to embrace each other more deeply than they ever thought possible.

She smiled with delight too, at the sheer fun they had in between their lovemaking. How they had playfully wrestled each other, fighting over who had to sleep in the wet spot. The pillow fight they had arguing over the last bite of Tiramisu, which ended up squashed in the bed as Tilly tackled and _accidentally_ rolled her into it.

She reminisced, her heart blooming lush with affection. She could barely breathe as the intense emotion swept through her, momentarily overwhelming her.

Inevitably, they both knew this special night would be terribly short-lived. Jen felt a deep sadness stir in her heart, and dreaded the ache their parting would bring. A sharp twinge of resentment coursed through her at their seemingly impossible situation.

Jen had no notion of where they were headed in the coming weeks. All she knew is she didn't want this love between them to stop, _ever_. Someway, somehow they would make it work, _she_ would make it work.

A shiver of worry pricked her, as the path towards having both her loves of teaching art and Tilly hadn't yet revealed itself. She had to find a way. Jen realized it wasn't Tilly's age that bothered her, but the serious forbidden territory of being her teacher did. The dynamics were always unbalanced and presented a difficult challenge, not only socially but ethically and personally as well.

She had always prided herself on being a woman of integrity. Able to do the right thing, no matter how difficult it was emotionally.

Yet, there was that untameable side to her character, the defiant romantic artful side...that reared itself up with blinding passion. It was a voice of purpose, and it was the part of her that pushed boundaries and always defied convention.

In that very moment, she acknowledged the huge influence that defiant voice had in her life, as Tilly stirred under her arm. She tenderly nuzzled her face against the nape of Tilly's neck and slid her nose and lips into her fiery auburn hair. Tilly, groggy, reached back and caressed Jen's thigh.

Jen inhaled the smell of her hair, the honey sweetness of her mixed with her warm and musky sleep. She ran her lips down the side of her neck to her shoulder and stroked her silky belly. Tilly moved against her, responding to her touch.

She slowly pulled out of her sleep with the erotic sensation of Jen's hand sliding over her skin. Every nerve in her body came alive with her touch. She squirmed with pleasure. She let herself drift, still half asleep, relaxing into her sensual touch. Jen's warm body against her back comforted her, as did her soft breath hot against her neck. Jen kissed her, trailing her lips to her shoulder. Her hand continued to glide over her, first with the flat of her palm, then her fingertips drawing over her sensitive skin like she was crafting a fine piece of art.

She leaned back against Jen, a small moan escaped her lips as she opened her body, enticing Jen to continue her arousing caresses. Warmth spread through her belly fueling the wetness growing between her thighs.

Jen glided along her ribcage, caressing her breasts and upper chest, tracing her fingers down her arms, sliding to the inside of her thigh. Slowly and deliberately she dipped into the delicate erogenous zone between her legs. She felt Tilly take a deep breath and murmur, "That feels _so_ good."

With her eyes still closed, she focused on Jen and her stroking fingers. Gentle and delicate she spread her silky liquid over her. It was so erotic, as Jen would stroke up and down and then draw little circles. She shivered at the intense sensation. Her belly tightened as she swelled beneath her sensual caresses.

Jen listened with anticipation as Tilly's breath quickened, and she began moving her hips with the rhythm of her sliding fingers. Jen bumped against her in her own excitement, as Tilly began to pant and moan until suddenly she gasped noisily, her body pulsating and shaking. Wave after delirious wave engulfed her, as Jen stroked her through her climax, until finally she relaxed. She opened her fluttering eyes.

"_Babe_," she said breathily, as she rolled over to face her, "do you wake all your girlfriends up like that?"

"Only my favourites," she teased, engulfing her rosebud lips with her own. Tilly pulled her to her, their breasts and stomachs pressed together as their legs weaved around each other.

Their lips embraced in a heated dance. Tilly felt Jen melt into her touch. She rolled on top of her, pressing her thigh between her legs, parting them.

Jen shuddered as Tilly's fingers slid into the pool of her wet, circling and massaging as her tongue played in her mouth and circled her lips. Jen had to turn her head, gasping for air, momentarily overwhelmed by her sensuous touch. Her body vibrated under her touch.

Breathing heavily, Jen rested her hand on Tilly's soft, firm breast, cupping her fleshy mound a moment, before running her nipple between her fingers, as Tilly slid in and around her liquid heat.

She moaned in ecstasy as her body bucked against Tilly, erotic madness gripped her as her ache reached epidemic proportion. Tilly kissed and licked the side of her neck, she purred in her ear, "Kiss me when you _come_."

With the sound of her voice hot in her ear, she gasped, arching her back. She felt as if Tilly's hands were everywhere on her. Panting, she quickly grabbed the back of her head and pushed her mouth against hers. Tilly pulled her tongue into her mouth, sliding up and down as she sucked. Jen thrashed and shuddered uncontrollably underneath her as she exploded, her orgasm like a thousand fire works going off at once. Her gasping cries were muffled by Tilly's succulent kiss.

Moments later, as she floated in the contented bliss of her orgasmic submission, her hazelnut eyes gazed lovingly into Tilly's ocean blue ones.

All time and worry forgotten, the sun crested higher, warming the sandy shores as seabirds dived, keening as they chased silvery minnows rippling in the shallows.

_..._

In Hollyoaks that morning, the sun that blazed along the shores of Abersoch, brightened the cheery lanes and rustic brick houses of the Village. Diane moaned contentedly as she sipped on her perfectly made cup of tea. In her house coat and favourite slippers, she enjoyed the quiet of the house. The day was dawning brightly, sunbeams already piercing through the blinds in the living room.

She savoured the quiet privacy of her home, a rare occurrence these days with Sinead off on summer holidays and Jen usually banging around the house doing any number of things.

She casually flipped through the morning paper, procrastinating. She looked at the thick folder of curriculum proposals sitting across the table from her. She knew at some point she had promised herself to take a quick look through the folder and start thinking about some additions that needed to be made before the new school semester started. She liked to take her time reading and not rushing through the essays as it involved some painstaking research and careful review.

She took another languid sip of her tea and propped her slippered feet up, _for now_, she thought, _there's no rush_.

...

It was Tilly who noticed the time and bounded out of the bed. She threw the curtains open, exposing their messy room to the brilliant light. Jen groaned and hid her head under the pillow winding herself tightly in the sheet.

Tilly jumped back on the bed and trampolined above her. She reached down and grabbed the sheet, attempting to uncover Jen, who clung on fiercely. They struggled, caught in a tug of war. Tilly used her leverage and half dragged a howling Jen across the bed and then landed on her, bouncing on top of her. She pushed her half off the side laughing evilly as Jen screamed in protest.

Still laughing Tilly left her hanging and dashed into the shower. As she predicted, it wasn't long before Jen sprung into action and raced after her. Tilly was quick, in the shower as Jen grabbed her body wash and squirted her with the cold liquid. She shrieked loudly. Jen jumped in and hugged her under the hot spray, mauling her with her lips.

It was there they decided not to commiserate about their impending depressing return to the Village, but to enjoy every loving minute of each other.

After many steamy moments of playful sliding and drenched kisses, they let the hot water cascade over them as they passionately cradled each other. Eventually they emerged, a little wrinkled, but refreshed.

Tilly loved Jen draped over her as she moved about in the bathroom, but she was panicking over the time. They needed to get going, and soon.

"Here, _minga_ breath," Tilly teased as she handed Jen her toothbrush, attempting to distract her from rubbing up against her, _again_.

"What are you saying?" Jen said offensively, bumping her from behind, she hung her head over her shoulder, tendrils of her wet hair cascading over her. She caressed her stomach and combed her fingers through her downy ginger triangle waiting for Tilly's answer.

"Just concerned for your oral health," Tilly smirked playfully. As Jen reached for the toothbrush Tilly made her escape and slipped out of the bathroom.

With only minutes to spare before checkout, they dressed and quickly tidied the room. They made their way to the motel's dining room where they helped themselves to the complimentary coffee, fruit and baked goods.

Finding a picnic table overlooking the shore, they both slipped on their sunglasses, not only to protect themselves from the blinding sunlight, but to surreptitiously eye each other as they enjoyed their breakfast.

They grinned at each other, taking in their breathtaking beauty. The sun warmed their silky glowing skin, making them both shiver with delight.

...

As her languid morning turned to early afternoon, Diane brushed a stray wisp of her blonde hair behind her ear. Filled with purpose, she flipped open the large folder.

She stood at the kitchen table as she leafed through the stack quickly, going through the many essays and curriculum proposals to see what jumped out at her first.

Several immediately caught her attention, but one stood out in particular. It was an essay titled, "Women Artists: curriculum inclusion to positively affect young women's self-esteem." She looked at the author's name.

"Oh, Jen!" she said, surprised. Jen had never mentioned to her that she had submitted a proposal, but then again, she hadn't mentioned it was her year to review them either.

Intrigued, she pulled out her chair, and settled down to read.

...

Taking the scenic route back to Hollyoaks, Tilly rested her head contentedly on the seat rest, watching Jen, her hair flying in the wind, the sun gorgeous and warm on her skin.

Their last 24 hours together had been heaven on earth. She felt so filled with love for Jen she thought her heart would burst at any moment. She melted each time Jen flashed her amazing smile and lovingly touched her as she returned her gaze with full force.

She closed her eyes. Jen squeezed her hand as her head bobbed. She struggled, pulling her eyes open.

"Tired?" Jen asked.

"A little," she answered groggily, " but it's a good tired," Tilly smiled gently, her eyes drooping.

Over half way home, Jen pulled over at an ice cream shop, as Tilly's sleepy vibes started affecting her. They both climbed out of the Jeep yawning and stretching, reaching for a second wind.

"I feel like I could sleep for a week!" Tilly said, rubbing her face. Jen smiled, feeling the same, she scooped her arm around her waist and kissed her cheek as they wandered to the order counter.

Ice cream cones in hand, they flirted with each other as they sat in the Jeep. Jen took a picture of Tilly as she pursed her lips looking over her bright orange ball of Tiger tail ice cream, just before she swirled her tongue around its licorice ribbons.

Jen jumped as her phone buzzed and beeped in her hand.

A text from Diane. Tilly watched Jen read thoughtfully, and then type out an answer.

"From your other girlfriend?" Tilly quipped.

"Ah, no! From my other mother!" Jen answered sarcastically. She put her phone down and took an aggressive bite out of her cone, making Tilly giggle.

"What did she want?" Tilly asked, curious.

"Oh, just the whereabouts of one my art texts...she's checking footnotes on a curriculum thing I wrote." Jen answered nonchalantly.

"Shame working on such a beautiful day,"

"Uh huh," Jen said, moving in to steal a lick of Tilly's ice cream. Tilly pulled her cone away and up, Jen tried to follow, her lips finding Tilly instead.

...

Diane bustled her way up to Jen's room. She was surprised that Jen had answered so quickly, but happy at not having to wait. She was highly impressed with Jen's proposal essay. It felt relevant and modern, and ascertained some intriguing connections between including women in history and young women's self-esteem during their teen years.

She hesitated before she opened the door to Jen's room. She cringed. She hated invading people's private space. Even with permission, it filled her with uneasiness.

She gently opened the door, pushing it wide as she slipped in. Curious, she couldn't help her eyes flit around the room. Colourful, dynamic but very organized. Much like Jen.

She found her bookcase and looked through the many texts till she found the one she had asked about. It was thick and quite heavy, she pulled it out of its place, disturbing the other books around it. Several books slid into the large gap and tumbled to the floor.

"Shit!" Diane said under her breath. She tossed the large text she had in her hand onto Jen's bed. It landed with a loud thump, creating a depression on her duvet. Diane, her hands now free, bent over to pick up the spilled books. Once she had pushed the books back into place, she turned to pick up the text from Jen's bed. As she reached to pick it up, her eyes gravitated towards a bright object half sticking out from under Jen's pillow.

Like a magnet her hand reached for it, at first, to tuck it back under the pillow. Burning with curiosity, she couldn't help herself as she surreptitiously glanced at the Polaroid in her hand.

Diane flushed with shock and disbelief. Then anger reeled inside her. The Polaroid of Tilly and Jen in the College's art room, as Jen touched her hand. The tender look on her face as she gazed at Tilly. A look of affection. The look of _love_.

Like a line of dominoes, her thoughts clicked in her mind. Jen's absence. Her innocuous questions about _Sinead's_ whereabouts in Abersoch. That distant look on her face. Disappearing for unexplained amounts of time.

"She's been lying to me this whole time!" Diane raged as the realization overtook her. Incensed, she spoke out loud, "I bet she's seeing her, and _right under my nose!"_

Her hand trembled as she stared at the photo. Her mind whirled a mile a minute, she left Jen's room, the photo still in her hand.

...


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The gravelly asphalt crunched underneath the Jeep's tires as Jen pulled to a stop at the side of the road. She turned the ignition off and the quiet of the deserted street engulfed them. Tilly gazed out at the weathered bus stop bench she had stopped beside, carved with graffiti and the faded initials of loves long gone.

Their hearts ached with the slow torture of their parting, as neither of them wanted their moment of heaven together to end. "I'm sorry I can't take you all the way home." Jen apologized. Tilly turned and met her gaze. Her expression a mix of anguish, sorrow and longing.

Jen reached up and cradled Tilly's face in her hand. They kissed slowly.

"You sure you don't want me to call you a cab?" Jen asked quietly. "I'm sure," Tilly said, stroking her fingers through Jen's shiny dark hair. She caught a strand and twirled it between her fingers. Their foreheads touched, their faces held millimeters apart.

"One more...?" Jen whispered, leaning into Tilly. Eyes closed, she drank in her sensuous kiss, she wanted to burn their sensation into her memory, how her lips pressed and slid against hers, how her body fluttered with her touch.

"You're not making this very easy," Tilly agonized.

Jen's glistening hazelnut eyes looked into hers, smoldering, "Nope."

"At some point, I have to go, you know that, right?" Tilly said, mesmerized, she could feel the heat emanating off her. She continued to twirl her silky strand, not wanting to let go.

"Not just yet," she murmured. They leaned in again, their silken tongues swirled together. It was many minutes before they came up for air.

Tilly moaned, "This is so _hard_,"

"The worst kind of torture," Jen said, moving away slowly, it was agonizing. Tilly frowned, her eyes brimming.

Jen grabbed her and hugged her tight, whispering "I love you" one more time in her ear.

"I'm going to miss you tonight," Tilly said, exiting the Jeep. Jen nodded her mutual feeling.

Tilly hovered a moment beside the door of the car, her face dark. She refused to walk away with storm clouds over her head. She pushed her shoulders back and stood up straight, adjusted the bag on her shoulder and beamed Jen her most beautiful, dimpled smile.

_Just because_ she thought to herself, _I want to see that look on her face one more time_. And there it was. Satisfied, "I love you too" she said coyly, and turned on her heel and jauntily stretched her legs out, carrying herself home as if on a cloud.

Jen watched her go, her heart beating the wild rhythm of her love. At the end of the tree-lined road, Tilly turned and waved, then disappeared around the curve fading into the line of trees like a mirage.

...

On her way, Jen felt sad, tired, but also incredibly exhilarated. She decided to stop at Campus Coffee. She needed a jolt of caffeine and a moment to collect her thoughts.

There was nothing that she wanted more than to spend every minute with Tilly, but even the agony of their inevitable parting couldn't dull the circulating warmth inside her body, inside her heart.

_That smile_, she gushed to herself. She felt confident and powerfully sensual. She felt lush inside as each breath she took vibrated with love and made her feel expansive and invincible, as if she was standing on top of the highest mountain.

Unfortunately, she felt she needed to dull the glowing liquid look in her eyes. The look she felt would surely betray her and expose her secret the minute Diane laid eyes on her. That she was getting _it _and she was getting _it _good.

She felt radioactive with the effervescent waves of energy that rippled off her skin, proof that she'd been drenched in ecstasy. The heated dazed tired look on her face further evidence of the fact that she'd been up all night rolling around in sensual pleasure with her energetic teenage lover. She secretly smiled to herself. She gazed off into space as little butterflies jumped in her stomach at the thought of Tilly and her hotness all over her.

Giddy, she took a large sip of her double espresso, wincing as the bitter liquid burned down her throat.

In case Diane asked any questions, she ran her story through her mind. She felt she needed to be ready for...what? More lies? Reasons to justify her absence? She wished she had the money to move out on her own, all this lying and sneaking around could be a thing of the past.

But then again, why prepare? If she even asked, she could just explain that she and her friends, Stella and Lilly, had been up late, drinking wine, girl talk and all. Yeah. That could work. She blinked, it was only early evening, but she could hear her bed calling. She sighed. The memory of waking to Tilly that very morning, felt so far away, but the sensation of her between her arms lingered, making her tingle.

...

In the foyer, Jen kicked off her shoes and made her way in. Diane was sitting pensively at the kitchen table, a large folder open in front of her.

"Oh hey," Jen said as she dropped her bag on the couch on the way to the sink for a glass of water.

"Heya" Diane said back. Diane's eyes followed her as she seemed to glide to the sink. An uncomfortable silence filled the space between them.

"Everything alright? What did you think of my proposal?" Jen asked as she turned and peered at Diane.

The air seemed strangely heavy between them. It made Jen uncomfortable, especially how Diane was staring at her.

"Erm, good actually, I liked what you had to say, might actually make some recommendations to carry out some of your ideas."

"Oh! That's great!" Jen said, enthusiastically. She sat down with Diane. "It would make such a difference to the girls I think, there's so many fabulous women artist's that we never get to hear about in traditional art history..." Jen trailed off. Diane continued to stare at her. It just seemed so odd. Diane looked at Jen, rosy tanned glow to her skin, the incredible bright presence in her eyes. Diane looked at her sharply.

Jen stared back. Something was up.

"Erm Jen, we need to talk." Diane said grimly. She pulled out the Polaroid and laid it on the table between them.

"I accidentally came across this in your room...I think you've got some explaining to do."

Jen froze. It took all her will not to inhale sharply with surprise. With barely a beat, she recovered from her shock and said "Where'd you get that?" her eyes sharp with accusation.

Diane shifted uncomfortably, "Well, your bed, your pillow to be exact"

"Uh huh, and when did getting a textbook involve invading my privacy?"

Diane flushed angrily, and exploded, "Don't you dare diffuse my question! You're seeing her aren't you?"

Jen glared back, "How dare you accuse me of something so hideous! All from a photo taken months ago!"

"Then tell me the truth!" Diane yelled back "why would you have this if you didn't feel something for her, your _student_!" she spat out.

"Yeah, You don't have to remind me she _was_ my student. And fine, I admit it. I like her. She's sweet. We shared a _brief_ moment months ago!"

"Oh my god Jen, do you have any idea what an awkward position you've put me in?"

"From what? So I touched her hand _months_ ago!"

"And the time in the courtyard you two! Prove it to me then! Prove to me there's nothing going on!" Diane said as she slapped her hand on the table.

"I swear to God there's nothing going on!" Jen gestured dramatically. She trembled with anger and fear as she stood up. She dug into her bag and grabbed her phone, holding it up she swept past the photos of Tilly and pulled up a picture of her and her friends from last summer. "Here! " she flashed the photo in front of Diane's face "this is where I was yesterday and today!" Jen replied annoyed.

Diane shook her head, "Jen if you're lying to me so help me..."

"Leave it already! Just leave it! It was nothing, quit with your paranoia and your interrogation. I've had enough! How can you even think that I'd be capable of seeing a teenage kid!" Jen sneered as she spat the words out.

Jen's angry remark silenced Diane. Her mouth hung open, taken a back by Jen's reaction.

"We done here then?" Jen huffed, she grabbed her bag and stormed off to her room.

Diane watched her go.

Diane swallowed hard and shook with anger and guilt. She felt torn and embarrassed. Had she jumped the gun? Assumed too much? She fingered the photo, looking at it. She shook her head. _The look on her face_.

She didn't know if she could trust her. In her gut she felt the uneasiness, it could all be an act. _She could still be lying to me_, she thought. She knew well enough the obsessive pull of love. Having experienced it herself with Rob, her teacher so many years ago. What a disaster that had eventually turned out.

...

In shock, Jen paced anxiously in her room. Her tiredness gone momentarily with the rush of adrenaline. She trembled and felt ill from the words that fell from her lips. She felt dirty with the denial of their relationship, but what else could she do?

Their beautiful extraordinary night together felt terribly tainted. _No_, she said to herself, she wouldn't allow it. She couldn't however, shake off the feeling of exposure.

She was not expecting a confrontation like that. Jen cursed under her breath, _that damn picture_. The one she couldn't part with, even though common sense had told her many times to destroy it. The irony was that she had it hidden before in her jewelry box, until Tilly came back into her life, she pulled it out one day after missing her.

She felt like she'd been thrown backwards into her original doubts. Diane would surely be hovering and spying on her for sure now. She was uncertain how convincing she had been in denying the truth of them.

With horror, she realized that Diane could use the photo as proof to call the University to report her! Dread and horror boiled in the pit of her stomach.

_She must know, somehow she must know_. She paled at the thought.

There was no way her and Tilly would be able to see each other now, even in secret. It was just too dangerous. There was so much at stake.

Jen collapsed shakily in her arm-chair. She leaned her pounding head in her hands.

_What am I going to do now? My placement, all my work, Fucked! and Tilly!_ she let out a painful moan as a sick wave swept through her. _ Not only have I blown it all! I'm going to have to hurt her again!_

Her phone beeped and buzzed. She picked it up, bittersweet, it was from Tilly.

'_Home and missing you already, shattered, trying to stay awake watching telly with mum, thought I better say goodnight now'_

'_Really missing you too,'_ Jen replied. She agonized as to whether she should say anything about coming home to Diane and her nasty surprise. She decided against it.

'_need to see you tomorrow'_

'_our secret place? '_

'_yes'_

'_have I told you today that I love you?'_

Jen pushed her back against the armchair hard, unable to stem the burst of tears that rolled down her face. She sobbed and with shaking hands text,

'_tell me again'_

Instantly her phone buzzed,

'_I love you with all my heart, your T xx'_

Know that whatever happens, I will always love you...is what she wanted to say but

Instead, '_I love you, my heart is forever yours, sweet dreams, J xx'_

All night long, horrible nightmares chased her in her uneasy sleep, bolting her awake. By morning she felt ill. She felt ill with indecision. She felt ill with exhaustion, and ached with dread. Her eyes puffy from her tears, she pulled on her joggers and strung her hair up in a messy ponytail. As she bolted out the door, she ignored Diane as she called after her, "_Jen I..._"

Jen slammed the door behind her and ran. She ran longer and harder that ever before. She tried to escape the thoughts that screamed through her mind, with every pounding step.

_She knows! She must! We have to break off_..._my career ruined before it even began by what_? Crazy impossible love. Like a powerful ripe tide it sucked her in, even now pulling at her soul, no escape except into pure abandonment of principle and personal safety.

She pushed herself beyond her usual limit, running faster and faster until she could barely breathe. Her breathes came in huge wheezing gasps, as she careened down the wooded path. Her body forced her to stop, her legs buckling, rubbery and weak from exertion. As she did she doubled over struggling for air. A horrific wave of sickness gripped her making her retch. She clung, dizzy and wheezing, against a tree, as she heaved into the grass.

All while her mind screamed, _What have I done?_

_I'll never be able to see her again, touch her again, kiss her again!_

The realization squeezed her insides so hard, the pain so deep inside her chest she heaved violently, gagging.

"Oi Hey!" a concerned male voice called out behind her "You ok? Oh, whoa!"

Jen held her hand up, trying to wave him away as she heaved again, her guts trying to turn themselves inside out.

He persisted and waited behind her. Jen, unable to control herself, gulped for air as she retched and gagged...for several torturous minutes. Bile burned her throat. After what felt like an eternity, finally with the worse of her retching subsided. She slowly straightened up surprised to find him still standing behind her.

White as a sheet, Jen wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She was unable to meet his gaze.

"You've gone anaerobic, you gotta keep moving, you're body's not getting enough oxygen, let me help you," he quickly said, held out his arm to her. She looked at him feeling quite weak and dizzy. She reluctantly leaned her hand on his tanned, very muscular arm. She felt quite unsteady, oddly relieved to have this kind strangers' help.

"Crikey!" He burst out as they started walking slowly down the path, "You had a cruise on!" he said, visibly impressed, "I could barely keep up." Jen noticed he was breathing deeply, and his face and neck dripped with sweat. "Planning on the marathon?" he asked enthusiastically.

She shook her head. "Oh, you should!" he said. Feeling very green Jen's hand flew up to her mouth as she doubled over, dry heaving again...

He stopped with her, "Slow steps, slow steps, there you go" he encouraged, ushering her along.

He offered her a drink from his water bottle, which she took gratefully, rinsing her mouth out.

"God I'm so embarrassed!" she finally croaked, finding her voice. She flushed, her legs still rubbery and unsteady.

"Naw, happens to the best of us," he smiled disarmingly, " Reminds me of when I bench pressed 250 once to impress this gal...what a mistake! Almost ripped a gut and ended up puking in a bin, needless to say, never saw her again!" he chuckled.

"I'm Ally, by the way"

"Jen, uhm hello. You were following me?" she said suspiciously.

"Well, not exactly, when you raced by I was feeling lazy so I thought I'd come after to see if I could keep up, to get me motivated. Nothing like a bit of competition eh?" he grinned.

Jen stopped and bent over, feeling a wave a nausea. "God, sorry" she said.

"Don't be, you'll feel better in a bit, come on," he coaxed, "keep walking."

Strangely comforted by this tall, tanned, definitely Australian gentleman, she continued walking with him. He sort of reminded her of her brother.

...

Diane sipped her tea and fingered the photo again. The phone sat on the table next to her hand. As headmistress of Hollyoaks Sixth Form it was her responsibility, her duty to report any inappropriate activities. And yet she hesitated.

She really liked Jen, and really admired her natural ability as a teacher. She agonized, knowing that reporting her would seriously hinder her career. No it would devastate it. Totally destroy it. There was no tolerance for such breaches of conduct. Relations between teachers and students was forbidden. Period.

And yet she hesitated. If they were seeing each other, Tilly was older than she was when she was head over heels with Rob. If she could have done things differently, would she? She couldn't imagine what would have happened to Rob, to _them_ if _their_ secret had got out and destroyed his career. Granted their relationship was less than idyllic. But for all their foibles, she had Sinead, and despite her temperamental teen attitude, she loved her fiercely. She couldn't have her own child, their connection gave her the gift of being a Mother.

She wavered in her indecision. _Maybe just maybe she was telling the truth_, she had a momentary crush, and stopped it before it got out of hand. But if so, why would she still have this photo, so intimately tucked in her pillow? Diane's guts writhed.

Taking a deep breath, her decision made, she picked up the phone...

...


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

One more long minute passed as Diane hovered, the phone in her hand. She wished Jen had stopped before she rushed out the door. She could tell she was still upset with her.

_You know what you should do...it's your duty!_

_But, but, but...it's her livelihood, her passion...I could also be ruining her over nothing but a rumour, a sentiment..._

Her indecision clouded her mind _again_.

She daydreamed. All these years it stayed with her, the memory of her love for Rob. She was obsessed. There was no other way to describe how her fifteen year old self felt. She worshipped the ground he walked on. The words that fell from his lips seemed magical. She remembered all the things she did to be near him, to claim her place as teacher's pet.

How persistent and creative she had been finally cornering him in the storage cupboard one day, how they had kissed. She still fluttered at the thought of their sordid passion, how she gripped his taut, hard body against her.

All that had changed. She felt the pain of their failed marriage, his betrayal, their divorce cut sharply through her.

_Bloody hell! You've been single too long! _Diane gave her head a shake.

Her brow furrowed and her lip curled into a frown. Tendrils of her blond hair fell along her face, ignored as her mind hung, suspended. Her fingertips tapped on the edge of Polaroid. She stared at the image, trying to glean more information from it. Jen in her painter's smock, her hand outstretched, the gentle squeeze of Tilly's hand.

She agonized, caught on the seesaw in her mind. She hated to admit it, but there seemed a real innocence and gentleness in their exchange.

She jumped as the phone rang shrill in her hand. She almost dropped it in her fright but just managed to catch it, recovering before it dashed itself on the ground.

"Hello!" Diane answered, annoyance edging her voice.

"Di! It's Martha, do I have the right day or are you just late?"

Diane quickly glanced up at the kitchen clock, "Oh shit!" Diane swore,"Sorry, no you've the right day! On my way!"

Diane jumped up from the table. She had totally forgotten she was meeting Martha for brunch that day.

"Isn't it your lucky day Jen," she mumbled with frustration. She pulled open the textbook and randomly tossed the Polaroid between the pages.

She grabbed her bag and whisked out the door, the telephone abandoned on the table.

...

"Cheers," Ally said, as they clinked ginger ale cans together. They stood outside the Price Slice, the local mini market in the heart of the village. Jen took a big draft of the soda, covering her mouth as she belched.

"Woo! Excuse me!" she smirked, not really caring if Ally thought she had manners or not. "That's a lifesaver!" She was feeling better by the minute, gladly putting the memory of her horrible gut wrenching heaves behind her.

Ally chuckled, and answered her belches with his own. Ally liked this gal, easy to talk to and wasn't all giddy and flicking her hair at him like very other girl he paid attention to.

_And wow, was she fit! _He secretly thought to himself, after having surreptitiously checked her out.

He found her very intriguing, even _fascinating._

"So, what's your plan for the day?" Ally asked casually.

"Home, and a good hot shower," Jen said, as she tossed her empty can into the street side recycling bin. She extended her hand to Ally, "Thanks so much for your help today." He shook her extended hand and said, "Nothing on it, if you every want a running partner, come find me at Attwell's, the local gym, everyone knows me there."

Jen felt his eyes scrutinizing her. She sighed and gave him a tense smile as she moved away and said, "Thanks, I'll think about it, more of a nomad when I run though."

And then_ it_ happened. _It_ was the smallest movement, the slightest distraction, a momentary glance. Her eyes flew like an arrow in the direction of a tall, red-haired, willowy figure walking across the square, oblivious as she played on her phone. _Her red-head_. Jen watched as she disappeared down the alley between the local club and Price Slice.

She turned once more to Ally, faking politeness, "Cheers!" she said as she turned and left. She didn't care that he noticed she headed down the alley. That he noticed where her eyes went. And that he definitely noticed her clear disinterest in _him_.

Ally sneered with disgust. _Fucking Lez! _

...

Tilly focused on her phone as she walked, only half paying attention to where she was going. George had text her from Abersoch.

_...On our way home...will give you full disaster report when I see you...: P xx_

Tilly grimaced, wondering what had happened after she left.

"Tilly!" Jen called as she ran up behind her. Tilly spun around, her eyes wide.

"What are you doing?" Tilly said, delighted and surprised.

Jen slowed and stopped in front of her, vibrating with excitement and anxiety at her good fortune. She pulled Tilly gently around the corner, out of the alley's breezeway.

"I saw you and wanted to say hello," she said nervously as she looked around.

"Maybe not my brightest idea in the moment," Jen said as their eyes met.

"Hello?" Tilly said in a low voice.

They eyed each other, like two caged lionesses. They stood dangerously close, their hearts pounding. Jen's eyes circled over Tilly's fiery hair, her sensuous neckline, finally coming to rest on her succulent lips.

Tilly's eyes drank Jen in, a sporty disarray, her natural features soft and her messy ponytail showed off her smooth creamy neck. Her long dark lashes framed her mesmerizing hazel eyes. Tilly's mind swam with her lust. She imagined licking her, the taste of her salt and sweat and sweet mingled in her mouth. Jen's face crusted on one side with dirt, she reached up, brushing it away with her thumb. All she wanted to do was peel her out of her lycra shorts and run her hands under her sweaty t-shirt.

"Tilly," Jen hissed. "Huh?" Tilly said absent-mindedly, licking her lips, she suddenly realized what she was doing, and dropped her hand from her face. She was so close she could feel waves of warmth coming off her.

"Put that tongue of yours away...as much as I want it, not the time or place..." Jen said anxiously, feeling heady as Tilly's scent filled her nostrils.

"Listen, we need to talk" Jen's face grew serious.

"I'm listening," Tilly said, uneasy with her sudden change in tone.

"Yesterday when I came home, Diane gave me a nasty surprise..." Jen continued on and spilled everything. The Polaroid, the horrible denial, how sick she had been all night and day...how Diane was on to them. That somehow she knew more about them than she was letting on. The fact that she may well be calling the University and Keeler to report her this very moment.

Darkness clouded Tilly's face. This was disturbing news. "But you're sure, absolutely sure she knows about us, and that she's going to report you?"

"Well, of course, not one hundred percent..." Jen said dubiously.

"Then no no noo!" Tilly exclaimed, "I think you're being paranoid and you're freaking out!" Tilly was determined to quell the incredible fear that glinted in Jen's eyes. "Until you know she's reported you, and that she knows about us, you..." Tilly pointed her finger at Jen's chest,"will do nothing drastic, and we continue this charade as much as we hate it!" Tilly felt her chin quiver and tears spring in her eyes. She said hoarsely, "I will not lose you!"

Jen ached as she watched Tilly. She wanted so desperately to embrace her, wrap her arms around her, hold her tightly to her chest and let her hear the sound of her beating heart.

"All right." Jen said quietly. A peaceful calm settled over her, Tilly's effect on her was powerful. She dreaded the words that fell from her mouth, "For now then, we shouldn't see each other."

Tilly looked at her in protest, Jen touched her arm, "just until I can figure out where she's at," Jen looked deeply into Tilly's teary eyes as her own brimmed, "I will not lose you either."

"All right," Tilly agreed reluctantly. She wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. They looked around quickly and hugged. Jen kissed her cheek, "Everything will be ok, _I love you_" she whispered passionately. Tilly squeezed her even more tightly, then with heavy arms, let her go.

...

After they parted, Jen made her way home. She felt reluctant to run into Diane, yet her fortunate meeting with Tilly eased and calmed her. She felt grounded again. She felt strong again.

She felt ready to _fight_. Threat or not, she would fight for Tilly, and keep them safe with whatever she had to do. She took a deep breath and made her way inside. She glanced around the kitchen and listened for any sounds. None. She relaxed when she realized she was alone. She saw her textbook on the table, the phone next to it. Her stomach tightened with anxiety.

_Where was the Polaroid?_

She picked up the phone, holding it in her hand, feeling the weight of it. She gently placed it back in its charger. She then picked up the textbook, holding it too for a moment.

Brushing her anxiety aside, she ran upstairs and tossed the textbook on the bed. She quickly stripped down and made her way to the bathroom. She climbed into the comforting hot spray of the shower. She still felt tense but her mind felt clearer. Her resistance to Diane's threat was building. She would fight for Tilly. She would let nothing stop her. Even if she had to leave and find other schools to work at.

Back in her bedroom, wrapped in nothing but her towel, she pulled her brush through her wet hair. She pensively assessed the present moment. Tilly was right. For all she knew, Diane may or may _not_ have called. She wondered though, she had heard many a time and even from Diane herself, her love for her teacher.

_Hypocrite_. Jen's blood boiled. That she even had the nerve to judge her. She took a deep breath finding her calm again. She lifted the heavy textbook and as she slid it into its place on the shelf something flashed as it fell out of the pages of the book. She stared down in disbelief. The Polaroid had fluttered and landed face up on the dark hardwood floor. Jen picked it up, relieved. She flopped down on her bed and picked up her phone. Defiantly, she text Tilly, as she held the photo in her hand.

_My lovely, so sorry we won't be able to meet for a bit, will do whatever I can to see you asap. xx_

Only moments later,

_I know you will...did I mention how hot you looked today? xx_

_One track mind!_

_Don't deny you were heading down the same track! _

_I can't...call me tonight when you're in bed maybe I'll tell you a bedtime story. x_

_Miss Gilmore, are you flirting with me?_

_Call me tonight and find out and I'll also share a bit of good news too! x_

_Tease! Already wet with anticipation, it better be good! xx_

_Oh believe me, it will be good! xx_

_It's a date! xx_

Jen grinned happily, humming as she dressed. She hid the photo, to be disposed of later. Yes, everything _really_ was going to be okay. However, she thought slyly, she still needed to be _very_ careful. They weren't out of danger just yet.

...


	24. Chapter 24

_**Dear Readers, I just wanted to take a moment and acknowledge all the other Jen and Tilly writers for your inspiration and efforts to feed our fan love. And again, I really enjoy all your comments and reviews, keep them coming! Enjoy the ride! xx**_

Chapter 24

Jen leaned back in the bath and gazed, mesmerized, at the candles flickering on the side of the tub. Her eyes, dark and exhausted, drooped and closed. It had been such an eventful 24 hours. She was so tired her whole body ached. She twitched underneath the fruit scented bubbly water as she drifted, creating small waves.

She pulled her eyes open, _this just would not do! _ She had been looking forward to Tilly's call all evening, and the last thing she wanted to do was to show up bone tired and weary when she shared her day with her.

She swirled the warm water over her body, the bubbles rippling around her. She smiled sleepily thinking of Tilly and their bath adventure and how luscious she had felt that day underneath the soapy water, before her _Mother_ showed up of course.

She slid her hands over her skin as she fantasized, across her belly, down her thighs. She grabbed her cloth that floated near the surface and drizzled the water over her arms.

_Oh, how she craved her! _ She longed to curl herself around her, to feel the weight of her arms encircling her as she slept. Tonight, however, the sound of her voice would have to suffice.

She started abruptly as Sinead banged on the door, "How much longer you gonna to be in there?" she yelled abrasively through the door.

"Not long," Jen called out, rolling her eyes in frustration. She sat up and pulled the plug. Sinead moved down the hall grumbling, "Mum! How long 'as she been in there? Is there no rule? I've gotta go..." Thankfully her voice faded as she moved out of earshot.

...

In her bedroom, Jen slipped into her most comfy long t-shirt. She took the clip out of her silky hair and shook the tangles out. She pulled the sheet down and slid into her downy bed. She lay back on her pillow, quietly moaning in ecstasy as she cozied herself among the crisp fresh sheets. She placed her phone near her head. With anticipation she patiently waited for Tilly's call. She couldn't help close her eyes, just for a moment...

Her phone jangled and buzzed beside her, waking her up.

She answered, a drowsy smile on her lips,

"Hello beautiful."

"Hello Miss _very_ sleepy sounding Gilmore, I believe we had a date this evening?" Tilly asked brightly.

"Yes we do and you are late, tut tut," she clicked her tongue, as she saw the time, half past eleven.

There was a pause.

"I'm sorry, I woke you didn't I? We could talk tomorrow if you're too tired?" Tilly said, unable to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"No! I'm teasing," Jen scoffed. "My day is just catching up with me, besides I've been waiting all evening to chat so there's no way I'm hanging up now!" Jen declared.

"Good! I'm just bursting to know what your good news is about, and of course, uhm there was promise of a bedtime story perhaps?" Tilly asked hopefully.

"Intrigued you have I?" Jen answered playfully.

"Very much..." Tilly paused, waiting for her response.

"Well, first of all, how was your day?"

"Oh, it was good, I saw George, the gang is all back from Abersoch. I won't bore you with the details of my friends and their dramas, I'm just glad you came by and swooped me up when you did."

"I'm so glad I did too," Jen purred in her ear.

"So tell me! What's going on?" Tilly asked, becoming impatient.

'Well, good news is, I have the incriminating Polaroid back in my hand...to be disposed of shortly. And Diane and I spoke today. We managed to negotiate some peace."

"That's amazing, how did you do it?"

Jen pondered, "I'm not really sure. I did use my charms on her, even made her favourite scones," Jen squinted her eyes suspiciously as she spoke, "I sense I'm still secretly under house arrest though...for the moment, she's decided in her wisdom to give me the benefit of the doubt, I'm not sure what would have given her such a change of heart. I now feel _very_ skeptical and _very_ suspicious, so we both must be on our best behaviour _especially_ if we run into each other, can you do it?"

"You know I can."

"Good, and one other thing..."

"Uh huh."

"Diane has recommended I stay away from a particularly _obsessive_ lovelorn teenage girl...who may well be rather _smitten_ with me." Jen chuckled.

"Really?" Tilly's mouth dropped open, "She warned _you_ away from _me_?! That's what she thinks of me? Lovelorn? Obsessive?" She said, astonished.

"_And_ I promised her that if I saw you skulking around, to let you know, young Miss, that _nothing_ can happen between us."

Tilly guffawed, "Skulking?! Oh and _oopsy_!"

"Yes, _oopsy_ is right! But tell me Miss Evans, Is it true? Are you _obsessively_ smitten with me?"

Tilly guffawed again and said wryly "Yes, too late I'm afraid. Not only have I been _skulking_ about but I've been plotting _obsessively_ all day how to get you underneath me."

"Hmm, my naughty girl...and what exactly have you been plotting?"

"If I told you, what fun would that be?"

Jen grinned. "It could be a lot of fun," she said enthusiastically. She rolled onto her side, re-adjusting the pillow under her head as she pressed the phone eagerly against her ear.

"Tell me," Jen said, "today when you saw me, what were you thinking about when you had that dreamy look in your eye?"

"Oh! Well," Tilly blushed, she stuttered, "those shorts you had on, your curves looked really erm sexy and you were all uhm sweaty and hot...it reminded me of our night. I just wanted to undress you and lather you down."

"Hmm nice, how ironic, I had a bath tonight thinking about _lathering_ you."

"Oh, uhm, that's rather a nice thought..." Tilly said, feeling herself getting shy. There was a slight pause. Jen continued,

"So, once you lathered me down, what would you do next?"

"I, uhm, I don't know..." Tilly said hesitantly.

"Aw, I think you do..." Jen cajoled.

"Well, _describing_ is different, when I'd rather be _showing_..." Tilly answered defensively.

"Then _show me_, Tilly, show me with your _words_..." Jen whispered provocatively. Tilly shivered at the sound of her sultry voice, she could almost feel her lips brushing against her.

Tilly nervously chewed her lip for a moment. She plucked up her courage, and began, hesitantly, bursting into giggles every now and then. Her face bloomed hot as she blushed profusely. What surprised her more was the flush of excitement beginning to build in her belly.

Jen giggled delightfully with her as she pulled off her t-shirt, letting it fall to the floor. She encouraged her on, feeling herself prickle with arousal as Tilly's voice grew more husky with her superb and surprisingly pornographic descriptions.

Jen rolled onto her belly, stretching herself out in luxury. She pressed her bare skin against her silky sheets, the sensuous feel of them adding to her excitement.

"Okay, now that you have me _naked and wet_," Jen whispered intensely into the phone, "My turn, now close your eyes..." Jen picked up where Tilly left off.

In the private sanctuary of their bedrooms, they seduced each other. The darkness heightened and fed their intimacy, their naked bodies squirmed and steamed underneath their duvets. With sensuous words they guided each others fingers and stroked their imagination into new and luscious erotic territory.

An hour and a half slipped by unnoticed as they tumbled together in ecstasy. Flushed and quivering, Tilly lay spent, on her stomach, her naked body draped over the body pillow beneath her. She breathed into the phone, "Wow, that was _amazing_!"

Breathing heavily, Jen pushed her pillow off her face, having used it to muffle her cries of ecstasy as they came together. She wiped her damp forehead with the back of her hand, readjusting the phone against her wet ear, "Yes, _wow_ and _amazing_ are the right words," she said breathily, "Sorry, I lost the phone for a moment there..."

Tilly giggled, "No worries, I could still hear you!"

"Oh! I hope I didn't wake anyone!" Jen cringed. She listened with dread for any sounds from Diane or Sinead. With relief there was only quiet.

"When do I get to see you next?" Tilly asked.

"I need to stick close to home for now, at least a few more days."

"All right then, tomorrow night, same place, same time?" Tilly asked.

"With bells on, my beautiful lover!" Jen replied, smiling. With these calls, maybe their time away from each other could actually be a bit more bearable. They wished each other a loving goodnight and hung up.

Filled with the sensual peace of relaxation, Jen's eyes fluttered closed, she easily descended into the most divine and restful sleep.

...

...

It was an agonizing week. Jen played good girl. She hung out with Diane. They went shopping. Played games. Watched t.v.. Ate dinner together. _One big happy family_, Jen inwardly cringed. She liked spending time with Diane, on occasion, and even Sinead when she didn't have her attitude on, but her inner rebel was growing weary of the charade. She glanced impatiently at the clock. Time for her secret relief was coming soon. She watched, she waited, till finally she bid them goodnight.

Alone in her bed, she waited wet with her appetite. With joyful anticipation, her phone fully charged, Tilly on the line, her voice caressing her ear. Each night they shared the adventures of their day, then slowly, playfully, the seduction would begin.

Their whispered voices in the dark, seductive and alluring as they undressed each other, and guided each others hands through their sensuous words. Poetic and longing, their calls temporarily filled their hot desire for each other.

...

Finally, an evening of reprieve, Diane was out. Sinead sat at the kitchen table, head wrapped in a towel. Jen lightly stepped into the kitchen. Sinead looked up at her as she went to the sink and poured herself a glass of water. Jen was all done up, smelling scrumptious, her electric blue dress hugging and falling along her body in all the right places.

"Huh, you look nice. Where you off too? Does Mum know where you're going?" Sinead asked sarcastically.

Jen took a sip of her water, frowning, "I can go out if I please, and besides why do you want to know, so you can gossip about Miss Gilmore?" Jen said as she made a face.

"No! For your safety..." Sinead made a noise of disgust. Jen put her glass down and turned, stomping out the door. "Fine," Sinead called after her, "don't blame me when they find ya' dead in a ditch somewhere! Ergh, knackered she makes me," she grumbled with exasperation.

...

As the door to the shack opened, Jen turned just in time to catch Tilly as she launched herself into her arms.

Smothering her with kisses, "I've been thinking of you all day!" She said feverishly.

Their arms wrapped around each other, Jen twirled her around and they landed side by side with a soft thump on the sofa.

"All day? Surely you have more interesting things to think about than me?" Jen chuckled. She wrapped her arm around Tilly's back pulling her close. Tilly wound her hands through her hair as their lips met in a deep, sensuous kiss.

"I really miss waking you up in the morning, but I love putting you to bed at night," Jen murmured. Jen slid her hand along her smooth, strong thigh, pulling it up to drape over her hip, as they laid down together.

"Our calls still can't replace the real thing," Tilly whispered, drinking her in with her eyes. "You look absolutely stunning!" She stroked up and down Jen's back as she laid gentle kisses down her neck. She kissed her eyelids, her palms.

They melted into each other. Their hands a gentle, hungry exploration of caresses.

Tilly cupped Jen's face, her sensuous kisses made her flutter. Jen stroked her fingers across her belly, making her catch her breath. Tilly moaned as the ache between her legs grew ferocious. She pushed Jen's head against her burning lips, kissing her more forcefully. Jen answered equally passionately.

Their hands wandered and danced down their bodies. Tilly felt Jen's hand slide up her thigh, underneath her short, summery skirt. She inhaled sharply as Jen dragged the back of her hand against the outside of her panties, along her crotch.

"I want you so much." Jen murmured lustily.

"Touch me..._please_...put your hands on me," Tilly whispered desperately. She arched and her breath quickened as Jen's knuckles grazed against her again. Jen watched her face, as delicious shivers ran through her body. Jen's fingertips slipped underneath the waistband of her panties. Tilly gripped Jen's back as her dancing fingers found her silky wet as she stroked between her legs. Tilly moaned as Jen pressed her mouth on hers, inhaling her quivering mouth. She swirled her tongue delicately echoing the movement of her hand.

Tilly squirmed and trembled, shuddering, she clung to Jen, ready to explode. Her exquisite love-making leaving her breathless.

Jen changed direction and pressure, prolonging the build-up to her climax. For many languid minutes, she surfed her along the edge, just before her release. Jen gazed lovingly into her smoldering begging eyes, now wild and intense with her longing. Her flushed face glistened.

Finding her succulent warm lips again, Jen felt Tilly's hand reaching underneath her clothing. Her face twisted in pleasure as she slipped her finger into her velvet core, soothing her ache there. With more smoldering sensual kisses their fingers danced, the pool of their wet growing thicker with each throbbing pulse, with each silky stroke. Finally, as Tilly trembled uncontrollably, Jen pulled her as close to her body as she could and trailed gentle kisses along her neck, increasing her fingers pace Tilly began to spasm, as she did too in response to her. Gasping and moaning, Jen held her lips against her ear, with heated passion she whispered, "I love you, I love you, Tilly."

Tilly pressed her face into Jen's shoulder as Jen leaned her head tenderly against her, tendrils of her silky hair trailing over her as they held each other in their emotional embrace.

...

Days seemed to drag, more slowly and more tortuous than the next. Tilly had woken up grumpy and in a foul mood. Her phone had run out of juice, her conversation with Jen abruptly cut off the night before.

After a visit with Maddie, she boiled with anger. Maddie seemed to have told everyone _except_ her about her parent's divorce. They were best friends. She felt betrayed. They were _supposed_ to be best mates, yet this vital piece of information was withheld from her.

She had known something was wrong, that something had been playing on Maddie's mind. Yet she still didn't tell her. She had to pry it out of Esther.

Fuming, it was not a fortuitous moment to see Jen either as she stomped sulkily into Campus Coffee. They hadn't been able to meet for several days, again. Even though her heart leapt seeing Jen, her face darkened just as quickly.

Jen was with Diane. Tilly noticed out of the corner of her eye, how Jen's back seemed to stiffen. How she avoided her gaze. As Tilly walked past, Jen looked through her like she wasn't there. Not a glimmer. Not a spark. Tilly's stomach churned.

This was the living nightmare of their secret affair. It hit Tilly with a force that made her even more angry. She steamed with resentment, maybe not so much towards Jen, but towards their predicament. She hated it, and she was determined to let Jen know just how much she hated it.

...

They arranged to meet in the shack later that evening, and as Jen stood a moment in the doorway, she was surprised to find a very grumpy Tilly slumped in the stained armchair. Her face was jagged with her foul mood.

Tilly had festered all day and was ready for a fight. She fumed at Jen.

"I saw you today at the cafe, I can't believe you can be like that!"

"What?" Jen said, frowning.

"So cold!"

Jen came over and sat on the sofa beside her. She slumped, confused, "What are you talking about?"

"At the cafe today. You just ignored me. It was horrible. Doesn't this bother you?"

"Of course it does! What did you want me to do? I was with Diane! Tilly what did you expect me to do?"

Tilly had no answer, which made her even angrier.

"You didn't even answer my text!" She blurted out.

"I couldn't, not right away...What is with you? Why are you being like this? We talked about this, I thought you understood!" Jen asked, feeling her exasperation building.

"I hate this...it scares me how easily you can pretend I don't exist, like I'm nothing!"

"Please don't be this way...you know how much I care for you! It's how it has to be right now" Jen tried to reason.

"Well, I'm tired of it already"

"I'm sorry Tilly, what can I say?"

"Obviously nothing much, since all we do is fuck on the phone and in this dirty shack!" Tilly spat out.

Even as the venomous words leapt out of her mouth, she regretted it. The look on Jen's face tore at her heart. All the blood drained from her face along with her anger, only pain echoed hollow inside her. She felt her eyes swell and spill with hot tears as a sickening wave of shame and sorrow engulfed her.

Jen's jaw hung open in disbelief. Her words had cut her sharply, painfully. She felt the air squeeze out of her bruised lungs. She blinked, tears burning her eyes. Afraid to move, she sat stunned, bracing herself for the immense wave of anguish as it coiled and overtook her.

Like a ghost, Tilly rose from the arm-chair and rushed out of the shack. She stumbled blindly down the wooded path. She stopped abruptly flailing, trying to fend off the scratching branches and thorns as they cut the bare skin of her legs and arms. She sobbed wildly, her mouth opened wide as a keening wail erupted from her.

_Oh God, what have I just done?_


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Tilly stared at the grey walls of the empty shack, the summer light outside the windows flickered and was fading quickly. Long shadows creeped and swayed between the leaves of the trees outside. The branches scratched eerily against the tin roof. Tilly shivered, her face burned hot, her deep sobs drained out of her.

With her heart heavy, Tilly made her way home. She had returned to the shack to tell Jen how sorry she was...it was too late. Jen had gone. The shack was empty. She had collapsed against the sofa, devastated. The despair in her heart was deep, the damage of her words suffocated her. There was no going back.

In a daze, she went home, closing the door behind her, she shuffled into the kitchen. She couldn't avoid her Mother, who only had to take one look at her face.

"Tilly, what's wrong?" She asked sternly. "Nothing," Tilly said defensively, trying to deflect her Mother's attention. She actually felt quite unwell, but didn't really care, as the pain of her sorrow was all-consuming. Disheartened, she wanted to rush upstairs and call Jen, but she was afraid. She knew how deeply her words had cut her.

"There's more than nothing going on, come here!" Tilly attempted to escape up the stairs to her room, but her Mother caught her, feeling her hot cheeks and forehead. "Oh dear, you're coming down with something, aren't you?"

Tilly sighed. She crossed her arms angrily. She looked up at the ceiling as big tears flooded her eyes, she couldn't hold them back.

"Come," her Mother said, pulling her arm, "go sit on the sofa, let me make you a hot chocolate." Tilly did what she was told, and flopped moodily among the cushions. Her mind whirled at how she could approach Jen, how she needed to explain and apologize. She was so afraid. Would she be able to forgive her?

Her Mother put the kettle on and came to sit beside her. She felt her forehead again. She was burning.

"You're definitely coming down with something." Her Mother said again.

"No, Mum I'm not!" Tilly said, angrily, "I just had an argument with Maddie." She lied.

"Ah, I see, want to talk about it?"

"No, it was stupid," her lip quivered, tears falling from her eyes.

"Well, it's Maddie, she'll come around, she always does." Her Mum reassured her.

She handed the mug of hot chocolate to her, and tucked a warm throw blanket around her waist. They sat and watched X Factor together but Tilly's Mum wasn't really paying attention.

Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Tilly. Tilly sat listless, and seemed far away. Her face pale, but she had the oddest flush, and what looked like a very light rash on her neck. Her face kept clouding over, and big tears welled in her eyes. Tilly tried to nonchalantly wipe them away, pretending to brush her hair aside, and rub her cheek as if she were itchy.

Her Mother took a deep, knowing breath. She contemplated silently to herself. _Every time she's about to get sick she's like this_. Tilly's Mother recognized the signs. _Emotional and angry, a right ball of nasty..._She seemed worse than normal. Must be coming down with something bad. _Should I call in sick to work now or in the morning?_

Tilly's hot chocolate sat on the coffee table, untouched. She quietly moved into the kitchen and called work. She let her boss know, she most likely wouldn't be in the next morning. Tilly was sick. Unfortunately, her intuition was correct, and _terribly_ accurate.

...

With laboured breath, Jen struggled. Her feet felt like they were wrapped in cement.

Every fiber in her body screamed for her to stop running, stop pushing.

She turned her iPod up a bit louder, the music drowning out her struggle, drowning out her pain.

It was always this way, agony, the first fifteen minutes of her run, until the endorphins kicked in. Until then, her body ached and complained, her mind dueled with her. She pushed on.

Then, whoosh, her struggle evaporated into fluid, continuous graceful movement. Her feet flew over the ground. Oxygen moved in and out of her, breathing one with her environment. The trees and foliage flashed past her. For a split second, she couldn't hear Tilly and her hurtful words. It was a relief. Sadly, only a glimpse of relief, as the movement stirred her emotions.

Today something else was trying to get her attention. It was so strange, so undefined. Unease welled in her gut, like a trickle out of nowhere. It was stunning in its subtlety, as if menacing eyes peered at her from among the tall blades of sweet grass. The hairs on the back of her neck rose.

Her logical mind kept intervening as the unease confused her, as she wasn't sure where or why she was feeling this way.

She had run on this same wooded path, morning after morning only the dewy grasses and sparrows to keep her company. The sun threw glistening shadows through the leaves. As always it was excruciatingly beautiful.

Yet, there it was. That feeling. Like a shadow just behind her. Something flitted at the corner of her eye, as she turned, it disappeared.

She shivered unable to shake off the uncomfortable feeling. She picked up her pace, heading with determination towards the more populated area of the town.

Odd it was, out of the ordinary, or maybe not.

It was his stealth that startled her, as suddenly Ally was running beside her.

"Oh!" She said surprised, looking up at him.

"Hello, sorry, didn't mean to scare you. All right if I join you for a bit?"

Jen shrugged, her face non-committal. She had wanted to be alone with her thoughts, but didn't really have the energy or a convincing reason to tell him to shove off either. So they ran together.

Jen glanced up at his face. His eyes seemed extra sharp and glaring. His face was very red, the sweat dripped off him. Jen felt a shiver of discomfort. He seemed different today, compared to when they met. Cold and diffident. She clamped down on her emotions, the churning in her stomach, every thing seemed coloured by Tilly's hurtful words.

They still bit her deeply every time she thought of them. She still didn't fully understand her outburst. What really hurt was her lack of contact. No calls. No texts. No explanation. No apology. Nothing. Everything seemed grey and wilted with her hurt. She didn't understand it. It left her feeling unbalanced, and obviously weirdly paranoid too.

They chit chatted casually. For the most part, they jogged silently. Ally broke their next pause with a request.

"I was wondering, I have a good mate of mine. I'd like to introduce you to him. He's a fine fella."

Jen groaned inwardly. She was so tired of this game. Moments like this she was so tempted to shave her head and wear combat boots, but it just wasn't for her. She loved her femininity, her long hair, her dresses that made her feel sexy and girly and lush. Unfortunately, it was like a magnet to too many men.

"No sorry, really not interested," she answered neutrally.

"Huh, why is that?" He persisted, "you're single. Girls are usually looking for a good guy, aren't they?"

"I guess most girls are, I'm just not most girls," she answered.

Ally pushed and prodded and persisted. He was starting to make this guy sound like God's gift to women. Jen felt herself grow irritated and angry, he was not taking no for an answer.

Finally, she lost her patience, "Listen," she said caustically, "unless he's a she and she's gay I don't want hear about it, so leave it out!"

The moment that followed, etched itself painfully and forever in her mind. The shiny green grasses as they swayed in the breeze, the dry clay of the path beneath her feet, the crickets, their sweet noises. The graceful silver birches, as they arched above the desolate wooded path.

The crushing blow that stunned and shocked her. The intense, breathtaking pain, as Ally launched his large frame against her, as he body slammed her. He hit her so hard she lifted off the ground, landing hard in the grass several feet off the path.

Stunned and reeling, she tried to get up, instinct screamed at her to run. Too late, as she lay a split second too long, the wind knocked out of her, immobilized among the tall grass. His heavy frame roughly landed on top of her as he held her down on her back, jagged rocks piercing her as he pressed her against the rough, unforgiving ground.

He bellowed in her face, his spit and the foul smell of him made her want to vomit.

"Fucking lez! Fucking dirty dyke! I knew it!" He yelled in her face. He fought her flailing arms and caught her wrists pinning them to the ground.

Jen could barely move, could barely breathe, his weight across her hips crushed her.

Despite her pain, she seethed with rage and continued to twist and wriggle. She screamed at his onslaught of hateful words even as he slapped her hard with the back of his hand. Her ears rang as she watched in slow motion his face twisted and ugly with his hate.

"Shut the fuck up, you dirty dyke, I know what you need, you fucking dyke!" He held her wrists with one hand, as he fumbled, trying to pull at her slippery lycra shorts, he couldn't get a grip so reached at the neck of her t-shirt ripping it down. Jen continued to buck and fight against him, frustrated, he started fumbling with the tie of his shorts with his left hand. As she struggled, panic flooded her as she realized what he was doing. She pulled herself out of her shocked daze as the terror flooded through her. Her eyes blazed as she pierced him with her gaze.

"And you just wait, you fucking filthy dyke!" he continued yelling, continuing to fumble clumsily with the tie of his shorts. He shifted, trying to reposition himself above her, as he bellowed, "wait till I get a hold of that little red-head of yours!"

Anger and adrenaline boiled inside her at the threat he issued against Tilly.

Eerily, a desperate thought curled through her mind. _Life or death,_ she thought. Life or death. With all her might she pulled and twisted managing to free one hand. She screamed in rage as she viciously and purposefully clawed at his face. Her nails tug into his skin, catching him across his eye, blood immediately oozed from his wounds.

He bellowed and lifted his dominant hand, with both arms free she flailed defensively as his fist swung down to hit her. She blocked him with her forearm howling in pain as the bones in her forearm cracked, stopping his pounding blow mere inches from her head.

As he hovered above her, blinded, he continued battering her with his fists, glancing blows as he struck at her wildly. He pulled back once more to hit her hard. She found her footing and she pushed her hip up as hard as she could, surprising him. He fell forward and sideways as she laid a glancing blow to his Adam's apple with her elbow. He face planted into the ground beside her, briefly releasing his weight off of her. It was enough, she was able to pull her knee up and thrash her legs kicking at him landing several stunning blows to his torso and groin.

His large hands grabbed at her, still blinded and in pain, he raged loudly. Numb with panic she rolled quickly and pushed herself up and started running, she kept screaming as loud as she could. He bellowed again behind her. She sprinted as fast as her shaking legs would take her, ignoring the throbbing pain in her arm, as all her scratches burned, and the blood dripped from the cuts on her face. Finally, she passed underneath the Village archway screaming and crying, she stopped in the square. She could go no further. A halo of bright lights speckled in her line of vision as the dizziness in her head made her stomach lurch.

The pain in her arm, jagged and piercing, overwhelmed her. She reeled in the centre of the square as she fell backwards, blackness engulfing her as she lost consciousness.

Several citizens of Hollyoaks came rushing to her aid, unable to catch her as she crumpled into a sickening heap onto the ground.

Unknown to all of them, there was only one word on her lips as she fell.

_Tilly._

...

She could hear the call of her name, like a drowning in her head, as she swam in a sea of discomfort. She writhed as a thousand tiny sea urchins tried to climb out of her skin. She could hear her name again as she drifted helplessly, in the sea of her fever, in the sea of her sickness.

She called for Jen, frustrated that no sound seemed to be coming out of her mouth. Suddenly, like a mirage, Jen was standing before her. Relieved, she reached for her and as she kissed her, she went to touch her face, only to grasp at the empty air. She opened her eyes. She was gone. She spun around in the empty, grey room. She wailed for her as her mouth filled with shards of glass. Desperately, she tried to spit out the shards as they cut into her tender mouth. Metallic, unpleasant, she could taste blood.

She drifted again, and woke to something licking her face. Long wet wipes, soothing and cool. She looked up and giggled. A very pretty brown cow was licking her face. She lifted her hand to push it away. She giggled again as it tickled her. The cow pushed her hand away and kept licking her. She thought she heard the murmur of distant voices. Bright, glaring lights hurt her fevered eyes. A sharp pain shot through her arm. She felt herself fall backwards, and as blackness engulfed her, only one word was on her lips.

_Jen_.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The siren wailed as the ambulance sped down the road.

"I need to speak to the police _now_!" Jen shrieked. She fought the blackness that kept engulfing her each time the ambulance hit a rut in the road, jostling her fractured arm.

Her head was pounding, and she could feel the swelling in her face as it burned and pinched.

"Sorry Miss!" The paramedic kept saying, as she screamed. He stabilized her arm against the gurney the best he could.

She struggled to sit up.

"Miss, _Miss_!" he held her shoulder back, "The Police are right behind us, they're meeting us at the hospital. _First _we need to look after you please, _please!"_ He looked steadily into her panicked and wild eyes, reassuring her. She leaned back down against the stretcher, reluctantly, her teeth clenched tightly as her whole body shook. All she could think of was that monster getting to Tilly.

He adjusted her temporary splint. Checked the press bandages against her face. "Look at me,_ look at me"_ he said. She met his gaze, as he locked onto her eyes. She watched as his mouth moved, surreal. "You're in shock now okay. You're going to be okay, but you're going to be pretty sore tomorrow, we'll do what we can right now. Looks like you were very fortunate..."

His voice faded in and out as her head reeled again. The eight minute ride to the hospital was an eternity.

...

X-rays. Stitches. Bandages. Plaster cast.

The Doctor scribbled in her chart..._Middle_ _closed ulnar shaft fracture caused by blunt force trauma during self-defense. Slight concussion_...

Jen was examined from head to toe. It was agonizing. Invasive. Her head ached. Her arm throbbed. Even with the paracetamol laced with codeine. She thought twice about refusing the Demerol, insisting she wanted to stay conscious.

Admitted for observation, she sat in her bed, relieved to finally be speaking with D.I. Beckett, the officer assigned to her case.

The words poured out of her mouth, the incident, what happened, what he said as he beat her.

As the interview came to its conclusion, the Detective had a few more questions to summarize.

"...so," she looked at her notebook,"what was your relationship with Tilly Evans again?"

Jen looked startled a moment, "Oh, uh, I was her teacher during my placement at Hollyoaks Sixth Form."

"And why would you think it was this particular student the perpetrator was referring too in his threat?"

Jen looked down a moment, gathering her thoughts, gathering her words. _Oh God!_

"I'm not sure, we've run into each other a few times I suppose he may have seen us and made some sort of conclusion, also she's the only red-head I know."

The detective nodded, adding some notations.

Her face, stricken with worry, "How long do you think it will take to apprehend him?" Jen asked.

"We've put out a warrant. I can't really predict how long it will take, he may by now be hiding, but we will follow-up with the information you've given us. Chances are he needed medical attention. Let me assure you, we're doing everything in our power to find him and bring him in. And Miss Gilmore, let me say this, we take this very seriously." The Detective looked into Jen's eyes, sharp and piercing, "This is a hate crime of most serious order."

"If you think of anything more that can help us, don't hesitate to call." She handed Jen her card, "I'll let you know as soon as I can regarding any developments."

Jen lay back in her bed, picking and winding the sheet between her fingers. She took a deep breath, trying to settle her nerves.

Time trickled by. Jen felt drowsy and achy. Diane and Martha came for a visit and brought her a few personals. Both their faces concerned, trying to, but unable to, hide their shock at the state of her face, the swelling of her hand as it poked out from the cast.

As the day dragged into evening, Jen's worry grew. Still no messages from Tilly. She hadn't wanted to pressure or invade her privacy but she _had_ to send her a message.

She put aside her hurtful words, only concerned with her safety.

_Please contact me, we must talk! Something very serious has happened! xx_

She sat pensive in her hospital bed and waited for a reply. It never came.

The worry gnawed at her stomach. However, she couldn't fight her exhaustion, sedated, she laid her sore body down on the hospital bed and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

...

The doctor insisted on a 72 hour stay to rule out any complications from her concussion, however slight it might be. So, she was stuck. As the paramedic warned, the longer she rested the sorer she got. All the aches and scratches started stinging and burning. Every muscle in her body felt torn and sore. The stitches above her brow itched. Her bruises along her face and body bloomed deep purple, and were hot and tender to touch.

The moment she had woken, she had checked her phone. Still, nothing.

After her tasteless breakfast, she couldn't sit still any longer. She had to move. It was unbearable flat on her back. On her side. She tightened the flimsy hospital gown around her, and pulled her cardigan around her shoulders, albeit somewhat awkwardly with one hand. She shuffled out the door.

The nurse caught her in the hall.

"Miss Gilmore, you really shouldn't be up!"

"_Please_", she begged, "I just need to move around for a bit."

"All right, but not long, any dizziness or pain come find me."

"Thank you."

Cradling her slung arm, she made her way down the hall, trying to assuage the worry in her belly, the ache in her heart. Her phone lay eerily quiet. At least the Police would have contacted her by now.

She avoided the bustling emergency area and wandered to a quieter space of the hospital. She found a small chapel and went in to sit. She stared listlessly at the stained glass windows. Her eyes had a far away look as silent tears slid down her face. Her bruised body throbbed, her broken heart ached.

...

Tilly's Mum had watched her with consternation as she slowly descended, becoming quieter and quieter, into lethargy.

"Finished with your hot chocolate?"

Tilly nodded, her lip curled in an unappetizing shape. "Yes, I just don't feel good."

Her face grew more peaked. She lifted her arm heavily to rub her neck. Her head was beginning to pound and as it did, the throb crawled with sickening stiffness down into her neck.

Alarmed, her Mother watched as her strange flush, and blotchy rash grew before her eyes. She figured she must have some sort of flu. She gave Tilly some Tylenol and tucked her in bed. Her fever was 102.

In the middle of the night, Tilly had shrieked, waking herself from a terrible nightmare. Her Mother rushed into her room. She tried to hold her as she thrashed and screamed, delirious.

She was babbling a name. Something about Jen this and Jen that...her Mother couldn't understand her hardly at all. And she had no idea who this Jen was...

"Kevin!" Her Mum yelled in panic. Her Father came rushing in, hair disheveled, his eyes wide with concern. She touched her burning face as she trembled. She was drenched with the sweat of her high fever. "We need to go to hospital!" He didn't need to be told twice. "I'll start the car," he said.

...

"Ah, there you are Miss Gilmore," D.I. Beckett said. Jen quickly wiped the tears off her cheeks as she joined her in the empty chapel. A young Police Constable waited at the door, some distance away.

"Have you caught him yet?"

The Detective's lips tightening in a disturbing frown. "Unfortunately not."

"What! _Why_?" Jen said angrily.

"It's more complicated than we first thought."

"What do you mean?" she asked as fear sprang in her eyes.

"We verified his name, and discovered it to be false identity. He's been impersonating a Military officer, who died a year ago in Afghanistan. Unfortunately, at the moment he remains at large."

Jen reeled at the news! "And Tilly Evans, did you contact her? Her parents?"

"Yes we did contact her parents, she is safe Miss Gilmore."

"How was she with the news?" Jen asked, she desperately needed to know something, anything. She needed to know she was okay.

Seeing the concern in her expression, the Detective said, "Yes, she's safe Miss Gilmore. Ironically she's a patient here at the hospital, as she took quite ill recently, and that's why I've brought along Constable Rory."

Jen's mouth hung open...she couldn't believe her ears. Tilly here? Ill? What's happened?

...

She couldn't keep her eyes closed any longer. The thirst and dryness of her lips hurt. Her tongue like sandpaper. She wanted to cry, the ache in her body was unbearable. Her skin felt raw and prickly, as if wrapped in plaster. The back of her hand pinched, from the IV needle. She pushed her sore eyes open wincing as the light from the small lamp pierced her eyes.

She shaded them, as she squinted, looking around the bland, white room. Disoriented, her vision blurry.

"Tilly!" She turned towards the whispered, familiar voice. She blinked as Jen's face came into focus.

"You're awake!" Jen said emotionally. "Can you see me? Do you know who I am?"

Tilly nodded painfully and tried to speak as tears welled in her eyes. She struggled, her throat seared with pain. Jen hushed her, "Drink this," she said as she gently placed the straw against her lips. Tilly sucked thirstily, the cool, lemony water a veritable oasis. Her shimmering blue eyes peered into Jen's, filled to overflowing with all the words she couldn't say.

Tears streamed down her face. Jen stroked her cheek, her hair, her arm. "You're okay, your going to be okay," Jen's voice wavered as tears ran rivulets down her face.

She gripped her hand, kissing it. Tilly opened her mouth, trying to speak, desperately, the pain was too much. Jen laid a gentle finger against her lips.

"Don't try to speak just yet..." Jen leaned in and kissed her cheek. Jen reached up awkwardly, trying to wipe her tears away, but thought better to use her other hand.

Tilly saw the cast on her arm, and her face, she squinted looking at her, a massive bruise coming up on one side and abrasions everywhere. She blinked again, trying to clear her vision.

"I know, I look a right mess!" Jen said, seeing her concerned look.

"Listen, you've had a terrible fever, the Doctor said you have Scarlet Fever, which turned into Meningitis. Only my lovely ginger girl could manage such a feat," Jen tried to make light.

Her face twisted in anguish at her thin, pale face against the pillow. She looked with concern at the blooming red rash that ran down her neck, and most likely all over her body.

She grimaced, as she heard the door open behind her. She was caught again.

"Miss Gilmore!" the nurse behind her said sternly, as she entered the room. "I've already told you more than once you shouldn't be in here, do you know how late it is? You should be resting too!"

"Yes, I know." she said sadly. She looked back at Tilly, "I have to go."

She kissed the back of her hand once more. Tilly gripped her and wouldn't let go. The pool of tears in Tilly's eyes broke her heart. Tilly looked at the nurse, pleading.

The nurse observed her closely, as she checked her IV drip, took her pulse. Her fever had broke, eyes seemed clear of her delirium. She was more awake now than she had been in two days. She made a note in her chart. She watched the two of them, whatever the connection they had, seemed good for her. Whatever helped a patient heal was all that mattered.

The nurse's tightened lips relaxed, "Fine, you've got five more minutes," and left.

...


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

In her bed, Jen shifted uncomfortably trying to stretch her aching body. She grimaced. She attempted to squeeze her pinky finger under her cast, reaching unsuccessfully to scratch a maddening itch. She gave up, frustrated. Her mind turned elsewhere.

With torturous silent worry, the image of Tilly's pale, tear streaked face circled with disturbing and maddening persistence behind her eyes. She blinked hard, now was not the time to let her mind wander.

She glanced again at the newspaper that lay on her bed. The headline: "Hate Crime in Hollyoaks: Woman survives vicious attack!"

It had been a busy morning. Deliveries and visits. Several colleagues from the College. D.I. Beckett with the latest update. Now Diane and Sinead.

She sighed nervously. The police had issued an anonymous report, and the newspaper article only gave general details of the incident, yet bouquets, cards, stuffed animals and rainbow everything was delivered to her room on the hour. It was humbling and disturbing. The news of the attack, and Jen's fierce escape had spread like wildfire through the Village. She looked again at the newspaper, at the artist's rendering of Ally's face. His menacing eyes stared at her. She shivered.

She looked around the room, the colour of all the flowers and rainbows blazing brightly. If people could find her this easily through the anonymous article, how easy was it for Ally to find her, and more disturbingly, Tilly?

She felt ill at the thought. Even with Constable Rory stationed at her door, she still felt creeping unease. A county-wide man-hunt was in play, issued that morning, yet he remained on the loose.

"You all right love? You're lookin' a bit tired..." Diane asked.

"No, I'm fine.." she said, smiling tensely.

Sinead sat quietly sulking in the corner. She had come to visit Tilly. Her disappointment still etched on her face as Tilly was in partial quarantine, only immediate family allowed to visit.

Constable Rory held the door open as another bouquet arrived. A Nurse breezed in, her shiny brunette ponytail crisply swinging as she walked, the bouquet held high in her arms.

"Hello!" she said brightly, "Oh! Looks like you've got a lot of admirers!" she said, as she stopped and looked around the room. There was barely any place to put them down.

Jen gestured with her plastered arm to the corner, "Just tuck them over there...thanks" she said sheepishly. All this attention was embarrassing!

"Admirers? More like fans!" Diane interjected. She gestured towards the newspaper on Jens' bed, "I think word has definitely got out!"

"Oh!" the Nurse gasped in awe, "It's you all the nurses are talking about! You're a right wonder woman!" Her green eyes opened widely in admiration,"it's not everyday we get to meet a real hero...uhm heroine!"

Jen rolled her eyes and blushed, horrified, her lips creased into a frown, "Oh God, is that what people think?"

"Oh stop that you!" Diane chastised, as she stood up. "All right, we better get on our way. Let me know if you need anything, I'll try to pop back in tonight" Diane said. She pecked Jen on the cheek. Sinead rose with her, and gave Jen a nod of respect, "Later, _Bruiser!_"

...

"I'm Lynsey, I'm the Nurse on shift today," she said, her voice melodic with her Irish lilt. She pulled out Jen's chart from the holder at the foot of the bed. She checked Jen over, and gave her some more pain medication. She made some notations.

Lunch had arrived, and Jen picked at her plate, somewhat awkwardly with only one arm to maneuver with. She placed her fork down in listless frustration.

"What's going on with your lunch?" Lynsey asked.

"It's disgusting!" Jen said bluntly, as she looked down at the mushy pale green peas, the pasty powdered potatoes and the brown, leathery looking thing, imitating meat, she guessed. The only palatable thing was the small cup of apple sauce.

Lynsey sighed, "I know it's no Michelin star plate, but I have to insist you have some of it because of the pain medication. It can't be all that bad. Have you even tried it?"

"You obviously don't eat here." Jen said, mildly sarcastic.

"Come on," she coaxed, "You don't want me to get in trouble with the Doctor do you?"

Jen looked up at her with raised eyebrows, meeting her playful green eyes.

"What if I cut up the meat, would that make it easier to manage?"

Jen sighed, unimpressed. "If I eat some of it, can you sneak in a takeout later?"

"I'll see what I can do," she said kindly, winking.

As Lynsey cut up the substance on her plate, she glanced at Jen. Even under the purple bruise shining on the side of her face, and the many abrasions, she was really stunning. Her hazel eyes were absolutely mesmerizing. Curious, she ventured a question.

"Can I be nosy and ask what happened to you?"

Jen shrugged. "I was attacked, I fought the bastard off, and here I am." Jen flushed as the heat of her anger welled up inside her, she added sharply, "and I have no regrets scratching his eye out and kicking the _shit_ out of him!"

Lynsey studied her, shocked at her words, but confused, "I can't imagine why anyone would want to attack you, a gorgeous woman like you?!"

"Well," Jen said wryly, "I wasn't attacked for my good looks, I was attacked because I'm a lesbian."

Lynsey's eyes grew wide in disbelief as her mouth fell open, stunned. She sat down on the side of the bed. She put a hand on Jen's knee, "That," she stuttered, "that is horrendous! I know people, I have family who are gay, I'm so sorry! I feel like such an idiot!"

"You're not the one who should be apologizing." Jen put her fork down. She had lost her appetite.

...

...

"Ow," Tilly hissed hoarsely. She shot a look at the unapologetic Nurse as she stabbed her roughly, taking her blood _again_. As Tilly held the cotton ball on her bruised arm, she looked evilly at her.

She had decided on a nickname for her. _Nurse Ratched_. With her penchant for needles, strict adherence to the rules and her grim demeanor, it was more than fitting to name her after the nasty Nurse in a book she had read last summer. She mused, the book was titled, _One Flew Over The Cuckoo's Nest_.

The Nurse slapped a huge piece of sticky and irritating tape over her cotton ball.

Tilly's jagged gaze followed her as she silently left, and before she burst into _another_ rash, she quickly yanked off the tape, wincing as it pulled the delicate hairs of her arm with it. She gritted her teeth in indignation as she balled up the tape and cotton flinging it across the room. Nurse Ratched, _indeed_!

She rubbed her arm, unconsciously her fingers trailed up to delicately scratch the Scarlet Fever rash on her upper chest. She quivered in pleasure a moment and stopped as it began to burn. She needed a distraction.

Knowing she'd be undisturbed for little while, she leaned sideways and tugged open her bedside table, pulling her cell phone from her purse.

She grinned slyly. On the mend from her feverish ordeal, she had moaned and whined and complained to her Mother about the quarantine. How all her friends were unable to visit her, or even talk to her. Sufficiently guilted into submission, Tilly's Mother slipped her cell phone to her.

Her fingers poised over her keyboard, she settled back comfortably against her pillows, a glossy magazine open on her bed, ready, if needed, for any sudden interruptions. She was ready to catch up with her mates, and more importantly, to see if she could get a hold of Jen.

...

...

Early evening, a restless Jen took another stroll down the hospital hall, with her new shadow, Constable Rory. A rookie Policeman, he was assigned to guard Jen while her attacker was still on the loose.

Her thoughts had not been far from Tilly. Jen had been in agony all day, unable to get away to see her. Quarantine or not, she was already planning another visit. Her eyes brimmed.

Where her heart had momentarily ached with loss, now ached with the pain of seeing her so sick and vulnerable.

She wandered again to the chapel, her face a myriad of mixed emotions. She slid into the smooth wooden pew, savouring the quiet. Candles burned brightly on the altar, filling the small space with their waxy signature.

She jumped sharply, as sudden and unexpected her phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out and fumbled as it buzzed against her hip.

_My angel, was that really you I saw last night? : D xxx T_

Jen nearly dropped her phone in excitement.

_Yes! how can you be texting me? How are you feeling?_

_Long story. My head still feels weird and woozy, and I sound like I've smoked a pack, but I think all the needles from bloody Nurse Ratched are helping! _

She gently bit her lip, suppressing her urge to laugh out loud.

_oh my lovely darling...I so want to see you! XX_

_Believe me I've tried everything to escape! I think they're on to me. Bloody quarantine!_

The large grin on Jen's face made her stitch pull and her bruise pinch. She didn't care. Her heart pulsed with her love, blooming warmly inside her. Her belly fluttered with joy.

_Have I told you today how much I love you?_

_No! Hoping you'll come by and make it up to me though! ; P xx_

Jen chuckled in delight at her sarcasm and sense of humour. She must definitely be feeling better.

...

As official visiting hours past and the hospital grew eerily quiet, only the sound of humming machines and beeping monitors echoed down the halls.

Having been a silent witness to her late night journey the evening before, roping the bored Constable into her scheme was almost too easy. Leaning against the wall, he surreptitiously looked down the dim, quiet hall, watching Tilly's door. As the Nurse exited Tilly's room, he signaled to Jen.

Jen slipped down the hall, the edges of her long dark hair and her hospital gown waving behind her. Silently, she slipped into Tilly's room, and stood against the door. Jen thought her heart would burst.

Tilly was sitting up, cross-legged on her bed, this time rubbing her shoulder, and grimacing from her latest needling. Her pale blue hospital gown hung askew, exposing her rash infested shoulder, red from her itching. A glossy magazine lay open in front of her.

Her long orange fringe had escaped its neat place behind her ear and hung haphazardly over one side of her face.

She looked up, surprised, sensing a figure by the door. As her ocean blue eyes locked onto Jen, they shimmered with tears. She froze. In the dim bleary light of the night before, she had not clearly seen the true condition of Jen's injuries.

As her face cracked with anguish, Jen flew into her outstretched arms, embracing her as she babbled hoarsely and sobbed.

Tilly pulled back holding her face between her hands. "Oh My God Jen! _Oh My God..._" her voice gravelly and cracking with her emotion. She was lost for words.

"Oh my sweet! Don't cry, it looks worse than it is..." Jen tried to reassure her.

Tilly sobbed against her shoulder, her voice jagged, "He could have _killed _you! And after what I said to you..." she choked as her body shook with grief.

"All that matters is now," Jen spoke steadily into her ear, "and that we're both on the mend."

"I'm so sorry!" Tilly rasped.

"Forgotten! All that matters is you using all your strength to get better."

They clung to each other, slowly rocking back and forth. As tears brimmed in Jen's eyes, she gently kissed Tilly's face, and stroked down her back comforting her.

...

They couldn't help risk the wrath of Nurse Ratched if she found Jen in her room again. This time, the risk was even greater. Almost reckless, desperate even.

Jen smiled nervously. Tilly held the blanket of her bed open for her. She eased her bruised body down into it. Tilly curled tenderly against her, snuggling closely. Tilly's head on her shoulder, tucked under her chin. She ran her finger down her rough cast, stopping to touch her fingers, the pain etched in her face.

Jen kissed her head, and ran her fingers lovingly through her ginger hair.

The warmth of their soft embrace seeped into the both of them, making them drowsy. They drifted into sleep, the safety and comfort of their love a powerful healing balm.

...

...

Across town, the man, formerly known as Ally Gorman, moved silently through the streets of Hollyoaks under the cover of night.

He pulled his hoodie more fully over his head, tawny blonde wisps of his freshly coloured hair creeping out the edge. His chin was bristly, gruff with the patchy growth of his unshaven face. The jagged scratches that trailed down his brow and across his eyelid oozed with inflammation. His bloodshot eye, peered out viciously from underneath his hood.

He hunched as he walked. He stopped in a shadow, and looked at the front door of his flat, where he _used_ to live. He cursed under his breath. _This is all because of that Bitch._

An undercover police car still stood vigil outside.

Now a fugitive, and a survivor of immense cunning and skill, he moved back into the shadows, and disappeared.

With murderous stealth, he made his way back to his hiding place. _The Shack_.


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews. I read all of them, keep them coming. Artfully, CG xx**

Chapter 28

The dim halls of the hospital were at their quietest. Monitors beeped and hummed. Nurses mumbled and shuffled as they made their rounds. Televisions buzzed, patients snored. The odd cry of a child could be heard.

Constable Rory sipped on his coffee, trying to stay alert. He kept a watchful eye on Tilly's door. It seemed like Jen had been in there for a very long time. He glanced at his watch. Two hours and forty-five minutes to be exact. She hadn't really given him any further instructions if the Nurse, his brow furrowed as he tried to remember her name, _Nurse Ratched?_ showed up again, which he was sure she was due too. He shifted nervously. He made his way stealthily to Tilly's door, his height allowing him to peer easily through the small porthole window in the door..._Oh!_

He turned away quickly, blushing, having inadvertently invaded their _privacy_. He swallowed the lump of surprise in his throat. He glanced in again, just to be certain. He blushed even redder confirming what he had witnessed; the sight of the two women in bed, holding each other and obviously sharing some sort of intimate moment.

_Oh dear_, he cringed, as he turned away. _Here to serve and protect that's all..._ He felt himself getting very hot under his collar. With dread he spotted the Nurse at the far end of the corridor making a beeline for Tilly's door. _ Shit! _

...

In Tilly's room the small lamp on the bedside table threw out a dull light, creating gentle shadows against the walls. In her narrow bed, Tilly lay warmly pressed against Jen's side. Jen's head leaned on hers, tucked as it was under her chin. Tilly's fingers laced with the fingers of Jen's broken left arm as it lay across her stomach.

They had only been napping a short while when Jen twitched and mumbled incoherently, waking Tilly. She was dreaming. Tilly gently propped herself up on her elbow, moving so as not to disturb her. The small lamp threw a gentle light on Jen's face.

She watched her, relaxed and at peace. Her exquisite lips gently parted, her breath moving in and out. The fan of her dark lashes veiled her closed eyes. Her dark hair, elegantly spread out over her pillow. Her fringe, carelessly swept to the side, framed her sculpted, symmetrical face.

Tilly studied the trail of purplish bruises that ran from her cheek to her temple. The sight of them disturbed her to her core. Her eyes brimmed with tears, and silently slid down her cheeks. The attack felt so sudden, so unexpected and violently shocking. A desperate fear swept through her, adding to the river of tears.

She wanted to cling to her and weep. Overcome with the urge to touch her, she leaned in close to Jen's face, tenderly kissing her bruise and the stitch on her brow. Her fervent wish that her love heal her. She placed her hand gently on her heart, the flow of her breathing moving her hand up and down.

Jen stirred from her luxurious sleep to her whispers. To her warm breath. Her careful kisses. To the heat of her sensuous, soft body against her side. In her sleepy haze, she marveled as her body rippled with pleasure at her touch. No one had ever had this effect on her.

"_I love you so much"_ Tilly breathed in her ear. Jen smiled, sleepily, "Yeah?" she murmured. Tilly's lush lips found hers, making her tremble. She melted into their liquid softness.

Her whole body tingled and lit up, as their lips swirled together in a sudden, torrid dance. Jen pulled back, breathless, as the sweet taste of her mingled with the salt of her tears.

"Why are you crying?" Jen asked gently, as she stroked her hair. Jen looked deeply, soulfully into her shimmering eyes.

Tilly just shook her head, her eyes brimmed, she sniffed as she wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. She felt overwhelmed, lost for words once again.

"I just love you so much," Tilly croaked, her shoulders shook with her quiet sobs.

"_Oh Tilly_..." Jen breathed passionately. She pulled her in to her. Tilly wrapped her arm tightly around her and buried her head into her shoulder. Jen's eyes flooded in reaction to Tilly's upset. Tilly's pale, vulnerable face, feverish and delirious, only two short days ago, sprung into her mind.

They cried together.

Tilly heard Jen sniff and pulled back, wiping her cheeks for her, "I'm sorry..." Tilly rasped.

"Yeah, thanks," Jen teased, as her eyes brimmed and spilled, "for making me cry," she said, her voice wavering. She sniffed again, as her lip quivered. Their eyes met as they both smiled affectionately at each other through their vulnerable tears.

As they cuddled, Jen kissed her head,"I love you so much Tilly, you're all I could think about when he was hurting me, if he hadn't mentioned you I might not have gotten away..."

Tilly sprung up in surprise. "WHAT?" Jen's face dropped in surprise.

"They didn't say anything to you? The Police?" Jen said, incredulous. She had thought the Police had informed her and her parents about the attacker's threat.

"No!" Tilly said, horrified. "No one's told me anything...they probably figured I was too sick!"

"Tilly I'm so sorry, this must be such a shock," Jen stopped, and painfully continued, "...he said..." She stuttered as a new round of emotion welled inside her, "as he was...hitting me...he threatened to hurt you too, he called you 'my red-head'" Jen choked on the words, the raw violent memory of the attack fresh in her psyche, etched in the welts on her body.

As she broke down and sobbed, it was Tilly this time who wrapped her arms around her protectively. She stroked her back to comfort her, as the sounds of her weeping echoed painfully inside her.

...

Lynsey dragged her tired feet up the stone steps to her flat. She pushed herself and her large bag through the narrow door, delighted to find Cheryl in the kitchen, where delicious smells and a myriad of steaming pots were being carefully checked.

"Hey," Cheryl called from the kitchen. "Your timing couldn't be more perfect! Brendan is on his way home too!"

Cheryl poured Lynsey a glass of deep burgundy wine and skipped her way over to hand it to her as she dropped her bag and fell into the sofa. She gratefully took the large, round glass as she kicked her shoes off.

"What's the occasion?" she asked, curious.

"Just because! So rare that the three of us are in the flat at the same time so I thought it would be nice to have a proper dinner together." Cheryl said enthusiastically.

"Sounds lovely," Lynsey leaned back against the cushions. "Cheers!" Cheryl trotted back over to clink glasses and they both took a big sip, chuckling at each other. Lynsey then sighed, and reached to rub her feet a moment.

"So, how was work?" Cheryl asked as she set the table.

Lynsey smiled pensively, "Oh, you know, busy!" Lynsey reached over and pulled the newspaper from underneath her bag, "Did you read this?"

She held the newspaper up to show Cheryl. She had read the hate attack article on the bus as she travelled home.

Cheryl slowly took the paper in her hand, her look turned to worry.

"That's horrendous!"

Brendan, in his crisp blue shirt with his jacket slung over his shoulder, came in and grunted a greeting. He tossed his keys and cell phone down on the side table.

"So what's the occasion?" he asked dryly, as he passed by the set table. He went over to the side cabinet and poured himself a whiskey. He took a languid sip.

He looked at Cheryl's concerned face and groaned. "What 'ave I done now?"

"It's not about you Bren!" Cheryl swatted his arm as he came over. She smiled tensely.

Brendan read the article over Cheryl's shoulder as she held the paper. Lynsey said, "I met her today, she's one of my patients! You'd never believe how pretty she is and a student teacher at the college. She was running with some huge Australian guy, and suddenly he attacked her, yelling at her about being a lesbian...broke her arm and her face is all bruised up from fighting him off...She was very lucky."

Brendan grunted, "Big Ozzie? I think I've seen him at the bar."

Lynsey's eyes flew open. "You know him! Have you seen him recently?"

"No!" Brendan's mustache twitched at the corner, "Don't get all excited!"

They sat down to dinner. Brendan listened quietly as he tucked hungrily into his food.

He always enjoyed Lynsey's passion, and listened with subdued interest.

Lynsey carried on, "And if you know him, Bren, maybe you can ask around...the police are still looking for him as far as I know..."

Brendan stopped chewing and raised his knife and fork in surrender, "What do I look like? The _Poe-leece_?" he drawled out, annoyed. "It's none of my business as I'm sure the fine detectives at the station are handling it!" he added sarcastically.

"Brendan," Cheryl interjected, "Don't be like that! Even you have some standards! What if it was Lyns or me that was attacked by some big nasty guy, no less tearing into you because you're _gay_?" Cheryl's eyes peered knowingly at him.

Brendan just grunted again, and continued chewing thoughtfully. He tucked back into his dinner. _None of my business._ He thought to himself. _Then again, what kind of fucker would even consider beating on a lady?_

Brendan was not known for his loving or compassionate nature. However, being the shrewd and ruthless business man that he was, as Cheryl mentioned, he did have some standards. There were a few things that did piss him off, and this attack was one of them.

...

Constable Rory stood waiting, as the portly Nurse came barreling towards Tilly's door. He steeled himself, at the ready to delay her tornado like movement as she came towards him. He had no time to politely knock on the door to warn them, as she was staring directly at him.

He felt his duty was to protect his charge at all costs. He needed to warn Jen, and give them time to _unravel _themselves.

Otherwise, who knows what would happen if this bear of a woman were to find them in such an intimate state. With anticipation, he stood at the ready, he just needed to delay her...but how? In a blink of an eye, it came to him.

_I'd be such a goddamn good spy_, he thought with amusement.

...

With a jump, Jen drew back from Tilly's embrace hearing loud voices arguing outside Tilly's hospital door.

"_Nurse Ratched! That's not my name! What is this, some kind of joke? Well, Young Officer it certainly isn't funny!"_

Constable Rory was apologizing, and very loudly.

Jen vaulted herself out of Tilly's bed and dashed to the washroom as the Nurse burst through the door.

"_And keep your voice down! There are patients trying to sleep!"_ she yelled loudly at him.

"All right then, Oh! You're awake! Blame that Officer...quite unprofessional roaming the halls this late at night instead of being where he needs to be!" she huffed as she strode aggressively towards Tilly who was shaking nervously in her bed.

"Stop cringing and come here!" she directed her ire at Tilly. She grabbed her wrist and took her pulse and then clamped her large rough hand around her jaw, holding her head, as she stuck the ice-cold thermometer in her ear. Tilly gritted her teeth and glared at her in silence as she scribbled a quick note in her chart and dropped it noisily back in its holder.

"Go back to sleep!" she ordered. She swept out of the room.

All was quiet again. Tilly rubbed her face. Jen peeked out from around the washroom door.

"Safe to come out again," Tilly said grimly, miffed at the Nurse's horrendous bedside manner.

"How do people like that have jobs in the caring professions?" Tilly said angrily, not really expecting an answer.

Jen gave her a sympathetic smile, as she slowly walked towards her, her hospital gown askew, the ties dangling along its edges. Tilly sat up in the bed and moved to the side, letting her legs dangle over the edge. As Jen approached, Tilly slid her legs apart so Jen could stand between them. She circled her arms around her waist.

"I feel like I just avoided getting caught by the headmistress at a boarding school" Jen said humorously. She rested her hands on Tilly's shoulders, lost for a moment in the ocean blue of her eyes.

"You have to agree tho' my nickname suits her well." Tilly said, peering up at her admiringly.

Jen's mouth twisted sardonically, "I think you're being much too kind."

She grinned, leaning down to kiss her eager mouth. Tilly reached up and stroked her cheek, "You okay?"

Jen nodded, "Better." She hugged her affectionately. Jen's fingers trailed down the back of Tilly's gown, finding an opening, she ran her fingers lightly against her scaly rash infested skin. She felt Tilly suddenly stiffen against her.

"Oh!" Tilly gasped, "scratch please! I'm so itchy,_ please_ scratch me," Tilly begged. Jen ran her fingernails lightly over her itchy back. Tilly pushed against her nails, writhing and moaning as she gripped her in excruciating pleasure. She hung off Jen's gown and pressed her face into her belly, her sounds of pleasure muffled against her, as Jen scratched more firmly, thoroughly covering every inch that she could.

After several minutes, Jen was finally allowed to stop, as her back bloomed red with nail marks. Tilly fell back onto the cool bed, panting. "You have no idea how good that just felt!" Jen eased herself down on the bed beside her and gave her a sideways look, and blushed.

"Ha!" Tilly exclaimed, "you just got turned on didn't you!"

Jen furrowed her brow with embarrassment, "No I didn't," she mumbled, "I don't always get turned on just because your making the same sounds as if you're having an orgasm!"

Tilly squealed with laughter, "You totally did!" Tilly flipped herself over on the bed and bounced on all fours making Jen bob gently beside her. "Careful!" Jen said, wide-eyed with terror, "I'm still sore!"

Tilly laughed and eased herself gently against her and crooned in her ear, "Now Miss Gilmore, since my Nasty Nurse isn't due back for at least a couple of hours, are there any itches that I can scratch for you this evening?"

...

Like any good soldier boy, he had done his research. He knew the layout of the hospital. He guessed she'd either be in trauma recovery, or the orthopedic ward, since he was sure he had broken her arm.

He ran his knife, a rather small hunting blade, against the stone sharpener, again and again. He stopped and flicked his thumb against the razor-sharp edge. He grinned with satisfaction. It would slice through her throat like butter.

He rubbed his brow as the rough scratches over his eye itched. They were healing, albeit slowly. He rubbed the sore spot on his thigh, a fading bruise, reminding him of his moronic stupidity. He had gone in blind to his attack, and worse of all, under-estimated the prey.

He was on the run, his former life in ruins. He felt uncomfortable, dirty and hungry.

He grit his teeth angrily. _I'll dispatch that lesbian bitch Jen first, and then find that little red-head. _ They'll never see me coming, and they certainly won't expect me at the hospital.

Just wait. Watch and wait. It won't be long now.

...

Jen had lamely protested that she _really_ should go back to her room.

"Just one little kiss," Tilly had begged. How could she say no to those pouting lips, that baleful look, her cute face? One smoldering kiss, led to another and another. The last one even more arousing and sumptuous than the last.

Before she knew it, Tilly's hand had slid up her thigh and made its way underneath her gown. Their lips never stopped their sensuous sucking. Tilly stroked and caressed every inch of her. Jen's heart beat staccato in her chest as she massaged her breasts, teasing her nipples into stiffened peaks.

Jen's rational mind tried to intervene, "This probably isn't a good idea...doing this here..." she said breathily, trying to resist Tilly's alluring touch, the touch that seemed to reach deep down inside her, on so many levels.

"_You're so wet_," Tilly purred in her ear. Jen gasped as she arched against her probing fingers. Her touch was like sweet molasses, arousing and delicate.

Jen's legs quivered with tension. Tilly draped her thigh over hers, pulling her legs open, even wider. She could feel Tilly's hot breath, her warm face against her breast through her thin gown, her wetness as she rubbed herself against her thigh in her excitement.

A strange thought crept into a corner of her mind. Even if the world was coming to an end, she still wouldn't be able to resist her.

Jen moaned as she throbbed under Tilly's silky touch. Tilly teased her, she squirmed and panted as she throbbed again.

"Please, _please_," Jen begged, "finish me off!" She could feel Tilly smile against her neck, where she laid gentle nibbling kisses, Jen throbbed again, gasping loudly.

"Shhhh quietly," Tilly whispered provocatively. She gently pressed her hand over her mouth, as the beat of her fingers increased...quick thinking as within seconds Jen shuddered beneath her, her screams of ecstasy muffled against her palm.

...

...

With a bandage over the scratches on his eye, he casually wandered into the emergency room. It was a busy night, with Nurses and Doctors rushing about, lots of chaos and noise. Patients slumped in their seats, waiting for hours to be seen. Tired Mothers tried to comfort their squalling fevered children. He looked around, no one recognized him, and no one really seemed to notice him. Perfect, he thought.

Ally hovered, fading into the woodwork, still watching and waiting for the perfect moment. Not long, as a code red was called, a man was rushed through the door in the throes of a heart attack.

With unassuming stealth, he followed behind, and hung back, just enough to get himself through the secured doors. No one noticed, fully occupied with the ailing heart attack victim.

...

...

He was livid, absolutely livid. He stood in her room, staring at her empty bed. The knife shone sharply in his quivering hand. He looked around the room viciously. The room was filled with the floral odor, no, _the stench_, of many bouquets, and decorative rainbows blinked at him, taunting him.

_Fucking fag rainbows!_

He heard voices outside the door, two nurses passed by as he quickly ducked behind the door.

Thwarted again. It was too risky to stay. Despite his furious wish to smash and rip the entire room up, he slid out the door, and headed for the nearest exit. He ducked in panic inside a door well, as a pacing Police Constable at the end of the hall, stopped, and casually began chatting to one of the nurses.

He stood still, his eyes glinting furiously, as the sweat streamed down his face. Finally, opportunity came, he slipped back out into the sheltering night.

...

...

Scum.

The one thing Brendan hated about his nite club is that it attracted drunken scum.

This one was no exception.

Someone had complained. Some tall blond guy, harassed and was getting a bit too rowdy with some female customers.

Brendan watched as he swung his drink back. Brendan approached the bar. He signaled to the bartender who suddenly disappeared.

"Another!" he yelled, slamming his glass down.

"Take it easy Mister...we're open all night." Brendan hissed.

Brendan measured out his scotch and placed it on the bar in front of him. He collected the cash he threw on the table.

Brendan stared at him for a moment. He seemed familiar. He contemplated whether to warn him or throw him out.

"Cheers Mate!" he yelled loudly, slinging the drink back in one large gulp.

Brendan eyed him a moment as recognition came flooding in. He broke out in a furious sweat.

_Scum, true scum. And in my bar._

"Hey don't you know my little sister? Aren't you...?" Brendan trailed off, trying to get a name out of him. He extended his hand.

The Ozzie shook his hand roughly, "Sorry mate, naw, don't know anyone around here, I'm new in town, Richard, Richard Bast."

Brendan nodded, "Nasty scratch you got there," He gestured towards his eye.

"Ha, yeah," Richard looked at him suspiciously, "Was tickling the missus a bit too hard, if you know what i mean, and she up and walloped me. The little hellcat bitch. No worries, she won't ever be doing that again."

He swigged his drink, his eyes pierced into Brendan's sharply.

"Funny," Brendan shrugged, "I thought you was someone else," Brendan mumbled.

Brendan turned and signaled the Bartender to take his place. He walked back to his office and picked up his phone...to call the Cops. He hesitated. The last thing he needed was the Cops crawling around his establishment. _Damn it!_

He turned back, having hesitated one moment too long, the tall Ozzie was gone.

...


	29. Chapter 29

**Dear Readers...Merry Christmas! Many days spent last week in bed with the flu, so I'm very glad to be better and post this next chapter. Enjoy! xx**

Chapter 29

The flashing lights and heavy thump of the music symbolized one thing, and one thing only. The party at the Chez-Chez bar was in full swing. The walls vibrated with the beat as the revelers drank and gyrated happily.

Behind the desk in his office, Brendan sat sullen, slowing rocking in his leather chair. He fingered his phone, twirling it in his fingers. He stared off into space, the corner of his mouth twisted, as many brooding thoughts circled through his mind.

_A reckless man, is a dangerous man._

Why would that _scum_, come here, knowing full well he could be recognized, and possibly caught? Why wouldn't he have left town already? How would he have been able to avoid the Cops this long?

He had looked totally different from when he last saw him. Now light blond and a goatee, _and_ a different name. What was it again? Richard...Richard Bast? How appropriate, Richard the Bastard. Who would have thought. _What the fuck was taking the Cops so long to catch him?_ Brendan fumed to himself. _Where's the Law when you need them? _

_A reckless man, is a desperate man._

A threat. He's avoided the law this long, he obviously has skills the Cops underestimated. Military maybe? Some sort of psycho agenda...?

He pondered a moment on what Cheryl and Lynsey had said earlier at dinner...What if? What if a bastard like that hurt his family? He was definitely a threat now. Brendan's eyes wandered to the thick walking cane he had lying just behind his cabinet across the room. _Might have to beef-up security._ _Brady-style_.

He took a deep seething breath, and as he exhaled, hidden by the noise of the thumping music, his chest rumbled as he growled.

...

Jen stirred as her room bloomed brightly with morning light, made more colourful by the bright bouquets spread everywhere.

She stretched and yawned as a blissful smile played on her lips. She rolled over and squeezed her eyes shut. Not ready to wake just yet, she mused.

_What an intense night!_ Constable Rory was an absolute star for being so helpful. She would have to thank him again later when she saw him.

Once silently ushered back to her room, she had slept soundly. No nightmares. No disturbances. Just short of heavenly, considering she was still in hospital. She saw Tilly in her mind's eye, raspy throated and rash-infested, yet her joy, her energy, her beauty, so palpable. She cradled her arms into her chest, holding close the deep heartfelt moments with Tilly. Their vulnerability brought them closer together. Their unique but terrifying ordeals had truly tipped them between the Here and Now. Jen was so grateful that they had been able to comfort each other. She snuggled under her blanket, her arms aching to hold her.

Lynsey came bouncing in pulling her reluctantly out of her reverie. She let her know the Doctor would be in to assess her later, and that most likely she would be released later that day.

"Wow! That bruise is healing really fast! And that stitch can probably come out today." She remarked as she checked Jen over.

"I actually feel a lot better today, besides the arm. Still a bit achy." _It was truly a miracle,_ Jen thought. She smiled secretly to herself. Tilly and her remarkable loving care. Jen felt herself inadvertently blush. She hadn't expected Tilly to be so, _energetic_, having only recovered from her fever the day before.

She dearly hoped she'd be able to see her before she left.

_..._

In a foul and cantankerous mood, Ally woke to the noise of his Police scanner as it crackled loudly. He eased himself up off the hard floor of the shack, and leaned against the wall.

He was barely visible behind the arm-chair and sofa in the corner, where he had barricaded himself. He held his sore head in his hands and groaned. His head throbbed from his hangover.

Angry as ever, his trousers clung damply to his legs, still wet from wading in the river to throw any police dogs off his scent. His tumbler of cayenne pepper empty from covering his tracks. Avoiding Police Men was no problem, but dogs, a whole other trick was required for that.

His frustration and rage bit at him having been so dismally unsuccessful in finding Jen.

_What were the odds?_ He raged, _of her not being in her room?_ His ego burned deeply with his hatred at having been thwarted again.

After having the sweet victory of revenge ripped from his grasp, his rage had made him reckless and overconfident. Foolish it may have been, but he didn't want to come back to the stinking shack sober. How could no one at the hospital notice him, yet he was certain that twitchy Mother of a bar owner recognized him. He hadn't stuck around long enough to find out. He swore under his breath.

He lifted his booted foot and pushed against the back of the sofa, shoving it away from him. He eased himself off the floor and grabbed his Police Scanner on the way up, adjusting the signal. He listened a moment. A sadistic smirk crept across his face.

All Police units were being called to the hospital.

_At least she's enjoying the little surprise I left her..._

...

...

Jen adjusted the pillows behind her back and was about to reach for her phone when Constable Rory knocked on her door and came in.

They couldn't help but grin widely at each other.

"Miss, I'm about to go off shift, and just wanted to leave you with my card." He reached over and placed it on her tray table. She took his hand and shook it.

"Rory, I just want to say what a star you've been..I can't thank you enough for helping me last night. I can't tell you enough how important it was for me to see Miss Evans."

He blushed as his cheeks bloomed with his crush. He cleared his throat, "Miss, I want to thank you, this has been the most, um, _interesting_ security assignment to say the least. In case you ever need anything, please call me. And I mean that."

"Thank you so much!" Jen said as she tilted her head, "Can I ask you a personal question?" She asked playfully.

He hesitated, "Yes, I suppose..."

"Do you have a Girlfriend? Boyfriend?" Jen asked mischievously.

"Um, Girlfriend, yes, Miss?" he looked at her quizzically. Jen reached beside her for a large, bright bouquet. "Well, I have way too many of these and would love you to have one to give to her and tell her what a star I think she has," she grinned as she pushed the bouquet into his surprised hands.

"Oh!" She said lightly. She reached for a small card that fluttered off the bouquet and fell into her lap. She picked it up and read the scratchy hand written note.

_Jen,_

_Sorry I missed you this evening..._

Glinting, razor-sharp shards flew violently over the floor as the bouquet's vase shattered. Constable Rory had dropped it as Jen's panic filled shriek hit him full force.

With shaking hands, his head ringing, he almost fell onto the bed as he picked up the note from where Jen had thrown it in terror. She pulled at him, gripping his arm frantically as she screamed, _"How? How was he here last night? When? Oh My Dear God! What about Tilly!"_

Constable Rory's head spun as he read the horrific, cryptic note.

_Jen, _

_Sorry I missed you this evening. No worries. _

_I know where you live._

_Yours until the end,_

_AG _

...

...

As Police and their sniffer dogs swarmed and searched the hospital, Tilly stirred uncomfortably. Her fever had returned and spiked suddenly that morning.

"Expected," the Doctor said, as her immune system worked overtime with the antibiotics to fight the viruses and ensuing bacterial infection.

Tilly's Mum, Marjory, dipped her cloth in the cool basin of water and carefully wiped her hot forehead. Despite the Doctor's blasé explanation, she couldn't stop the worry that flipped in her stomach.

"Mum," Tilly asked weakly. "What, darling?" Marjory replied gently. "What's all the noise? It's hurting my head," she complained.

"I'm not sure love, just try to ignore it. Something with security, I think the Police are looking for someone. You're all right, that's all that matters." She watched Tilly drop off for a moment, and then twitch awake.

"Mum," she asked again. "What, darling?" she replied patiently. Marjory looked at her as the most blissful expression swept over her face, "Can you ask Jen to come visit again?" Tilly looked up at her, her eyes swimming with her fever, yet her face lit up as she smiled, delight streamed from her.

Marjory studied her face, surprised, unsure how to reply.

She stuttered, "I'd love to darling..._who_ is _she_?" Tilly stared up at her, as realization trickled through her fevered brain. Her joyful look dissolved as fear crossed her face, "Oh," Tilly said, suddenly very lucid, she swung her head away, "Never mind. I..I don't know what I'm talking about..."

_Who is this Jen? _It was a maddening puzzle. Marjory wanted to shake Tilly's shoulders and insist she tell her where to find this Jen, but instead, continued holding the cool cloth to her face and neck. Marjory ran through her mind the names of Tilly's friends. There's never been any mention of a Jen. _Who do I know whose name is Jen? And when did she ever visit?_

...

...

It was a long, chaotic and stressful day. Finally, satisfied that they had followed and explored every room, option and trail, D.I. Beckett broke the news to Jen. The concentrated search for her attacker, Ally Gorman, was now ended. Even with dogs, and as much man power in the community they could muster, he had vanished. With County Police resources strained, they were needed elsewhere. The greater Authorities assumed he had changed his identity and left town. The note, most likely a cruel prank.

Jen was beside herself with concern. She argued haplessly with D.I. Beckett who agreed with her concerns, but was herself, bound by her Commissioner and his decisions.

"The case is not closed Miss Gilmore, the Department has moved resources elsewhere. If he's here, we would have found him, believe me Miss Gilmore!" Beckett insisted emphatically.

Jen's mood descended into darkness and dread. She grew dizzy and faint, as her whole body ached and her stomach grew tight and sickly. Her Doctor ordered one more night's stay, Jen's condition aggravated by stress.

The medication the Nurse fed her, took hold more quickly than she anticipated. She held her phone in her hand, confused, she stared at it. The phone's brightly lit face was a blur. The world phased into slow motion as it slipped out of her hand onto the bed. She couldn't remember how to use it._ Tilly, forgive me_, she murmured, the powerful anesthesia took hold, tumbling her helplessly into blackness.


	30. Chapter 30

**_Dear Readers! Happy 2013! I've really been struggling with this chapter. Many rewrites and hours of contemplation later, I am satisfied with where the story is headed. Enjoy, and as always, love to read your reviews._**

Chapter 30

The beauty of the brightly dawning day was barely able to pierce the drug induced veil that obscured Jen's head.

She moved groggily about her room gathering her things. She felt like she was moving in slow motion. The heavy sedative from the night before clung in her brain like sticky webs. Her mind clawed to focus but failed.

Diane watched Jen struggle, her face clouded as she tried to make sense of the hazy world around her.

"It's alright love, I think we've got everything." Diane said, gently touching her elbow.

Diane helped her pull on her clothes and tuck the prescription note and appointment card into her bag. Jen had been discharged, her assessment with her Doctor complete.

Diane had brought boxes to pack up all the bouquets and messages of encouragement. Jen had wanted to throw them out or give them away after finding Ally's spiteful note among them. Diane had persisted that she keep them, as for the most part they were positive and encouraging.

The sedative had not totally obliterated Jen's awareness. Wavering on the tip of her foggy mind lingered fear and worry. The Police's failure to capture Ally haunted her.

She was not convinced the note was a prank. She fidgeted as dread coursed through her. She feared going home. She cast a quick smile in Diane's direction. She was grateful that she would have Diane, and even Sinead, around.

"All right, get me out of here!" Jen said. She fingered her phone briefly. She let it slide into her bag as she followed Diane out.

They stepped into the hall where Jen stopped and hesitated, glancing down the corridor towards Tilly's room. She jumped as two orderlies brushed past her.

Diane turned to look at her, concerned she asked, "Jen, you okay?"

Jen nodded, "Yeah, still out of it." She smiled weakly. As they continued on toward the exit, Jen's stomach rolled with queasiness. During the chaos the day before and the heavy sedative she had been unable to contact Tilly. She grew even more concerned realizing there were no messages from her either.

Something just didn't feel right, and with Diane at her side, there was no way she could visit or talk to her. Not until later anyways.

...

That same morning, as finger trails of light glinted off the metal roof of the shack, an emotionally jagged and stiff Ally pulled his large frame up off the old sofa. He stretched and rubbed his sore neck. He had enough of running and hiding out, and was hungry and tired from dodging Cops and dogs the day before.

Still, he felt cruel satisfaction knowing his note was the cause of the commotion.

_Just so she knows whose in charge_ he thought smugly.

He contemplated his next move. He was starting to itch from his grimy, sweat stained trousers and t-shirt.

His stomach growled ferociously. He was ravenous, which made him even more ill-tempered. It was a huge risk, but with mounting desperation he needed food _and_ a change of clothes. It was still early, so he gathered his knife and straightened his smelly, rumpled sweater. He pulled his hood over his head and strode out of the shack and headed towards town.

He knew the perfect place to go.

...

...

As horrible misgivings clanged in her heart, Jen cradled her broken arm. She could only watch as Diane and an orderly loaded the cab. Once tucked into their seats, the cab sped away from the hospital. Jen lowered her head, allowing the long tendrils of her dark silky hair to partially hide her face, as her eyes glimmered with tears. She fought every instinct that wanted to turn back and run to Tilly's room. She felt trapped and helpless, made impotent by their secret affair. She turned her head and gazed out the window as the trees and buildings flashed past, unseen. Her thoughts travelled to Tilly, as she hoped and prayed that she was okay.

Unknown to her, Tilly's fever raged on as she valiantly fought the vile illness that was attempting to consume her.

In all her 17 years she had never remembered being so sick. It was the first time in her life she wished she could die. Lying on her side in the hospital bed, she whimpered as she heaved into the vomit bucket again. Behind her, her panic-stricken Mother rubbed her burning, sweaty back.

Marjory was glad another Nurse was taking care of Tilly. She hoped that brute Nurse _Ratchet_ would stay away. Lynsey reassured them both as she carefully injected the anti-emetic concoction into Tilly's I.V. line. Once she had finished, she placed a warm hand on Marjory's shoulder.

"I know this is really hard to witness Mrs. Evans, but I promise you she'll be better before you know it," she said compassionately.

She moved around to hold Tilly's hand, and looked deeply into Tilly's frightened, teary eyes. "The medicine is pretty quick Tilly, you should feel better any minute now." Tilly nodded mutely.

As she felt the grip of Tilly's hand relax, Lynsey removed her bucket and wiped her face. Lynsey watched as Tilly's eyes glazed over and drooped. She smiled kindly, as relief swept over Tilly's, and then Marjory's, face.

...

It was still another torturous two days before Tilly finally rallied and took a turn for the better, all under the relieved and exhausted doting of her Mother and Father, assisted by, in Marjory's eyes, the now angelic Nurse, Lynsey Nolan.

Marjory sat calmly in the corner happily watching Tilly as she was about to launch into the pile of food on her tray. She closed her eyes a moment, allowing her exhaustion to take over. Her magazine wavered in her hands, balancing precariously on her lap.

Tilly sat amidst the wrinkled sheets of her bed, cross-legged, a line of applesauce packets, juice containers, packets of peanut butter and jam and a tower of warm buttered toast on the tray table before her.

The moment she had felt better her appetite had returned with a vengeance. She hungrily spooned her applesauce into her mouth, "What day is it again?" she asked, diving into another applesauce packet.

Her Mother looked up sleepily from her magazine. She patiently answered her.

"Really? Did I miss anything?" Tilly said in disbelief. _Days_ had gone by.

Her Mother shrugged. "You've been sick love. Our only focus has been you getting better."

Between mouthfuls of applesauce and thirsty slurps of juice she asked, "What ever happened to Miss Gilmore and her attacker? Did they finally catch him?"

Tilly's Mother hesitated, as her lips tightened with concern. She had wanted to forget the ordeal with the Police and Tilly's inadvertent involvement with the frightening attack on her teacher, Miss Gilmore.

"What are you not telling me!" Tilly asked, frowning, as she slathered her toast with peanut butter and jam.

"He's not been caught Tilly!" She burst out. "The Police think he's left and assumed another identity..."

"They _think_ or they _know_?" Tilly asked, trying to keep her voice even. She bit voraciously into the peanut butter and jam goodness, her eyes rolling with pleasure. Peanut butter and jam, with a little side of toast, had never tasted so good.

Marjory shrugged stiffly. "I'm not sure...I think the police were here looking for him the other day."

"What?" Tilly said, almost spewing her mouthful. Tilly lifted her hand, covering her full, crumb and jam smeared mouth, as her Mother looked at her sternly.

"The story I heard," Marjory continued, "was he broke into the hospital somehow and was looking for her."

Tilly swallowed painfully, struggling not to choke on her mouthful of toast.

Finally, she blurted out in surprise, "Him here? How? What happened to _J._.." Tilly caught herself in time, "..._Miss Gilmore?_"

"The rumour mill has it she was out of her room, somewhere else...not sure where or why. I didn't get that part of the story...but it sounds like wherever she was possibly _saved her life_."

"Oh," Tilly said quietly. She picked up one of her juice boxes and held the straw tightly between her lips as she drew the cool liquid into her mouth. She hoped it would soothe the volcanic ball of emotion brewing inside her chest.

_Jen, was that the night when you were with me? _Her heart beat faster at the thought of their precious stolen night together. Her heart reeled as the words _"...saved her life..." _tumbled inside her. She could only imagine how Jen must be feeling.

She needed to get better and get out of the hospital and fast! Precious days had gone by without any contact. Despite Jen's brave, stoic demeanor Tilly knew that underneath it all, her artful Jen was actually quite tender and sensitive, and more fragile than she would ever admit to.

Tilly set her juice box down on her tray table, her lips set with determination.

"So, how long do I have to be here? I've had enough of this place." Tilly said forcefully.

Marjory looked up sharply, hearing the shift in Tilly's voice. "It's up to the Doctor."

"I'm feeling better and I'm eating, doesn't that mean I can go?"

Marjory raised her eyebrow and looked at her doubtfully. "It's not up to me."

Tilly sighed in frustration, as she absent-mindedly scratched the fading rash on her forearm. Tilly's mind ticked strategically.

"May I _please_ have my phone back then? My mates are probably wondering if I'm still alive..."

"All right." Marjory said tiredly. She rose stiffly out of the hospital chair. "In that case, darling, I'm going home for a rest, since I don't have the energy to deal with the attitude coming on."

"Attitude? _Not me_!" Tilly said innocently. Her Mother shuffled over and placed her phone on the bed beside her. Tilly threw her arms around her neck and kissed her cheek, "Thank you Mummy! I love you!"

Feeling totally played, Marjory tenderly wrapped her arms around her daughter. "I love you too. Don't you dare be up all hours or I'll find that Nurse Ratchet who I'm sure will enjoy setting you straight"

Tilly chuckled at the irony of her Mother's words.

"I promise I won't," Tilly said squeezing her.

...

Jen's world was closing in around her. She felt trapped and jumpy being home, yet paled at the thought of going outside. She dreaded being home alone.

A grey cloud of depression suffocated her bright and beautiful spirit. Her healing bone ached, as did her fractured psyche.

She had turned her phone off, sullen and withdrawn, she was lost for words. She didn't want to scare Tilly, as she knew she needed time to recover, free from her disturbing ordeal. She felt guilty pulling Tilly into the traumatic cloud of her attack.

On her third night home, Jen woke with a terrifying start as another horrific nightmare shook her awake. She quivered with residual fear as she reached to turn her bedside lamp on. With a shaky hand, she angrily wiped away the hot tears that streamed down her face.

Despite the comfort and familiarity of her own bed, Jen had barely slept.

When she did manage to sleep, it was in anxious fits and spurts. The nightmares that were taking up residence in her subconscious were beginning to make her scared of sleeping at all.

She had resisted taking the powerful sleeping medicine the Doctor had prescribed. The last thing she wanted was to drug herself into oblivion. Medicines had always effected her more drastically than anyone else, and she hated the feeling of powerlessness.

However, as she trembled and her stomach churned with exhaustion and fear, she picked up the prescription bottle beside her. She relented and popped the cap off the bottle.

It was then that days drifted. The heavy sedative kept her dull and sleepy. As her bruises healed and her broken arm bone knitted itself back together, the deeper trauma of the attack lay dormant under her skin.

She floated in a dream like state. She began to enjoy the false sense of safety. Like a switch, the medicine helped her forget her fear and concern about Ally finding her. The memory of his brutal attack was fading. The terrifying realization that he had come to the hospital most likely to kill her drifted away from her. She was able to distance herself from the nightmares. She was able to turn off the incredible feelings of guilt over exposing Tilly to harm.

Drugged, she left her phone off. Unable to cope, she hadn't made any real effort to contact Tilly. And there were messages from her. Like a zombie, she sleep walked through the house, from her room to the couch. Listless and dull.

If it weren't for Diane's careful prodding she may well have laid in bed the entire day.

"I'll feel better tomorrow," she said to herself, as she swallowed another set of pills.

...

Ally hung back, peering out from behind a neighbour's fence. He quickly scanned the empty street, squinting his eyes.

The Police were no longer stationed outside his flat. He stealthily made his way to the backyard. He pushed his key into the lock and grew angry as he realized his key didn't work. The locks had been changed. Swearing, he deftly broke the window next to the door and reached his long arm around and let himself in. He listened a moment. Quiet.

He figured his former girlfriend Amy would be out at this time of day. Perfect to nip in, grab something to eat, some clean clothes, and maybe a shower. He figured he had at least an hour.

He hungrily sucked the meat off a chicken leg as with one hand he quickly threw fresh clothes into a small bag. Still in a towel and wet from his shower, Amy almost walked into him in the bedroom.

She shrieked. He turned quickly, surprise and panic in his eyes. She turned and ran down the hall. He swore and threw his chicken bone to the floor as he sprinted after her, catching her, he pinned her against the wall.

He glared at her, and threatened, "You tell anyone I was here you can kiss your kids goodbye" he bellowed in her face.

"Ally..." she gasped. She could barely believe her eyes, the man she cared for was a total stranger to her. Horror and disbelief fled across her face as she whispered hoarsely, "_Who are you_?"

He dropped his forearm from under her chin and glared at her. He pointed his finger viciously, "You tell no one I was here, you hear?" He spat out. He grabbed her arm and dragged her to the bedroom where he pushed her against the closet door. He positioned himself between her and the only exit as he quickly finished packing and threw on some clothes. Amy stood frozen.

As he grabbed her again, she cried out as his rough hands pulled her with him to the kitchen. He pulled out one of the wooden kitchen chairs and pushed her into it. He threw the fridge open. He ripped off another chunk of chicken and stuffed it in his mouth. He quickly grabbed a grocery bag and randomly threw whatever was in reach into it.

As he prepared to leave, he stood in front of her, chicken grease smeared across his lips. He stared at her long and hard. He brandished his knife and held it in front of her face. She trembled and began crying. He wound his hand through her hair at the back of her neck and lifted her. He pressed her against the wall. She struggled to breathe as he pushed his large heavy frame into her, still flashing the knife in front of her face. Amy cringed and shook, unable to meet his vicious, cold stare.

"What you going to do?" he demanded. Her voice quivered as she whispered,

"Nothing, I'll tell no one. I promise, _please_ Ally...don't hurt the kids," she said weakly.

She cried out in fright as he pressed the sharp blade against her neck. "That's right, and I'll know if you grassed me up, so don't even think about it."

As Ally reveled in Amy's terror, he pushed his hips into her, becoming aroused. The adrenaline pulsed through him, his ears roared with the false power of his cruelty. He felt drunk and overwhelmed with his sudden lust. Temptation grew tenfold as Amy squirmed and turned her face from him in disgust as she felt him push his erection against her belly. He kept her pinned securely against the wall, as he used his knife to slide against her thigh.

Amy choked as tears streamed down her face and her stomach rolled with sickness and fear. He ran his lips against her neck and whispered, "Hey, babe, how 'bout a bit of fun, just one last time..."

Ste ushered himself and the kids through the door. He stood still a moment, holding the kids back, he listened. He could hear low voices coming from the kitchen.

_How odd_, he thought. He whispered to Amy's kids, Luke and Leah, to stay by the door. Concerned, he thought he could hear Amy crying.

"Hey ya! Amz is that you?" He called out as he quickly made his way around the corner. His mouth fell open as Amy and a surprised Ally both looked his way. Her mouth fell open mute with panic and fear, as Ally lunged at Ste, his knife flashing.

Guided by instinct, Ste just managed to dodge out of the way of Ally's full onslaught. He reached up and pushed Ally away from him, yelping as the knife grazed his arm. He turned quickly as Ally regained his balance to come at him again. Ste grabbed the heavy wooden kitchen chair and whipped it at him. It shattered, splinters flying everywhere as it connected heavily with Ally's defensive arm movement. A shaft of the chair cracked against Ally's head. Ally dropped his knife as he reeled, crashing to the floor.

Ste pulled a stunned Amy off the floor and ran towards the door. They swept the kids up in their arms and dashed out the door, leaving a woozy, bruised Ally behind.

...


	31. Chapter 31

**_Dear Readers, This past week has been so exciting as the gorgeous Jen and Tilly have returned to our screens! Let's celebrate and hope Hollyoaks writers don't drive us to the brink of heartbreak again. Meanwhile, my story unfolds. Slowly I'm building towards the Chapter you're all waiting for. However, I must dangle you over the edge a bit longer. As always, love hearing your reactions and reviews! artfully, CG._**

Chapter 31

"Ste! Stop Ste! I can't go any further!" Amy cried. Out of breath and shaking with fright, Leah and Luke now both crying, they stopped by the side of the road.

"We've got to keep going! He's gone mad!" Ste pulled his phone out of his pocket to dial the police.

Amy shrieked "No! You can't Ste" she grabbed at him to stop dialing. "Amy we have to! What are you on about? The whole county's looking for him, he's gone mad!"

"But Ste!" she cried hysterically "he'll know and he threatened the kids!" Ste's face furrowed in disbelief and panic. "He what?" he asked outraged.

"He said he would know if I reported him, and then...oh Ste!" Amy clung to both the kids and cried with them.

"Please..." she wailed, "if you had seen his eyes, I don't know who he is anymore Ste, I don't doubt he would hurt them! Look at your arm! Would you have believed before today that he was capable of attacking you? He almost killed that woman!"

The cut from Ally's knife wasn't large but it was enough that crimson blood oozed down his arm.

Ste held out his hands in frustration.

"But Amz, we can't have him running around loose, what if he hurts someone else?"

Amy looked up at Ste, her eyes pierced his. "Then you know who you can talk to. Someone who'll give us proper justice!"

Ste was shocked at Amy's suggestion and the seriousness of her tone.

"You're talking about Brendan? What do you think he is? He's a business man, what do you think he would do?"

The corner of Ste's lip curled with disgust at the thought of contacting Brendan. He had enough of Brendan and his shady dealings. He certainly had enough of his violence to last a lifetime.

"I can't believe you're suggesting what I think you're suggesting! He not an assassin!"

"There's only one person that's capable of finding him and dealing with him _appropriately_. Otherwise, you know the police will turn a blind eye like they always do to so-called hate crimes...he'll plead insanity and get off! Why do you think they haven't found him yet? He threatened the kids Ste, think about it!"

Ste picked up Leah and held her closely in his arms. He couldn't imagine anyone hurting his baby. He looked down at Amy's fierce expression. The implications were so huge. Ste ached with indecision. He had to put Leah down as the cut on his arm was beginning to sting painfully. He winced as he wiped the blood away.

_What if she's right? What if after everything he comes after them?_

It was a frightening risk. He needed time to think. Overwhelmed, he put his phone back in his pocket as they gathered themselves together, continuing down the street to the Deli.

* * *

Tilly watched, mesmerized, as the breeze created a miniature whirlwind of dead leaves and cottonwood fluff along the sidewalk. The cool air felt good on her face. Her sapphire eyes glinted brightly as she broke from her trance to squint up at the clear blue sky, the light making her now rosy cheeks glow. She felt great relief to finally have been given the all clear by the Doctor and discharged.

She anxiously fingered her auburn fringe and delicately tucked it behind her ear as she paced near the Outpatient doorway leading out of the hospital. Her shoes scratched against the cobbled walkway as patients and medical staff busily rushed past her. She reached into her satchel to pull out her phone as she waited impatiently for her Mum and Dad to pull the car around

She chewed her lip with frustration as she hung up for the umpteenth time. She had lost count of the number of messages she had left for Jen. She felt hurt that Jen seemed to have pulled another disappearing act. Tilly's stomach weaved itself in knots with the uncertainty of Jen's condition.

She self-consciously rubbed the slowly fading rash on her neck, and breathed a huge sigh as she saw the car pull up. She eagerly leapt into the back seat. She was more than ready to go home.

* * *

Jen swallowed the last sedative pill in her prescription, wallowing in its dulling effect. She was almost ready to come out of her medicated haze, but not yet.

She had barely eaten, barely moved as night and day blurred into a deceptive haze of oblivion.

For what it was worth the pills did help her. The rawness of the trauma wasn't fully healed, but at least it had been dulled to a manageable level.

She settled comfortably under her cozy duvet. She closed her tired eyes anticipating the sweet dreams she was hoping to return to.

She was dreaming again, and she had been for days.

She drifted pleasantly into the best dream ever. It was luscious. Sensual. Sexy.

Jen curled into herself as she floated in the dreamy fog of her drug induced state. A gentle smile creased her lips. It was one of those sexy dreams you didn't want to wake up from. She could feel her presence, hovering just above her.

She was pressing her cool silky cheek against hers. Jen inhaled the sweet smell of her. Her hand was sliding over her body, gently kneading the muscles along her arm, shoulder, back and thigh. Her lips fluttered against her ear, her voice caressed her, sending shivers up her back.

Jen rolled underneath her and reached her hand up to stroke the back of her neck, running her fingers through her ginger hair. She wrapped her legs around her waist and pulled her tightly against her, "_Baby, I've been waiting for you..._" she murmured breathily, seeking out, and finding, her succulent lips.

* * *

Tilly shrieked with delight as Maddie, George, and Sinead came over, surprising her with a welcoming home party. They piled through the door, showering her with hugs and kisses and presents. They headed noisily into the living room, where her Mum came over with sodas and bowls of snacks.

"_Mum!_" Tilly said between gritted teeth as she tucked a blanket around her lap. Embarrassed in front of her friends, she glowered at her as she sternly pushed the blanket off her, cramming it into the corner of the sofa. She continued to chat, pretending to ignore the intrusion.

As her Mother moved quietly in the background, she bristled. Used to having her freedom, and now that she was in the full swing of her recovery, having her Mum fretting and doting over her was almost more than she could manage.

Maddie looked sideways at Tilly's newly domestic Mother in the kitchen. She caught Tilly's gaze and raised an eyebrow. Tilly's eyes widened as she shook her head and rolled her eyes. It was more than any of her friends had _ever_ seen of her.

Noticing their exchange, George smiled kindly, and leaned towards her ear, "You were pretty sick Tilly, it probably scared her. Don't be too harsh, I'd be the same," he whispered.

Tilly grinned, "George, you can be my Mum any day!" she chuckled as she grabbed him around his neck and planted a big soppy kiss on his cheek.

"I can so _totally _see you being a Mother!" Maddie said as her mouth curled with amusement.

"Oh stop!" he said grumpily, turning red.

Sinead piped up in her usual dramatic fashion, "All I can say is I'm so glad we can have our party here and not at mine, between Jen the Zombie and Bart and his weed I've just about 'ad enough of them both!" she complained loudly.

George, Tilly and Maddie laughed at her out burst. Without missing a beat, "What do you mean Jen the Zombie?" Tilly guffawed.

"You've no idea! Some kinda good drugs the Doctor gave her, she's like a zombie sleep-walker, it's creepy! I swear, and the bruises all yellow and green on her head! Ugh!" she said making a face.

Tilly absorbed the information as she took a sip of her soda. The colour changes of her bruises meant they were healing. But Jen, drugged up? Her lack of response to her messages was suddenly making sense, but it still worried her.

Tilly smiled, and picked up the remote, turning the CD that Maddie brought a little louder. She was dying to question Sinead further but held her tongue, knowing it would just seem too weird and out-of-place to ask for any more information. At least she now knew Jen was home and safe.

She excitedly dove into her presents, hoping Sinead and her big mouth would inadvertently mention more.

She never did, but Tilly's resourceful mind was already formulating a plan. She had to find out what was going on with Jen, and if Jen wasn't able to find her, she would find Jen.

* * *

Caught off guard again. _You f**k up!_ he berated himself.

Ally stumbled on, back to the woods and the veil of heavy undergrowth. He could feel the welt on his head swelling. _Damn_.

At any moment he was sure to hear sirens, sure to be chased down and finally caught by the Police.

It was time to disappear. Time to become a ghost. Time to re-group. This was all becoming a farce. _All this because of that bitch Jen!_

With this latest bout of incompetence he could feel the memories coming back. He cursed the Doctors. Post Traumatic Stress Disorder they had labelled his episodes. He quivered with fear as the vicious dark tendrils of despair seeped into him. It was moments like this he could hear the faded voices of his soldier buddies. Back when he was a Military Officer with lives to protect, with lives he was responsible for. He whimpered as their ghosts eddied around his aching head.

He laid defeated on the floor of the shack. Waiting. Any moment. Dogs. Cops. Waiting. The leaves quivered in the breeze. Crickets chirped. Distance voices of hikers. But nothing.

His welt on his head was sore and painful to touch. He finally dozed off, exhausted from waiting.

As he drifted into sleep, memories bubbled up from the abyss of his mind. His limbs trembled with fear. The nightmare memories of his time as an Officer crept up on him as he slept. He wept as he watched again, in slow motion as the Jeep in front of them exploded in a ball of flames. The compression from the blast tore the vehicle he was in apart. He woke stunned, laying in the twisted wreckage of not only Jeep shards, but body parts. He felt suffocated as the bloodied dust from the sand lined his throat. Partially deaf, it was all so surreal. He could hear screaming. Inside his head, outside his head, he wasn't sure.

Screaming, so much screaming. He startled out of his shock as one of his soldiers, Corporal Dillon, screamed and punched him hard, again and again, "You fucking _moron_, they're all _dead_, you bastard, _dead_ you hear me...all because of _you_!" she shrieked and raged above him, the fire of her hazel eyes staring viciously into his own, the dark tendrils of her silky dark hair flung dustily around her dirt smeared face as she beat him.

It was her and him. The only survivors out of the eighteen in his troupe. It was a miracle. Other than scratches, bruises, a burst ear drum they made it out alive. She moved on, decorated for bravery. Discharged with full honours.

However, he was never the same after that. He ran away. He went AWOL. Changed his identity. No matter how far he ran, no matter how many names he took, the memories, the horror chased him. Desperately, knowing nothing else, he wanted to kill her, the memory of her hate, she became the symbol of his horrible mistake. He wanted to crush it. Crush her.

Then he met Amy and the kids. It was a first in a long time that he felt normal. That the horrible, shameful memories hadn't haunted him. That he could sleep again.

Then she came along, Jen, with her hazel eyes, her dark hair, looking just like Corporal Dillon. And just like Dillon, a lez too.

He wanted to destroy any and everything connected to that memory, erase it from his sullen mind. Angry and cold, burning inside with his hatred, he woke. A full day and night had passed.

He looked around the shack, shaking off the remnants of his nightmare. Other than a few trivial incidents, his Police scanner had been quiet. His threat had worked.

Now, it was time to get the job done and disappear. Once and for all, _get it done_.


	32. Chapter 32

**_Dear Readers, indulge me just a little bit longer. Inspired and enthralled by their adorable sexiness on screen, I had to take a moment and play. I promise, one more, one more and the chapter you're all waiting on pins and needles for will be launched. xx CG._**

Chapter 32

George and Sinead clung to each other and shrieked as the movie they watched pulled them into a roller coaster ride of monumental suspense. Made all the more powerful in the dark of Diane's living room, the sound of thunder boomed out of the surround sound speakers, making the walls vibrate.

With Diane out and Jen hidden away in her room, there were no mature adults to supervise them. Sinead took full advantage of the situation and cranked the volume.

Having seen the movie before, Tilly was highly entertained by George and Sinead's antics. She knew it would be a good choice. Feeling a prickle of worry, Tilly was sure Jen would have come down from her room to investigate. She hadn't.

_You'd have to be in a coma not to be woken by the noise! _Tilly thought to herself.

With George and Sinead mesmerized by the action on the screen, it was time for Tilly to initiate plan B.

Tilly handed the large bowl of popcorn to George as she got up to go to the washroom. She called over her shoulder to Sinead and George, "Don't stop the movie, I've seen this part already." Lost in the action they nodded oblivious as they stuffed more popcorn into their mouths.

Tilly's ankle socked feet slid silently against the hardwood floor as she padded up the short set of stairs and made her way down the corridor. She stopped in the hall outside the bathroom door. Her heart hammered in her chest. She figured she had two, maybe three minutes before they noticed she was gone and got suspicious. She quietly pulled the bathroom door shut and stealthily went towards the door she thought must be Jen's.

Soundless, she sneaked in and closed the door behind her. She trembled with anxiety as her eyes adjusted to the dim and stuffy room. She could barely make out the lump of Jen underneath her duvet. She gently climbed on the bed and crawled on all fours to hover over her. She gently pulled the cover off of her sleeping beauty. Jen lay on her side, away from Tilly. Tilly gazed down at her sleeping face. In the dim light her face was pale against the pillow but her bruises were remarkably faded. Tilly's heart melted as she gently brushed a strand of her silky hair away from her face.

"_I've missed you_," she murmured as she lowered her head to gently rub her cheek against hers. She tenderly pressed her lips against her ear, "_Jen_" she whispered,"wake up, babe, time to wake up!"

She hadn't moved at all, so to rouse her Tilly stroked her hand up her arm and down her body. She smiled affectionately, the fuzzy flannel of her pajamas felt nice against her hand. The feel of Jen's hot body stirring under her touch reassured her. Jen moaned quietly as she rolled onto her back. Now underneath her, Jen lovingly reached up and ran her hand up Tilly's neck. She gently pulled her down to her. She mumbled something incoherent.

"Hey, what's been going on with you...?" Tilly asked. Without answering Jen guided her lips to hers. Tilly welcomed their touch. Soft and warm, like wet silk they danced and slid together. Tilly quivered as Jen swirled her hot tongue in her mouth. She lowered herself down on top of her and slid between her thighs as their passionate kiss continued. Enthralled, Tilly ran her lips along Jen's jaw and down her neck as she pressed her body against her soft warm curves. Quiet murmurs of pleasure escaped her throat. Jen felt absolutely gorgeous underneath her. Jen's hand wandered down her back, sliding into the back of her shorts. Kneading her behind, Jen wrapped her thigh around her and ran her foot down the back of her calf. Their lips locked in another steamy embrace. Tilly groaned as a powerful surge of passion flooded her.

As Tilly panted in Jen's ear, she prickled with panic over the time. Tilly knew she had to resist her searing kisses, and as usual, Jen was not making it easy for her.

She urgently whispered, "_Jen, I can't...I can't stay...I have..."_ Tilly stammered, totally flustered as she tried to push away from Jen and her alluring touch. Jen interrupted her with another mind-blowing kiss. Breathless, Tilly prevailed.

She pleaded, "Jen, _please_, I can't stay, I only came to wake you...I _miss_ you..." Tilly reached up and stroked her cheek. In the dim light, Tilly focused on Jen's face, trying to catch her eyes.

Tilly was met by Jen's long dark lashes. Her closed eyes were complimented by a dreamy smile, which faded as she relaxed and her limbs grew heavy. She drifted into her deep, drug induced sleep once again.

Tilly's brows furrowed in amazement, realizing she'd been asleep this whole time. Now fully entwined in Jen's heavy arms and legs, Tilly could barely move.

She looked around desperately. She needed to wake her, and fast! Time was running out. On her bedside table, the prescription bottle sat beside her glass of water. Tilly thought it too harsh to douse her with her whole glass of water so instead, she reached over to Jen's glass and pushed her hand into it. Tilly struggled and managed to pull the lower half of Jen's pajama top up part way. She whispered, "Sorry Babe," as she tucked her head in the crease of her neck.

She could almost hear the cold water sizzle as she pressed her soaking cold hand against Jen's steaming, hot belly.

Jen's shriek was muffled against Tilly's shoulder. Tilly cringed as Jen flailed, almost knocking Tilly in the head with her plaster cast arm. Her eyes now wide open, glared into Tilly's.

"Finally! I've got your attention" Tilly exclaimed as she pulled away.

Jen's angry look quickly turned to stunned bewilderment. "Tilly! I thought I was dreaming..." she slurred hoarsely as she looked around in a panic. "How can you be here?" she asked, thunder struck. Tilly reluctantly pushed herself off of her and slid over to the window to fling the curtains open and crank the window wide to clear the stuffy room.

With her pajamas askew and her hair a wild mess, Jen sluggishly pushed herself up to a sitting position.

Tilly sat back down beside her talking fast. "Listen Jen, I can't stay, I'm supposed to be in the bathroom, taking a quick break from the movie I'm watching with Sinead and George downstairs!"

Frowning Jen wiped at the wet spot on her shirt. Jen looked at her, confusion jagged on her face. Jen struggled as her eyes glazed over. Sinead's description of her zombie like countenance wasn't far from the truth.

"Aw Babe, you're worse than I thought," Tilly said. She put her cool hands on Jen's cheeks and gently rubbed back and forth, trying to ease her out of the drug's tranquilizing effect.

Stroking her cheeks seemed to stimulate her, her eyes cleared a bit. Jen slowly opened her mouth to speak, Tilly placed a finger over her lips. "Please promise me you'll stop taking these..." Tilly picked up the prescription bottle, "and talk to me when you can, I've been so worried about you!" Jen nodded silently.

Tilly hurriedly rose from the bed, leaving a forlorn looking Jen. Tilly spotted Jen's phone on her desk by the window. She picked it up and tossed it beside her on the bed, "and please turn that _damn_ thing on so I'm not having nightmares over wondering where the _hell_ you are!"

Tilly turned towards the door, but hesitated, seeing the guilty, sad look on Jen's face. She softened as she sat back down on the bed beside her. She lifted her chin and smoothed her hair, "Sorry, I didn't mean to be so harsh," she said, as tears glistened in Jen's eyes.

"Are you okay?" Tilly asked, concerned. Jen moved her head slowly back and forth, a sad, desperate nod of No.

Tilly's heart sank, seeing the pain in Jen's eyes. Tilly leaned her cheek against hers, tenderly she whispered, "Everything's going to be all right...There's been no word of _him_. I think the Police were right, he's gone now. You're safe." Tilly ached at having to leave.

Moved by her tenderness, Jen absorbed the deep comfort of her words. The deep comfort of her presence. The conviction in her voice. Jen could feel her heart dance inside her chest. She could feel her love breathing life back into her bruised, frightened spirit.

Jen gazed soulfully into Tilly's eyes as warmth and passion flooded her. She said, "Go join your friends...I promise, I'll talk to you...I _need_ to talk to you...I just didn't know what to say before, but I think I do now, but now's not the time." Jen squeezed her hand. Tilly hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Come down in a bit, come sit with us...I can't bear to think of you all alone up here..." Tilly said earnestly.

Jen smiled at her half-heartedly.

Tilly rose slowly and made for the door. She quickly straightened her clothes and wiped at the corners of her mouth, removing the remnants of her smudged lip gloss.

She turned to catch Jen's eyes as she watched her. Hiding her worry, Tilly flashed her a hopeful look as she slid out the door to rejoin Sinead and George.

...

...

Tilly returned to the sofa and slipped in beside George who absentmindedly held the popcorn bowl for her. She glanced surreptitiously at the both of them. Neither had noticed or taken any attention to her longer than usual absence.

_Mission accomplished_, she thought to herself, hearing movement and running water from upstairs.

After many minutes, Jen emerged, turning on a light as she wandered into the kitchen. Tilly watched her out of the corner of her eye. She had changed into a jet black form-fitting yoga outfit and her hair was now neatly tied back in a smooth pony tail. Her fringe dangled elegantly just above her eyes. The only thing out-of-place was the cast on her arm.

Totally distracted, Tilly almost missed her mouth as she scooped popcorn into it. She refocused back on the movie, trying her best to ignore her. She was stunning. Her yoga outfit hugged every curve and sensual line of her athletic body. Tilly coughed, clearing a popcorn husk from her throat. She shifted around in her seat, trying to calm her body, still prickling with desire.

Sinead let out a loud groan at the sight of an unwelcome Jen. "Great, 'ere comes the Zombie!" she said sulkily, turning down the sound a notch.

Jen moved about the kitchen, getting out the kettle. She placed her phone down, awkwardly reaching into the cupboard for the cafetière and a mug. The metal and glass cafetière clattered loudly as she almost dropped it.

Sinead sighed with annoyance as she grabbed the television remote and turned the sound back up. George snickered at Sinead's mounting frustration. The movie roared on, even louder than before.

After more clattering, Tilly jumped up, "Miss Gilmore, do you need any help?" Tilly said briskly, as she quickly glided over to her. She took hold of the cafetière and the mug that Jen held in her hands. They played a momentary tug of war as Jen resisted her. Jen flashed her a stubborn look. Nervously she surrendered as Tilly's piercing blue eyes dared her to fight. She let Tilly take the cafetière and mug out of her hands.

"Really, I'm fine," Jen stuttered willfully, "sorry, I was trying to be quiet, the cast, still can't get used to it," she babbled anxiously.

With George and Sinead behind her, Tilly gave her a bemused smile as she lustfully eyed her up and down. Her look didn't go unnoticed by Jen. Jen cradled her cast wrapped arm in her hand as her eyes followed Tilly moving gracefully from the sink to the counter.

Butterflies jumped in Tilly's belly as she felt Jen's penetrating gaze on her. She deftly took the kettle and filled it with water, setting it on the burner. She scooped coffee into the cafetière and positioned it within easy reach. Tilly turned to her, feeling herself blush, she stepped toward her, the corner of her mouth pulled upwards in an impish grin. "I hope that helps," she said innocently. Their eyes locked as the secret dance of their passion flamed between them.

"Thank you," Jen said quietly. The deeper meaning of her gratitude flickered in her smoldering hazel eyes. Tilly brushed dangerously close to her touching her hand as she made her way back to the sofa. Jen had to steady herself against the counter, reeling from her electric touch and the shocking fact that she had almost kissed her. Right there. In the kitchen. Her friends 20 feet away.

With her heart beating wildly in her chest from the aftershocks, Jen turned to watch Tilly saunter back to the sofa. _She did that on purpose_, Jen realized. She smiled slyly. She pondered Tilly's dangerous flirtation, wondering if she should dare respond. _Naughty girl_, she thought. How she loved a challenge.

...

Since she couldn't trust herself not to stare longingly at Tilly, and to ignore the teenagers for the moment, Jen took a seat at the kitchen table, her back to them.

While she waited for her water to boil Jen distracted herself. She powered up her phone and put it down on the table. She leaned her head in her hand, staring into space. Still reeling from Tilly's daring flirtation, she rubbed her face, feeling clarity return to her. She felt relieved. Her mobile startled her as it burst into life with a cacophony of chirping, buzzing and ringing, "Sorry!" she said anxiously as she caught it, fumbling to turn the sound off.

Tilly stifled her laugh with a large handful of popcorn. She knew her many messages to Jen were the reason for her phone was doing jumping jacks on the table, as her heart probably was too after her mischievous brush against her.

As an exciting part of the movie gripped the teens, Tilly's phone buzzed and jangled. She made a face as she absently pulled it out of her satchel that lay at her feet. Surprised, it was a text from Jen.

_U know I'm going to get you for that rude awakening earlier..xx_

It took every effort not to spin around and look at Jen. Tilly typed quickly, pushing send.

_You text more coherently than you sound. You're lucky I didn't pour the water over your head, drug monkey! xx_

Silently they spent a furtive minute verbally fencing.

_: O Those are fighting words! Just wait till I have my wits about me again!_

Tilly retorted smartly.

_You have some serious making up to do with this latest disappearing act._

Jen rallied back.

_...and you have serious making up to do for that stunt you pulled in the kitchen! _

"Tilly," George complained, "tell whoever is texting you to buzz off! This is the best part!"

"Sorry...my Mum...demanding a report..." Tilly lied, apologizing for the interruption.

_I really do need to see you-alone! xx_

_your bedroom then - RIGHT NOW : P?_

_I wish! : D_

_just tell me where and when, I'm all yours_

_our usual place then, tomorrow morning?_

_you're on! xxx_

Tilly slipped her phone back into her satchel. She fidgeted excitedly in her seat, casting a quick sideways glance at Jen's back. Jen was leisurely sipping her coffee and flipping through a magazine, her phone hidden. Unseen by Tilly, and equally excited to spend some quality time with her, a wide grin danced on Jen's face. She had so much she wanted to tell her.

However, her grin was short-lived as she contemplated meeting at the Shack. Her stomach quivered and her heart raced as a wave of fear bolted through her. It would be her first journey outside since coming home from the hospital. Going to the Shack meant venturing back into the woods. She anxiously fingered the edge of her cast.

_Where else could they go?_

...

As George pushed the next movie into the DVD player, overwhelmed by temptation, Tilly watched Jen as she placed her mug in the sink. She squirmed nervously and quickly looked away as she saw Jen coming towards them.

Her audacity surprised her. Jen came over and perched beside her on the sofa's armrest. Her delicious firm thigh, the one that not so long ago had been passionately wrapped around her, was now a few breathtaking inches from her.

"So what are you guys watching, looks good..." Jen said fascinated. She leaned on the sofa, her hand behind Tilly's head.

Sinead, still grumpy and annoyed with her for being in the same room as her and her friends, ignored her.

"Latest Harry Potter, Miss!" George answered excitedly.

Tilly fidgeted again, feeling herself getting very hot. Jen's presence and closeness in this situation was unnerving her completely. She stuffed more popcorn in her mouth, crunching loudly. Jen bobbed her foot back and forth, her heel gently tapping against the sofa. Tilly inhaled, trying to calm her racing heart. The smell of her was intoxicating. Her head swirled with giddiness. She glanced up at Jen, surprised to find her looking down at her, her hazelnut eyes shining ever so clear and wickedly playful.

_Oh shit_, Tilly thought, _what on earth was in that coffee._

Tilly froze. She had nowhere to go. Already crammed next to George on the small sofa, there was no escape. Still perched on the armrest beside her, Jen leaned over her, reaching for a handful of popcorn from the bowl George offered to her.

Tilly's brain flat-lined in disbelief as Jen's breast brushed ever so lightly against her head. Jen munched on her handful of popcorn, seemingly oblivious to the effect she was having on Tilly.

Tilly gave Jen a blazing look however, as popcorn dropped on her from her perch above. Jen's pony-tail swayed as she met her sharp gaze, mirth sparkling in her eyes. Using the dim room to her advantage, she plucked the kernels she'd dropped on Tilly off of her, sucking them into her mouth.

Jen teased her mercilessly, leaning into her and purposely brushing against her half a dozen more times. Tilly was ready to burst as she realized she was not going away.

"Miss Gilmore, would you like to sit with us?" Tilly said in a high-pitched voice. Tilly shimmied over for her, pushing George so he bumped against Sinead, who growled in displeasure.

"Thank you Tilly, that's so sweet of you." Jen said lightly as she slid in beside her. At first they sat stiffly next to each other. Tilly placed the popcorn bowl on her lap. She watched with fascination as Jen's plaster cast arm dipped in and out of the bowl in front of her. Unseen by George and Sinead, Tilly felt Jen tuck her hand against the side of her hot thigh. It wasn't long before Tilly curled her fingers around hers, glad for the dark room as her face blazed bright crimson.

The movie thundered and flashed before her eyes, unseen, as all Tilly could focus on was Jen as she caressed her fingers. Jen as she plucked one kernel of popcorn from the bowl at a time, her ruby lips engulfing each piece.

It truly was sweet torture. Tilly quivered with anticipation. Their meeting at the Shack could not come fast enough.

...

...

Brendan Brady was cultivating a new ritual.

Bored of his usual run through town, Brendan sat on the stairs in a pair of khaki shorts and plain white t-shirt. He propped his foot against the wall as he pulled on his old pair of hiking boots and pulled the laces tight.

Cheryl, wrapped in her pink robe and fuzzy slippers watched him from the kitchen table, waiting for the caffeine to fire up her sluggish brain.

"Bren," she asked, as she sipped her coffee and stifled a yawn. "Since when are you up and out this time of the morning?"

"Fancy me a bit of fresh country air." He mumbled.

Cheryl eyed him dubiously, "You look like you're gettin' ready to go hunt!"

Brendan smirked at her.

"Who said anything about hunting?" he scoffed.

He pulled the navy blue baseball cap lower over his eyes. He turned and reached for the sturdy walking cane he had stashed in the corner beside the door. His hand slid firmly over the well-worn wood of the long cane. It fit his hand perfectly. He smoothed his mustache and turned to Cheryl, striking a pose.

"How do I look?"

Cheryl let out a laugh, "Bloody American!"

He grinned, happy to give Cheryl a laugh. He turned and stomped out the door, his grin dropped from his face as more serious matters played on his mind.

It only took him ten minutes to pass the crumbling, over grown stone walls of the Folly, which marked the gateway to the many paths that led to the gardens and the deeper woods that surrounded the local cemetery.

The cemetery itself, ancient and rambling, literally carried on for miles.

Desolate and overgrown with shrubbery, the further trails were where Brendan decided to exercise his new ritual that day.

His booted feet squished and splashed along the walk. With his astute, criminal mind, he had imagined himself in Ally's boots. Where would you go to hide? Where could you disappear and avoid the police? It made sense to him. He had already discovered several abandoned gardener's shacks along his way few days before. One was actually quite close to town, yet far enough to offer seclusion. It was the only one that had recent activity. Nothing much, cigarette butts. Empty bottles. A crumpled up old blanket. Broken glass. Candy wrappers. An old ripped up sofa and armchair.

He sloshed on over the wet ground. Recent rains made the trails muddy and slick. Brendan used his walking cane skillfully to sweep aside the dew laden branches and shrubs flinging in his way as he strode.

Known only to him, his new ritual was fueled by a private vendetta. He flared with anger at the memory of seeing Ste and a terrified Amy huddled in the Deli. The blood running down the cut on Ste's arm.

"Who did this?" He angrily demanded, looking at Doug. Ste shoved him out the door before he caused a scene. Fuming, he had walked away as Doug yelled at him it was none of his business. _But it was. _He thought. Someone had hurt Stephen. _His_ Stephen.

To his surprise, Amy found him later. He watched and listened as she nervously told him what really happened. How she had stumbled over her emotion filled words as she detailed to him who it was that broke into their flat and attacked her and Ste. The way her voice quivered with rage over his threat to the kids. The threat being the reason they hadn't called the Police. How she needed him to not let Ste know she had come to him.

Subtle and hesitant, she asked for him to keep a look out.

Isn't that what he was good at? She asked desperately.

He made no promises. But yes, he had said, he would help if he could.

After Amy left, he had to take a drink to calm his boiling blood.

This was now a personal matter. Nobody messes with _his_ family. _Nobody_.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Dear Readers, I've been so excited to present this one to you. The Chapter you've been waiting for. I hope you enjoy it and as always, let me know your reactions! xxx CG **warning** There is some very strong language.  
**_

Chapter 33

The bright clear night, filled with trillions of twinkling stars, flowed and swirled together, weaving themselves into the Milky way. Vertical in the sky, the dense trail of stars pointed down towards the rising moon, as she glowed, magnified, just above the horizon.

Despite it being only mid-August, the moon, her smoky face, heralded the shift of the season.

Citizens of Hollyoaks would have said that was the night. That particular night had an air about it. It was a shift in the atmosphere. It was the turning point in the summer. You could feel it, subtle, you could miss it too. Summer and all her heated, fully flowered lush vegetation, on the brink of transformation, shriveled as it prepared for the Fall. The moon rose, brightening as it sailed higher, glowing silver off the aspen leaves as they turned upside down in the crisp night air. The heat of summer was losing her grip.

Under the pale light of that same moon, the lustrous fur of the fox glinted copper. Hunting for mice among the garbage bins, the vixen had come across the fetid smell of a man. She halted, skittish, her sharp-pointed face and ears, the black hairs on her muzzle quivering, as she listened and sniffed the air. Her red bushy tail, tipped with black and white, balanced behind her. Her golden eyes glimmered, the smell of this man frightened her. Her agile, light body trotted soundlessly away and stopped. She turned, as her barking cry pierced the still night. She was warning her pack.

There was danger here.

...

Jen woke with a terrified start to the sound of a woman's shriek. She froze, gripping the blanket under her chin. She was sure of it, a woman had screamed. She held her breath, listening intently, waiting, for the eerie sound to pierce the night again. She trembled as the cry echoed down the street, and continued, one shrieking wail after next, until it faded, and the night turned quiet again. Her heart began beating, only after realizing it was an animal's cry. Unsettled by the human quality of the howl, she sighed heavily.

She had barely been able to quiet her restless body, her whirling mind. In frustration, she stared up at the shadowy ceiling of her room. She gave up trying to sleep. Ill at ease, she rose from her bed. In the dark of her room, she moved to the window where she pulled the curtains aside, and leaned out. She looked down over the small garden below her and into the narrow street that ran behind the house. She inhaled the crisp night air. Glowing ever so faintly, her most favourite time of day was approaching. The time of day where if you stilled yourself long enough, the world stopped and took a breath. A long silent humming breath. It was an extraordinary moment that stunned her into reverence every time. It was a moment where invisible angels hovered, celebrating a new day. It was a moment she longed to capture in her art, in all its aching, beautiful stillness.

Her thoughts turned easily to her ginger haired angel, most likely sleeping soundly. She imagined her curled happily in the warm comfort of her bed without her.

She sighed again, longing and sadness wavering across her face.

...

It was a sweetness like no other. Dreaming of love. Dreaming of her lover. Tilly, her flawless alabaster skin, her freckled cheeks, her plump rosy mouth, breathing warm life in her dream. Her ocean blue eyes, behind her eyelids, veiled by her long, delicate lashes, flickered back and forth. She was dreaming of her silken haired beauty. She was dreaming of her Jen.

As tendrils of the glowing moon streamed through her curtains, lighting her young, angelic face, she stirred and moaned sensually. The moonlight was waking her out of her passionate dream. She fought it and turned over, squeezing her eyes shut desperately wanting to return to that place with her Jen. It was so vivid, the sensations, the caresses, the kisses. Her Love making love to her.

She groaned in frustration as her nose tickled and her full bladder made her stir in discomfort. Grumpy, she dragged herself out of the nest of her blankets and wandered in the dark to the toilet. Moments later, she returned to her bed, where she tossed, too hot and then too cold. Finally, as the dawn slowly lit the morning sky, she dozed off. By then, her beautiful dream was lost.

...

Leaning on her window sill, Jen peered up into the brilliant moonlit sky, trying to make out the stars. The horizon glowed red.

The fox screamed one more time, this time closer. She jumped convulsively knocking her elbow painfully against the rough wood of the sill. She pulled back to rub her arm and as she did, she shivered. She quickly yanked the window shut and latched it tight. Outside, nothing but shadows and moonlight remained, as silence filled the narrow lane once more.

...

Early evening the night before, hidden behind a stone fence and surrounded by thorny bushes, Ally's heart leapt with cruel glee as he watched Jen's little red-head and another dark-haired girl and boy go inside the flat. It was all the confirmation he needed. This _is_ where she lives. It had to be. However, it was too soon to make his move. _Patience_ man, _patience._

...

Only the faintest glow of the dawn hinted in the sky as Ally crept his way through the village, moving from one shadow to the next. The moon was out brighter than he was comfortable with. The dull ache of the welt on his head distracted him. Nervous tension made him sweat profusely. He had to watch his step in the dark, as eerie shadows kept appearing at his feet. Thinking the shadows were rocks and roughness in the road, his gait was unsteady. He had already swayed and stumbled awkwardly several times. He had to move slowly. Nervousness and fear were unfamiliar sensations. He felt off. Something felt off. He pushed aside his doubts and concentrated on the task at hand. Quiet and darkness were his advantage he reminded himself.

He had skillfully tracked down the address of Jen's home. Reconnaissance was one thing he was always good ad. Finding the target. Even though he knew where he was going, he hesitated. His previous failures plagued him. He burned with anger and hatred, as the cold fingers of doubt tormented him. He shrugged it off. There was no room for doubt or fear. Committed to his revenge, he pushed on. He dreamt of her hot blood on his hands, the struggle he knew she would give him, and how delicious her throat was going to feel between his fingers when he crushed it.

As he fantasized, he was suddenly met by a loud, piercing scream. A fox, a mere ten feet in front of him screeched bloody murder. It made his blood curdle. He lunged angrily at the animal to shut it up, and inadvertently knocked against some tin garbage lids that fell and clattered loudly at his feet.

He ducked under some shrubbery, as motion lights came blazing on, lighting up a yard and part of the street. He swore under his breath. This was no good. The fox screamed as it fled down the darkened street, illuminated as citizens turned on lights to investigate the commotion.

...

"Where do you think you're going young lady?" Tilly's Mother demanded as she dashed in front of the door, blocking Tilly's exit.

"Out! What do you think?" Tilly shot back. They glared at each other.

"You are not leaving this house until you've had breakfast!" Her Mother ordered.

"But Mum!" Tilly wailed, "I have to go, and I'm not hungry!"

"Then we are going back to the Doctor, right now!" Her Mother shot back.

Tilly crossed her arms and huffed. She reluctantly conceded, knowing she was not going to win the argument, and she definitely didn't want any more invasive Doctor's appointments.

"Fine," she said sulking as she made her way to the table.

_Damn! I'm going to be late meeting Jen!_

She plunked herself down at the table. She moaned loudly as her Mother set a heaping plate of eggs and bacon and toast in front of her. Tilly's Mother looked at her sharply, "I expect every bit gone, you're skinny as a rail...now EAT!"

...

With butterflies jumping in her stomach, Jen made last touches to her hair and makeup. She ignored the tension in her belly and pushed herself on. She had to take the next step. She had to get out of the house.

She distracted herself thinking of Tilly. She wanted to look absolutely luscious for her girl. She had missed her so very much, and the previous night's teasing, a delicious torture, made her miss her even more.

She pushed her fear aside, overwhelmed by the trembling uneasiness in her gut. She felt a bit sick with it, but reassured herself once she got out, into the fresh air, among the trees again, all would be okay. Once she could hold Tilly in her arms again, all would be right with the world. She could finally put aside her trauma and allow herself the peace of knowing Ally was gone.

She ventured downstairs to the kitchen.

"Aye! You're looking much better!" Diane exclaimed as she pulled the cushions out from the sofa. Popcorn flew everywhere.

"Were you down here with the kids last night?" She asked grumpily, trying to scoop the many crushed, greasy kernels into a garbage bag.

"Uhm, yeah, I guess I was, just for a bit though," Jen answered hesitantly. She frowned seeing the coffee table littered with soda cans and candy wrappers.

"Well, could ya maybe keep a closer eye on 'em next time, bloody disaster area!" Diane said exasperated. She struggled to hold the collapsing garbage bag open as she clumsily swept more popcorn into it.

"Could ya maybe give me a hand?" Diane asked with frustration. A guilty looking Jen jumped into action, "Yeah, sorry!"

_Damn_, Jen thought to herself. _I'm going to be late meeting Tilly at the shack!_

...

Brendan yawned and stretched, scratching his bristly face. Smelling like a booze can, and tired from his late night, he rolled over in his bed and fell back asleep. From the day before, his wooden walking cane leaned in the corner and his hiking boots, a muddy pile, lay abandoned on the mat by the front door.

Until Cheryl tripped over them. _"Brendan!" _she yelled angrily.

Oblivious to Cheryl's near death experience, he quietly snored, as the sun shone brightly against his closed shutters. A perfect summer day was unfurling. The sky so clear, the light so perfect. The building heat of the sun warmed the grassy paths that led past the Folly, baking the clay hard and drying the lush dew covered leaves.

Summer rallied hard, fending off the night's coolness. Leaves, shriveled but still green, broke off and fluttered to the ground. It really was the beginning of the end. It really was.

...

He had fled, stumbling and blind with panic back to the Shack. The fox and the glaring motion lights spooked him. He hadn't come this far to get caught now.

He had agonized the rest of the night, into the early morning. _No more. Done. One fuck up after another_, he thought to himself. He really had overstayed his welcome, he thought sarcastically. He pushed himself off the ragged sofa and wandered outside to piss.

He stood among the tall grasses, around the side of the Shack, hidden behind the evergreens.

_Nope, unless God fucking lands her in my lap it's time to go. Fucking Bitch._ Still seething, he had made his decision. He'd have to come back for her later. Running out of time, running out of energy, he was only bound to slip up even more. A good hunter knows when he's been out foxed.

The sun glinted brightly off the shiny leaves of the lush trees. The heat was rising, making the cicadas creak and whirr among the tall branches of the oak trees.

An unexpected movement caught his eye. A flash of red. No, a flash of _ginger_.

He jerked his head quickly to see. He could hear the sound of leaves crunching as someone was coming down the path. He quickly zipped himself up and ducked down among the tall grass.

Incredulous, he watched. He shivered with anticipation. Jen's little red-head, all sweet and fresh and summery, making her way towards the shack. Ally blinked to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

_What fucking luck is this?_

Oblivious, Tilly tapped away on her phone as she strode into the shack and stopped.

She looked around. The air seemed heavy.

_Weird_, she thought to herself. There was a mess of soda cans and granola bar wrappers on the floor. _Oh. Someone's been here_, she thought.

The hairs on the back of her neck prickled just before the dark shadow appeared behind her.

She turned, too frightened to scream, as she stared into his vicious glinting eyes. With terrified awareness, she knew instantly who he was. The jagged scar that ran across his brow and eyelid, glowed pink and painful.

"What have we here," Ally growled, predator like. He was ready for her attempt to duck around him. He caught her easily, pinning her against him and roughly covering her mouth. She writhed, struggling against him, his powerful grip was bear-like and immoveable. Her terrified shrieks muffled against his dirty hand.

"Hey baby," he breathed,"You're gonna help me give Jen a message..." he said. His crushing hold on her had her gasping for breath as tears began streaming down her face. His glowering eyes pierced into her terrified ones. She let out another muffled wailing cry.

"Get your hands off of HER!" Jen said angrily through her gritted teeth. Shaking, terrified, Jen bravely stood her ground just inside the door. Ally spun around with Tilly still in his arms. He let out an evil laugh, "This day couldn't get any better," he said loudly as he flung Tilly away from him, throwing her to the side. She landed on the floor with a heavy thump, stunned.

Immobilized by the pain of her landing, Tilly watched the horror unfold before her eyes.

Ally lunged at Jen, who cringed and closed her eyes. She didn't move. She didn't run. She barely made a sound as he launched himself at her, picking her up. Like a rag doll in his bulging arms, he slammed her against the wall and pressed his forearm underneath her chin. She tried desperately to scratch at him, kick him. She flailed unsuccessfully. He had anticipated her struggle, her fight. She quickly grew weak as blackness started to engulf her vision, the pain was so intense.

He wanted to make her suffer. _All the shit you put me through_ he thought violently.

"Suffer, you bitch!" he hissed in her face. She twitched as he pressed against her throat, just enough to keep her conscious. He watched her face with anticipation, as her eyes rolled back, her lips tinged with blue. The most horrible gurgling sounds escaped her throat.

He pulled back the pressure of his arm. _Stay awake, just a little longer_..._I need you to suffer a bit more before I finish you!_

Jen struggled, helpless. Tears streamed down her face. _Dear God_ she prayed _Please run Tilly, run please Oh God please don't let her see me die like this..._

Tilly screamed. Jen closed her eyes as she floated half in and half out of consciousness. _Oh baby, run!_

...

Her scream, distant and hollow, fell flatly against the green of the woods.

It was enough. Brendan jerked his head sharply, turning in the direction of her scream.

Lit by the thundering pulse of his heart, his feet flew fast over the ground as he leapt over clumps of grass. He stumbled and caught himself. Panicking, _Come on man_, he urged.

He swung the cane in his hands at the ready. Breathing heavily, he slowed as he reached the shack. He stepped silently inside, witnessing the horror before him.

He glowered, as his anger bubbled heatedly through his veins. Ally's back was to him as he held the struggling Jen within his torturous grasp, Tilly grappled at his back in desperation, trying to break his deadly grip on Jen.

Brendan grabbed Tilly's arm and shoved her behind him as he lifted the cane above his shoulder and swung as hard as he could.

It was the most precise, vicious blow that he had ever made. Without an ounce of remorse, Brendan's cane cracked heavily against Ally's back, just below his ribcage.

His aim was true. Ally cried out as he collapsed to the floor, groveling and squealing in pain. He grabbed desperately at his back.

Now released, Jen dropped and wilted heavily into the corner against the wall, stunned and in shock. Her head bobbed as she regained consciousness slowly. Tilly rushed to her as Brendan stood over a writhing Ally, prostrate on the dirty Shack floor.

With trembling hands, Tilly stroked Jen's face, rocking her gently, kissing her face with worry.

She cried, "Jen, please be okay, Jen please!" It felt like an eternity, but finally Jen focused on Tilly and her tear filled eyes. As the life slowly ebbed back into her, Jen lifted her hand and touched Tilly's face. Tilly could barely contain the burst of tears that wanted to explode from seeing the colour come back to Jen's face, the shine come blazing back into her hazel eyes.

With Tilly's help, Jen stood up with her and swayed in her arms.

Meanwhile, Brendan circled Ally, taunting him. He cracked him good a few more times with his cane, making him writhe even more. He tried to crawl away. Brendan caught him and held him from behind, his cane underneath his chin, his knee in his back. It was Ally's turn to struggle. It was Ally's turn to suffer. Ally's terrified eyes stared out into nothingness, blind with dread, he waited, suspended in hell.

As Tilly steadied Jen in her arms, she hesitated, and met Brendan's burning glare. He needed them to leave.

Brendan hissed at her, "Get out of here! He's mine now!"

Tilly weaved Jen's arm across her shoulder and pulled her along. She pulled her as fast as she was able...out the door, down the clay path.

She didn't look back.

...


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Branches snapped sharply as Tilly, with one hand in front, and the other firmly clasped to Jen's hand, ferociously swept them out of their way. Her movements were wild and frenetic. Panic stricken, Tilly wanted to get Jen away from the Shack and the horrible scene as fast as possible. She didn't even know what to think, or comprehend, at the sudden appearance of that man. The man with the cane.

She trembled at his unhesitating brutality. How deliberately vicious he had been. Like he had waited for him. No, like he had been _looking_ for him.

Tilly's stomach flipped uneasily as she tried to shut out the scene as it replayed in her head. The sound of the cane hitting Ally had sickened her. Not that she felt sympathy or remorse, for if it hadn't been for his violent intervention, Jen would surely be dead now.

It was the rawness, the shocking suddenness of it all.

Tilly's heart reeled, _He was killing her_. She fought back the rising lump in her throat, the wail that wanted to tear itself out of her mouth. Tears sprang heatedly in her eyes. She flicked them away..._no, it's over now_, and _she's with me_.

Jen was regaining her strength and moving with her. Tilly glanced back at her. She still looked stunned, but met Tilly's eyes momentarily, lucid.

_I'm with you_, her look seemed to say. _I trust you_.

Regaining her focus on leading them away from the shack, Tilly's thoughts flickered back to the man with the cane.

He looked so very familiar, with his slender but muscular frame. And that _mustache_.

Where have I seen him before? Tilly wondered. Her recognition eluded her, his face partially obscured by the cap he was wearing. For the moment she let her questions slip as she had to slow, stumbling over hidden ruts on the trail.

The beat of their feet on the clay path echoed the quickening beat of their hearts as they sped up again.

The forest flashed by. Jen gripped Tilly's hand tightly as she flailed behind. Tilly was almost dragging her along.

"Don't stop Jen! Keep going!" Tilly coaxed.

But Jen had to stop. She could barely breathe, as the echoes of biting fear closed around her. The memory of seeing Tilly in the arms of that monster nearly did her in.

Everything had happened so fast. She needed a moment to absorb what had just occurred. Besides, her throat felt raw and bruised, held as she had been in the eternal moments of excruciating pain. Like an enormous cliché, her life had flashed before her eyes, and as she had hovered in blackness, the eerie fragment of peace that found her there was unlike anything she'd ever experienced before.

At the time, as she floated in and out of consciousness, the realization that everything was going to be okay had surrounded her like a soft warm blanket. That she would be okay. That Tilly would be okay. That _they_ would be okay.

The descend from that beautiful peaceful place had been painful. The shock of hitting the floor and literally coming back to life, had actually been agonizing. Thankfully, the pain only lasted a moment, as an Angel, her tears, her soft lips and cool hands on her face had caught her. Her Titian haired Angel. She came back to Tilly's ocean blue eyes. So intense. So clear. So beautiful. The eyes she loved and could swim in for an eternity.

Jen jerked back to her present discomfort as Tilly blindly pulled her along. The pain of the leaves and branches as they whipped against her legs and arms sobered her.

Jen pushed herself along, wheezing, fueled by Tilly's panic. Surely he wasn't following behind? she wondered in fear. Jen marveled at her bravery, she had no idea how Tilly managed to get him off her.

The sunlight flashed from between the tall boughs, hitting her eyes like a strobe light. It was blinding. Mingled as it was with green flashes of leaves and willowy silver birches that seemed to stretch above them. The air was hot against her face. Her eyes took in the wave of Tilly's red hair and how her blue dress flowing around her strong thighs. Jen could feel herself sway with dizziness.

Jen pulled against Tilly's momentum, she cried hoarsely, "Tilly, We have to stop!"

"Come on Jen, not yet, just a bit further!" Tilly urged, determined, she wanted them to at least reach the Folly. They were both breathing heavily from their exerted run.

"Tilly stop, I have to stop!" Jen cried, overwhelmed. The crushing reality of what happened weighed upon her. She felt her legs grow weak as she stumbled.

Tilly stopped and turned, just in time, she caught Jen in her arms. Jen leaned heavily into her as she guided her to a large tree. Tilly propped Jen against it. Jen covered her face with her hands as deep wrenching sobs shook her. Tilly gently held her head against her shoulder.

Still catching her breath, Tilly stroked the back of Jen's damp neck, down her shoulders and arms comforting her. She leaned her forehead against Jen, "it's okay now, really it's all over..." she said, breathing against her cheek.

Jen flung her arms around Tilly and buried her head against her neck, sobbing, "I'm so sorry!"

Confused, Tilly asked, "why are you sorry?"

In halting, sob filled gulps of air, Jen cried out, "I put you in danger! I'll never forgive myself!"

"Oh silly," Tilly said lovingly, "how could you have known he was there?" She wiped Jen's tears from her cheeks and wrapped her arms around her, holding her as she shook against her.

"You saved my life!" Jen whispered hoarsely.

Jen felt Tilly nodding,"No Jen, I can't take any credit for getting him off you, though I tried..." Tilly trembled at how immoveable he had been as she clawed at him, attempting to pry him off Jen. She would have been unsuccessful if it had it not been for...the man with the mustache!

"I don't know who he was Jen, but that man, hit him and he fell..." Tilly shivered, "it was all so gruesome! And you," Tilly said, as emotion filled her voice, "you wanted me to run! You _gave_ yourself for _me_...I would never have forgiven myself if I'd let you alone with him..." The horror of seeing Jen half choked against the wall hit Tilly hard.

Jen held Tilly's trembling body as she burst into tears. They clung to each other, shaken to their core, as tears of relief and exhaustion and ebbing grief overwhelmed them.

As Jen stroked the back of Tilly's neck she said steadily, "We have to call the Police!"

Tilly jolted, her eyes widened with fear, "Jen, NO! How would we ever explain us, there, at the shack?" Jen's eyes filled with protest and doubt. Tilly continued, "That man, the man who hit him said he was dealing with it...I believe him Jen..he didn't say call the Police!"

"But how will we know...?" Jen asked plaintively.

Unwavering, Tilly looked into Jen's eyes. "I saw him Jen," she said sternly, "I looked in his eyes...I trust him. He was _mean_, and well, _determined_. Don't ask me how, but I really believe we won't be seeing Ally _ever_ again."

Jen hesitated, absorbing what Tilly was saying. Horrifying as it was, a strange ebb of relief filled her. Did it really matter whether Ally was arrested or 'dealt' with, unofficially? Jen cringed. Neither option was ideal really. As much as she was beginning to hate the secrecy of their relationship, it was true. How would she be able to justify Tilly's presence? Cover up what really happened, with more lies?

Reluctantly, she asked, "You're sure it would be the right thing _not_ to call the Police to investigate?"

"Yes. Absolutely."

Jen sighed uneasily.

"Trust me." Tilly said earnestly, "you're probably not the only person he's hurt, and I'm sure he had enemies we know nothing about. It's just..._karma_."

Jen gave her a troubled look. Tilly embraced her. She reciprocated, warmly winding her hands around Tilly's waist.

They stood together in silence, leaning against the enormous tree. The day hovered for them, time past uncounted as they continued to hold each other. The red marks on Jen's neck faded and disappeared. Their hands and fingers gently, delicately caressed through each others hair. Long, lingering touches of comfort moved down their backs and arms. Tilly played with Jen's bracelets, trailing her finger along her palm.

In the life-giving heat of the lingering summer, they were slowly revived by their love for one another. As their sweat and tears mingled together, Jen cradled Tilly's face in her hands. Her eyes fluttered closed as she guided Tilly's shaking lips to her own.

Open and vulnerable they fell into the liquid warmth of each others mouths. It was a kiss of fire and longing, of depth and soul. Their connection had become as substantial as breathing. As their kiss grew fiery, their tongues slid together, circling and dancing. Jen drank in her passion, inhaling sharply as the fire of her love leapt inside her.

"Tilly, you make me feel so alive!" Jen gasped. Tilly nuzzled Jen's ear, "I love you so much Jennifer Gilmore, I can't imagine life without you."

"_Matilda_," Jen crooned, smiling against her cheek, "do you know that I love you with _all_ my _heart?_"

"Hmmm..." was all Tilly could respond as their succulent lips slid together again.

They held each other, braced against the smooth, grey bark of the most majestic, graceful beech tree in the forest. In the summer breeze, they swayed with it.

As the end of a horrific long journey drew to a close, comfort saturated them.

Beautiful and precious, the day smiled, as arm in arm, hand in hand, hearts entwined they continued down the path, lingering only briefly, as swallows sailed before them.

They reached the protective stone walls of the Folly and stood in the middle. Side by side, they both looked up at the brilliant blue sky. Sighing heavily in unison, they looked at each other quickly with wonder. Tilly's ocean blue eyes held the gaze of Jen's soulful hazelnut orbs. It felt as if a new chapter was just beginning, just for them. Their lips curled mischievously at their corners, as their fingers weaved together.

Fleeting as it was, together, alone, they felt safe. They basked in the delicious glow of their love.

The madness of the summer was coming to a close. Only days away, September loomed, and the start of another College year.

_There was still so much to do._

...

_Epilogue_

Exactly a year and a day later, it was an unfortunate and grisly discovery of a beach loving lad and his golden retriever.

The icy, wind-driven Irish Sea had tossed Ally Gorman's bony foot, still encased in his army boot, up onto the craggy shore. The rest of him had scattered and disintegrated in the swelling, restless waves months before.

It took the Forensics team another sixth months to establish a positive identification. Foul play had been established regarding Ally Gorman's untimely death, however, the case would forever remain unresolved as any evidence washed away in the tempestuous Irish Sea.

It had been the sunniest day of the late summer, the farthest point where the stormy blue waves ebbed and mingled and joyfully danced against the golden, sandy beach where the hazelnut cliffs rose majestically above.

Ironically, in Gaelic, the majestic cliffs that jutted out into to the tempestuous Irish Sea were called, the _Laughing Maidens_.

...The End...

_**Dear Gorgeous Readers, I'm so happy that you've enjoyed this story. I apologize now for ending this part of their story, as it may come as a bit of a shock. I really agonized, but it feels like Summertime Madness: A Jen and Tilly story needed to come to completion. **_

_**Fear not, I'm ending this part of their story to begin another!**_

_**I have some fabulous ideas I still want to explore with Jen and Tilly, but felt the need to move them to a different time and a totally new story.**_

_**Also, I am so grateful and truly humbled by some of the most amazing reviews that I have received lately. Thank you so much! **_

_**Stay tuned...xxx grifflynn**_


	35. New Story!

To all my story followers come read my new Jen and Tilly Story...

Jen and Tilly: The Sweet In-Between

s/9127567/1/Jen-and-Tilly-The-Sweet-In-Between

Thank you all for your support! Can hardly wait to share this one with you all!

Artfully,

Grifflynn


End file.
